CardFight Vanguard G:R
by Rodolfo Gonzalez S
Summary: Events that occurred after G "Stride Gate" with some modifications in the argument: Shindou Chrono after stopping Ryuzu will start now with his new life at Harumi High School ... but this is only the beginning of something very big.
1. Turn - 01

**My name is Shindou Chrono ... and two years ago my friends and I became Generation Masters. Now I'm about to enter Harumi High School, and I am ready for whatever comes...**

* * *

_**Turn: 01 StandUp! Harumi High School.**_

* * *

"Oh, Okazaki, good morning"

"Shindou-kun, good morning." "It seems we'll be in different classrooms."

"Yeah, that seems."

**Minutes later, when Chrono intoduce with his classmates... these for some reason they weren't surprised, it was as if ... nobody knew the game of Vanguard.**

"Hey you're Shindou, aren't you?" ask one of your classmates.

"Yeah, whats up?" answer the redhead.

"Do you want to join the soccer team?" one of his clasemates ask him, with a soccer ball in his hands.

"Well... I guess I could try?" Chrono responded by rising from his desk.

"Okay, we already have the full team!" said a boy with brown hair.

**After that... Chrono went with the soccer team and started the game, but ... Chrono didn't do very well, and he knew it.**

"And what do you say Shindou, you join?" asks a boy member of the club.

"Uhm..." answers Chrono, who then sees his watch, and says ... "I'm sorry, I'll tell you later, I have something else to do."

**Shortly after Chrono arrives at Card Capital # 2 and meets Kamui.**

"How's Chrono going?" the blue-haired boy greets him.

"Bad, it's still the first day and they started to bother me with the school clubs." replied the redhead.

"Well, Chrono-kun, that's normal." Shin replies, who gets into the conversation.

"You know if I go into a club, I can't be here helping you, right?" Chrono answers him. Shin, just laugh a little.

At that moment Kamui takes the word again, "Why don't you do the same as my brother?"

"What are you talking about, Kamui-san?" asks Chrono.

"I mean you make your own Club." Kamui answers.

"I don't know ..." answers Chrono. "Well, I'll go clean the back of the store." added the redhead.

"Shin-san really is getting the Chrono right?" Kamui asked.

"You can't blame him, it's normal that he's a bit depressed." replies Shin, who adds ... "And more when Shion is now studying in Fukuhara and Tokoha is abroad."

"It's true... the three separated because they thought it was the best." Kamui said, as he saw Chrono mopping the floor.

* * *

**While Chrono decided whether he was doing a school Club or not, Kumi was messing with an old friend of hers.**

_**Kumi:**_ And that's what happened.

**_?:_** It must have been very painful for him, but at the same time very funny.

_**Kumi:**_ Yes, I think Shindou-kun misses you a lot Tokoha-chan.

_**Tokoha:**_ Nothing can be done ... the 3 of us made this decision, but...

_**Kumi:**_ but?

_**Tokoha:**_ oh, it's nothing ... I'll tell you tomorrow. Goodnight.

* * *

_**That night...**_

"Well, I decided!" shouted Chrono, who wakes up Mikuru.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" his aunt asks him.

"I'll make my own club at school." Chrono answers.

"Oh, well then ... I wish you luck." she replies.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"Well, I have everything, now I just need to talk to the members of the student council." said Chrono, as he walked to the student council room.

"I'm sorry, but ... we can't accept your proposal to form a Vanguard club." the president responded to Chrono's request.

"why not?" Chrono ask.

"Well, I know that the game is very popular, but ... now most of us must think about its future." answered the president of the student council.

"Wait president, why don't we give him a chance?" the vice-president commented to him.

"A Chance?" said the curious president.

"Well, all Shindou has to do is ... have 5 members before classes end tomorrow." the vice-presidential responded.

"That is almost impossible!" said Chrono.

"Then you decline?" the president of the student council asks him.

"No, I won't." responds Chrono, who leaves the student council office.

_**Later...**_

"Guys, I have important news to make ..." said Mr. Yamaki, while Chrono ... _"Well, I only need five people and that's it, and with Okazaki, this is a piece of cake."_

"Please introduce yourself." said Mr. Yamaki.

"My name is Anjou Tokoha, it will be a pleasure to be with you." she said, as soon as Chrono heard that name she got up from her seat and shouted, making the teacher hit her with a chalk.

"Miss Anjou, for your misfortune, you will sit next to Mr. Shindou, or as I say ... _*** my headache. ***_" Mr. Yamaki added, while Tokoha laughed a little and she went to her seat.

* * *

**During the lunch hour, everyone comes to talk to Tokoha, Chrono also wanted to do it since he had many doubts about why she was here. But ... he decided to make his plan work. Seeing him leave, Tokoha looks for an opportunity to go talk to him, but...**

"Tokoha-chan ?!" said a female voice, who is surprised to see her.

"Hi Kumi-chan." Tokoha greets her.

"What are you doing here?" Kumi asks.

"It's a long story, by the way have you seen Chrono?" Tokoha responds who then changes the subject and asks about the redhead who had lost sight of her a while ago.

"He said he was going to the library, we were seeing each other on the roof, Oh, and he said ... * take Tokoha with you *" said Kumi, who imitated Chrono.

Tokoha laughed a little, and said ... "Well, let's go wait for him on the roof."

Minutes later Chrono arrives with a bunch of brochures that read *** Join the Vanguard Club of Harumi High School. ***

"Eh, Chrono ... what does this mean?" Tokoha asks him.

"How good you ask Tokoha, girls ... please could you join my Vanguard club." Chrono begged them, since he had until tomorrow to gather all the members.

"I don't know?" Tokoha replies.

"What did we gain with this Shindou-kun?" Kumi asks.

"It's a joke, right?" Chrono answers him.

"I don't know ... the girls asked me to join the Tennis Club." Tokoha replied.

"But you're bad for that ... even though ..." Chrono answers, who through his mind passes an image of Tokoha wearing the uniform of the Tennis club.

"You have five seconds to forget whatever you were thinking." she replies as she watches Chrono have blood coming out of his nose.

"Sorry." Chrono apologized, who adds ... "please join, you are my only chance to make this club."

"I don't know, what do you think, Kumi-chan?" Tokoha asks Kumi.

"Come on, if you join ... I'll do anything for you." when hearing that phrase coming from the redhead, the girls begin to speak in a low voice, and then draw a terrifying smile on their face.

"Okay, we'll join, but ... you'll have to buy us lunch for a month and a half." Tokoha replied, while Kumi laughed a little.

"That is not fair!" Chrono said annoyed.

"It's that or I'm going to talk to the girls in the Tennis club." Tokoha responds, while Chrono simply gives a small sigh and nods.

_**To be Continue...**_


	2. Turn - 02

_**Turn 02: Searching Members!**_

* * *

**The next day Chrono was in search of his last two members, so to Mikuru's surprise, the redhead got up early and went to school. But ... the rumors had already begun.**

"Hi girls, is something wrong?" Chrono asks, who didn't know what was happening.

"Tokoha-chan, he's in your classroom, tell him." said Kumi, who was leaving the place. Tokoha grabbed his temple and sighed. "People think this is a joke, the club has not even started and they already call us the harem club."

"Seriously, they don't see that there is only one man and five girls in the ceremony tea club" Chrono said annoyed.

"That doesn't matter, worry about looking for two more members." Tokoha scolded him.

"Well, I'll do it during the lunch hour." Chrono replied.

_**Time passed and lunch time arrived...**_

"Tokoha-chan, you have a minute?" Kumi said to her friend.

"What's wrong, Kumi-chan?" Tokoha asks.

"I'll have a new classmate, and maybe she could join our club." Kumi responded excitedly.

"That's interesting, but how do you know that?" Tokoha asks her.

"So you are Anjou, nice to meet you." The girl wears glasses.

The girl's voice and aura make Tokoha recognize her immediately. "You're the worst liar, Luna."

When Tokoha says the name some students approach. "Luna, like the idol Luna Yumizuki."

"Where she is?"

**Before the students arrive, Luna takes Tokoha and Kumi away from where they are.**

"What's wrong, Luna, why are you here?" Tokoha asks him.

"It's just that our agency asks the idols to study high school, and when I saw that one of the schools we can go to is Harumi, that was my first choice." she answers

"And why the glasses?" Kumi asks.

"Request from my manager: Try not to call so much the intention and that's why I thought about a change of hairstyle and a false name also to be able to experience being a student without having the pressure of being recognized as an idol will be fun." she says.

"I finally found you, do you found someone, girls?" said Chrono, without noticing the pink-haired girl.

"You're Shindou Chrono, aren't you?" she asks him.

"Yeah..." Chrono answers.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can get along well in the time that I will be here." she says, who was waiting for the moment to tell her his identity.

"Oh, by the way ... do you want to join our Club?" asks Chrono.

"Yes." Answers the pink-haired girl.

"Perfect Luna." When Chrono said it, Luna became defensive.

"Luna, who is she, my name is Hazuki."

"Well Am sent me a message about what you would wear glasses, another hairstyle and fake name while you are in Harumi." When Chrono answers, Luna picks up her cell phone and calls someone.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Am Why did you send that message to Chrono?"

"Simple, for someone to support you, also send it to Kumi."

"Seriously?" Kumi looks at his cell phone. "Yes, it's true."

"Well, now I just have to find the last member." Chrono said, but someone touches his shoulder...

"Chrono ~ Do you remember the deal we had, right?" Tokoha said smiling.

"Oh, come on." complained the redhead.

"Oh, that's right, Shindou-kun, I want my Melon-pan." Kumi said.

"Chrono-san will go for lunch of all?" said Luna.

"Do you whant something Luna?" replied Tokoha, who adds ... "You can ask whatever you want, he can't complain, not for now."

"Sorry ..." Tokoha apologized.

"Well, we have to find our last member." Chrono said, but is interrupted by Kumi. "I have someone in mind."

"Who Kumi-chan?" asks Tokoha

"He's a boy in my class, I think he had a deck." she added

"Well, let's go ask him!" said Chrono.

"Wait a moment Chrono, the break is almost over, we'll have to wait until the next one." Tokoha interrupts the redhead.

"But..."

"No but, let's go." says Tokoha, who drags Chrono away from Kumi and Luna.

"In addition to a fifth member, Chrono-san needs a consulting teacher and a clubroom." Luna commented, while Kumi only laughed when he saw how Tokoha dragged Chrono through the corridors, then she adds… "You're right Luna, but first let's wait to gather the five members"

**While with Chrono and Tokoha... Chrono had fallen asleep in class as usual, while Tokoha was very aware of the lesson.**

"For the next equation, Shindou?"

"Eh?" Chrono wakes up, while he sees everyone his classmates watching him ...

"2" laughed Chrono.

"Right, either you are very lucky or you listen carefully while you are asleep." his teacher replied. Chrono lowers his face in shame ...

"You should pay more attention in class Chrono." Tokoha told Chrono.

"I know." Chrono said in a low voice.

"Take the notes of today's class," Tokoha told him, who handed him his notebook.

"Thanks Tokoha, I owe you one." Chrono answers him, who thanks him and inadvertently takes the hand of the green-haired.

"Fine, but ... let me go or do you want more rumors to be made?" she replies.

"Sorry, I hope to meet that guy that Kumi told us about." Chrono said, to which Tokoha nods.

* * *

_**Minutes later...**_

"Okazaki, where is that guy you mentioned?" Chrono asked, while he waited for Luna and Kumi.

"Over there ..." she pointed out.

"He looks like a criminal, he reminds me of Chrono when we met him." said Tokoha, who saw Kazuma and noticed the certain and minuscule resemblance to the redhead.

"Tokoha-san." laughed Luna.

"Do you know anything about him?" Chrono asks.

"Only his name, Kazuma Shouji." Luna answers him.

"Well ... I have to talk to him." said Chrono, who enters Luna and Kumi's classroom to talk to Kazuma.

"Just be careful Chrono" said Tokoha, who was worried about him.

"Hi ..." Chrono goes and greets the guy with the appearance of a delinquent.

"What do you want?" Kazuma asks.

"Can you do us a favor?" Chrono answers him...

"You are the guy from the "harem club", don't you? What do you want?" Kazuma asks.

"Well ... You know... Do you want to join our club?" Chrono tells him.

"... I don't think so ..." replies Kazuma, who closes her eyes and prepares to rest, at which point Tokoha arrives, to insist too.

"Come on, can't you be talking seriously?" Tokoha says a little annoyed.

"I already said "no" to your boyfriend with a swirling hairstyle." Kazuma replies.

"He's not my boyfriend, and if I'm right, according to Harumi's school rules, participation in a club is mandatory." Tokoha lied.

"Really?" But before Kumi kept talking, Tokoha covered his mouth.

"Of course not Kumi-chan, it's just a little lie, to make him join the club." Tokoha said in a low voice.

"I think I had heard that before." Kazuma replies.

"Then ..." they are all waiting for an answer from Kazuma.

"Put my name on your application, and that's it," answered Kazuma, who stands up from his seat and leaves the classroom.

"Hey, that's not what we wanted." says Chrono, who stops Kazuma.

"I'm just saying that we both win, you will have your club and the students council will stop bothering me with that nonsense that "you need to join a school club" Okey?" he answers and leaves them.

* * *

_**Minutes later...**_

"Well, I took the paperwork to the student council and they said they would call an adviser tomorrow." said Happy Chrono.

"Well, then it's time to leave." Tokoha added, who saw the time on her cell phone.

"Yes!" others respond at the same time.

**After a few minutes they all separate and Chrono accompanies Tokoha home...**

"We haven't done this for a long time ..." commented Tokoha, who was walking beside Chrono.

"You mean walking home together?" Responds Chrono, who adds ... "Yeah, by the way ... You still haven't told me why you came back?"

"No ... I can, I cannot say it, not for now." she responded, who gets a little nervous.

"Well, just make sure you tell us when you're ready to do it." Chrono responds, who smiles a little at seeing that Tokoha was depressed.

"Thank you." she answered, still undecided. In that moment... A person sees Tokoha and approaches her...

"Oh Tokoha, why didn't you tell me you were going to be with your boyfriend?" answers a voice that made Tokoha shudder.

"Mom!" shouts Tokoha, seeing her mother.

"Hi, Ms. Anjou." Chrono greeted Tokoha's mother.

"Hello Chrono, thank you for accompanying Tokoha home." Misae thanked him, since the young redhead brought her daughter home.

"It was nothing, well, I have to go home, see you tomorrow, Tokoha." says Chrono, who takes a few steps back and takes the road to go home.

"It's nice boy, I think you make a nice couple." said Misae, making Tokoha blush.

"Enough mom!" said Tokoha, as she entered her house, covering her face.

* * *

_**Chrono arrives at his house and is received by Mikuru.**_

"Hello how did you do?" his Aunt asks him.

"Well, fortunately I already have the 5 members of my Club." Chrono responds happy to have fulfilled his goal, but ...

"And who are the Members?" his aunt asks him.

"Uhm ... Why do you want to know?" responds Chrono, who gets nervous.

"In case you should use our house to practice." she commented to him, who as Chrono thought ... Her aunt was planning something.

"Well there's Tokoha and Okazaki, also a girl who looks more than she is." responds Chrono, who falls into his aunt's trap.

"Eh~ girls only?" Mikuru said, who joked at the answer of his nephew.

"It's not what you think!" Chrono said, trying to save himself.

"Yeah of course ..." Mikuru replied sarcastically.

"There is also a guy." adds Chrono, who wanted to escape from Mikuru's joke.

"By the way ... Did you say that Tokoha was in your club?" Mikuru asks.

"Yeah ..." says Chrono.

"Why would she come back?" she asks, to which Chrono responds ... "I don't know, she didn't want to tell us."

"Maybe ... she has something that she doesn't even want to say yet." Mikuru commented a little worried, making Chrono worry a little more ... "Are you saying… that something happened to Tokoha in France?"

_**To be Continue...**_


	3. Turn - 03

_**Turn 03: Stand Up! CF Club!**_

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"Good morning, Mikuru-san," said Tokoha, who was standing in front of Chrono's house.

"Oh, good morning Tokoha-chan." Mikuru greets her, who adds... "I heard that you are now a member of the new club that Chrono made"

"Yeah, something like that ..." she answered.

"Do you want to pass?" Mikuru asks.

"I don't know ..." Tokoha replied, while playing with his fingers.

"Come on, it'll only be a moment." Mikuru insisted.

"Chrono!" Mikuru calls him.

"I'm coming, I just finish putting on my shirt and that's it." at that moment Tokoha imagines Chrono shirtless and blushes.

"Well, hurry up and don't make Tokoha-chan wait." your aunt answers.

"okay." replied the redhead.

**Chrono ends up changing and goes to breakfast, then go to school...**

"You are strange today?" Chrono asks her green-haired friend

"Eh, me?" she reacts confused.

"Yes, it's not normal for you to go to my house." Chrono told her, who had been surprised at the moment.

"It was my mother's idea, don't get your hopes up." laughed Tokoha, as she walked with Chrono on her way to school.

"Well, if you say so ..." answered Chrono, who laughed a little.

"Guys!" shouted a voice in the distance.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Tokoha asks.

"I was going to Chrono's house, but I see that "someone" already went to wake him up." Luna answers, while she was making fun of them.

"Also how do you know where my house is?" Chrono asks.

"Well, I have a contact that told me where it was." Luna responds somewhat nervously.

_"It was one of the Trinity Dragon or Kamui-san."_ thought Chrono.

"Well ... can we go now?" said Tokoha, who sounded a little annoyed.

"Yes!" Chrono and Luna respond, those who start walking with her.

* * *

**_At school..._**

"Shindou Chrono, we need you at the student council office." said a voice on the loudspeaker.

"What did you do?" Tokoha asks him.

"Nothing yet..." Chrono replies, but for some reason the girls don't believe him. "I'm serious, girls." added Chrono, who goes to the student council office.

"I can pass?" asked Chrono, who plays appears in front of the office of the student council.

"Shindou Chrono ... go ahead." the vice president answers.

"What do you need?" asked the redhead.

"Just two things, number 1.- you will meet your advisor and number 2.- we'll give you the keys of your classroom you will occupy." added the president of the student council.

"Thanks." Chrono receives the keys to the room that your club will occupy.

"Stay on the second floor, please keep it clean as long as you use it." the vice president told him.

"We'll do it, with your permission, I must go to classes." Chrono leaves the office.

"They think they'll be fine with him ..." the vice president said, to which the president replies ... "Mr. Yamaki is a very dedicated teacher with his work, so I don't think there is a problem yet."

_**At the end of the classes, Chrono met the girls, but there was a missing member of the club.**_

"Where are you going Chrono?" Tokoha asks him.

"That's right Shindou-kun, you have to help us clean up." added Kumi, who like Tokoha thought that Chrono wanted to run away from cleanup.

"Calm down, I'll just go for Kazuma, after all ... He's part of the club too." Chrono answers them.

"Shouji, I think he left." said Hazuki, who had gone to look for Kazuma.

"Eh ..." they all react surprised.

"When I went to look for him he was gone." she added, so Chrono went out to look for him, since things couldn't go on like this.

"So the fifth member is Shouji, that's a bit bitter." The voice comes from a man who comes to the room.

"Mr. Yamaki?" Tokoha and Kumi react surprised.

"Hi guys." Mr. Yamaki greets you.

"What is he doing here?" Tokoha asks him.

"Well ... I heard Shindou had created a club and wanted to see how it was." he replies with a smile, but he doesn't see Chrono anywhere.

"That means you are our teacher advisor." Hazuki added.

"Yes." answers Mr. Yamaki, who was waiting for Chrono.

"But ... why do you say that Shouji Kazuma is bad in our Club?" Tokoha replies.

"Shouji, he's someone pessimistic and reserved, it's complicated to make him participate in something." said Mr. Yamaki.

"It's like Chrono when we met him" thought Tokoha and Kumi.

"I found it ..." said Chrono, who was dragging Kazuma to the clubroom.

"Well, we'll do as promised, right?" Kazuma told Chrono.

"Yeah, if you win we won't ask you to come back, but if we win ... You'll stay and help with the club." Chrono answers him.

"All right." said Kazuma believing that he could win.

"Then I'll fight against him!" said Hazuki, who stands in front of him.

"Hazuki-chan?" Tokoha and Kumi react surprised.

"Well ... Then it's yours." Chrono responds who shakes Luna's hand and she goes to the table.

"Thanks Chrono-san." she added.

"I don't know who you are, but I'll beat you up." said Kazuma, who adds ... "Let's start at once."

"Stand Up! Vanguard!" they say both...

"Dragprince Rute!"

"Pleasure Caster!"

"So Kazuma uses Shadow Paladin ..." said Chrono, while watching the game of both.

"Do you think Hazuki can win?" Tokoha asks him.

"Maybe ... as long as Kazuma doesn't remove her units, I think there's nothing to worry about." said Chrono.

"Could you explain what happens?" Mr. Yamaki asks.

"..."

"He is an advisor in this club and doesn't know anything ..." says Chrono, who gives himself a slight hit in his head.

"I can explain you Mr. Yamaki." Kumi told him.

"I went first, Ride Dragwizard Knies, and Rute went to the (RC) below, that's where my turn ended."

"Here goes the first act, Ride, Dagger Magician, Etty, I call Pleasure with Forerunner, Ataco."

"No Guard."

"Drive Check, Draw Trigger, power Etty and I steal a letter." said Luna, who was checking the top card of his deck.

"Damage Check: No trigger." Kazuma commented, while he put the top card of his deck in the damage.

"I finish my turn." Luna smiled.

"Ride Dragwizard, Liafail, Call Demon World Castle, Eingang, I'll give you a lesson to keep you laughing." said Kazuma.

"Seriously?" Hazuki asks sarcastically.

"With the support of Rute, Liafail attacks the vanguard."

"No guard." Luna replies, while Kazuma checks the top card of his deck ... "Drive check: Critical Trigger, Critical to Liafail and power to Eingang."

"Damage Check: No trigger / No trigger." Luna responded, while she placed the two cards of the top of her deck in the damage.

"Attack Eingang." Kazuma added.

"Guard" Luna puts a trigger on the (GC).

"Turn End." said Kazuma.

_**The battle continued and both didn't want to lose. On the one hand was Hazuki (Luna), who wanted to enjoy the club with all his friends. On the other hand ... there was Kazuma, who didn't want to participate or attend any event related to the school.**_

"uhm ..."

"Something wrong, Chrono?" Tokoha asks the redhead.

"Both are in 4 damages ... anyone could win." replies the redhead.

"The good thing is that it's the turn of Lun ... Hazuki-chan." said Kumi, who was about to say the real name of Hazuki.

The battle continued, and when Luna did Stride, Kazuma didn't have cards in his hand to defend himself, so Luna won thanks to a double critical Trigger.

"Well, I lost ... now." Kazuma responded a little depressed.

"Now ... now you can go." Chrono answers him.

"Eh?" to which everyone and Kazuma himself react surprised.

"Are you talking seriously?" Kazuma asks, who suspects Chrono.

"Yeah, this club isn't for someone to be by force." Chrono responds

"You're an Idiot?" Kazuma asks.

"What's wrong with being an idiot once in a lifetime?" Chrono responds with a smile.

"Well, now that Shouji has joined us, I think it's time to talk about something else." said Professor Yamaki.

"What are you talking about?" Chrono asked.

"It's time to see who will be the president or captain of the club ..." replied Mr. Yamaki.

"Well, since Shindou-kun made the club, why not him." Kumi replied.

At Kumi's answer, Mr. Yamaki sighs a little and says. "Well, if no one else opposes, it's ok?" then he adds ... "well, now someone wants to be vice-president?" After that everyone stayed watching each other.

_**To be Continue...**_


	4. Turn - 04

"Well, now someone wants to be vice-president?" After that everyone stayed watching each other.

"Oh come on, it wasn't such a difficult question, was it?" said Mr. Yamaki. "Well, as the classes are over, why don't you go home and think a bit." he added.

* * *

_**Turn 04: I will be the vice president!**_

* * *

_**With Kumi...**_

"That definitely doesn't go with me." she said, as she walked through her room with her deck in her hand.

"It's true that Shindou-kun is a little irresponsible, but ... I don't think that fits me or am I wrong?" she responded, as she fell on her bed.

_**With Kazuma...**_

"I am not going to do it." he complained. "I don't care what happens, it can be any of those scandalous girls." said Kazuma, who was going to sleep.

_**With Luna...**_

"This is a problem ..." she sighed.

"Something happens, Luna?" asks Am.

"Well, the club is ready now, the problem is that now... they want a vice captain." she said.

"Why don't you postulate yourself?" asks Am.

"No, no, no, not at all." she answers

"But isn't the captain of your club Shindou Chrono?" asks Am.

"And what's with that, Am?" Luna asks, so Am smile a little. Am tried to imitate Chrono, and ... she approached to the pink-haired girl.

"Luna, I finished the paperwork, but ... there's something I want to tell you." said Chrono (Am), who takes Luna to a wall. She was so nervous that she starts to blush.

"Luna-chan, I think our relationship should move to the next phase." added Chrono (Am), who upon seeing her partner ... passes her hand under her skirt reaching her private part. This causes Luna to explode and push Am away from her.

"Don't!" screams the pink-haired girl. "That won't happen, that will never happen." she added, who goes to her room to sleep.

_**With Tokoha...**_

Tokoha finished dinner, and gave a big sigh, which caught his brother's attention.

"Problems at school?" Mamoru asks.

"No, we managed to get 5 members, so now it only remains ..." she said, who sounded a little discouraged. "Select a vice-president or vice-captain." she added.

"Oh ..." Mamoru replies.

"You'll just say "Oh ..." this is something serious, brother." says Tokoha.

"Could you postulate yourself?" suggests his brother.

"Yeah, and that way you'll be closer to Chrono." said Misae, who gets into the conversation. At the words of Misae, Tokoha reacts a little and blushes...

"Oh, so that was why?" Mamoru asked.

"of course not!" Tokoha responds annoyed, who goes to his room.

"I can't ... I can't see Chrono in the face, especially now." she thought, who had doubts about some things that had happened in Paris.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

**All members of the Harumi CF club met in their room, until Mr. Yamaki arrived.**

"Well, I hope everyone has made a decision." said Mr. Yamaki ... "and well who will be the vice-captain."

Everyone is watching each other, but Kazuma gets up from his seat and says ... "I'm not interested, for me, it can be any of you." said Kazuma, pointing to the girls.

The girls stared at each other, until to the surprise of Chrono, and also of Mr. Yamaki ... the three girls had their hands raised.

"Hey, well, this is a surprise." said Mr. Yamaki.

"Kumi-chan?" Tokoha reacted surprised.

"I knew Tokoha-san would postulate ... but I'll still try." thought Luna.

"Hazuki-chan, you also postulated ... why?" Kumi asked.

"Well, I want to treasure all these moments with the club." she answered.

"Well, captain, you must make a difficult decision, who will be the Vice-captain?" I asked Mr. Yamaki to Chrono.

"Uhm... I think they already know." Chrono replied, while the three girls took out their decks.

_**The first round was between Kumi Vs Luna, who unfortunately for her lost to the user Pale Moon. But now it was Tokoha's turn, who had to face her friend, on the other hand Luna knew that if she won, she would have everything.**_

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" both said, while the others watched the fight.

"Pleasure Caster"

"Augury Maiden, Ida"

"I'll go First, Draw, Ride, Elly, I'll call Pleasure to (RC)."

"Ride, Pure Maiden Katrina, I call Elly a (RC)."

"Flowers against clowns?" said Mr. Yamaki, so Chrono had to correct his teacher. "In part that's right, but the clan that Tokoha uses is neo-nectar, there's not only flowers in it, you'll have to watch the match until the end Sensei."

"So it will be a battle between Circuses and Bioroids." Mr. Yamato added.

"Although Katrina is a Sylph." Kumi replied.

"Impressed, Anjou-san has 3 damages while Hazuki-san has 2." said Mr. Yamaki.

"Yeah but Tokoha can do stride." said Chrono, while he and the others watched the game.

"Flower in your entire splendor, Ride, Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha."

"So she had a new ace." Chrono thought, seeing the new Ahsha of Tokoha.

"A new Ahsha!" Kumi reacted surprised.

"Generation Zone Released!" Tokoha puts a card from his hand in the drop zone. "Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Faith, Celine!"

"I never saw a G Unit like that ..." Chrono thought as he saw Tokoha's new Stride.

"First I activate Celine's skill, I call Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma of my hand, [Power] +5000 and since Bloom has, I do counter charge and soul charge, and Stride Skill, I call another Anelma from my deck."

"Why do I call a unit with the same name?" Mr. Yamaki asks.

"Bloom, three units [Power] +2000, Call Ideal Maiden, Thuria as Anelma, Bloom! Three units have +2000, Bloom again, Three units have +2000."

"Bloom is a Neo Nectar ability, it is activated when a unit of the same name falls on the field in (RC)." Chrono replied.

"Call Irrigating Maiden, Ramona, since I have two or more units with Bloom it has +2000. Here I go Hazuki!" Tokoha said very sure of herself.

"I'm not afraid of you, Tokoha-san." Luna answered.

"With Ida's boost, Celina attacks." says Tokoha.

"No guard."

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, Power to Ramona, Critical to Celina / No Trigger / No Trigger."

"Damage Check: No Trigger / Draw Trigger, power Harri and I draw a card." said Hazuki, who put two cards from the top of his deck in the damage.

"Ramona, attack." Tokoha attacked with another of her units.

"Generation Guard! Chainsaw Megatrick, Furnival, I look at three cards from the top of the deck and put one in my soul. [Shield] +5000." Hazuki defended herself from Tokoha's attack.

"In that case, with the support of Anelma, Thuria attacks." commented the green-haired girl, who was still attacking Hazuki.

"Generation Guard! Chainsaw Megatrick, Furnival. Skill activated [Shield] +5000." answered Hazuki, who was defending again from Tokoha's attack.

"Finish my turn." said Tokoha, who finished his turn.

"Because I use two G-Guardians, don't I understand?" Kazuma asked.

"In fact it makes sense ..." said Chrono

"To advance his Generation Break and put two cards in the soul, Hazuki-chan, has changed a lot." Kumi added.

"Stride Generation! Dragon Masquerade, Harri."

"Wow, Tokoha is in troubles… " Kumi said ...

"Why?" Mr. Yamaki asks.

"Magic! Harri skill: I call Crescent Moon Juggler a (RC), [Power] +3000 Crescent Moon skill, I call Cutie Paratrooper, both units earn +2000 for Magic, Cutie Skill, I call Darkside Sword Master, [Power] +5000. "

"What happened, she with only one unit filled her entire field!" said Mr. Yamaki surprised.

"Pale Moon, it's a clan that has the ability to call units of their soul, that ability and it got better when they gave it that" Magic "ability." explained Chrono ... who adds. "In return the user must return them at the end of the turn, in addition ... they obtain a great power and it is very useful to avoid being targets of other clans like Shadow paladin or Kagero."

"Does that mean she won?" asks Kazuma.

"I couldn't tell you for sure ..." Chrono replied.

With her attack Hazuki could only do a couple more damages to Tokoha, since she had defended herself with a perfect guard.

"I'm sorry Hazuki ... but the position of vice-captain is mine." replied Tokoha, who was drawing a card from the top of his deck. "Generation Zone ... release!" she said, putting a grade 3 card in her damage zone. "Now, show me my blossoming, brilliant future! Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno."

"Another new G unit?" thought Chrono ...

"Inverno Skill: I choose up to five cards, they can be from my drop zone or (RC)." "If I do, I do a (CC) and a (SC)." said Tokoh, with a smile.

"Shindou-kun, you saw the same as me, right?" Kumi asks.

"Yeah, Tokoha returned 2 heals, two critics and one Ahsha, it's not normal in her." Chrono says in a low voice.

"I call Anelma. Inverno (GB2): I discard a card from my hand, select a unit and look in my deck for two other units with the same name." smiled Tokoha.

"First ... I'll send Ida to the soul after that (CB) x1 and I'll call another Anelma, to activate her ability and now my Anelmas of the front row have 11k also one of the Anelma in my (RC) of the back row."

"That's nothing ..." Luna said when she saw his hand.

"Well, I attacked with Anelma and since Ahsha is my Vanguard, the Anelmas of my back row wins Boost."

"Guard!"

"Well, now Inverno attacks your Vanguard!" Tokoha said, but ...

"Perfect guard!" Luna defended herself.

"You fell in my trap Hazuki-chan." said Tokoha, who does his drive check.

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, Everything to Anelma / Critical Trigger, Everything to Anelma / Draw Trigger, Power to Anelma and I draw a card." she said, while she attacks with an Anelma of 37k.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on the side of Hazuki (Luna), who had been six damages and had lost the game.

"Well, I think it's already decided ..." said Mr. Yamaki. "The winner and Vice-captain of the club is ... Anjou Tokoha."

"Thank you." said the green-haired girl. But ... when Chrono went to shake hands to congratulate her ... she stepped aside and told him. "It will be good to work together again."

This fact surprised Kumi and Luna who were surprised, and noticed that her friend acted strange. The question is why?

_**To be Continue...**_

* * *

**[Author's note]:** _**I'm glad that some enjoy this Fanfic, I want to clarify that this is a reboot of G next. I also want to say that it is something original that occurred to me, it has elements of the third season. But look for a way to adapt it so that it looks a little more mature.**_


	5. Turn - 05

_**Turn 05: **_**_Tokoha's Doubts_**

* * *

_**The next day...**_

_**Chrono got up early, but got a surprise. He believed that Tokoha had come to his house, to talk about the future plans of the Club, but ... it wasn't like that. For some reason, she was trying to distance herself from Chrono. Until...**_

"Well, do you guys already have any plans for the Club?" Chrono asked.

"How about a tournament?" Luna answered.

"Yeah, but what kind of tournament, we are also five people in this group." Tokoha replies.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed." said Kazuma.

"What did you say?" Tokoha asks who seemed annoyed.

"Enough guys, I knew we wouldn't get anywhere, but yesterday I went to Card Capital and Shin gave me this!" said Chrono, who showed a poster that, was titled: **"Koshien Vanguard."**

"What's that, Chrono-san?" Luna asks.

"Well, it's a tournament, where all the schools that have a Vanguar club can enter." Chrono responds.

"That sounds interesting, we will fight against Fukuhara!" said Luna.

"Why it's interesting?" Tokoha asks.

"Have you forgotten that Shion and Am are going to that high school?" Chrono responds, but Tokoha ignores him.

**After talking about his next step, Tokoha was left to clean the room, since Kumi had something to do, Kazuma didn't want to stay and Luna had work to do.**

"Ready, I give the report to Mr. Yamaki." Chrono said, but Tokoha was still ignoring him.

"Tokoha, I'm talking to you, why are you still ignoring me?" Chrono asks, but the green-haired kept cleaning, and ignored him again. Until ... "What's your problem, you came to Japan without saying anything, you even said anything to your best friend." said Chrono, who was taking Tokoha by the arm.

"This is not of your business." she answers

"It my business since you entered the club ..." says Chrono, to which Tokoha responds ... "You asked me to join."

"Well, then go, we don't need you!" Chrono responds, who releases Tokoha and turns around, waiting for her to leave. But she didn't do it, everything was the opposite and she hugged Chrono.

"Sorry, I still don't feel confident to say it, I'm not even able to see your face." Tokoha said crying; at that moment ... she felt a hand on her head. Yeah, it was Chrono, who was stroking her head, since he felt guilty for having yelled at her and made her cry.

"Let's go home, I'll buy you something on the way for having bothered you." Chrono said sadly.

"It is not necessary." Tokoha said, wiping away her tears.

"I will not accept a "No" as an answer." Chrono responded, and he grabbed her hand and go out of the clubroom. What they did not realize, is that someone had seen everything that happened.

* * *

_**After that ... Chrono bought a crepe from Tokoha and they both continued on their way home.**_

"Chrono ..." said Tokoha, who seemed like he would say something.

"What happen?" asks the redhead.

"You ... you ... have you fallen in love with someone?" she said nervously.

"No, Why do you ask that?" Chrono reacts, who gets a little nervous.

"it was only a question." she answered.

"It has to do with what happened to you in France?" Chrono asks her.

"Well ... I don't think you can understand if I explain it to you." Tokoha responds, who blushes.

"If I don't understand now, why don't you think I'll understand if you explain to me?" said Chrono.

"It's complicated." she answers

"You're the one complicating everything, you know?" Chrono responds ... "but it's good to have you back" he adds.

"Thanks Chrono." Tokoha says, but she saw something that caught her attention. "Sorry, you had cream on your cheek," she said, who had cleaned Chrono's cheek.

"Yeah ... Uhm ... don't worry." Chrono replied, who was completely flushed. After that ... they both went home and didn't talk again until the next day...

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"Hi girls, are we going to eat in the club room?" Tokoha said when meeting with Hazuki and Kumi.

"Yeah, of course Tokoha-chan." Kumi responds, but at that moment Hazuki got up from her seat very annoyed.

"Before eating I need to talk to you Tokoha-san." Hazuki responds while she didn't take her eyes off Tokoha.

"What do you want to talk about Hazuki?" Tokoha asks, seeing that the pink-haired was upset for no reason.

"Yesterday ... You and Chrono-san were arguing, but ... After we left, I came back for my deck, you two were hugging each other." Hazuki replied, which makes Tokoha blush.

"Well ... That's because ..." replied Tokoha, who was very nervous...

"If you have something to say, say it now or fight with me." answered Hazumki, who took out his deck.

_**While with Chrono ...**_

"So today you will go to the club, Kazuma?" asked the redhead.

"Yeah, well ... I hate being picked up." Kazuma replies, who was addressing the club room.

"Well, I'll see you in a while." Chrono responds, who went to leave some papers in the student council. After that ... Kazuma went to the clubroom, but...

"I already told you, I can't tell you!" said Tokoha.

"Why Tokoha-chan?" Kumi asks.

"Because ..." she answered, who gets even more nervous.

"Kazuma, what's wrong?" Asks Chrono, who saw that the boy hadn't yet entered the clubroom.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happens, but ... You can't tell anyone, not even Chrono." replied Tokoha, who sits in a chair, while Luna and Kumi do the same.

"I came back from Paris for a reason." said Tokoha, while lowering his head a little.

"What is that reason?" Luna asks, which Tokoha responds ... "Escape for the doubts I had."

"What doubts are you talking about Tokoha-chan?" Kumi asks her.

"When I arrived in Paris, I ... I knew someone, that person looked a bit like ... No, it looked more like Chrono in a way, and my heart started to doubt." commented Tokoha.

"You mean you like Shindou-kun?" Kumi asks her friend.

"I'm not sure Kumi-chan, the doubts in my heart are still very strong." she answers

"Yesterday they had an argument or don't you?" Kumi commented.

"Yeah, but that's almost always." the green-haired answers.

"Except for the fact that yesterday you two ended up hugging each other." commented Luna. "Tokoha-san, I ... I like Chrono-san, and if you're not honest with yourself or with others ... then fight me!" added the pink-haired girl.

_**In just when the fight is about to start ... Chrono enters the club room...**_

"Something happens?" Chrono ask.

"No, nothing." the girls reply.

"Well ... I have something to tell you, tomorrow we will go to Fukuhara as part of a training." Chrono said, which Kazuma responds ... "Fukuhara, isn't that an elite school, how did you let us get in?"

_"I'll have to tell Am, please don't say my name while we're there."_ thought Luna.

"Well, then we'll see you tomorrow morning." Chrono added, while the girls nod and see how the captain of the club was leaving.

_"I think I'll warn Kazuma that tomorrow we will go to Fukuhara, when classes end."_ Chrono thought, seeing that Kazuma had left.

"okay, take care." the girls respond

"This isn't over Tokoha-san." Luna said in a low voice.

"Kumi, I think I'd better go home." answered the green-haired, which her friend replies ... "Well, take care Tokoha-chan and good luck."

Tokoha walked to the front door of the school, but ... Someone was waiting for her.

"I thought you were gone, Chrono?" she asks.

"I thought you wanted me to accompany you on the way home?" Chrono answers him.

"You thought badly." Tokoha replies, moving faster.

"Ok, it's fine then I'm leaving." said Chrono, who was still walking in the same direction as Tokoha.

"Stop following me!" Tokoha replies annoyed.

"We're going in the same direction, I think I can't do it." Chrono told him, as he walked beside her. Until the redhead took the force he would need and asked. "Tokoha, did something happen in Paris?"

"What are you talking about?" she replies nervously.

"You're nervous ..." replies Chrono, who sighs a little and takes Tokoha against the nearest wall.

"Did something happen in Paris?" the redhead asks again.

"Let me go, or I'll scream" replied Tokoha, who felt pressured by her friend.

"Just answer ..." Chrono insisted, but ... Tokoha responded with a slap "Enough Chrono!" After that, only she runs away.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

"Wow, what happened to you?" Kazuma asks Chrono, seeing the redhead's cheek.

"Nothing, now we just have to wait for the girls because someone will come and pick us up in a few minutes." Chrono responds, who tries to evade the issue.

"Sorry for the late guys, but someone didn't want to get out of bed." said Kumi, who was accompanied by Tokoha.

"Kumi-chan!" she yells at her.

"Sorry, it came out." Kumi apologizes. While that happened, Hazuki (Luna) came and greeted everyone, but still she was still mad with Tokoha.

"Well, they're coming for us!" said Chrono, who saw a limousine approaching them.

"A limo?" asks Kazuma.

"Chrono-sama how long time no see." said an older man. "Thanks Iwakura, I think we're all here." Chrono said to the man who looked like a butler.

"Well, then come up please, in a moment I'll take you with the young master." Iwakura-san answered

_**To be continue...**_


	6. Turn - 06

While they were transported, Kazuma had many doubts, so he had to ask. Starting with the most obvious question.

"Why are we being transported in a limousine?" asks Kazuma.

"Iwakura-san is the butler of an old rival." Chrono responds, to which Kazuma asks ... "What kind of Rivals do you have?"

"Well ... let's just say it's a guy you can't let your guard down with." Chrono answers him.

* * *

_**Turn 06: Tokoha Vs Kaoru**_

**Minutes later, the Harumi CF club arrives at the Fukuhara facilities but Iwakura stops them...**

"The young master gave me these visitor passes for you, so you could pass." Iwakura tells them, who gives them the passes.

"Thank you" everyone thanked him, except Kazuma, who asks another question ... "What happens if we don't use them?"

"Security threw you out of the school." Iwakura replies.

"All right…" After that, the Harumi CF Club enters the school and they are received by a certain person Luna knows well...

"AM?" Luna said when she saw her.

"Hi Luna." Am saying hello to her friend.

"You will give us the tour?" Chrono ask her.

"Yes, it is one of my obligations as a scholarship holder and as a member of the Welcome Committee." answered the blue-haired girl, who greets the redhead. "It's been a long time Chrono-san."

"Who is she?" asks Kazuma.

"Am Chouno, scholarship of Fukuhara and an idol." Kumi replies to Kazuma.

"Idol? It doesn't seem." Kazuma answers, who sees Am and arches an eyebrow.

"Who is the moody?" ask Am.

"Kazuma Shouji, is a new member." Chrono answers him.

"Well, by the way, Luna ... I hope you don't dare to make a prank in front of the directives, otherwise I won't forgive you." Am added, very seriously, so much that Luna frightened her.

"Understood?" The group goes with Am towards the facilities.

"Why she called her Luna?" Kazuma asks Kumi.

"Well ... Hazuki's real name is Yumizuki Luna, you know ... to protect her Idol identity." Kumi told him.

"She is an idol too? She doesn't look like it." Kazuma comments, but Luna listens to him and rejoices.

"Really, you think I'm very mature." says Luna.

"No, you're stupid, I don't think anyone thinks you're an Idol no matter how hard you tell them." Kazuma answers, who receives a stomp from Luna, while she puffs up her cheeks.

"Well ... we arrived!" said Am, who took them to the club room. "These are the facilities of the Club, both Shion and the leader Susugamori-san have made sure that this place remains intact, but even so ... we have few members." she added.

"You too?" said Chrono.

"I'm afraid so, but we managed to make a team to participate in the Vanguard Koshien." says Am, who takes a step forward.

"Really?" Tokoha asks.

"Yes, they will be here soon." adds Am.

"But I wanted a fight now." Chrono said excitedly.

"You've always been very impatient Chrono." A voice answers at the end of the hall.

"Hi Shion." Chrono greeted his old rival.

"It's been a while." Shion responds, who gives him his hand, and then adds ... "So you are all Harumi's Vanguard Team."

"I will introduce you to the team first." said Am, who stands by Shion's side.

"He's Hayao Henry, he's a year older than us, and he's very strong." she said, while introducing a tall guy with glasses.

"Not as much as you and Shion" replies Henry.

"You are in the club Am?" Tokoha asks him.

"Yeah, but as I said in this club we are 5. And I doubt she comes." responded Am.

"She?" said the members of Harumi confused.

"Yes, we are 5, if we count Hashima-senpai, she only comes when she feels like it." Shion answers.

_"At least I won't see her today."_ thought Tokoha and Am.

"Where is the last one?" asks Chrono.

"Hayao!" shouted a chestnut girl, who comes running and falls on the floor.

"There she is." Shion and Am said as they helped her lift her up.

"What did the directors say?!" Henry asks her.

"There aren't enough resources, so the trip and our security go on our own." she answered.

"Seriously ... this is wrong, we have an Idol with us and the heir of the Kiba family, we need extra security to protect them." said Henry indignantly.

"Shion, can you introduce us?" said Chrono.

"Sure." Shion replies.

"Leave this to me, kouhai, I'm Vice President of the Vanguard Club, Kaoru Sayamiya." said the brunette girl.

"Because there are only five?" asks Kazuma.

"Only Kaoru and stay here when the senpais graduated, it was a miracle that Kiba and Chouno joined in and helped Hashima-senpai join the club." answers Henry.

"In fact, it was your determination and your desire that the club doesn't end up finishing us here, Hayao-senpai." says Shion.

"Well ... since you got here, why don't we have a fight." said Shion.

"Finally!" Chrono responds happy and excited.

"Well, I'll go first." said Kaoru, who was at the table waiting for his opponent.

"Who will you choose Chrono?" Shion asks the redhead, but ... "I'll go." replies Tokoha, who goes to the table to face Kaouru.

"Then it will be a battle between the vice president of the Harumi CF club Vs the vice president of the Fukuhara CF club." said Hayao.

"Let's do it!" said Kaoru, but ...

"Eh? Kaoru-senpai ..." said Chrono, who had seen something that was familiar to him...

"What's wrong Shindou-kun?" she asks.

"Why did you put your student card where your deck should be?" Chrono answers, who like Kumi and Tokoha remembered when Chrono put his dental registration card in CC # 2 when facing Kumi for the first time.

"Deja vu..." thought Tokoha and Kumi.

"Eh ..." Kaoru puts her student card in her pocket. "It was just to distract the opponent." Kaoru looks in her uniform, her deck.

"Now let's continue." said Kaoru, who had already found his deck.

"Shion, can you explain us?" Chrono asked, who was a little worry.

"Sayamiya-senpai is a little careless, the first time I met her she had a coat hanger in her bag, she told me it was a new fashion style." Shion answers to him.

_"So… She Is an unlucky one."_ thought the five members of Harumi in unison...

"Why do you look at me like this ..." Kaoru replied when she saw that Harumi's members saw her with embarrassment.

"You can start!" said Shion.

"Understood, Kiba-kun!" Kaoru smiled.

"Stand Up! Vanguard." They both said in unison.

"Augury Maiden, Ida!"

"Golden Lion Cub, Kyrph!"

"That's ..." reacts Chrono surprised.

"Oh yeah, Kaoru-chan is a Gold Paladin user, and she's very skilled." answer Am.

"The local ride first, Ride, Elegant Lion Knight, Gareth, Kyrph moves to (RC)" Kaoru says, while she move her starter to an (RC).

"Ride, Pure Maiden, Katina, attack."

"No guard."

"Drive Check: No Trigger." Tokoha said, as she revealed a card from the top of her deck.

"Damage Check: No Trigger" answers Kaoru, who put a card from the top of her deck in her damage zone.

"Ride, Noble Lion Knight, Beaumains Skill: if this unit rides a card with "Lion" in his name, I look at the first 7 cards on the top of my deck and put a card with the name of my ace unit." Kaoru reveals an Ezel.

"Ezel!" Tokoha is surprised, as are the rest of the members of the Harumi CF club.

"Why are you surprised?" Kaoru said acting like nothing, who then adds ... "The Lion Knight is an archetype used by Gold Paladin and its leader is Ezel."

"Call, Lion Prayer, Nimue and Lion Knight, Steven.

"Guard!" replied Tokoha, who defended herself from the attacks.

"Beaumains, with the support of Kyrph attacks."

"No guard."

"Drive Check: Heal Trigger ... I wanted a critical, everything to Beaumains." said Kaoru, who reveals the top card of her deck.

"Damage Check: No trigger." Tokoha answers, who put another card in her damage zone.

"Turn end." said Kaour finishing her turn.

"Ride, Ideal Maiden, Thuria, Call Anelma."

"She's about to start." smiled Chrono.

"What are you talking about?" Kazuma asks, seeing the face of Chrono and Kumi, who seem happy for some reason.

"You'll see." Kumi replied.

"Thuria attacks the vanguard."

"No guard." responded Kaoru, who was defending himself from Tokoha's attack.

"Drive Check: Draw Trigger, I draw a card and power to Anelma." says Tokoha, revealing the first card of the top of her deck and then she draw a card.

"Damage Check: No trigger." answered Kaoru, who put a card in her damage zone.

"Anelma attacks!" Tokoha's attack causes Kaoru to reach her second damage.

"I finish my turn." replies Tokoha, who was still worried about Luna's words.

**Can Tokoha beat her unfortunate opponent, or will Luna's words have done more damage than she thinks...**

_**To be Continue...**_


	7. Turn - 07

_**Turn 07: Tokoha Vs Kaoru Pt2**_

* * *

"Stand and Draw ... With your bestial roar, raise all the swords ... Ride! Golden Lion King, Starblade Ezel ... Yei! this time I do it well!" Kaoru was excited.

"Eh?" Asks Tokoha, to which Am replies ... "The first battle I had with her, instead of riding Ezel, she did ride and put a Nimue on (VC)."

"I told you not saying that Am-chan!" shouts Kaoru, who puffs her cheeks.

"Seriously, you have bad luck." said Kazuma, who saw her with a sad face.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear that about a bad-tempered criminal." Kaoru answers angrily.

"Where was it? Ah, right, Call Beaumains, it's time to shuck the guns, Nimue, Steven make the first attack."

"No guard." replies Tokoha, who lets the damage pass.

"What do you think, Shindou-kun?" Kumi asks the redhead.

"It's hard to predict, since neither of them have done Stride." responds Chrono, who watched the game of both vice-presidents.

"Blooming into a new future, Ride! Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha! Generation Zone Released! Stride Generation!" said Tokoha, who puts a G unit in her (VC). "Flower Princess of Perpetual Summer, Verano. Verano Skill: (SB 1), I put a Verano face up in my G Zone and I also put a card from my hand and a Katrina from my drop zone at the bottom of the deck. Now ... I call Katrina from my hand and another Katina from my deck Bloom! Both Katrina get +4000, plus Stride Skill, Superior call Anelma Bloom! Verano and the two Anelma get +2000 power. " Tokoha said who wanted to end this before her doubts blocked his mind.

"With a single unit filled the rest of his field, not bad." Kaoru thought ... "She also increased the power of his units easily."

"Here I go! I attack with the column on the left, attack Anelma!"

"Guard, Intercept, skill of Beaumains, Shield + 10000." answered Kaoru, who defends herself from Tokoha's attack.

"Verano attacks your vanguard." said Tokoha, but ... in this occasion Kaoru didn't defend herself. "No guard."

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, Power to the Anelma on the right, Critical to Summer / No Trigger / Heal Trigger, power to Anelma and I heal a damage." said Tokoha who revealed 3 cards from the top of the deck.

"Damage Check: No trigger / Critical Trigger, how are you, power to Ezel." answers Kaoru, who put 2 more cards in his damage zone.

"Anelma attacks!" Tokoha attacked with his last unit, but ... "Generation Guard! Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare! Skill activated, I put Steven at the bottom of my deck, I look at the first four cards of the top of the deck and I make superior call of two units with different degrees." It was a grade 0 and a grade 1, causing Tokoha's last attack to fail.

"At the end of my Turn I can call a card from my hand to (RC), Ideal Maiden Thuria as Ahsha, Bloom, Counter Charge and Soul Charge." said Tokoha, who had failed in his last attack.

"Your deck can doing superior call to increase power and as you called Thuria as Ahsha you were able to cover the cost of your stride skill, not bad but you need something stronger to defeat this Knight Generation Zone Released! Stride Generation!" said Kaoru, who hadn't realized her mistake. At that moment Shion and Am start to laugh.

"What's up guys?" asks Kaoru.

"Kaoru-chan, that's not a G unit, it's more like a library card." Am laughed.

"This ... I what planned," she said nervously.

"Seriously, she is an unfortunate person." Kazuma answered, but Kumi replies ... "Shouji-kun, silence or she will be mad again."

"Now, Stride Generation! Retribution Great Lion Knight, Amelia! Stride Skill!" Kaoru pays a counter blast. "I pick Nimue, I look at the first four cards on the top of my deck and call Crimson Lion Beast, Howell a (RC)." she added.

"What's wrong?" Asks Tokoha.

"The power of one is passed to another, the 7k power of Howell is added to the power of my Vanguard and Nimue, now the skill of Howell, Counter Charge and Soul Charge." Kaoru replied.

"The power of Gold Paladin's links is really scary." Luna reacted surprised.

"Now Kyrph's skill, I choose Howell, I look at the first three cards on the top of my deck and I call Beaumains at (RC), the 9k power of Beaumains, they add to Howell's power." added Kaour, who seemed to have Tokoha cornered.

"This has to be a joke!" Tokoha thought, seeing the field.

"Now Amelia's skill, Soul Blast and I put a card face up in my G Zone, and I discard a card from my hand, then I look at the top four cards of my deck and call a card for each card face up on my G Zone face up. " said Kaoru, who adds ... "Both units called by this skill get +5000 power and Resist."

"Like Neo Nectar, Gold Paladin can call more units and have high numbers in terms of power." Shion commented.

"It's time to shear our weapons. With the support of Howell, Beaumains attacks. "

"No guard ..." replies Tokoha, who drops one more card in the damage zone.

"Both already have four damages." thought Chrono, who thought that Tokoha could turn around this situation.

"With the support of Liria Amelia attacks."

"Perfect Guard!" Tokoha defends himself.

"Triple Drive: Heal Trigger, power to Sagramore and I heal a damage / No Trigger / Draw Trigger, I draw a card and power Sagramore." said Kaoru, who was healing herself and now she had the advantage over Tokoha …

"It was close." thought Tokoha.

"Sagramore, Nimue attack!"

"Generation Guard! Passiflora Flower Princess, Marleena! With her skill, Shield +15000." said Tokoha, who was defending herself from Kaoru's attack.

"How did Shield get so much?" She asks.

"Marleena's Skill, if it has 4 units with the same name or two units with" Ahsha "in its name, the shield is increased." explains Tokoha. "I see ... that's why she call Thuria as Ahsha, not only for Bloom but also for Marleena's skill." Kaoru thought.

"I finish my turn, I activate Ezel's skill, if I have three or more units with Lion in his name, I do Counter Charge and Soul Charge." Said Kaoru.

"Stand and Draw! Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno" but ... Tokoha realized that he had made a mistake. "I can't activate the Stride Skill, in that case I activate Thuria's skill, she returns to my hand, then I activate the Inverno skill, I return a Katrina and an Anelma and three cards from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck. Active the skill of Ida, Inverno and Katrina are considered under the same name and active their other skill, I draw a card and call Thuria as Katrina Bloom! Three units gain +4k. Now I activate the skill of Inverno, I choose to Katrina and I put two cards with the same name in my hand. "

"Seriously!" Kaoru was surprised.

"I call Katrina, Bloom! Four units win + 4k. Again, I call Katrina, Bloom! Five units win + 8k."

"How much power." Kaoru thought, seeing the field of Tokoha.

"It's time to end this, Inverno attacks his Vanguard." Tokoha said and to everyone's surprise Kaour didn't defend herself. "No guard."

"Triple Drive: No trigger / No Trigger / Critical Trigger, Power to Thuria and Critical to Inverno." Tokoha added, leaving the score tied at five damage.

"Five damages." Everyone present said, seeing that anything could happen.

"Thuria attacks the vanguard."

"Perfect Guard!" Kaoru defends herself, but ... Tokoha insists and attacks her again. "Katrina attacks!" but ... that didn't do anything to her, since Kaoru defended herself with another perfect guard.

"Two perfect Guard ..." Tokoha reacted in surprise.

"You should always be careful, that's what a senpai told me." said Kaour, who waited for Tokoha to finish her turn.

"I finished my turn ..." said Tokoha sadly.

"Stand and Draw! With the will of all knights, roar with all your power! Stride Generation! Tempestous Great Lion Knight, Sagramore!"

"This is over." said Kaoru ... "First, I activate the Sagramore skill, I return my five rearguards, and I look at the top 10 cards of my deck and call the same number of cards as the units returned to the deck." Adds her

"How strange, why did she return all her rearguards to call others?" Kumi asks.

"Look at that Okazaki, she is smile, she must be planning something." Chrono commented to his teammate in a low voice.

"Generation Break 3, when this unit attacks, all my units win +1000 for each of my units with "Lion" in their name, and if the power exceeds 12000, Sagramore has drive +1 and you can't use sentinels."

"What!" Tokoha reacts who is shocked.

"With the boost of Gareth, Sagramore attacks your vanguard, the total of my units makes it have +13k." said Kaoru ...

"Perfect Guard!"

"Quadruple Drive: Critical Trigger, everything to my Ezel./Critical Trigger, everything to my second Sagramore / No Trigger / Draw Trigger, everything to Ezel." Kaoru added...

"I can't… No guard…" Tokoha thought.

"When you face the king of beasts you must be prepared to lose ... Ezel attacks!" The (RC) attack gave Tokoha his last two damages, six and losing the game.

"Wow ..." she said, who tried to hide her frustration.

"Tokoha lost ..." thought all the acquaintances of the green-haired girl.

"I think we shouldn't underestimate that senpai." Tokoha said with a smile.

"Good, I win!" At the moment when Kaoru celebrated, her sleeve is trapped and her drop zone goes off when she raises her hand. "Eh ... again." she added.

"She might be a good fighter but it's still a salty one." Kazuma teased, so Kaoru got upset and she yelled at him ... "Don't call me salty!"

_**To be continue...**_


	8. Turn - 08

After the practice fight against the Fukuhara members it was obvious that Tokoha wasn't feeling well, and Chrono as captain and team leader had to do something about it.

"Guys, I have to talk to you ..." Chrono said in a very serious tone.

_"He will surely talk about my defeat."_ Tokoha thought.

"Guys, we will look for a place to practice, after that ... All club activities will be canceled until the Vanguard Koshien." Chrono informed the rest, which surprised everyone, including Tokoha.

* * *

_**Turn 08: **_**_Harumi's training_**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Kazuma asks, but ... Chrono just nods.

"Chrono, why didn't you tell me anything, you forgot that I am the vice-president?" Tokoha complained.

"No, I just think everyone needs a break and clear their mind." added the redhead.

"You say it for me, right?" Tokoha asked, who was starting to get upset. "You say it because I couldn't beat that girl." Tokoha responded angrily.

"Of course not Tokoha, you are drawing conclusions very quickly." answered the redhead, who tried to calm down his teammate.

"Well ... well then I'm going." said Tokoha who was leaving the clubroom.

"Wow ... Shindou you just avoided a route." Kazuma laughed, as he took his things to go home.

"It's not funny," says Chrono, who does the same, but goes after Tokoha, as he was still worried about her.

_**Minutes later, Chrono will reach Tokoha and tries to talk to her, but it's useless.**_

"Everything okay Tokoha?" Chrono asks, who manages to reach it.

"Yeah, so please stop hitting me like a gum in my shoe." says Tokoha, who walks faster.

"I'm worried, you look like you're tense about something?" Chrono asks her, to which she replies ... "I'm not, now leave me alone."

"I'll do it as soon as you tell me what happen to you?" asks Chrono. "If something worries you, you can tell me." added the redhead.

"I can't... see you tomorrow." replies Tokoha, who runs away with tears in his eyes.

"It's the first time I see that girl flee like this..." said a female voice in the distance.

"Misae-san, what are you doing here?" Chrono asks when he sees Tokoha's mother.

"I was on my way home and I saw you arguing, something happened?" she says.

"As usual, she hasn't wanted me to say what the hell is wrong with her." Chrono answers, who releases a big sigh

"Well, it has been like that since she returned, surely something happened in Paris." Misae said, seeing that Chrono was still worried.

"Yeah, but ... what?" Chrono asks, who sounded worried.

"Are you worried?" answered Misae, who made a smug face.

"Of course!" Chrono responds. "Anybody would care about a friend." adds the redhead, which causes Misae to hit her head with the palm of her hand.

_"This guy is so… slowly."_ she thought. "Well, thanks for worrying about her." she said, who thanked Chrono for worrying about her daughter.

"You're welcome." replied the redhead.

"Why don't you and the others come to practice at my house? I heard from Tokoha that his club had a competition?" Misae added.

"I think we'd better leave it for another time ..." Chrono replied, while he was passing through his head ... _"Also I don't think that Tokoha is in the mood to put up with her mother's jokes."_

* * *

_**After that Chrono says goodbye to Misae he goes to his aunt's apartment.**_

"Good thing you've arrived Chrono." said Mikuru, who saw his nephew enter the apartment.

"Are you going out?" Chrono asks his aunt.

"Yeah, apparently I have a business trip and I won't be back for another week, I hope I can arrive in time to support you in your competition." said Mikuru, taking his bags.

"If you can't, don't worry ... I know you have a job, Mikuru-san, so take care." Chrono replies, as he changes his room.

"If something happens to you, call Shin, see you Chrono!" Mikuru said goodbye to his nephew.

" understood!" Chrono said goodbye, who already changed decided to accompany her to the door.

_"Well, now that Mikuru left, maybe I can hold the meeting here?"_ Chrono thought and without thinking twice, Chrono begins to send messages to his friends, but ...

_"If I call her, she probably will not come ..."_ thought Chrono, who takes his phone and calls Kumi.

"Shindou-kun?" Kumi answer when she saw that Chrono called her by phone.

"Okazaki, call Tokoha for me and tell her we'll do the training meeting in my house." Chrono said to her, who sounded somewhat nervous.

"Ok, but ... it's not easier for you to call her, Shindou-kun?" Kumi asks.

"I think she will not come if I call her, besides ... things between Luna and her have gotten a bit tense ... you know why?" Chrono tells him.

"No, but you're right, it's better to avoid that, then I'll let Tokoha-chan know." Kumi replies.

"I owe you one, then see you tomorrow Okazaki." said Chrono, who hangs up as soon as he finishes his call.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"I'm here as you asked." Kazuma answered.

"Chrono-san!" Luna hugs Chrono, Chrono separates a bit since he wants to keep the discipline a little and he did not want to have any more problems with the girls.

"So, why did you call us, Captain?" Kazuma asked.

"Wait, Tokoha and Okazaki are not here yet." said Chrono, who wanted to wait for the rest of her teammates.

"It better be good, I had many things to do." said a voice in the distance.

"Like what, Tokoha-chan? Because when I called you, you told me you were free..." Kumi replied, making Tokoha blush.

"Kumi-chan!" Tokoha said annoying.

"Well, come in." said Chrono, who invites the members of the club to pass.

"Listen, we will work on our weaknesses, both physical and mental." said Chrono, who took the role of captain very seriously.

"It's easy for you to say ... you've never lost to someone." Tokoha replies.

"Ibuki, Shion, your brother, Ryuzu, I could continue ... but we have things to do." Chrono responds, who leaves Tokoha silent.

"Besides, we'll not only face Fukuhara, there are also other academies that are quite strong." said Chrono...

"uhm ..."

"Fine, I'll stay, but… just for a while, no more no less." Tokoha replies.

"Well, first we have to analyze the opponent to see what are their weak points." Chrono commented. "And for that ... How about we watch a video that Shin-san lends me."

_**After a good and long talk, all the members of the club had a series of fights, where the results were the next: Luna 2 wins and 2 looses. Kazuma 3 wins 1 defeat. Kumi 3 defeats a victory. Tokoha 0 wins and Chrono 4 victories.**_

"I have to say, Kumi has improved a lot." Tokoha told him, who was happy for her.

"I just improved my Batlle Sister deck, but the result wasn't a big deal." she replies. "But ... Tokoha-chan, are you tense or something?" she asked.

"No, why do you say it?" Tokoha replied to her friend.

"Maybe for the four consecutive losses you had?" commented Luna.

"Luna!" Chrono scolded her.

"Sorry Chrono-san, it wasn't my intention." she apologized.

"For now ... go and rest, everyone need it." said Chrono, who waits until almost everyone leaves to talk to Kumi.

"Okazaki, can I talk to you?" Chrono asked her.

"What's wrong Shindou-kun?" she asks him.

"Tokoha told you something why she's so upset?" Chrono commented to her, who saw that during the practice Tokoha was very distracted.

"No, even your family doesn't know the reason, oh at least that's what Mamoru-san told me, though ..." she said, who was thinking?

"Even though?" Chrono asked him.

"Mamoru told me that maybe she had a bad experience in Paris." Kumi replied.

"This is very worrying ..." said Chrono ...

"I'm worried about her too." Kumi replied, to which Chrono adds ... "I don't think you're the only one."

"What should we do?" she asks him.

"Okazaki know someone who is in France to ask him what happened to Tokoha?" Chrono told him.

"I just know one person..." Kumi replies.

"Who?" asks Chrono.

"Jaime ..." Kumi replied, she thought that maybe Jaime could know something about why her friend was so tense and distracted.

"Well, for now we have to do something to raise Tokoha spirit." said Chrono, who was thinking of a plan, but ... "I have an idea!" Kumi added.

"Really?" Chrono asked.

"Ta da ~" Kumi drew four tickets to a water park.

"Water park tickets?" Chrono reacted surprised.

"Yes, I won them in a lottery" Kumi replied smiling.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Chrono told her.

"Why?" Kumi asked.

"Because if she's mad at me now, she'll probably going to be furious if I look at her in a swimsuit." Chrono answers her.

"But she will not know what you're going to be there, plus I already invited someone else." commented Kumi, who put his plan into motion.

"Who?" Chrono asks, to which Kumi only replies ... "let's just say he's an acquaintance."

"Kumi-chan, are you coming?" Tokoha called her, who already wanted to go and forget what had happened today.

"Yes I'm going." she replied, while saying goodbye to the redhead. "See you!"

_**To Be Continue...**_


	9. Turn - 09

_**Turn 09: **_**_Training at the Water Park_**

* * *

_**The next day...**_

_"I still think this is a bad idea."_ Chrono thought, who arrived at the meeting point.

"Shindou ..." said a male voice in the distance.

"Enishi-san?" Chrono reacts surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Enishi asks Chrono.

"That should be my question Enishi-san?" Chrono answered, who was still surprised to see a former branch manager.

"Okazaki, she told me that her club wanted to go to Koushien, so she was wondering if I could give them an advice." answered Enishi.

_"This environment is similar to a double date..."_ thought Chrono who felt that something bad was about to happen ...

"Sorry for being late guys?" said Kumi, who arrived with Tokoha.

"Kumi-chan could you explain this pls?" the green-haired asks, as she was surprised to see Chrono.

"Well, I won some tickets in a lottery and as Shindou-kun told us that it was necessary to rest, So... I thought that we would come to this water park, and to improve our skills I asked Enishi-chi to accompany us." she said.

_"It's strange that a former branch manager will advise us."_ I thought Tokoha

Tokoha had a bad feeling, so she took a step back and started to withdraw, but ... before she left Chrono stops her. "Wait, don't go Tokoha, if it's for me ... I'll leave right away." replies the redhead, who adds ... "I'll ask Shin to let me do something in the store, so you can rest."

"But ..." she said, seeing that Chrono was leaving.

"No buts, for some reason, you are somewhat distracted and tense, it seems as if something prevents you from focusing, and not only in the game, Mr. Yamaki told me that a teacher asked you something and you didn't answer him." commented the redhead, who cared for her friend.

"Shindou!" she called him so he would stop. "It's just ..." she said, but her doubts wouldn't let her finish what she wanted to say, until ... Chrono stood in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. "As captain of the team and as your friend, I ask you to relax a bit and recover, so you can be the fighter that we all know, I'm sorry, guys, I'm leaving."

_"Seriously Shindou acts as a leader, instead of avoiding the problems he faces."_ Enishi thinks seriously about what Chrono did...

"Go for him Tokoha-chan." Kumi told her green-haired friend.

"But..." she said nervously.

"No buts, you heard." Kumi replied, who would put on such a face that it terrified Tokoha.

"Yes ..." Tokoha replied with fear.

* * *

_**After that Tokoha goes and apologizes to Chrono, he accepts the apologizes of the green haired one, and they return with Kumi and Enishi. Minutes later ... the four arrive at a water park.**_

"Well, we will go to change, you guys wait here." said Kumi, who was pushing Tokoha into the locker room.

"ok" answered both Chrono and Enishi.

"Okazaki told me that you're doing this to raise Anjou's spirits." said Enishi. Chrono gives a little sigh and replies "Yes, but ... for some reason she doesn't want to see me or ignores me."

"Yes, that's very noticeable." said Enishi.

"By the way ... is it true that you stopped being a Branch Manager?" Chrono asked.

"I presented my resignation to Ibuki, he broke it and told me to take a break so I could see the vanguard with my own eyes." answered Enishi, who sat and saw the pool.

"I think he understands your situation, just like you ... Kamui-san told me that Ibuki committed something unforgivable to the fighters and after a while out that helped him reflect." answer Chrono.

"I see ..." Enishi said, until...

"Ta da ~ what do you think guys?" said Kumi, who was leaving in a yellow bikini.

"I'm not going out like this." Tokoha said, and in his voice it seemed annoying. "So why did you put on that swimsuit?" Kumi asks. "Well ... I'm coming." said Tokoha, who was coming out with a blue short and a green sweatshirt.

"But it's not fair that the guys only see me." Kumi answer to her, who takes an opportunity and removes Tokoha's sweatshirt, showing off a pink bikini.

"KUMI!" she shouted at her.

"Well, what do you think?" Kumi asks, but Enishi was very blushed to answer and Chrono didn't know what to say ... because if he told Tokoha that she looks good, he would probably get into more trouble. Like if he said she looks bad he would get in more troubles. So what he did was keep quiet.

"Hey Tokoha!" Chrono shoots Tokoha with a water gun, because he notice that she was a bit depressed.

"Shindou!" shouts the green-haired, who cleans her face.

"It's that you looked bad so I wanted to change that face." laughed the redhead, who runs away.

"Idiot! Now you'll see!" replies Tokoha, who goes after him.

"Should we help them?" Enishi asks ... "no, with them this always happens." Kumi said, as she drew a smile on her face.

"Shindou!" shouted Tokoha, who was still chasing Chrono.

"You never get bored of them, right?" asks Enishi.

"Not at all ... I'm used to it." Kumi answers, who sits next to Enishi.

_**Hours later...**_

"I'm hungry ..." said Tokoha, who sits in a chair.

"And how are you not going to be hungry if you spent your time chasing me all over the pool?" Chrono replied who was laughing at Tokoha, so she pushed him into the water again.

"Hey!" Chrono said annoyed.

"I think we should eat something." suggests Kumi.

"Good idea!" said Tokoha.

"Well, Enishi and I will go for something to eat, you wait here." said Chrono, who goes with Enishi to a food stand. As soon as Chrono and Enishi leaves, Tokoha lets out a small sigh...

"What's wrong Tokoha-chan?" Kumi asks.

"No, it's nothing ..." replies the green-haired.

"Are you sure?" Kumi asked again.

"Well ... what happens is that ... Don't you think I was very hard on Chrono?" asks the green hair, to which her friend answers ... "Eh?"

"Well ... he didn't say anything about my swimsuit." said Tokoha discouraged.

"he just thought that if he said it or if he said the opposite, you would get angry, Tokoha-chan." said Kumi, who calm down her friend.

"Well ... he could have tried to say a compliment." she said, who was looking towards the pool, leaving her bare back.

"By the way ... will you tell me what happened to you in Paris or will you continue refusing?" Kumi asked him, but Tokoha just replied ... "As I said, it's complicated."

"What is complicated?" asked Chrono, who arrived with Enishi.

"Nothing." Tokoha responds, so Chrono doesn't ask any more questions and sits down to eat like the others ... "if you say so?" After Chrono and the rest finish eating wait a while to go back to the pool.

"Okazaki, what are you laughing at?" Enishi asks Kumi.

"You'll see ..." she answered. Chrono and Tokoha were playing, but ... due to a sudden movement of the green-haired girl, the top of her bikini broke.

"kyaaaaah!" shouted Tokoha, who was submerging in the water again.

"Quick hold on me!" Chrono says, who hugs Tokoha and takes her out of the pool to take her to the women's bathroom.

* * *

**_Minutes later..._**

"Tokoha, I can't go in, so take my shirt and come back with the others ..." Chrono told him, who was waiting for Tokoha outside the women's bathroom.

"Not anymore, I'm leaving now." Tokha said putting on his casual clothes.

"Wait Tokoha ... I still don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but ... you shouldn't worry others." Chrono says to him, who tries to make her see reason.

"Look who tells me, the one who always does that kind of thing." Tokoha replied annoyed.

"You have a point." Chrono responds, who adds ... "but I didn't go abroad worrying others."

"..."

"Okazaki and your family are worried, and she thought that by bringing you here you could relax and get away from your worries." the redhead commented to her.

"Seriously ..." said Tokoha, who saw the shirt that Chrono had left him.

"I don't care if you don't want to talk to me anymore, but don't worry others." he replies, who was still waiting outside the women's bathroom.

"You... You were worried about me too?" she asks him.

"How many times do I have to say yes." Chrono responds, at that moment she takes the shirt and puts it on.

"I promise I'll return your shirt later, ok?" she said, who comes out of the women's bathroom with Chrono's shirt on.

"That's better, now ... do you think you could smile?" Chrono told her, while caressing the head of her companion.

"why?" she ask him.

"You look prettier when you smile." Chrono's comment makes the young girl blush.

"What's wrong, Tokoha?" he ask.

"No, it's nothing, we better go with Kumi and Enishi-san." replied Tokoha, who was still blushing.

"I believe that's the best thing." Respect Chrono, who goes with her to where their friends were.

"Tokoha-chan, are you okay?" ask Kumi who had thought of this plan.

"Yes!" laughed Tokoha, while he enjoyed himself with the rest and so the day came to an end.

_**To Be continue...**_


	10. Turn - 10

**After several days of rest, the day had arrived ... The Vanguard Koshien, but...**

"Damm!" said Chrono, who was in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Kazuma asks.

"We need an advisor that knows about the game or someone." the redhead answered, with the registration sheet in his hands.

"and Mr. Yamaki?" Luna asked.

"He's sick ..." replied the redhead.

"What about Enishi-san?" Tokoha asked.

"Enishi-chi is working at the Dragon Empire branch." commented Kumi, who had seen him removing a Vangaro costume.

"I think I know the right one." said Chrono, who passed through his mind to someone he knew.

* * *

_**Turn 10: **_**_Ritual of Victory..._**

_**Chrono makes a call with his cell phone and before the registration closes ...** _"come late?" said a voice in the distance.

"You are ..." asked the person in charge of the registration.

"Shinemon Nitta, and I'm the substitute advisor for Harumi High School." Shin said, just at that moment someone recognized him.

"Oh, so you came Shin?" a blond man in glasses asks him.

"Yeah, I'm Harumi's substitute advisor." Shin said, meeting his old friend, Mark.

"Oh, so you are here?" asked a voice accompanying Mark-san.

"They are Tado-kun and the others." Kumi said cheerfully.

"We are the Team Trinity Dragon!" said the three, making Chrono and Tokoha laugh.

"What's the joke?!" Tsuneto got angry, at that moment someone else arrives ... yep, Nagisa who just for this occasion was part of the team.

"The joke is that they think they're going to win." said Nagisa, at that moment Chrono stands in front of her and resumes her. "How sure you are?"

"Come on, don't fight, since we will be the ones who win this." said a voice in the distance

"Shion ..." Chrono and Tokoha reacted happily.

"Oh, I guess that for that ugly uniform you must be from Hisue." said a voice that made Tokoha shudder.

"And the bad queen arrived." Tokoha said quietly when she saw his former rival Hashima Rin.

"Why do you say it?" Nagisa asked, who was upset by Rin's attitude.

"Simple, is easier for the salty to win their battles than you to win the Koushien." she responded, while making fun of them.

"Who do you call salty!" Kaoru got angry, but Rin just yawned.

"to you, who else?" answers Kazuma.

"By the way Shion ... where is your advisor?" asks Chrono.

"Well ... he ..." said Shion, who saw his adviser arrive at the stadium.

"Sorry, I was a little late, but the branch chief didn't want to work again." answered a voice that surprised both Chrono and Tokoha.

"Don't worry Mamoru-san." Shion told him.

"Nii-san, could you explain?" Tokoha asked him, who wanted an explanation from his brother.

"Oh, Tokoha, Chrono ..." Mamoru is surprised to see them; because his work he only knew that her sister was the vice-president of Harumi's vanguard club.

"Yeah, I think I owe you an explanation, but ... Now is not the time, because the branch manager escapes and quit his job for being here. Enishi-kun told me that he had disguised himself as Vangaro, but ... There are many here ... "said Mamoru, who was looking around for the branch manager.

"Like that Vangaro that slowly moves away from us." said Kazuma, suddenly everyone is watching...

"Hello, guys! Vangaro will see all the Koshien fights. Stand up!" said Vangaro, who was slowly walking away.

"Branch manager! Once again running away, sorry guys, I'll meet you in when I make sure he doesn't escape." said Mamoru, who was after the suspicious Vanguaro.

"Ok..." the students of Fukuhara answered, except Rin, who didn't say a word.

"Good luck, brother." said Tokoha, who says goodbye to his brother.

"Please, Mamoru-kyun, let me see two or three fights." says the branch manager while being dragged by Mamoru.

"Surely there are good fighters here!" Chrono said excitedly, while Tokoha and Luna smiled at seeing Chrono very excited.

"Hey Shindou, who is the beautiful girl with you?" Tsuneto asked.

"Hazuki, she just came to our school and she's also our most recent member." Chrono answered, but Tsuneto move Chrono aside and goes to flirt with Hazuki. "Nice to meet you, my name is Tado Tsuneto and ..." but Hazuki moves behind Chrono and evades Tsuneto.

_"Nice move Luna..."_ thought Am.

"Are you two dating or something?" Tsuneto asks.

"No!" reply Chrono and Tokoha, but Hazuki replies... "Yes!"

_"What kind of rom-come is this?"_ Tsuneto thought about the comments of the three.

"Well, who will be our first opponent?" Chrono asked, but ... to everyone's surprise, on the board said Hisue Vs Harumi. "This will be easy." commented Tokoha who saw the board.

"I think so too." adds Chrono, who smiles at him.

"For the emotion I think I need to go to the bathroom, Tokoha-san accompany me?" said Luna

"Of course ..." she replies.

"Tokoha-san, today is an important competition and I don't want to lose, but still ... I'm not going to let you take away Chrono from me." Luna answer by making clear her feelings for the redhead.

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Tokoha asks her.

"Depending on today's result, we will face each other one more time ..." answered the pink-haired.

"I get it." said the green-haired, who despite her doubts wasn't going to let a challenge defeat her so fateful.

* * *

_**After they both leave the bathroom...**_

"Girls, we've decided the order." said Chrono, who showed a sheet with the order who would participate.

_**The order was this:**_

**1.- Kazuma**

**2.- Luna**

**3.-Kumi**

"Why am I not there Chrono?" Tokoha asked, because she doesn't seeing herself on the list.

"We have already faced those fools many times, let Kazuma and the others have fun with them." replied the redhead.

"If you say so..." said Tokoha discouraged.

"Okay, The Vanguard Koshien is about to start, we will explain the rules, the participating schools will be grouped in groups of 4, the best of each group will go to the final round ... We remind the participants that this tournament is by direct elimination. Then which school will rise with the victory . " said the commentator, who had Doctor O at his side. "That's right, in group A there are Harukana, Hitsue, Naka and Harumi Academies. The first group A match is Harumi vs Hitsue." added Doctor O.

"According to the order I go first, no?" said Kazuma, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, good luck Kazuma." Chrono said to him.

"Prepare Shindou Chrono! eh ... you're not Chrono." shouted Tsuneto, who seemed confident, until ...

"Exactly ..." Kazuma smiled.

"The first battle will be between Tado Tsuneto of Hitsue Vs the young rookie Kazuma Shouji of Harumi." said the commentator.

"Stand Up! Vanguard." both shouted.

* * *

_**\Time Leap... /**_

"We're already in the fifth turn and both fighters have two damages!" said the commentator, while both teams thought of the results to continue or change the strategy.

"Ride! Spiritual Sword of Rough Deity, Susanoo! Call, Akagi, active the skill of Ame no Oshiho, draw a card."

"He already has five cards, he's getting ready to use O ~ racle!" Dr. O commented

"Akagi, attack Morfessa." The attack succeeds in removing Kazuma's rearguard.

"HEY TSUNETO! For the good of Kamui's school, I don't expect defeats!" said Nagisa, making the young man feel chills.

_"Not only do I have to endure the wrath of Daimonji, I must win because if I don't ..."_ thought Tsuneto.

"Chrono, who is that girl?" Tokoha asked.

"It's Nagisa Daimonji, it's a girl who's crazy about Kamui, and I mean it literally." Chrono answers to the question of her teammate.

"I see ..." said Tokoha, who crossed his eyes with Nagiza.

"Susanoo attacks his vanguard!"

"No guard" answered Kazuma ...

"Drive check: No trigger / Draw trigger, power to Sussano and I draw a card." said Tsuneto, who was drinking

"Damage Check: No trigger" said Kazuma placing one more card in his damage zone.

"I finish my turn."

"Stand and Draw! Ride! Dragheart, Luard! Stride Generation! Dark Dragon, Carnivore Dragon! Stride Skill, retreat Abyssal Owl and call Knies and Black-winged Swordbreaker. Abyssal Owl Ritual, Counter Charge, Swordbreaker Skill, Theft a letter and Knies Ritual, [Power] +2000. "

"That's nothing." said Tsuneto who seemed confident.

"Call Morfessa and activate the Carnivore Dragon skill, remove Rute and you must remove two rearguards, consider it a punishment." mentioned Kazuma, who seeks to turn the marker around.

"Retreat to Kumano-kusubi and Kusanagi." said Tsuneto ...

"Here I go ... Carnivore Dragon attacks the vanguard." attacked the dragon of Kazuma, while Tsuneto turns back and when seeing the face of Nagisa he scared at the moment.

"Perfect guard"

"Triple Drive: Heal Trigger, power to Morfessa and I heal a damage / Critical Trigger, all effects to Liafail / Critical Trigger, all to Morfessa." said Kazuma revealing three cards from the top of his deck.

_"That's not good ..." _thought Tsuneto who was starting to worry.

_**To Be Continue...**_


	11. Turn - 11

"Liafail attacks."

"Guard and Intercept" defended Tsuneto from Kazuma's attack.

"I activate the Knies skill, I draw a card, Morfessa attacks, Ritual! Power +5000." said Kauma, who was attacking the leader of the Trinity Dragon again.

"Generation Guard! Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu, Skill: soul charge and I look at the top deck card, besides ... guard!"

"Turn End ..." answered Kazuma.

* * *

_**Turn 11: The Show must go On!**_

"Very well, Shouji-kun finished with the whole hand of Tado-kun." Kumi said enthusiastically.

_"I don't think so."_ Tsuneto thought, seeing himself with no cards in his hand.

"Tsuneto, I hope you don't lose or you'll see." said Nagisa, who was expelling a terrifying aura.

"Calm down Daimonji-san." Karl, who was standing next to her, tried to calm her, but it was impossible. "Also, Tsuneto-san may have that card in his G Zone." he added.

"Stand and Draw." Tsuneto shows a grade 3 ...

"I activate Susanoo skill, Soul Charge, Stride Generation! State Affair Subjugation Deity, Kamususanoo!" he said invoking his ace.

"I knew it, that card can make him get his whole hand back." thought Chrono.

"I activate Kamususanoo's skill, I draw until I have five cards and with the stride skill I draw another card." said Tsuneto, who drew a smile on his face.

"he recover his hand with a skill, uh ... what annoying." Kazuma thought.

"I activate the Oracle of Ikutsu-Hikone, Couner Charge, Call Akagi, Yasaka and Ame-no-murakumo."

"Four cards in his hand ..." thought Kazuma when he saw Tsuneto's hand. "In addition to Akagi's skill, he already has five."

"PERFECT! I HOPE YOU WIN AT THIS TIME!" shouted Nagisa.

"Oracle of Kamususanoo. [Power] +5000 and Critical +1."

"That's the best he can do? It'll be easy to finish him." said Kazuma, who now sounded very confident.

"Kamususanoo attacks the vanguard."

"Perfect Guard!" Kazuma defended himself, who was now attacked by Tsuneto.

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, everything to Yasaka / Critical Trigger all to Akagi / No trigger." said Tado, who revealed two critics.

"Double Critical!" Kazuma was amazed.

_"You can stop it Kazuma, you trained very hard and you beat Okazaki, this shouldn't be anything to you."_ thought Chrono.

"Yasaka attacks the vanguard."

"Generation Guard! Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon! Ritual [Shield] +10000! Also guard with Howl Owl!" Kazuma defended Tsuneto's attack, but ... Tado Tsuneto's turn was not over yet.

"Akagi attacks."

"No guard!" Kazuma responds, while placing another card in his damage zone.

"I just got my turn." said the young OTT user, but ... "You didn't finish it, if you lose, you're in trouble! You heard it right!" shouted Nagisa.

"Calm down Daimonji-san" Karl tried to calm his partner ...

"You did it right, Kazuma." thought Chrono.

"I don't get it?" said Luna confused.

"Kazuma need a cost to use that Skill, that's why he let himself be hit by one of the attacks. Chrono responds.

"I see ..." said Luna

"Kazuma-san, you can do it!" she said, this makes Kazuma blush a little.

"Stand and Draw."

"Don't tell me you don't have a grade 3 for the cost." Tsuneto mocked Kazuma.

"It's not that I don't have, I don't need it ... Dragheart Luard Ritual! I put two normal units of my drop zone in the bottom of my deck and I can do Stride with no cost." Kazuma laughed.

"It has to be a joke!" Tsuneto was surprised.

"Stride Generation! Dragdriver Luard!"

"Here it comes." Chrono said with a smile on his face.

"Stride Skill, I retired to Abyssal Owl and called Knies and Sword Breaker, Knies gets [Power] +2000, I activated the skills of Sword Breaker and Abyssal Owl, I draw a card and Counter Charge, I activated the skill of Dragdiver Luard, called Knies from the deck, he gets [Power] +1000 for each grade 1 card in the drop zone, with eight cards would be 8000."

"That's nothing." said Tsuneto, until ... "Ritual de Esras! I retire to Sword Breaker, I put one Esras in the bottom of my deck and another one you are in my hand." Kazuma added.

"Damm!" responded Tsuneto, who was getting nervous ...

"Call Morfessa."

_"This doesn't look good."_ he thought, since Kazuma had him against the wall.

"Here I go Dragdriver attacks!"

"Guard!" Tsuneto defended himself, while thinking ... "I think he put all his triggers! Also I think he ran out of perfect guard."

"I knew you would do this, I put Knies in power on purpose so you could spend all of your shield." answers Kazuma.

"What did you just say!" Tsuneto reacts surprised.

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, everything to the Morfessa on my left / Critical Trigger, everything to my Morfessa on the Right / Draw Trigger, I steal a card and everything to the Morfessa on the left." said Kazuma, while revealing his triggers.

"Triple Trigger!" said the surprised comrade.

"Finish it, Kazuma!" said his teammates.

"Morfessa on the right attacks. Ritual [Power] +5000."

"No guard Damage Check: Good, Heal Trigger." Tsuneto commented happily, but... "No, Idiot! You can't heal!" shouted Nagisa, and since Tsuneto had two damages and Kazuma four, he couldn't be heal.

"The power to Susanoo and not trigger." he answered.

"It's over ... Morfessa attacks! Ritual [Power] +5000." With the attack of Morfessa the two damages and without trigger go to the damage zone of Tsuneto.

"The victory is for rookie Shouji Kazuma of Harumi." said the commentator.

"Yeah!" shouted Kazuma of congratulations.

"He did it, he did it!" they all said on the bench of Harumi, who are going to hug Kazuma.

"Tsuneto Tado, I hope you remember what I told you that would happen to you if you lost." Nagiza said with a shadowed face and red eyes that shone.

"Help!" shouted Tsuneto.

"How about this first battle of the first match was won by the rookie Kazuma Shouji of Harumi, with a shocking result." Dr. O recalled the result.

"Well, now it's my turn." said Hazuki.

"Good luck Hazuki-chan." Chrono told him, so she blushed.

"Yep!" she replies, while thinking ... "if I win and take the team to the final I will ask Chrono-san for a date."

"I see you happy ... Maybe you were talking to Kamui-chan?" Nagisa asked who sounded jealous.

"Is not that." answered Hazuki (Luna).

"Those women who come to Kamui, deserve my divine punishment, Fight!" said Nagisa, who had turned the fight into something personal.

"okay?" said Hazuki (Luna), who also had her reasons to win.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!" Both girls said.

* * *

_**\Time Leap /**_

"We are already at the start of the seventh shift, Daimonji left Hazuki Miyanagi with four damage with her stride." said the commentator.

"Stand and Draw! Stride Generation! Dragon Masquerade Harri."

_"For that she use a G-guardian her last turn."_ Nagisa thought.

"Magic, I call Cutie Paratropper [Power] +5000, Cutie Magic, I call Crescent Moon Juggler [Power] +5000 and Magic of Crescent Moon, I call Darkside Princess." said Luna, who filled her field again thanks to PaleMoon's Skill Magic.

"Amazing with some skills, Miyanagi filled his entire field." Dr. O commented.

"Darkside Princess attacks, skill [Power] +5000."

"Guard." Nagisa defended herself.

"Dragon Masquerade Harri, attack Magic, I put Masquerade Bunny in my soul and call Masquerade Bunny and Darkside Princess from my soul and my opponent must put two units in his soul."

_**The fight continued, but only one of the two girls could win ... who will it be?**_

_**Will Nagiza, who turned this into a personal fight? or is it will be Hazuki who wants to win for his team and get the attention of the guy she likes?**_

_**all this and more in the next chapter ...**_

_**To be continue...**_


	12. Turn - 12

_**Turn 12: For The Sake Of My Friend ...**_

* * *

"I send Jupiter and Neptune to soul, no guard!"

"Triple Drive: No trigger (Sentinel) / Critical Trigger, critical to Harri, power to Crescent Moon / No trigger." Hazuki said, revealing only a Critical trigger.

"Damage Check: No trigger / No trigger." answered Nagisa, who would put two more cards in her damage zone.

_"Well five damages, this victory is mine."_ thought Hazuki, who drew a smile on her face.

_"Hazuki, please win because if you didn't, maybe that beast will be free."_ Tsuneto thinks scared.

"You can do it Hazuki!" the rest of his teammates.

"Crescent Moon Attacks."

"Guard" defended Nagisa from Hazuki's attack.

"Darkside Princess attacks, skill activated [Power] +5k."

"Generation Guard, and guard." Nagisa defended herself again from Hazuki's attack.

"Turn end, thanks for your work guys, come back." Luna puts her rearguards in the soul.

"It's over." said Nagisa.

_"Poor thing, she will be destroyed by that demon."_ they thought all the Trinity Dragon.

"Shindou, who is that nut?" Kazuma asked.

"She is Nagisa Daimonji" answered Chrono

"Nagisa Daimonji, sister of the legendary Gouki Daimonji." Tokoha and Kumi reacted surprised.

"Yeah, but ... forget to say that she is a bit crazy." Chrono replied.

"I won't allow you or anyone to take me away from Kamui Stride Generation! Sonne Blaukluger! I activate the Neptune skill, superior call and the Uranus [Power] +5k skill, and call Saturn!"

"Damm! Don't go easy on her, Daimonji wants to blow it apart." said Tsuneto ...

"Sarturn, attack."

"Guard." Hazuki (Luna) defended herself.

"Your next Uranus." Nagisa attacked again, but ... Hazuki was defending herself again. "Guard."

"Sonne Blaukluger attacks."

"Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive: Critical, All to Uranus / Critical, all to Saturn / No trigger." said Nagisa, who gave everything to her rearguards.

"Shindou, is there a reason why he gave the triggers to the rearguards?" Kazuma asked ...

"Could it be that ..." said Chrono ...

"ULTIMATE BREAK!" Nagisa puts three cards from her hand in the drop zone. "Superior Ride! Plus BREAK RIDE! [Power] +10k! Plus Uranus [Power] +5k! Attack!"

"Perfect Guard! I think she have run out of critical triggers." thought Hazuki, who placed a PG in his (GC).

"When I hit pay a counter blast and I stand up to all my rearguards! Twin Drive: Critical, everything to Uranus / Critical, everything to Saturn!" said Nagisa revealing two critical triggers.

"It has to be a joke." Kazuma says surprised.

"Hazuki, we apologize." Tsuneto, Karl and Kei say unison after what Nagisa did.

"OUT OF MY SIGHT!" With Nagisa's two attacks, Harri went flying through the air, in other words Luna lost because she couldn't defend herself.

"Winner, Nagisa Daimonji of Hitsue." said the commentator.

"NOW YOU UNDERSTAND IT, GO AWAY FROM KAMUI!" Nagisa said jealously.

"I'm not interested in him, besides I like another person ..." Hazuki replied.

"VERY GOOD! WHO'S NEXT?" said Nagisa, who was still very energetic.

"Daimonji-san, you're in a team battle, you must give the opportunity to another member of your team, unfortunately you can't repeat in the battles anymore." said Mr. Mark.

"It has to be a joke!" she said a little sad.

"I'll make sure she does not face the Naka Women's Academy, or we'll be disqualified for her behavior." Mr. Mark said it worried.

"It is the best for everyone." add the trinity dragon.

"I'm so sorry Chrono-san." apologized Hazuki.

"Don't worry, no one beaten Nagisa and her deck with 16 critical trigger." Chrono told her, who tried to make her feel better.

"Well ... I'm going to get some fresh air." she answered, who leaves the place.

"Do you think she's okay?" asks Kazuma.

"Let's hope so, now ..." said Chrono, but he is interrupted by Kumi. "Now it's my turn, right?" she asked.

"I'll do my best!" she said excitedly.

"Well, it's up to choose someone for the final fight." said Mr. Mark while Nagisa sees it as an opportunity. "But ... as Tado and Daimonji already participated today I think ..." added Mr. Mark, who was taking a dramatic break.

"Damm!" Nagisa thought knowing that she wouldn't participate again.

"Nagara, can you go?" said Mr. Mark, who opted for Kei to face Harumi's selection. Kei just nods.

"Good Luck!" his teammates tell him. "Trinity Dragon's will is with you." adds Tsuneto, who raises his thumb.

"The final fight of the confrontation between Harumi and Hitsue begins!" said the commentator...

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

_"I have to win so that Tokoha-chan can smile again, that's why ... I'm going to give my best in this fight."_ Kumi thought, who was very focused on her fight.

"Kei, do not even think about losing or the monster will kill us!" shouted Tsuneto.

"Who do you call a monster!" said Nagisa, who was pulling his cheek.

"Okazaki, we are counting on you!" Chrono shouted at her.

"Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly!"

"Battle Sister, Compote."

"The first turn goes to Nagara Kei from Hitsue." said the commentator.

"Coiling Duckbill, ride, Littlebelly moves."

"Ride, Battle Sister, Taffy, Compote moves, attacks." commented Kumi, who started with his first attack.

"No guard."

"Draw Check: Draw trigger, I draw a card and power Taffy."

"Damage Check: No trigger."

"Ride, Problem Child, Greybelly!

"No guard." said Kumi, who didn't defend himself against Kei's attack.

"Drive check: No trigger" said the sturdy guy who revealed a card from the top of his deck.

"Damage Check: No trigger." answered Kumi, who put a card in his damage zone.

"Ride, Battle Sister, Crepe! Attack!"

"Guard ..." Kei defended himself, but...

"Here comes ..." Chrono said smiling.

"What do you mean, here it comes?" Kazuma asks...

"Okazaki, she is taking care the number of her cards in her hand to be able to make her oracle." Chrono responds.

"Ride, Teacher's Cane of Affection, Bigbelly! Call Crayon Tiger."

"Here it comes, you can Kei." Tsuneto supported him.

"Bigbelly attacks!"

"No guard." said Kumi, who put another card in her damages.

"Twin Drive: No Trigger / Heal Trigger, I Cure Damage and Power to Crayon Tiger." said Kei, who left Kumi in two damages, while he healed his only damage.

"Damage Check: Draw Trigger, power to Crepe and draw a card." Kumi replied, who was now in two damages.

"Crayon tiger attacks."

"Guard." she defended herself.

"Turn end!"

"Stand and draw, here I go~, Ride, Battle Sister, Madeleine, Stride Generation! Excite Battle Sister, Miroir." she was thrilled.

"A new Battle Sister G unit?" his opponents reacted with surprise.

"Stride Skill, I also call Berrymousse, Marshmallow and Rusk."

"She already has her front row on." said Chrono, who had seen the progress of all the members of his team less ... of one person.

"Also, as Berrymousse earns + 2k for each Battle Sister set it has 13k. I activate the Compote skill, I look at three cards from the top of my deck and I put Monaka in my hand and now the Mirorir skill. Counter Blast and draw a card, I attack with Miroir." said Kumi, who intended to carry out her attack.

_"I'll need a cost ..."_ thought Kei, who in the situation didn't want more than ... "No guard!"

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, power to Berrymousse and critical to Miroir / Critical Trigger, power to Marshmallow and critical to Miroir./ Critical Trigger, power to Berrymousse and critical to Miroir." she said.

"Triple Critical" Nagisa was surprised.

"Damage check: No trigger / No Trigger / Heal Trigger, power to Bigbelly / Critical trigger, power to Bigbelly." said Kei, who placed his damages.

_"That was close!"_ Tsuneto thought.

"Marshmallow attacks."

"Generation Guard: Head of the Bastion, Ardillo, with his skill [Shield] +10k." Kei defended himself against Kumi's attack.

"You're next Berrymousse." she added, who was attacking again.

"Generation Guard: Omniscience Dragon, Al-mi'raj, superior call and guard." he defended himself.

"Tun End ..."

"KEI! I SAVE YOU THAT TRIGGER! DON'T WASTE THIS OPPORTUNITY!" shouted Tsuneto.

After Kumi managed to defend herself from Kei's attacks she was ready to start her counterattack ... and from a smiling and friendly face to a serious face.

"On this turn I have to finish this." Kumi thought ... "Stride Generation! Exicite Battle Sister Miroir, call two Lollipop. Berrymousse [Power]+ 6k."

"Despite not having perfect or heal I have enough cards to defend me" she added in her thoughts.

"Here I go! With the Lollipop boost, Miroir attacks."

"Guard." Kei defended himself. _"Well, even with a triple trigger that shield can't pass."_ he thought.

"Don't ruin Nagara!" said Nagisa.

"Triple Drive: Crtitical Trigger, all to Miroir / Critical Trigger, all to Miroir / Critical Trigger, all to Miroir."

"Well done Okazaki!" they said Chrono and Tokoha.

"But why did she give the trigger to the vanguard?" asks Kazuma.

"With those triggers Kumi already has 7 cards in hand, right?" smiled Tokoha.

"Generation Break 3: Oracle! All my Battle Sisters from the front row receive [Power] +1k for each card in my hand." she said excitedly.

"Don't tell me ..." Kei answered surprised.

"With seven cards in my hand, it equals a total of 7k to all my units." she commented.

"Seriously!" As Oracle gave him enough power to pass Kei's shield and since Miroir has 4 criticals, it doesn't matter if Kei gets heal trigger, Kumi already had the game won.

"Winner, Okazaki Kumi of Harumi" said the commentator.

"Yeah!" Chrono, Tokoha and Kazuma say it in unison.

"I lost, I'm sorry." Kei apologized.

"It doesn't matter Kei." Tsuneto told him, who together with Karl were going to hug him, but...

"Oh sure it matters, you'll see piece of useless!" Nagisa shouted at him.

_**To Be Continue...**_


	13. Turn - 13

**The time has pass and with a very intense semifinal and other complications, the members of Harumi managed to reach the finals...**

"Well ... due to the incidents that occurred, it was agreed that Kazuma and I wouldn't fight against any other girls in this competition." said Chrono, who was sitting on the bench.

**The girls were angry with Chrono, mainly Tokoha and Luna since two girls from different female academies tried to flirt with Chrono. The first, Claudine Saijō of the Naka female academy, tried to ask for the number of the redhead, while the second one... Yachiyo Tsuruhime of the women's academy Siegfeld tried to kiss him, but both Tokoha and Luna prevented that.**

"About my phone, they apparently have great respect for Team Nippon." said Chrono ...

"Really?" commented Tokoha and Luna, who didn't believe a little in what the redhead said.

"Then it doesn't bother you if we do this, right?" said Tokoha, who, seeing an opportunity, takes Chrono's cell phone.

"Tokoha, return my cell phone!" Shouted Chrono, but Tokoha throws it to Luna, who blocks the numbers of the girls.

"Can I know what is funny, Kazuma?" asked Chrono, who was angry.

"That your girlfriend took your cell phone when you neglected, that was very cliche and funny." Kazuma kept laughing.

"Tokoha ... Tokoha, please return my cell phone!" Chrono said, so both girls debit the cell phone to its owner.

"By the way captain flirting, you already have some strategy against Fukuhara or not yet?" Tokoha asked.

"You could stop telling me like that." said Chrono, who lets out a big sigh.

"No!" Tokoha and Luna answer at the same time.

"Well ... the plan is ..." Chrono said, leaving everyone in suspense.

"You don't have one!" shout the members of Harumi, upon hearing Chrono's answer.

* * *

**Turn 13: T****he Flower that Bloomed that Day**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at the moment that everyone was waiting ... The Final of the Vanguard Koshien!" announced the commentator. "Yes, and now we will present the finalists, from my right side, are the favorites of the public, Fukuhara High School!" added Doctor O.

"while on the other side they are, led by two Generation Master Shindou Chrono and Harumi High School." presented the commentator to the members of Harumi.

"Who will go first?" Shion asked.

"I need to warm up a bit." responded Am, who advances towards the stage.

"I'm ready, who will face me?" she asked.

"Well, it's a girl." commented Kazuma.

"I'll go, I know better than anyone Am's deck." Hazuki said, but ... Chrono stops her.

"But ... she also knows your deck perfectly, Tokoha it's your turn." Chrono replied.

"But ... Tokoha lost a fight." Luna commented annoying.

"We aren't blaming anyone Luna, besides you also lost a fight or don't you remember it?" Chrono said trying to calm her down.

"You are very indulgent with her Chrono-san." Luna said in a low voice.

"I promise not to disappoint you this time." said Tokoha, who was approaching where Am was.

"Oh ~, So you'll be my opponent Tokoha?" said Am.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" she asks.

"Are you sure you can beat me?" Am, who adds ... "I know we're friends, but ... I'm on Luna's side this time, don't take it personally."

"What are you talking about?" Tokoha asks.

"I know you two feel something for the dork captain." the blue-haired responded.

"Stop saying nonsense and focus on the fight!" said Tokoha, who was blushing.

"Stand up vanguard!"

**Both girls were just starting with one damage each, but on Harumi's bench...**

"Any results on this?" Kumi ask, who was worried about her friend.

"Well, Am has improved a lot." answered Luna, who put her index finger on her chin. "Yeah, and lately Tokoha isn't quite right ..." Chrono added ... _"What the hell is happening to her."_

"The flirting captain is worried about his..." said Kazuma, but Chrono interrupts him "Team member."

"Ride, Colombard, Call Rambling Shade, Attack, activated skill +2k power."

"Guard." Tokoha defended herself, but the words used by Am made her think of everything, except the fight.

"Colombard, attack the Vanguard."

"No guard." Tokoha replies.

"Drive Check: Draw Trigger, I draw a card." said Am, who took a card from the top of her deck and put it in her hand.

_"I'm sorry Tokoha, but I decided to support Luna this time."_ thought Am

"Damage Check: No Trigger" responded Tokoha who put another card in his damage zone.

"Tokoha I'm sorry, but I'm going to win this!" Am told the green-haired girl.

"What, you promised Shion?" said Tokoha, who wanted to bother Am, but ... it didn't work out.

"Ride, Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha, Call Anelma, Mylis with the boost of Ida, Ahsha attacks, Mylis skill, I draw a card and 5k more power for Ahsha."

"No guard." Answer Am.

"Twin Drive: No trigger / Critical Trigger, power to Anelma and critical to Ahsha." said Tokoha, who attacked with everything she had.

"Damage Check: No Trigger / Heal Trigger, I heal one damage and power to Colombard." answers Am, who with a Heal trigger put a tie in the game.

"Anelma attacks."

"Guard." Am was defended, of Tokoha's last attack.

"Turn end." said Tokoha, who couldn't regain the advantage.

"Unlike you, I'm more open with my feelings, and ... I owe a lot to Shion, he supports my parents' recovery." she said, while she draw a card. "But you ... you just arrive and you don't know what to do with your life ... you don't even know how to respond to your own feelings." added Am upset.

"Stand and draw" said Am, who now called her Vanguard. "Ride, Nightrose, Stride Generation! Tempest-calling Pirate King, Goauche! Stride Skill called Negrolazy [Power] +2k and Hollow."

"Yeah! Am-chan, with your hollow in exchange for great power goes to the drop zone." shouted Kaoru, who was supporting her teammate.

"I activate Negrolazy's skill, call Negrorook to RC with + 2k and an extra skill, hollow, now I activate Goauche's skill, superior call, I retire Grenache." Am was preparing her next attack, while on Harumi's bench ...

_"As she put it to Negrobone she can attack with a unit in the drop zone after boosting."_ thought Chrono ...

"With the boost of Negrobone, Negrolazy attack!" Am attacked Tokoha, but...

"Guard." she defended herself.

"Negrobone's Skill, retiring Negrolazy to call Gast Dragon, Hollow." said Am, while on the Fukuhara bench ...

"Two units that gain power by being in Hollow, Am is very serious and consented to win this." Shion thought.

"Goauche attacks!" attacked the blue-haired, but ...

"No guard."

"Triple Drive: No trigger (Sentinel) / No trigger / Stand Trigger, power to Negrorook and Stand to Negrobone." said Am, who revealed his only trigger.

"Damage Check: No trigger." while Tokoha put another card in his damages...

"Gast Dragon attacks, Power +8k"

"Guard." Tokoha defended herself against the next attack of his blue-haired friend.

"Negrorook attacks!" Am again attacking Tokoha, but ... "Generation Guard! Sacred Tree Dragon, Rain Breath Dragon, call Katrina and win [Shield] +5k." she defends herself again.

"Turn end, by the Hollow three rearguards are retired, skill activated I call Grenache from the drop zone, hollow and I withdraw it, counter charge." said the blue-haired.

"Stand and Draw, Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Perpetual Summer, Verano! Skill activated: SB (1) I call two more units, so Anelma, Call!" said Tokoha, who was preparing to make her final move.

"You know Am, I don't plan on losing either ... Verano attacks!" commented Tokoha, who was smiling ...

"No guard!"

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, critical to my Vanguard and power for Turia / Critical Trigger, critical to my Vanguard and power to Anelma / Draw Trigger, I draw a card and power for Turia." said Tokoha, who took an advantage of the opponent.

"Stride Generation! Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose! Stride Skill! I call Blacklazy + 2k Hollow! Skill activated: I call Nightstorm + 2k Hollow! Also, I call Bale the Ghostie." said Am, who began his turn with great force.

"There is something sure, Tokoha-san will not have it easy." mentioned Henry, who saw the fight of both girls.

"You are right Hayao-senpai, with the cost that she has, Am can do 5 or 6 attacks." Shion commented...

"With the boost of Negrobone, Negrolazy attacks."

"Guard!" Tokoha was defended from Am's attack.

"Activated Skill called Negrorook and retreat the Negrolazy that attack before, now I attack Thuria." said Am, who was attacking again.

"No guard."

"She's eliminating Tokoha's interceptors." Chrono thought, who seemed worried.

"Nightrose attacks skill: I call Gast Dragon and Skeleton Assault Soldier, retiring Negrorook and Bale the Ghostie, Bale the Ghostie skill, Counter Charge." said Am, who believed he had victory assured.

"No guard ..." Tokoha replied.

"I knew, why did you choose her as the first option?" Kazuma asked annoyed.

"Relax Kazuma." Chrono replied, who tried to calm him down.

"If she gets 2 criticals on her drive check, it's over." he answers furious.

"Triple Drive: Critical trigger, power to Gast Dragon and critical to Nightrose / Critical trigger, all to Nightrose / No trigger."

"It was the right thing, in the end ... I ... I was just a burden for the team." Tokoha thought, who got a little depressed.

Chrono gave a little sigh, and after a moment... "DON'T GIVE UP TOKOHA!" shouted the redhead.

"Chrono, guys ... it's true, things can still change." Tokoha touch his deck. Tokoha reveals all his damages, but… the third card makes everyone speechless when she saw it, it was a Heal trigger.

"Yes!" Chrono, Kazuma and Kumi say it in unison.

"Stand and Draw! Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno!" Stride Skill called Thuria. I activate the skills of my Thurias and they return to my hand. Inverno Skill: I return 3 Anelma and two Katrinas from the drop zone to the deck. "

_"She has his empty field, he's probably going to do Bloom."_ I thought Am...

"Call Ida, Ida Skill: now Inverno and Katrina are considered as units with the same name and active her other skill I draw a card, and call Flowerpot Elf. With her skill I give Inverno +1k of power for each unit with Bloom Call Thuria and as she was called by skill she is treated like Katrina Bloom! Three unit gets +4k! Also I activate the skill of Inverno. I put two Katrinas from my deck to my hand. "

_"Here it comes"_ thought Am ...

"Call Katrina, Bloom! Now ... Four of my units get + 4k! Call Katrina, Bloom! Now five units have + 8k." Tokoha added.

"That is all?" ask Am.

"No, call Katrina, Bloom! Five units get + 12k. Also for the Flowerpot Elf skill, Inverno gets another + 4k." she said, meanwhile ... "Do it Tokoha!" shouted Chrono.

"With Katrina's boost, Katrina attacks!" Tokoha attacked her friend's vanguard.

"Guard!" Am defended

"With the support of Katrina, Inverno attacks your vanguard." Attacked Tokoha again.

"Perfect Guard!" Am defended again.

"Triple Drive: Stand Trigger, all my Katrina from the front row / Critical Trigger, all my Katrina from the front row / Critical Trigger, critical to Thuria and power to my Katrina from the front row." said Tokoha, who wanted to end this.

_"Incredible, I think Tokoha found the momentum she needed ... it's a pity that his Captain is very slow."_ thought Am.

"Thuria attacks!" Tokoha attacked Am again.

"Guard." Am defending by Tokoha's attack, but...

"Katrina attacks!" said Tokoha, who attacked again, but ... Am didn't have enough cards to defend himself.

"No guard" The two cards of the damage check had no trigger, and already with six cards in their damage zone, Am had fallen defeated.

"The winner is ... Anjou Tokoha of Harumi." said the commentator.

"Win ..." said Tokoha, who fell to the floor surprised, and then be hugged by Kumi.

_"Luna, if you want the heart of the slow captain, you have to beat the great rival that you have in front of you."_ thought Am, who was returning to Fukuhara's bank.

_**To Be Continue...**_


	14. Turn - 14

"Well now with the game tied, can Harumi come out with the victory? or it will be Fukuhara, who will take the victory once more." said the commentator.

"Well, we already know who are the favorites, now what?" Kazuma asked.

"Now I will take care of winning this." Chrono said very seriously.

"We count on you captain flirting." replied Tokoha, who mocked Chrono.

"I see that you're in a better mood, well ... it's time to finish this..." said Chrono, who was going to the stage.

* * *

**Turn 14: B****est Friends, Best Rivals**

"We meet again Chrono." said Shion, who was standing on the other side.

"Yes, and it won't be easy as other times." replied the redhead.

"You may be right, but ... what happened?" said the blond smiling.

"what are you talking about?" Chrono ask.

"What's in between you two?" Shion asks, as he places his deck.

"I was just supporting my teammate." Chrono responds.

"Stand Up! Vanguard"/"Stand Up! The Vanguard!"

"Chrono Dran G! / Knight of Discipline, Alectos."

"Ride! Chronoethos Jackal, Chrono Dran goes to my (RC)."

"Ride, Headwind Knight, Selim, Knight of Discipline, Alectos goes to my (RC)."

"Those two always make their fights exciting or not Tokoha-chan?" Kumi said.

"Yes ..." she answered, "but I'll hit Chrono if he loses." Tokoha added.

"Are you serious?" asks Kazuma.

"I'm just kidding Shouji-kun." said Tokoha, who put on a fake smile.

"she meant it ..." the three say in unison.

"Ride, Chronobeat Buffalo, call Lugal-ure."

"They're getting serious." said Kaoru.

"That's something you lack." Rin said.

"What did you just say?" Kaoru gets upset.

"Chronobeat attacks."

"No guard."

"Drive Check: Draw Trigger, power Lugal-ure and steal a card." said Chrono, who revealed a Draw Trigger.

"Damage Check: Critical Trigger, everything to Selim." Shion put a trigger in his damage area.

"Lugal-ure attacks."

"Guard." Shion defended himself.

"Not bad, but ..." said Shion, who is interrupted by Chrono. "But what?"

"If you want to beat me, you need more! Ride, Suleiman, call Redon, Escort Eagle." Shion said, while on his bench ... "Attack with everything he has, common tactic of the Young Master." Am says it sarcastically.

"Redon attacks." Shion attacked, but ... Chrono didn't defend himself. "No guard!"

"Suleiman attacks the vanguard." Shion attacked, but Chrono still didn't defend himself. "No guard!"

"Drive Check: No trigger" said Shion, but ... unfortunately, he couldn't reveal a Trigger, by the way ... "Damage Check: Heal trigger, heal 1 damage and power to Chronobeat."

"Escort Eagle attacks Lugal-ure." Shion said attacking a Chrono again. "No guard." answer Chrono, who put the (RC) card in his Drop Zone.

"Turn End."

"Chrono-san! You can do it!" shouted Hazuki.

"Yeah, if you lose you will wish you hadn't entered Harumi." said Tokoha, who was still annoying for some reason.

"I think you're exaggerating Tokoha-chan." Kumi said ...

_"what the hell?"_ Chrono thought...

"Guide me to the future I want! Ride Chronojet Dragon G! Call Chronobeat!" said Chrono, who was returning to the fight.

_"Here it comes."_ Shion thought.

"Chronojet Dragon attacks!" He attacked Chrono with his ace, while Shion didn't defend himself ... "No guard."

"Twin Drive: Critical Trigger, power to Chronobeat, critical to Chronojet / No trigger (Sentinel)." said Chrono, who revealed a critic.

"Damage Check: No trigger / Heal trigger, heal 1 damage." responded Shion, who was healing damage.

"Chronobeat attacks!" Chrono attacked again.

"Guard! Intercept!" Shion defended himself from the last stop of Chrono.

"Turn End ..."

"Rule, my new sword!" Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile! Stride the Generation! Divine Knight of Lore, Selfes!" Said Shion, who added ..." Stride Skill! I call Damascus, and Redon gets + 4k. Suleiman. "

"Redon attacks."

"Guard." Chrono defended himself, from his friend's attack.

"Selfes attacks your vanguard, Skill activated, Bind my whole hand, Suleiman [Power] + 5k." Shion said...

"Perfect Guard!" Chrono defended himself.

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, all to Suleiman / No trigger / No trigger (sentinel)" Shion revealed the three cards of the top of his deck, which he now attacked with his other unit. "Suleiman attacks, activated Skill called Escort Eagle from the deck"

"No guard Damage Check: No trigger / Draw trigger, all to Chonojet." Chrono tells him.

"Escort attacks!" Attacked Shion, but ... "Guard!" Chrono defended himself.

"At the end of my turn the Damascus Brave is activated, counter charge, I draw a card and by the skill of Selfes the cards from my bind zone return to my hand." said the blonde while smiling.

"Stand and Draw! Stride Generation! Meta-pulsar, Split Pegasus!" said Chrono, who called a new G unit. "Stride Skill, Time Leap, Steam Maiden Mesh-kia, Skill activated, I draw a card and [Power] +4k." added the redhead.

"he needed that draw for defense or attack?" Shion thought ...

"I activate the Split Pegasus skill, return Chronobeat to the deck and call Chronoethos Jackal and Chronocharge Unicorn, Chronocharge skill I give Split Pegasus [Power] +3k." said Chrono, who drew a smile on his face.

_"Increase the power of your units and you can call cards from your hand to have more attacks ... Awesome Chrono."_ Shion thought.

"Call Chronoclaw, Lugal-ure. Lugal-ure attacks." He was attacking Chrono, but ... Shion manages to defend himself ... "Guard!"

"Split Pegasus attacks!" Chrono attacked again...

"Perfect Guard!" Shion defended himself.

"Triple Drive: Heal Trigger, power to Chronoclaw and heal one damage / No trigger (Sentinel) / No trigger (Chronojet G). It's grade 3 ZTB, so ... Lugal-ure Skil: Time Leap! Chronofang G !" said Chrono, who was preparing to attack Shion with everything he had.

"With this I finish you, skill activated I call Damascus [Power] + 4k Stride the Generation! Holy Dragon, Brave Lancer Dragon Stride Skill, call Selim from my hand and I give Suleiman [Power] + 4k." said Shion.

_"He already has three cards in his hand."_ I thought Chrono ...

"With the brave of Brave Lancer, each unit wins +3k." Added Shion, who was ready to make his attack... "Escort Eagle attacks Chronoclaw, Brave Lancer "Brave!" [Power] + 3k."

"No guard."

"Why he attack the rearguard, what's wrong with him." Rin complained.

"I think you hurry Hashima-senpai, it's actually a good idea to eliminate interceptors by forcing Shindou to guard with his hand." Henry commented.

"Yeah, besides ... when Brave Lancer attacks Shion he can call three units with Brave from the deck, allowing two more attacks." added Am.

"Sulieiman attacks the vanguard, Brave! [Power] + 3k, skill activated, I call Redon, [Power] + 2k, Redon Brave [Power] + 3k." commented Shion, who attacked Chrono with everything he had.

"No guard." Chrono didn't defend himself against Shion's attack ...

"Redon attacks. Brave! [Power] + 3k." Shion attacked again, but ... Chrono still didn't defend himself. "No guard." added the redhead.

"It already has five damages!" Kazuma complained.

"Calm down Shouji-kun, surely he knows what he did." said Kumi, who tried to calm him down.

"He didn't guard because he knows what comes heavy." thought Luna.

"Brave Lancer attacks, Brave! [Power] + 3k skill activated, I call 3 units with Brave from my deck." Shion added as he drew a smile on his face.

"Perfect Guard! Arka!" Chrono was defended, but ... "Triple Drive: No trigger / Critical Trigger, all to Suleiman / Stand trigger, power to Escort Eagle, Selim Stand." added Shion, who drew two important triggers for his victory.

"Come on Shion!" Chrono said excitedly.

"Suleiman attacks!" Shion attacked again, but ... "Generation Guard! Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru! Skill: [Shield] + 5k, also intercept with Lugar-ure." Chrono defended himself.

"With Selim's boost, Escort Eagle attacks!" Shion attacked again, but ... "Generation Guard! Highbrow Steam, Arlim! Skill: I place two Chronojet with a different name and she gets [Shield] + 15k." Chrono commented, who defended himself again.

"He survived!" they all said on Harumi's bench.

"Finish this Chrono!" shouted Tokoha.

"At the end of my turn, the Damascus skill is activated, I draw a card, Turn end." Shion added...

"With Escort Eagle and Scouting Owl, I don't think it's a good idea to use Gear Groovy, in this case ..." thought Chrono, until...

"That face, it's possible that Chrono has an ace up his sleeve." Shion thought.

"Stride Generation! Interdimensional Dragon, Crossover Dragon! Stride Skill, Time Leap! Mesh-kia Skill: Crossover gets [Power] + 4k. Crossover Dragon Skill: I call Chronojet and Chronojet G from the deck." Chrono said, calling two Chronojets.

"That's why he used that G-guardian to have them on the deck." Shion thought.

"Call Chronoethos, Melem, here I go, Crossover attacks."

"Perfect Guard." Shion defended himself.

"The unit he draw for the Damascus skill was a perfect guard, I'm sure ..." thought Chrono. "Triple Drive: No trigger / Draw trigger, power to Chronojet / Stand Trigger, power Chronojet G, Mesh-kia Stand. " Chrono added, revealing two triggers.

"He was saved ..." Kaoru said. "I don't think so, Shion knows he can't go down to the guard when he faces Chrono." added Am

"Chronojet Dragon attacks." Chrono attacked again, but ... "Brave! Escort Eagle intercepts [Shield] +5k, Suleiman." said Shion, who put two cards in his (GC).

"Chronojet Dragon G attacks." Chrono attack again...

"No guard." said Shion, who didn't defend himself against Chrono's attack.

"Well, Shion, it's his turn over." said Henry, but ... "I activate the Crossover Dragon skill, I put my two Chronojet in the soul and Crossover stand!" added Chrono, who was once again making his Vanguard stand.

"What the hell!" they all react in Fukuhara's bank.

"Finish Chrono!" shout Tokoha and Luna.

"Crossover attacks!" said Chrono, who put everything in his last attack.

"I activate the Scouting Owl skill, intercept from the back row and guard!" Shion defended himself, but ... "Triple Drive! No trigger / Critical Trigger, everything to Crossover / Critical trigger everything to Crossover!" Chrono revealed two impotant critics who would decide the fight...

Chrono's attack surpassed Shion's shield, and even though he got a heal trigger it wasn't enough and he received the sixth damage in his damage zone.

"Winner Shindou Chrono of Harumi High School!" said the commentator...

"SURPRISING! THE KOUSHIEN WINNER OF THIS YEAR IS THE HARUMI ACADEMY!" Dr. O added, while all the members of Harumi were going to congratulate Chrono.

_**To Be Continue...**_


	15. Turn - 15

**With the Vanguar Koshien already finished and Harumi High School as champion, it was time to return to normal...**

* * *

**Turn 15: ****A Dreadful School Festival.**

"Chrono, get up or you'll be late." Mikuru said, but...

"I think you should let him sleep Mikuru, I think for sure he's keep dreaming of all the girls he met in the tournament." replied Tokoha, who seemed annoyed.

_**Later...**_

"You could told me you would come to my house today, you know?" said Chrono, who was walking with Tokoha to school.

"I don't see the reason, besides... it seemed that you were dreaming so calmly with that girl that almost kissed you." responded Tokoha, who walks faster.

"Oh, I see ... you're jealous." Chrono answers, at that moment Tokoha comes back and smiles at Chrono. As soon as the redhead was distracted she punched him in the stomach.

"Since your stomach hurts so much, I'll go ahead, see you captain flirt." she said, who left Chrono lying in the middle of the street.

_**Hours later...**_

"Alright guys, we have to talk." said Chrono, who had previously been called by the student council.

"And what is it this time?" Kauma asked.

"We have to think about something for the school festival." Chrono said, giving a big sigh.

"I thought that because we won the tournament, the student council wouldn't bother us." Kazuma added.

"Yes, I thought the same thing." Chrono nodded, while the girls thought ... _**"pair of idiots..."**_

"The Koshien was more than two months ago and since the final exams are over, it is normal to ask us to do this." Tokoha answers in her role as vice-president.

"Well, then we have to think something." said Chrono.

"Shindou-kun, Tokoha-chan this is similar to what we did years ago for the Branch, remember?" added Kumi, who remembered when they made the Takoyaki stand.

"Kumi-chan is right, why we don't think about something and we vote." commented Tokoha, who was preparing to write everyone's ideas.

"How about a haunted house?" Luna said ... while in her mind...

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Luna's mind_...**

"Kyaaa! Chrono-san, I'm scared!" said Luna, who was hugging the redhead.

"Come on Luna, this is all fake." Chrono replied ... "but you know, being in the dark makes me happy."

"really?" said Luna, who was preparing to kiss Chrono.

**Back with the Others.**

"Well, while Hazuki returns to normal, someone has another idea?" Tokoha asked.

"How about a concert, we have an idol between us, and ... Shouji sings very well." Kumi proposed.

"How do you know that?" asks Kazuma.

"Let's just say that some girls listened to you." she answered.

"Do you two have any ideas?" Tokoha asks them.

"How about a Maid Cafe." Kazuma proposed.

"Rejected!" shouted Tokoha and Kumi.

"I thought that this was by votes, what do you think captain?" Kazuma asks Chrono, who thinks a little...

"I was thinking in a small tournament, but your idea isn't bad Kazuma." Chrono commented.

"The answer is still _**'No!'**_." Tokoha answered, but ... Kazuma interrupts her. "You said yourself that we should vote and we're tied two against two, so ... the last vote decides."

"Fine, but I don't think Luna accepts something as dumb as this." Tokoha replied.

"Luna-chan, what's your decision?" Kumi asks...

"I think the Maid Cafe isn't a bad idea." Luna said, while I was thinking ... _"I already have the perfect cosplay that will make Chrono-san praise me."_

"So, we'll have to use Cosplay?" Tokoha asked.

"Don't worry, Kazuma and I will also use one." Chrono responded, trying to calm her friends.

* * *

_**Every day after school the members of the club prepared everything for the festival, until the big day arrived...**_

"I hate doing this?" Kazuma sighed.

"Yeah, but we don't have another option." Chrono replied.

"If you two say something, I'll kill you, got it." said a voice in the distance, little by little the door opens and Tokoha enters with a cosplay of Alstroemeria Flower Maiden, Elena.

"This is a bad idea, Tokoha-chan" said Kumi, who entered with his cosplay of Battle Sister, Syrup.

"I'm here, Chrono-san!" said Hazuki, who was taking off her coat and revealing her Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia cosplay. As soon as she revealed her cosplay, Chrono and Kazuma's noses started to bleed a little. So Chrono took Hazuki's coat, put it on her and asked her to change to something less flashy.

"Very well, let's give it our best!" Chrono added, and while the event was start, some familiar faces were present...

"I'm glad you could come." Chrono told some people outside the classroom

"Don't forget you booked us a Shindou table." someone said to Chrono.

"Yep, your table is number 5." Chrono responds when the door opens, Tokoha is surprised to see his brother and she goes to hide.

"One Maid will attend them soon." Chrono added, laughing. When the redhead goes to the kitchen, Tokoha waited for him, who was furious.

"Why did you invite my brother ?!" she was screaming.

"I don't see the problem, by the way ... since Luna and Kumi are busy ... you will have to attend table 5." Chrono replied.

"You will pay for this Shindou Chrono..." Tokoha said in a low voice.

* * *

_**The day and activities of the school festival continued, until ...**_

"Kyaaah !" A scream is heard inside the cafe.

"What's going on!" shouts Chrono who, along with Kazuma, come out of the kitchen.

"Your maid threw me the coffee." A boy answered without asking, Chrono turned to see Tokoha and she seemed uncomfortable for some reason.

"I see ... Dear client, I'll have to ask you to leave." Chrono replied.

"Hey, I wasn't supposed to have a free meal or something?" commented the boy.

"Yeah, but here we don't serve perverts like you for free." Chrono replied. "In any case, you should apologize to her."

"Of course, if she apologizes for throwing me the coffee." the boy responded, but... Tokoha only left running away.

Chrono upset, take a cake and throw it to the boy who had made Tokoha cry. "Don't worry, it's free and it goes with the coffee."

"Kazuma, you're in charge!" Chrono added, who goes in search of Tokoha.

_**Minutes later...**_

"I finally find you." Chrono said when he saw Tokoha on the roof of the school.

"I'm not going to apologize." said Tokoha, who was still crying.

"I wasn't going to ask you to apologize to that idiot." said Chrono, who tries to move forward and get closer to her. "Besides ... it was my fault for having approved this idea." Chrono gives Tokoha a napkin to dry her tears, but... she hugs him and wipes her tears in Chrono's cosplay.

"Tokoha we have to return, the others will worry if we don't return." said Chrono, who was a little flushed.

"Only five more minutes ..." she said, who kept hugging him.

_**After the school festival is over, all the students went out to the playground for the campfire, but...**_

"Will you tell me what happened to you?" Chrono asked.

"I just dropped his coffee." Tokoha said with a fake smile.

"Oh come on, who do you think I am?" Chrono commented "I want the truth." he added.

"He ... he... touch ... my ass" Tokoha said quietly, upon hearing that Chrono was annoying. But... Tokoha trying to calm him down. "It wasn't the big deal, besides Kumi told me you threw a cake in his face."

"Maybe I should have let Mamoru-san hit him." Chrono commented, but ... Tokoha laughs, nodding "Yeah, maybe you're right." after a while they both laugh...

"Let's go." said Chrono, who was extending his hand.

"Where?" Tokoha asks.

"You had a terrible day, so I was wondering ... Do you want to do folk dance with me?" asked Chrono, who was blushing.

"It's like that time at the Branch, but... this time you're inviting me." Tokoha said smiling.

"It's a no?" Chrono ask, but Tokoha puts a finger in the redhead's mouth "Just for this time."

"Well, I'll go and ask Chrono-san to dance with me." thought Luna who was happy, but ... When she arrived, she saw something that she wished she hadn't seen. Tokoha and Chrono were dancing folk dance and both were laughing, it seemed as if both were enjoying themselves, so... Luna started crying and left the place.

* * *

_**At the end of the festival.**_

"I feel like this is too much." said Tokoha, who was walking with Chrono back home.

"It's part of everyday life, besides ... it's good to see you smile." Chrono said, but ... for some reason Tokoha stopped.

"Hi Tokoha!" said a blond boy.

"You? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came looking for you, you disappeared without saying anything." commented the blonde, who came closer towards Tokoha, but she runs away. Chrono goes after her, since it was beginning to rain, when he finally manages to find her ... Tokoha was soaked, so Chrono decides to take her home.

_**To Be Continue...**_


	16. Turn - 16

**Tokoha came in and showered in Chrono's bathtub, her mind wasn't in this world. It was like a walking body, Chrono who was worried about her; he left some clothes for her to change.**

"You can use my room, I'll sleep on the sofa, by the way... dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Chrono said, Tokoha just nodded without saying a word.

* * *

**Turn 16: ****A New Rival in the City**

_**Minutes later...**_

"I hope you like the dinner, it's the first time I cook for someone who is not Mikuru-san." Chrono blushed.

Tokoha starts eating, and after finishing his plate ... "more please." Chrono took Tokoha's plate and he give a little more.

**After they both dined, Chrono went to the sofa, while Tokoha went to the redhead's room, there he found some old photos of Try3 and his memories made her cry a little. The two slept peacefully until...**

"Kyaaah!"

"What's wrong, Tokoha?" Chrono asks, who enters his room.

"It's nothing, I just had a bad dream." she answered.

"Well, I'll stay here for a while until you calm down." said Chrono, who chooses to ask... "your nightmare has to do with the boy we met today?"

Tokoha remains silent for a moment, until Chrono returns to take the word... "What happened in Paris?" asked the redhead. "If you don't tell me, I can't help you."

"I don't want, if I tell you ... you will get away from me." she said crying.

After Chrono heard Tokoha's words, he laughed a little."sorry, but what you say is ridiculous." at that time Chrono take the hands of the green-haired girl. "That's not going to happen, now tell me what happened in Paris?"

"When I arrived in Paris, I didn't know anyone, the only person I knew was Akane-san. Shortly after Jaime arrived with this guy and, despite not being a bad person... what he told me was made me go back to Japan."

"What did he tell you?" asks Chrono.

"He said that... he said that if I could be his life partner." she said nervously, but Chrono didn't understand very well.

"Is that the whole problem?" Chrono asked.

"You don't understand!" said Tokoha, who was crying again. "If someone tells you that, it's because ... it's because ... it's because he wants a serious relationship with that person."

"That doesn't explain why you came back to Japan..." said Chrono, who crossed his arms.

"It's obvious that you don't understand this kind of thing, so let me sleep." commented Tokoha, who took Chrono out of the room...

_**Hours later...**_

"I knew you couldn't sleep." Chrono said to him, who adds ... "Go back to bed, tomorrow we have to go to school."

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asks him.

"Of course, what kind of favor is it?" replied the redhead.

"You could stay with me..." Tokoha said, but... this made the redhead blush a lot.

"You and me... in the same bed?" commented Chrono, who was nervous.

"Yeah, but ... your hands, put them where I can see them." said Tokoha blushing.

**With fear ****Chrono ****enters in to the bed, since it was the first time that he slept with a girl. Possibly he did it when he was 6 ****or 4 ****years old and with Mikuru, but... now the situation was a little different.**

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

**Tokoha opened her eyes only to realize something that left her shocked...**

"So Chrono hugged me all this time?" Tokoha said in a low voice, but... her calm disappears, when she feels something strange in her back, besides Chrono's hands kept moving, until almost touching her lower part. That's why Tokoha threw him out of bed with a kick.

"Good morning Tokoha." Chrono said, who just woke up, but for some reason Tokoha had woken up with an annoying face.

**Minutes later, Chrono prepared breakfast and everything seemed normal again, until...**

"Chrono, I propose something to you." said Tokoha, while she put her finger on his chin.

"What is this time?" Chrono asked with fear.

"Let's pretend we have a relationship." she answered, on hearing that Chrono fell off the chair.

"Are you kidding me?" Chrono asked.

"Is that it, or do you want Mikuru-san to find out what happened last night?" she answered, Chrono didn't know what had happened at night, he only remembered that he went to sleep... but with a girl.

_"damn..." _he thinks...

"So?" Tokoha asked ...

"You win this." Chrono replied.

**After a long talk they both leave for school, but...**

"How long are we going to continue with this?" Chrono asked who had Tokoha by his side and she was clutching his arm.

"The necessary time" she answered, but... someone crossed her path.

"Tokoha I finally find you." said a blond boy.

"Sorry, but we'll be late for school." Chrono commented, but at that moment the boy turns around and sees him very seriously.

"Sorry but who are you?" the blond asks him.

"I'm Shin ..." Chrono replies, but Tokoha interrupts him. "He's my boyfriend Shindou Chrono."

"That person with strange hairstyle isn't worthy of being with you." the blonde replied.

"I think I knew her better than you." Chrono responded annoyed.

"Then try it on a fight?" he answered.

"It's okay with me." Chrono said taking out his deck.

"Leave that for later Chrono, we have class or you forgot it?" Tokoha said trying to stop the redhead.

"True, besides, we're late." Chrono replied ... "This isn't over... eh?" Chrono added, but he didn't know anything about the person who had just challenged.

"My name is Miguel Torres, and yes ... this isn't over." the blonde replied.

* * *

**After their unfortunate encounter with Miguel, Chrono and Tokoha managed to reach the school, but hours later...**

"How long are you two going to keep holding hands?" Luna asked annoyed.

"Sorry?" Chrono apologized. "Well... we need a new plan." Chrono added, but...

"Don't count with me this time, Chrono-san." said Luna, who adds... "Am and I have work to do and I will hardly have time for the club."

"Well, then ... let's have a party." said Chrono.

"Eh?" everyone reacted surprised.

"Yeah, what I want to say... is that we won't see you again in a good time, why won't you have a nice memory." Chrono added.

"Thank you very much Chrono-san." Luna thanked him.

_**Hours later...**_

"Oh, it's you ..." said Chrono, who was with Miguel.

"I hear of you, Shindou Chrono, the Gear Chronicle singularity." Miguel commented seeing him very seriously. "Now I respect you a little, but I still believe that you shouldn't be with her." added Miguel pointing to Tokoha.

"Well, then... let's start with the fight." Chrono said taking out his deck.

"No... we'll do it in U20, you and I will fight in U20, and the winner stays with her." said Miguel.

"I agree." Chrono responds.

_**Minutes later…**_

"By the way, guys, does anyone know what is the U20?" Chrono asked.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" answers Kazuma.

"The U20 is a tournament of the Vanguard Association for young people under 20 years old." Tokoha added... "How didn't you don't know anything?"

"Then we have our new goal!" Chrono said excitedly, but ... Tokoha knew she couldn't turn back, so ... "Guys ... I think it's fair that you know the reason I came back."

_**To Be Continue...**_


	17. Turn - 17

**Turn 17: ****Tokoha's Truth**

_**After explaining what happened...**_

"Tokoha-san!" Luna gets upset, and gives her a slap, but... "Stop, don't fight." Kumi separated the two girls.

"I'm sorry." Tokoha apologized.

"Tokoha-chan." Kumi just stared at her friend.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you, Anjou? And Shindou, don't you think you shouldn't have gotten into this?." Kazuma answered.

"If I didn't defend Tokoha... Who knows what would have happened to her?" said Chrono, who felt sorry.

"What you did isn't right, but if I had been in Shindou-kun's situation I would have done the same." Kumi answered, Luna get annoyed. She just commented... "If you'll excuse me, I'll go to get some fresh air."

"Luna-chan." Kumi said quietly, since this had gotten out of control. "and well who is the idiot that annoyed Tokoha-chan." added Kumi, who was returning to the main point.

"I didn't expect her to say that." They thought Chrono and Kazuma.

"Miguel Torres..." Tokoha said in a low voice.

"I see, that isn't famous young fighter of Spain." Kumi added...

_"Miguel, that's not the teammate of..."_ thought Kazuma.

"What matters now, is to form a team, since you can only participate with teams of three members." said Chrono

"Okazaki, you can accompany that annoying idol." commented Kazuma, who disguised his concern for Luna.

"Why?" Kumi asks.

"The goal of Chrono and Tokoha is to face that guy, I have heard that his team is very powerful." Kazuma answered, on hearing that Chrono gets excited. "Seriously!"

"Shouji is right, I don't want you to get involved in this, Kumi-chan I want you to have fun in U20. I think it's better to help Luna and if you want." Tokoha whispered something to Kumi in the ear.

"I understand, I'll do it but if I face that jerk, I won't have pity, nobody hurts Tokoha-chan and gets away with it." Kumi said moving her arms and annoyed, after that she left after Luna.

"I plan to enter the U20, because there is a person I want to meet..." said Kazuma watching Chrono and Tokoha.

"A girlfriend?" Chrono question.

"No idiot!" replies Kazuma blushing.

"Someone I want to beat." said Kazuma, but ... "Maybe it's someone who broke your heart." Tokoha added.

"NO!" Kazuma replies furiously.

"Well ... See you." added Kazuma, who opts to leave instead of continuing to argue with them.

"Yeah" Chrono and Tokoha said goodbye to their friend.

* * *

**On the way home Tokoha looked somewhat depressed, until...**

"Let's enter the U20 together." Chrono said with a smile.

"Eh?" Tokoha reacts, who was thinking about something else.

"I need a team of 3 people, so..." said Chrono.

"I don't feel encouraged Chrono." she answered a little depressed.

"Not even if I buy you a couple of croquettes? Come on... They're your favorites." added Chrono, who takes her hand and leads her to the bakery.

"okay." she said showing a small smile.

**After buying the croquettes... Chrono takes Tokoha home, but...**

"We need one more person ..." Chrono thought out loud.

"I would like to team up with Kumi, but ... but things have become very complicated." said Tokoha, who bit his croquette.

"Don't worry about that, you two are good friends, sure you two will solve it." Chrono answers him.

"Although I don't want her to get involved." she responded, then she felt a little warm, and when she lifted her eyes Chrono was embracing her. "Calm down, everything will be fine." said Chrono, who tried to calm her down.

"You sound like you're my boyfriend." said Tokoha, who ends up hugging Chrono.

"I thought that was pretending to be." replied the redhead.

"What are you two talking about?" said a female voice in the distance.

"Misae-san?!" they both react and quickly break their embrace.

"Pretending a relationship?" said Misae Anjou confused.

"Remember what happened to me in Paris, I asked Chrono to pretend to be my boyfriend so that guy wouldn't bother again." Tokoha replied.

"I see..." Misae said. "and you accepted without thinking..." added Tokoha's mother.

"Well... that guy also insulted me." replied Chrono, who gets angry remembering Miguel's words.

"And I thought that you two were dating." said Misae, who throws a big sigh.

"Mom!" Tokoha said annoyingly.

"Well... Tomorrow I'll go to CC # 2 and then we can train with the team." said Chrono, who was looking to change the subject.

"Sure, and why don't we have a party?" Tokoha added, but ... "Why not do it here in our house." interrupted Misae.

_"What are you planning mom?"_ I thought Tokoha ...

* * *

_**The next Day...**_

"Shin-san, I'm done." said Chrono, who was arranging some boxes from the other store.

"Fine, then I'll see you later." Chrono said goodbye to Shin, but... "Now I just have to go..." thought the redhead, but...

"Mamoru-san!" Chrono said when he met Tokoha's older brother in front of him.

"Hi Chrono-kun" is greeted by Mamoru, who had a serious expression.

"Mamoru-san what happen?" Chrono asked.

"Can I speak to you." said Mamoru, who takes a step forward.

_"This will end badly..."_ thought the redhead "Sure." he said while putting a nervous smile.

"What's going on?" Chrono asks.

"I knew that you will team up with Tokoha for U20, I ask you to take care of her." Mamoru replies to Chrono.

"I'll do it, Mamoru-san." said Chrono, who was as serious as Mamoru.

"There will be very powerful fighters there, especially the winner of last year." said Mamoru, who cared about his sister.

"Seriously!" Chrono reacted happily.

"The Team Ogre, two of he's members are going to participate this year: Verno Farenheart and Onimaru Kazumi, those two swept the competition last year, the third integrant died of a terminal illness and his replacement uses the same clan as Tokoha, as well that you should be careful." mentioned Mamoru.

"Ok, will have it." Chrono replied.

"By the way... My mother said you would come to the house for dinner, is that true?" Mamoru asked the redhead.

"Well... Kazuma too, I say he's part of the team." Chrono said trying to save himself from a difficult situation. "But for some reason he doesn't answer my calls?" he added.

"He must be busy." said Mamoru, who starts walking with Chrono.

_**Hours later...**_

"I'm home!" Mamoru opened the doors of his house and was received by his mother.

"Hi Mamoru, oh and I see you brought someone." said Misae, who was glad to see Chrono.

"CHRONO!" shouts Tokoha, who goes and hugs him.

"Tokoha we saw yesterday" said Chrono, who was trying to get away from the hug, as it looked a frightening look. "Uhm..."

"By the way, where is Kazuma?" Tokoha asked.

"That's a good question, since he hasn't responded to my calls or messages." Chrono said separating himself from her.

"I hope he hasn't got into trouble." commented Tokoha.

"Well let's leave that for later, let's eat, will you?" said Misae.

"Yes!" they all said, except Chrono, who felt the frightening gaze of Tokoha's father.

_"That swirl boy again..."_ thought Yoshiaki Anjou, who didn't stop seeing Chrono.

"Hey, what's your relationship with my daughter?" Yoshiaki asks Chrono, who gets a little scared.

"She's... she's my classmate." the redhead replies very nervously.

"Eh~, but you say yesterday you were dating?" says Misae, who wanted to joke with Chrono for a while.

"Misae-san!" Chrono said worriedly, while thinking... _"Now, I'm dead ..."_

"Jajaja, it's a joke, they're just pretending because the Paris boy is here in Japan." said Misae, who leaves his joke for another moment.

"You talk about that boy..." Yoshiaki said annoyed.

"Yes dad, he is here." Tokoha nodded.

"THAT DAMN, HE DIDN'T HAVE ANNOYING MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Yoshiaki said furious.

"I'm sorry for causing these problems" Chrono apologized.

"Uhm..."

"I think Chrono is a good boy, you have to give him a chance." commented Misae, who was pushing Tokoha to be closer to Chrono.

"No, until my daughter has a stable job, she doesn't marry anyone, I will not allow it." Yoshiaki complained.

**After a long talk and before Chrono was killed by Tokoha's father, he decided to return home.**

"You're leaving now?" Tokoha asks him.

"Yeah, I need to prepare my deck for the U20." answer Chrono, who said goodbye to his fake girlfriend. "You must do the same." He added by going to the front door.

"Okay, but... what about my goodbye kiss?" said Tokoha, who was approaching Chrono.

"Already a few people know that this relationship is fake, so why can we continue?" Chrono replied, but Tokoha puffed out his cheeks.

"Ok, I understood." said Chrono, who lets out a big sigh. But something caught his attention... "But... it's embarrassing when they're watching you." the redhead added when he saw Tokoha's parents and Mamoru with a video camera.

"Would you mind, please?!" shouted Tokoha annoyed.

_**To Be Continue...**_


	18. Turn - 18

**Turn 18: ****The U20! Start!**

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

"I told you to get up earlier." Tokoha ran, while she scolded Chrono.

"I'm sorry Tokoha, but I was making a strategy." the redhead was lying, who had fallen asleep late.

"If you don't know anything about the tournament how are you going to make a strategy!" she continued scolding him.

"You loving birds stop fighting!" shouted Kazuma, who was running to the stadium.

"Sorry ..." Chrono and Tokoha apologized.

"You will never change, will you?" said a familiar voice, who was waiting for them at the main gate of the stadium.

"Shion?" Chrono and Tokoha react in amazement.

"I just want to remind you that this won't be like the Koshien." said Shion, very sure of himself.

"we know." Chrono and Tokoha responded.

"There's Hayao and Am too." Tokoha greeted them.

"This year Fukuhara will have two teams, Saya will be with Hashima-senpai and Kaoru-senpai." Kiba added.

_"I'm sorry for them."_ I thought Tokoha.

"Chrono, Tokoha I can talk to you two in private." said Am very serious ... "yes ..." they answer.

"Luna told me everything, so… I want an explanation." said Am, who crossed his arms.

"Ok, I'll tell you." said Tokoha who gives a great breath...

_**Chrono and Tokoha tell her everything about Miguel and what he tried to do to Tokoha.**_

"Ah... Luna exaggerated." responded Am giving a big sigh.

"You're not mad?" Tokoha asks.

"I did a lot of damage to other people when I became Ace." said Am, who was remembering his terrible past.

"You talk about what you did when you worked for Ryuzu." added Chrono, who was hit by Tokoha.

"I will never forgive myself for the damage I did to Shion and Luna." Am noods.

"Am-chan." said Tokoha, who was happy because her friend understood her.

"In fact I wanted to ask you a favor." Am takes Tokoha's hands and puts them close to his heart.

"Luna has been somewhat uncomfortable and serious lately, Enishi and Kumi called me about the isolation that was with them during the training... That's why ... Luna needs to understand that there are fights that cannot be won." added the blue-haired.

"We will do what we can." they both said.

"I hope you can make her see reason." Am commented, while smiling at both of them.

"Are your sure that we'll help with this?" asks Chrono.

"Yeah, and thank you." responded Am, who was giving Tokoha his hand.

"I hope to have a fight with you." Tokoha smiles at her.

"The same and I won't leave it so easy." Am saying goodbye, who leaves with his team.

"Chrono-san!" shouts a voice to him, far away.

"Taiyou, did you also get in?" Chrono asks, surprised to see him.

"Not only Taiyou, I the great Hero, Hiroki, I'm back!" said a blue-haired boy who stood next to Taiyou.

"As hyperactive as ever ..." Chrono sighed.

"What did you say? You'll see villain." Hiroki was bothered.

"Who is the other boy?" Chrono asked, The young redhead writes in a kind of notebook:

_**[My name is Fuchidaka Saori, I can't talk because my health is delicate, so I communicate with my notebook but ... I am a very strong fighter.]**_

After reuniting with an old friend, Chrono and Tokoha decide to return with Kazuma.

"Well ... I think there are many acquaintances." laughed Chrono, who was excited by the number of fighters there were.

"I think so too..." replies Tokoha, who is leaning on Chrono's shoulder.

Suddenly ... a female Voice comes out on the loudspeakers ... "5 minutes before the start of the U20!"

* * *

_**At the same time...**_

"You finally arrive Luna-chan." said Kumi, who was worried about her.

"While we're here, tell me Hazuki." she answered very seriously.

"Aren't you going to say 'hi' to Shindou or Chouno?" asks Enishi.

"I don't see the utility, come on, we have to go and see what the first phase will be like." responded Luna, who went ahead and left Enishi and Kumi far behind.

"Enishi-chi..." Kumi said worried about her friend.

"Yumizuki must still be very hurt ... I think Shindou would say something like ... 'let's try to cheer her up later.' what do you think?" said Enishi ...

"Yeah, it sounded like Shindou-kun" Kumi smiled

_**Minutes later...**_

"Welcome to the Under 20 championship now the head of the association will tell us a few words..." said the announcer.

"I just want to remind you to play clean and with respect for your opponent, now ... the vice president and I will tell you the rules of the tournament." said Ibuki who had a microphone in his hand.

"In the first round only teams that achieve 25 points will pass." said Mamoru.

"That's right ... but there's only 16 can pass to the second stage, so it won't be easy for you, if your opponent challenges you to a fight, and he wins you, you will be sent to the Drop zone and you will lose your points." Ibuki added.

"The only way out of the Drop zone is if two of your teammates win their fights." said Mamoru ... "but if all three are eliminated ... it's over, and there's no another opportunity." Ibuki added.

"Having said that ... It's time to start the U20!" Ibuki commented.

_**Hours later...**_

"Yeah I'm good and with 6 points, we will go to the next phase of the tournament." thought Chrono.

**[Alert! your fights are about to end today, the next one will be the last...]**

"Thanks for letting me know ..." said Chrono, who saw a message written on his wrist.

"Stop there!" said a boy, who stopped Chrono.

"We have you surrounded Shindou Chrono." added a boy with a black cap and feminine aspect.

"Eh?" Chrono reacted.

"Who are you, again?" Chrono ask...

"We are Team Shin Nippon." the three boys respond

"Shin Nippon?" Chrono reacts confused ...

"We are the ones who have inherited the will of the legendary Nippon Team, I am Arata Nishino, Tachikaze user." the boy with brown hair is presented.

"Makoto Asada, user of Murakumo." said a blue-haired boy.

"And I'm Noa Hoshisaki, my clan is Link Joker." The boy with the cap showed up, which caught Chrono's attention. "Link Joker? As I remember... the third user of the group used Nubatama."

"Yeah, but ... Link Joker I like more." Noa added.

"You know, I know three girls who, if they discover that their team doesn't have the three clans of the Nippon team, you'll get serious problems." said Chrono.

"Returning to the point ... We are here, to challenge you Shindou Chrono." Arata challenged him.

"Okay, who of the three will be?" Chrono asked.

"We hadn't thought about this Arata ..." Makoto said in a low voice.

"Can only be one?" asks Noa ...

"Yeah, and this is my last fight of the day." Chrono responds ... "I'm sorry, but it's the rules of U20." added the redhead.

"Arata we leave it in your hands." Makoto and Noa give him a small push to the front.

"Leave it to me, you guys go find other fighters." said Arata, raising his thumb.

"Okay!" they answer both.

"Here we go, Stand Up! Vanguard!"

* * *

_**\Time leap /**_

"Gaia Desperado attacks your vanguard." attacked Arata, who was doing his drive check ... "Drive Check: No trigger / No trigger."

"Damage Check: No trigger." Chrono placed a card in its damage zone.

"Gigant, attack the vanguard." Arata was attacking Chrono again, but ... "Guard." the redhead defended himself.

"Turn end."

"Ride! Chronojet Dragon G! Stride Generation! Meta-pulsar Huang-long!"

"Stride skill! Time Leap! Pulsar Tamer Lugal-ure, call Chronoclaw." added Chrono.

"Manipulate time, something typical in Gear Chronicle." Arata praised him.

"Lugal-ure attacks." Chrono attacked Arata, but... defended himself. "Guard."

"Huang-long attacks." Chrono attacked again, now with his Stride.

"No guard."

"Triple Drive: No trigger / Critical Trigger, power to Chronoclaw and Critical to Huang-long / No trigger (grade 3), Lugal-ure skill: Time Leap! Chronofang G!" Chrono added.

"With his skills ... His deck goes and comes as time itself." Impressive! Arata thought.

"Huang-long skill: call Chronoehtos from my bind zone to (RC), with his boost Chronoclaw attacks." Chrono attacked for the third time, but ... "Generation Guard! Cliff Authority Retainer, Blockade Bargain! Withdrawing Baby Camera, he gets [Shield] + 10k and with his skill I put Baby Camera in my hand." Arata defended himself.

"Chronofang G attacks." Chrono was making his last attack, but ... "Guard."

"For the time leap, Chronofang G returns to the deck and Lugal-ure returns to the field, Turn end..." Chrono smiled.

"Not bad, but I will demonstrate the power of the deck whose will is inherited from Rive Shindou." said Arata...

"Someone said Rive Shindou." The voice comes from a black haired girl who apparently had already finished with her last fight. "Ah, Kagura-san, so are you also participating?" Chrono was surprised to see an old acquaintance.

"Yep, with Ba-Karen and Mahiru, we'll make Rive Shindou and the rest of Team Nippon proud." Hikari replied.

"So you also admire Team Nippon, look and learn, Stride Generation, Great Emperor Dragon, Gaia Dynast, Call Jigsawsaurus, Gigant Flame, Savage Mystique, Freezernyx, Baby Camera." commented Arata, who was returning to his fight with Chrono ...

_"So also use Tachikaze, devour to survive."_ Hikari thought.

"Gigant Flame attacks Chronojet Dragon G." attacked Arata ...

"Damage Check: Draw Trigger, I draw a card and power my vanguard." Chrono said, putting a card in his damage zone ... "Jigsawsaurus attacks the vanguard, activated Skill withdrew to Baby Camera to obtain +5000 and retires to Lugar-ure." mentioned Arata, who added ... "With the skill of Baby Camera, I call Freezernyx with +3000 of [Power] and the skill of Mystique" Arata puts his unit in the bind zone face up.

"If I remember well, with the other Mystique skill, it allows him to call that unit (GC), and made a good shield." Hikari thinks to see what Arata did when he active the skill of Savage Mystique.

"Gaia Dynasty attacks the vanguard, Engorge, I retire Gigant and Freezernyx to activate it by the stride skill I draw a card and ... Gaia Dynasty skill: I choose Jigsawsaurus and all the units in that column are removed and I do Counter Charge. It's buffet time. "

_"Wow, what a lack of mercy, both with your allies and your enemies."_ thought Chrono.

"Gaia Dynasty skill: when a unit is removed by him, I can call it from my drop zone and get [Power] + 3k, Gigant Flame! Also ... I activate the skills of my retired Freezenyx." Arata does two counter charge and two soul charge. "Now Gigant gets some [Power] + 4k and I activate Gaia Dynasty's skill three more times Jigsawsaurus! Freezenyx! [Power] + 3k." said Arata, who seemed to dominate during the fight.

"Wow, with a unit he was able to recover his field." Hikari said, seeing the moves of Arata.

"Believe me, I've been in worse situations." Chrono answers him.

"Show your power Gaia Dynast!" said Arata who attacked Chrono, but he managed to defend himself ... "Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive: No trigger / Critical trigger, all to Gigant / Draw Trigger, power to Jigsawsaurus." Arata revealed two triggers that left Chrono against the wall.

"Attack Jigsawsaurus." Arata attacked again, but Chrono did not defend himself ... "No guard" Chrono puts his fifth damage in the damage zone. "It's your turn Gigant Flame, Engorge! Retreat to Freezenyx, get [Power] + 5k for each unit engorged and with Freezenyx's skill, others + 2k." Arata smiled...

_**To Be Continue...**_


	19. Turn - 19

"Generation Guard! Highbrow Steam, Arlim. Skill activated when returning to Chronojet and Chronojet G, gets a shield estra of 15000." Chrono defended...

"Turn End ..." commented Arata, who finished his turn. "That was to be expected from Rive Shindou's son, and also from the winner of the Vanguard Koshien." Arata added excitedly.

"No, all this I prepare for the fights against fighters as strong as Shion and that guy who hurt Tokoha ... I'm sorry, but I can't lose ... Stride Generation! Chronodragon Gear Grovvy! Stride Skill! I call Lugal-ure and Time Leap, Chronojet Dragon, and call Melem." said Chrono, who was getting serious.

_"Wait, Thats why he use Huang-long ..."_ thought Arata.

"Gear Groovy skill: [Power] + 5k and activate your other skill, get the skills of Huang-Long and Nextstage! Chronojet attacks Jigsawsaurus." Chrono attacked with his ace.

"Mystique skill: I call Baby Camera to the guardian circle." Arata defended himself.

"Gear Groovy attacks your vanguard."

"Perfect Guard!" Arata was defended again, but ... "Triple Drive: No trigger / No trigger / Heal trigger, I crash a damage and power to Melem I activate the Huang-long skill I call Lugal-ure from the Bind Zone to rearguard, with the Chrono Dran G skill, call Chronobeat Buffalo and with the skill obtained from Nextstage, Gear Groovy returns to the G Zone and Chronojet G stand. " Chrono said smiling.

"He has five cards in his G-zone, so Chronojet has + 10k and his rearguards + 2k." Arata thought.

"Lugal-ure attacks the rearguard." Chrono attacked, while Arata placed his rearguard in the drop zone.

"With the boost of Melem, Chronojet dragon G attacks the vanguard." said Chrono, who attacked again.

"Guard! I'll be safe as long as a trigger doesn't come out." thought Arata, who was defending against Chrono's attack, but ... "Twin Drive: No trigger / Critical Trigger! All at Chronojet Dragon G! Go!" With the attack of Chronojet, Arata received two damages ... causing him to lose the fight.

"How good!" Chrono reacted happily.

* * *

_**Turn 19: The S**_**_hining Star_**

"Well, sometimes you win and sometimes you lose, but facing you is priceless and I hope you learned something for your game, miss." said Arata, who turned to see Hikari.

"No, Ba-Karen is the Tachikaze user, I use Murakumo." she responded, while waving her hand in denial.

"Well, I hope to see you both in the second stage, my goal is to get there." mentioned Arata, while Chrono resigns ... "Only the fights decide if that happened."

Chrono and Kagura say goodbye to Arata who is sent to the Drop Zone.

**After the last Fight, Chrono says goodbye to Kagura and returns to meet his teammates.**

"Today we did it well." said Tokoha happily.

"Although we cannot lower our guard, Anjou." Kazuma responded when he saw that Tokoha was very confident.

"That reminds me... I see Kagura-san, said 'Hi' to you guys." Chrono added ...

"Kagura, that's not one of the Naka academy girls who admire your father team, the one Murakumo uses." commented Kazuma ...

"That one." Chrono responds, while Tokoha only gets a little annoy.

"OMG!, it's the first day we already have the first classified to the second phase: Team Ogre!" said the Announcer, leaving Chrono and Tokoha surprised.

"Tokoha, that's not ..." Chrono reacted in surprise when he saw the screen "Yeah he is." Tokoha added.

"This team has achieved the required score in record time, their leader Onimaru Kazumi has beaten big competitors like Shion Kiba and Maya Tendo, will they take the championship for the second time?" said the announcer.

"Now we have another reason to move to the second phase." at Chrono's comment, Tokoha and Kazuma nod.

At the same time, Luna looks at the screen where they show the three members of Ogre. "Apparently he's good..."

"Hazuki-chan?" Kumi calls hher, since Hazuki was distracted...

"Yes, Kumi." she answers

"We have to make an effort, if we want to go to the second phase." Kumi commented, trying to get a smile, but ... "I know that, if we want to win, we have to beat as many as we can." added the pink-haired one who turned to see the team of Chrono ...

"Luna-chan..." thought Kummi, who cared more for her.

* * *

**The second day had started ... The three girls from the Naka Academy are talking at one of the tables in the cafeteria.**

"We have a good score, and... I apologize for my defeat against Onimaru Kazumi." seriously says a young girl with brown hair.

"Don't worry, he was very strong fighter." Says a girl with dark yellow hair and whose pigtails look like bananas.

"Well, if you want a rematch we should move on to the second phase, Tendo Maya." says a girl with pale yellow hair and a French accent.

"That's the plan, but Saijou-san... you should leave your fight against Hashima Rin." Tendo Maya added.

"Ah, why?" Claudine asked.

"Because knowing you as my biggest rival, I'm sure you two will fight, you can leave that for the second stage." commented Maya. "I don't want to repeat what happened yesterday, where they almost eliminated us from the competition because of your fights." added Maya...

"She provoked me, but... careless, I haven't lost against her yet, I will defeat her." answered Claudine.

"Nana, we have to make sure that doesn't happen ..." Maya said in a low voice.

"you're right." Nana added.

_**Minutes Later…**_

"Don't forget that just yesterday, the winner of last year: Team Ogre already pass to the second phase!" said the announcer.

"Thanks for remembering it captain obvious." Luna answered very sarcastic..

"Hazuki-chan." laughed Kumi.

**To get more points, Team Generation decided to split to cover more field.**

_"If we continue like this... We will arrive soon to the next stage"_ thought Kazuma ...

"You ... You are the anti-social guy who is on Shindou's team." said a girl with brown hair.

"Who you call anti-social, besides I know you, you are the prima donna of the Naka Academy, Maya Tendo." answers Kazuma, who takes out his deck.

"Hmm ... I'm not surprised you know my name." she responded arrogantly.

"No matter who you are, I will show you my strength." Kazuma replied...

"Stand UP! Vanguard!"

"Dragprince Rute!"

"Dreamer Jewel Knight, Tiffany."

"Royal Paladin." Kazuma thought, seeing the Jewel Knights of Maya.

"Shadow Paladin, interesting..." thought Maya, who was observing Kazuma's grade 0.

"Ride! Sniping Jewel Knight, Shellie, with the skill of Tiffany moves."

"That aura, it reminds me of Kiba, Ride Knies, Rute moves ... Knies attacks." said Kazuma, who was making the first attack ...

"No guard." Maya replies, but ... "Drive Check: no trigger" Luckily for her, Kazuma couldn't get any trigger.

"Damage Check: No trigger, so you go straight." she answered who put the card of the top in its damage zone.

"Ride! Tactician Jewel Knight, Sybill Skill activated when this unit rides a Jewel Knight, I can pay a Counter Blast to call another Jewel Knight from my deck, Bonding Jewel Knight, Tracie."

"As expected from Tendo Maya, with the superior calls from their deck, the Jewel Knights are ready to follow their orders." says the announcer of the U20 enthusiastic.

"With the boost of Tiffany, Sybill attacks your vanguard." Maya attacked.

"No guard." he replies, while Maya did his Drive Check ... "Drive Check: Heal Trigger, I heal a damage and I give the power to Tracie." she said, while Kazuma put the top card in his damage zone. "Damage Check: No trigger."

"Tracie attacks." Maya attacked again.

"Guard." Kazuma defended himself...

"Turn End." At that moment Maya's bracelet starts to sound. "What happened?" Maya touches her bracelet and it shows on a screen: Claudine Saijou lost her fight against Hashima Rin of the team ... "Fukuhara Queens"

"Something happens?" asks Kazuma.

"My partner was sent to the drop zone, now I have another reason to beat you." Maya answered

"That won't be easy, Ride! Liafail, Call Morfessa." Kazuma added.

_"I see you're not going to make it easy for me."_ thought Maya.

"Liafail attacks." attacked Kazuma...

"No guard."

"Drive Check: Critical Trigger, power to Morfessa and critical to Liafail." added Kazuma, who revealed a critical trigger.

"Damage Check; No trigger / No trigger." said Maya ... who put two cards in her damage zone.

"Morfessa attacks." Kazuma attacked again, but ... "Guard!" Maya managed to defend herself ...

"Turn End."

"I think I'll be serious too, Ride! Reborn Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei!" Maya smiled, as she called her ace unit.

_"That unit ... It's not good news."_ Kazuma thought.

"Call Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus and another Shellie." With her boost, Tracie attacks. she add, but ... Kazuma defends himself. "Guard!"

"Ashlei attacks her vanguard! Twin Drive: No trigger / No trigger." Maya attacked again...

"Damage Check: Critical Trigger, everything to Liafail."

"In that case, Kymbelinus attacks Morfessa." she said, who was now attacking one of the Kazuma re-guards.

"Guard."

"Turn End, you'll have to do something else to beat me." she commented.

"Ride! Dragheart, Luard! Stride Generation! Dark Dragon, Carnivore Dragon! Stride Skill!" I call Rute, and I call Sword Breaker and Abyssal Owl. With the Sword Breaker skill, I draw a card and with Rute's skill, I I give + 5k to my vanguard, now Carnivore Dragon skill: retired Sword Breaker and I retired two re-guards from my opponent. " said Kazuma.

"Well, I'm retiring Tracie and Shellie."

"Perfect, Carnivore Dragon attacks." Kazuma attacked.

"No guard."

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, power to Morfessa and Critical to Carnivore Dragon / No trigger (sentinel) / Draw trigger, all to Morfessa." said Kazuma, who only revealed two triggers.

"Damage Check: No trigger / No trigger." she answered, who put two cards in her damage zone.

"Morfessa attacks, Ritual [Power] + 5k." Kazuma attacked again ... but Maya managed to defend herself. "Generation Guard! Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon!"

"Turn end."

"I see ... You retired my units so I couldn't use their skills, but you haven't seen anything yet ... Stand and Draw! At the start of my ride phase, Ashlei's skill is activated, I call Striking Jewel from my hand Knight, Miranda, and I give her [Power] + 3k. " Maya takes a card from her G Zone.

"Stride the Generation! Climax Jewel Knight, Clementine!"

"A G unit Jewel Knight" was surprised Kazuma ...

"Stride Skill, I call from the deck a Jewel Knight, I call Shellie, and both Shellie and Clementine win [Power] + 4k, I also activate Shellie's skill, if I have 3 or more Jewel Knight she wins + 3k. I put in the soul and call from my deck a Jewel Knight grade 1 or smaller, Straight Jewel Knight, Bartram and call another Shellie, Shellie skill: [Power] + 3k Clementine Skill, all my Jewel Knight win + 4k and my vanguard gets an extra critical. " she said, leaving Kazuma surprised.

"I can't ... I can't lose against her." I thought Kazuma...

"With Bartam's boost, Clementine attacks your vanguard." Maya attacked Kazuma ...

"No guard."

"Triple Drive: No trigger / No trigger (Quintet Wall) / Heal Trigger, all power to Miranda, you were lucky young." she responded with a smile, while Kazuma put two cards in her damage zone ... "Damage Check: No trigger / Draw trigger, all to Luard and I steal a card."

"Miranda attacks, skill activated [Power] + 2k and you can't defend yourself with grade 0 of the hand." she added, while making her second attack.

"Guard, Evil Refuser Dragon, Quintet Wall, Ritual Shield +10000." Kazuma defended himself.

_**To Be Continue...**_


	20. Turn - 20

**The battle between the two continued...**

"I have to admit you are strong but I will break all your plans." Luard Ritual! I return two normal units from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck and I can do Stride with no cost." Kazuma smiled...

"I see... an alternative cost for Stride?" she said.

"Stride Generation! Draganger Ogma! Stride Skill, retreat to Abyssal Owl, call another Abyssal Owl and Swordbreaker, with the Abyssal Owl Ritual, Counter Charge and with the Swordbreaker skill, I steal a card and call Knies." added Kazuma, who wanted to win the game.

_"Four grade 1."_ thought Maya...

"I activate the skill of Ogma, Ritual 5th! I retire all my grade 1 and my opponent has to choose the same number of cards from his hand or re-guards and put them in the drop zone." Kazuma added...

_"Not only my re-guards, but also the cards of my hand."_ Maya thought, as she saw the cards in her hand.

"I retire Miranda ... and three cards from my hand." Maya answers...

"As both players put three cards or more cards in their drop zone, I draw a card, Abyssal Owl Ritual, Counter Charge, Call Knies, Uscias, Usage Ritual, get [Power] + 9k." Kazuma added.

"I think I underestimate you... But you need something more to beat me." replies Maya, who wasn't intimidated by Kazuma's strategy.

"Uscias attacks his vanguard" said Kazuma, who attacked enraged by the words of Maya.

"Guard!"

"Ogma attacks your vanguard." Kazuma attacked again.

"No guard."

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, power to Morfessa and critical to Ogma / Stand Trigger, all to Uscias / No trigger." Kazuma revealed a Stand and a critical trigger in his drive check.

"Damage Check: No trigger / No trigger." Maya answered, who put two cards in his damage zone.

"Uscias attacks the vanguard." Kazuma attacked again ...

"Generation Guard! Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon! With your Skill, [Shield] + 5k." Maya defended herself, but ... "Morfessa attacks, Ritual, [Power] + 5k." Kazuma attacked again, but ... "Guard! Noble Jewel Knight, Glory! Quintet Wall! Also, Gloria gets [Shield] + 5k." Morfessa's attack wasn't enough to pass the shield of Maya's guardians.

"All the Jewel Knights except for Gloria return my deck." added Maya ...

"Turn End."

_"With that skill and his attacks I lost all the cards in my hand, the next card, it will be my victory or defeat depends on this ..."_ thought Maya ...

"Stand and Draw." Maya takes the card from the top of her deck and looks at it. "You know ... my rival usually says all the time ... 'I still don't give up.' And neither do I ... "Maya shows Kazuma an Ashlei.

"Ashlei skill: superior call to Gloria [Power] + 3k." Maya puts that Ashlei in her drop zone and grabs a card from her G Zone. Stride The Generation! Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Salome Regina! "Said Maya, who wanted to win for her team.

_"That presence is that of someone who had to achieve everything through effort and patience."_ Kazuma thought.

"Stride Skill, call Tracie, she and Salome get [Power] + 4k Salome skill: if I have three or more Jewel Knight, I draw a card and she gets [Power] + 2k Salome Regina skill: for each G Unit mouth above all my re-guards get + 2k and my vanguard gets + 4k for each unit Jewel Knight, plus Generation Break 4. During the attack of my vanguard you can only call three guards from your hand and G Zone. " Maya said, in her last inning to win.

_"Restrict the number of my guardians ?!"_ I thought Kazuma ...

"Kymbelinus attacks." Maya attacked, but ... "Guard!" Kazuma defended himself from the attack ...

"Salome Regina, attack your vanguard!" she attacked again, but ... "Generation Guard! Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon! 'Ritual!' [Shield] + 10k, plus Guard and Intercept" Kazuma defended.

_"With the power of my vanguard is 66k, with the boost of Gloria would be 64k ..."_ he thought ... _"Everything depends on the trigger!"_ they both think the same.

"Triple Drive: No trigger / No trigger / Critical Trigger, all to my vanguard." said Maya, who surprised Kazuma ... "She passed my shield."

"I must tell you, you are good Shouji Kazuma, but the one that will go to the top will be me." The final attack of Maya causing two damages without trigger.

"It was an excellent fight, Shouji-kun." commented Maya, who was shaking hands with Kazuma.

"Wait, you knew my name all the time." he answered surprised.

"Of course, I know the names of all the members of the teams that participate in this competition, I hope to face you and your other teammates in the second stage." she added.

"Likewise, we'll see each other on another occasion, 'Diva' of the show." Kazuma answered. When Kazuma is taken to the drop zone, at the same time Claudine appears on stage through a platform.

"I saw your fight Tendo Maya, uhm ... thanks for bringing me back." said Claudine, thanking her teammate.

"I appreciate the compliment, but ... now we're going to finish this and move on to the next stage." she answered, while Claudine and she were advancing in different directions to finish the next stage ...

* * *

**Turn 20: The Battle of Best Friends**

**The second day of the first stage was still underway, and Team Generation found out something terrible...**

"After an amazing victory against Shouji Kazuma, the team 'Stage Divas', managed to get their points for the next stage!" commented the announcer, while Chrono and Tokoha thought _"Kazuma..."_

_"Damn, thanks to Kazuma we lost 12 points..."_ Tokoha thought, but something caught his attention.

"Tokoha-chan?" said a voice that Tokoha recognized at once.

"Kumi-chan, what are you doing here?" Tokoha asked when she saw her friend.

"Uhm ... I think the bracelet tells me that you are my opponent ..." Kumi replies.

"Eh?" Tokoha is surprised.

"Wow, what do we have here?" Okazaki Kumi of Team Moonlight will face her friend ... Anjou Tokoha! " said the commentator.

"The situation is very complicated ... whoever wins from both teams could move on to the next stage." added the commentator.

"I'm sorry Tokoha-chan ... but I must win for Luna." Kumi commented, but ...

"And thanks to Kazuma, I can't lose." Tokoha said, "Ok Kumi, get ready ..." she added.

"The same thing." Kumi replies.

"Stand UP! Vangaurd!"

* * *

**There is another battle that everyone is looking at, and this was between Hoshisaki Noa of the team Shin Nippon and Kagura Hikari of team SL.**

_"Murakumo, as their units are returned to the deck, they have less objective units for the Lock."_ thought Noa.

_"Gosh, that girl left her field empty with her skills, so I can't lock, but..._" Noan thought.

"Something happens?" Hikari asked...

"No, I just remembered that I don't need you to have re-guards to make my attacks more effective and you will be the first person with whom I used this G-unit: Stride Generation! Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe." said Noa.

"Uhm ..." Hikari stares at Noa's G unit.

"Activated Skill, pick a card from your hand and put it in your field as lock." Noa mentioned, while Hikari was surprised.

"From my hand." Hikari puts a card of her hand in the circle of (RC) as lock in the back row.

"Since I have more rearguards you can't use the other effect of this skill. I activate the skill of Zinc, Counter Charge and Soul Charge, I also activate the skill of Heliopause, that unit will not be unlock at the end of your turn and gets + 3k of [Power]." Noa added

"You will attack ..." said Hikari, who seemed bored.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Radon attacks your Vanguard, skill activated [Power] + 3k." Noa was making her first attack, but ... Hikari didn't defend herself. "No guard, damage check: well a draw trigger, power to Shirayuki and draw a card." she added, as she put the card in her damage zone.

"Chaos Universe attacks your vanguard." Noa attacked for the second time.

"Generation Guard! Ambush Demon Stealth Beast, Tamamo no Mae. Skill, if the difference in the number of rearguards is one or more, the shield increases by + 5k but if it is 3 or more it increases by + 10k." Hikari defended himself.

_"Very smart, since the locked units don't count as re-guards, she can increase her shield."_ I thought Noa ...

"This is not over, Triple Drive: No trigger / Critical Trigger, all to Iron / Critical trigger, all to Iron. Noa added, who wanted to give his final blow.

"I activate Shirayuki's skill, Iron gets [Power] -20000," Hikari said, stopping Noa's attack.

"Turn End."

"You wonder why I put that locked unit in the same column as my vanguard, right?" said Hikari.

"Now that you say it ... it gives me a little curiosity." Noa answers

"Simple, I don't need to boost my vanguard to win you, Stride Generation! Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki!" she said, calling the future version of her Vanguard.

"I don't know why, but I'm feeling a chill." Noa commented.

"Stride Skill, I draw a card and give my vanguard a skill, I activate the skill of Cosmetic Shirayuki, I superior call to a unit with the same name as my vanguard, call Fantasy Shirayuki and call Dual Weapon." Hikari calls a Shirayuki from her deck (RC).

"I activate the stride skill, when two units are called from my hand or deck, I pick one of your units and get [Power] -5k Chaos Breaker!" Hikari said, leaving Noa surprised.

"WHAT!" he is surprised.

"Call Charcoal Fox and Drench Serpent, Skill activated, Chaos Breaker others [Power] -5k." added Hikari, who called two more units.

"My vanguard only has [Power] 1k." Noa said surprised at how much the power of his Vanguard had gone down.

"Drench Serpent supports, attacks Dual Weapon." Hikari made her first attack, but ... "Guard." Noa manages to defend himself.

"Shadowsitich from Dual Weapon, I call another Shirayuki from my deck and Shadowstitch from Drench Serpent, come back to deck, Counter Charge, Soul Charge and I give Shirayuki [Power] + 4k." she said.

"This ... this is not good." Noa saw his hand, and sees that he didn't have enough shield to stop the attacks of the three units.

"Cosmetic Shirayuki attacks!" At that moment Noa closes her eyes and appears in a kind of cold Dojo.

"Where I am?" Noa asked.

"A beautiful place and at the same time cruel." He said Hikari, who had the same appearance as Shirayuki. "You're a good person, and that keeps him from having fun." Shirayuki moves her hand, which creates a storm, Noa reflexively closes her eyes and when she opens it she is in the fight.

"Generation Guard! Death Star-vader, Demon Maxwell, activated Skill, Lock to Charcoal Fox and [Shield] + 5k plus guard and intercept." Noa defended herself with everything she could.

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, all to my vanguard / No trigger / No trigger, I thank you for fighting against me, Hoshizaki-kun." Shirayuki's attack freezes Chaos Breaker and with a touch breaks it. On Earth the damage check wasn't a heal trigger and how the six damages had been fulfilled...

"The victory is for Kagura Hikari!" announced the commentator.

_"I lost, but ... what will that have been? She looked very pretty."_ Noa thought.

"Excuse me if I get carried away ..." Hikari apologized.

"No, in fact I had not lost in a long time now I know I have to improve and now I trust that Arata and Makoto will win their fights so that I can get out of the drop zone, see you." said Noa, who disappeared in front of Hikari.

_"I see ... Humans trust each other very much ... I wonder if he will be wrong?"_ Hikari thought.

* * *

_**Returned to Tokoha's fight...**_

"Excite Battle Sister, Gelato attacks your vanguard." Kumi attacked.

"No guard"

"Triple Drive: No trigger / Critical Trigger, power to Berrymousse and critic to Gelato / Draw Trigger, power to Berrymouse." said Kumi, who revealed a critical and a draw trigger.

"Damage Check: No trigger / No trigger." Tokoha puts two cards in his damage zone, having a total of four.

"Berrymousse attacks." Kumi attacked again, but ... "Generation Guard! Sacred Tree Dragon, Rain Breath Dragon." Tokoha manages to defend herself.

"Turn End." At that moment Tokoha's bracelet sounds, when he touches it appears on his screen: Chrono Shindou has won Nagisa Daimonji from Tean Hell and Heaven, Kazuma Shouji comes out of the drop zone.

_"What good news, now I must finish this."_ she thought. "Here I go Kumi-chan." said Tokoha.

"Stride Generation! Governing Flower Princess, Selfina"

"A new G unit?" Kumi was surprised.

"Stride Skill, I call Katrina, Bloom, the two Katrinas get + 4k, I call Noel, I activate Ida's skill, Selfina and Katina get the same name and activate their other skill, I draw a card." said Tokoha.

_"Here comes ..."_ Kumi thought.

"I activate the skill of Selfina, I choose Noel and Katrina, they gain + 2k and I call a unit of my deck for each Selfina in my G Zone, Noel, Bloom! Two units of the same column get + 4k. Katrina, Bloom, four units get + 8k ... Kumi-chan you're fine? " Tokoha added.

"I will beat you this time Tokoha-chan" said Kumi, who had a serious face.

"We'll see, Selfina attacks your vanguard." Tokoha said, attacking with his vanguard.

"No guard."

"Triple Drive: Heal Trigger, all the power to the Noel on the right and I heal a damage / Critical Trigger, critical to Selfina and power to the Noel on the left. / No trigger." added Tokoha, who was healing damage and thought that this game was over, but ... "Damage Check: No trigger / Draw Trigger, all to Madeleine and I draw a card."

"My Noel from the right attacks." Tokoha attacked again, but ... "Generation Guard! Sunrise on high Godhawk, Ichibyoshi, with his skill [Shield] + 5k."

"I attack with my other Noel." Tokoha said, but ... the result was the same, and her friend managed to defend herself ... "Generation Guard! Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu, with her skill [Shield] + 10k plus Soul Charge."

"Turn End." Tokoha said a little sadly.

"Now is my turn!" Kumi said with a smile.

"Stand and Draw, Stride Generation! Excite Battle Sister, Miroir, Stride Skill: Call Rusk, Berrymousse Skill, [Power] + 4k. With the Miroir skill, Generation Break 3, Oracle! For every card in hand, my front row gets [Power] + 1k. " she said, who did not stop smiling.

"If she hits, she can draw a card and if not ... she can do Counter Charge, it's like being between two sides of the same coin." I thought Tokoha.

"Miroir attacks your vanguard." Attacked Kumi, for the first time...

"Generation Guard! Flower Maiden of Autum Scenery, Verna. [Shield] + 15k. Tokoha manages to defend himself.

_"Even with a triple drive... I will not pass Tokoha-chan's shield, in that case..."_ Kumi thought ...

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, everything to Monaka / Critical Trigger, everything to Berrymousse / Draw Trigger, I draw a letter and power to Monaka." Kumi said, while she was doing her drive check.

"You know, I was able to defend myself from your attacks but that draw trigger changes everything." Tokoha says it smiling, as if she already knew she was going to lose. "So give him Kumi." she added, who releases a few tears.

"Monaka, Berrymousse attack the vanguard." Kumi said, but it was impossible for Tokoha to defend herself...

"No guard." unfortunately the three damage check none of them was a Heal, so Tokoha had lost...

"Tokoha-chan ..." Kumi saw her crying and wanted to hug her, but... "It was an excellent fight, Enishi and Luna are lucky to have you as a companion. When the first phase ends let's talk about what happens to Luna." says Tokoha, who wipes her tears and is sent to the drop zone.

_**To Be Continue...**_


	21. Turn - 21

"I'm going..." said Kazuma, who was moving away little by little.

"Eh, but..." Chrono tries to stop him.

"Forget it Shindou, you also have to solve your own problems." Kazuma said while pointing towards Tokoha.

"Ok, I fix it." Chrono responds giving a big sigh.

"Hi..." says Chrono, approaching Tokoha. "Hi." she answers while cleaning her tears.

"I heard you lost, you want to tell me what happened?" asks Chrono.

"Kumi was better than me ... that was it." replies Tokoha, who recharges on Chrono's shoulder.

"Impressive team member SL _**(Starlight)**_ Aijo Karen, had a comeback victory against a member of Team Fukuhara, Henri Hayao, making his team move to the second phase." announced the commentator.

"So those three also pass ..." Chrono said looking at the screen. "I've noticed a strange detail ... Because since we met them at the Koshien, Hikari-san wear gloves the same as Team Ogre." Chrono added.

"It doesn't seem strange to me, by the way... in my fight I spoke with Kumi, and apparently Luna isn't well." said Tokoha, who felt guilty for everything that was happening.

"Well, we promised Am we talk to Luna, so... we're going to eat, I invite, that should encourage you a bit." says Chrono, while taking Tokoha's hand.

"Really?" she asks, while smiling even with tears in her eyes.

"Yep" After a dinner, Chrono leaves Tokoha at home...

"Don't worry, tomorrow I'll win all my fights and we will enter the second stage." Chrono said as he walked with Tokoha back home.

"If you say so?" Tokoha responds a little worried.

"Oh come on... have a little more confidence in me." adds Chrono, who stroked Tokoha's head.

* * *

**Turn 21: ****The Last Chance: Chrono Vs Hiroki**

_**The next day...**_

"Well, we just have to win, so your girlfriend came back to the game." said Kazuma, who mock at Chrono.

"And move on to the next stage, so... Don't lose." replies Chrono, who decides to make fun of Kazuma for his defeat.

"The same thing." he adds.

**Chrono walks looking for his next opponent, but... He gets surprise...**

"Stop there, villain..." said an annoyed and somewhat familiar voice...

"Hiroki?" Chrono is surprised to see it.

"Ah, it's just you... Chrono, so you'll be my opponent." said the discouraged.

"Something happened to you?" Chrono ask.

"Yes, that villain with crown hairpin, She won me with her Tachikaze deck, and her team went to the next stage, now I have to make my team go to the next stage to take revenge." answered Hiroki.

_"Girl with crown-shaped hairpin? It must surely be her..."_ Chrono thinks it must have been Karen. "It's a pity, but ... there's someone in the drop zone that I have to get out of. I hope there's no hard feelings when I beat you." Chrono added.

"Then I'll make sure you can do your girlfriend company." Hiroki mocks Chrono.

"Ok, now I'm going to crush you." responds Chrono, who becomes serious.

"Stand UP vanguard!"

* * *

_**\ Time leap ... /**_

"Ride! Bravest Rush, Grandgallop!" Hiroki rides a new grade 3.

"A new Grangallop, interesting..." thinks Chrono...

"Call Grandberet, Grandlady, I activate Grandlady's skill, I give Grandgallop and Grandberet [Power] + 4k Grandgallop attacks." Hiroki made his first attack.

"No guard."

"Twin drive: Heroic Heal Trigger, everything to Grandberet and I heal a damage / No trigger." Hiroki, removed a card from his damage zone and put it in his drop zone.

"Damage Check: Critical Trigger, everything to Chronobeat." says Chrono, who put his trigger in his drop zone.

"Now you're next, Grandberet!" Hiroki attacked again, but... Chrono manages to defend himself. "Guard!"

"Turn End, you'll see when I do Stride, it'll be your end." added Hiroki.

"I know that ... Ride! Chronojet Dragon G! Stride Generation! Meta-pulsar, Split Pegasus." said Chrono, who was making his first Stride.

"Uhm..."

"Stride Skill, Time Leap! Chronofang Tiger G! I activate Split Pegasus skill, I send Chronofang G to deck and call Chronoclaw Lugal-ure, the Chronoclaw skill gets + 5k and thanks to Split Pegasus all my **'ZTB'** get + 2k." Chrono added.

_"Damn, how much power and he hasn't yet attacked with his Vanguard."_ Hiroki thought.

"Lugal-ure attacks the vanguard." Chrono attacked Hiroki for the first time, but ... "Guard!"

"Split Pegasus, attack the vanguard." Chrono again.

"No guard."

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, power to Chronoclaw and critical to Split Pegasus / No trigger (grade 3), activate the Lugal-ure skill! Time Leap! Chronojet Dragon! / No trigger (Sentinel)." said Chrono, who was calling another Chronojet.

"Damage Check: No trigger / No trigger." Hiroki put two cards in his damage zone.

"Chronojet attacks your vanguard." said Chrono, who was attacking with his ace.

"Guard."

"Chronoclaw attacks your vanguard." Chrono attacked Hiroki again, but ... "Generation Guard! Gallant Incarnation, G-O-Five!" he will be able to defend himself.

"Turn End, Lugal-ure returns to me (RC)." said Chrono.

_"There is no doubt why Taiyou respects him, but ..."_ thought Hiroki ... "Stride Generation! Great Galactic Governor, Commander Laurel D!"

_"Today I'll make them both respect me."_ Hiroki thought.

_"Commander Laurel D, Enishi told me that unit, was the one that sent him to the drop zone on the first day, it is true that he has 4000 power, but ... he must have a dangerous skill."_ Chrono thought, seeing the G unit of Hiroki.

"Stride Skill, as it was to a G unit with **'Burst'** My Vanguard gets [Power] + 8k.I activate Grandberet's skill, I withdraw that unit to give its power to my Granvicle, Burst! Granvicle and my vanguard get [Power] + 4k Call Grandvolver, Burst! That unit and my vanguard get [Power] + 4k, I activate the Grandhop Burst, I give Grandvolver another [Power] + 4k, I draw a card and counter charge. And Operator Girl, Linka Call. " Hiroki planned his strategy against Chrono.

"39k! But there's something else, right?" Chrono asked ...

"Your instincts are right, nothing can surpass this hero, activate Commander Burst Laurel D! [Rest] all my re-guards! If the attack hits [Stand] my vanguard, if the attack doesn't hit [Stand] to my re-guards, but if I apply one skill I can't apply the other." mentioned Hiroki, who drew a smile on his face.

_"That unit makes it complicated to choose."_ thought Chrono, who had to make a difficult decision.

"I activate the skill of Linka, if you put a perfect guard and I get a grade 3 I can remove it and cancel it." added Hiroki, who was laughing...

"It must be a joke!" Chrono complained.

"Now it's hero time! Laurel attacks the vanguard!" attacked Hiroki.

"No guard!"

"Heroic Triple Drive: No trigger (Grade 3) / No trigger (Grade 3) / Herotic Critical Trigger, all to my vanguard!"

"Damage Check: No trigger / Draw trigger, power to Chronojet and I draw a card." said Chrono, who puts two cards in his damage zone.

"Lucky, now as the attack hit the great hero gets up and attacks again." Hiroki stood up again his vanguard, but… "Guard! Steam Scalar, Emellanna! Quintet Wall!" Chrono manages to defend himself.

"A Quintet Wall, with this Linka's skill did not make sense." Hiroki complained.

_"Thanks to a G unit that I have, I need a unit that allows me to return cards to the bottom of the deck."_ Chrono thought ... "Besides, guard!" added the redhead, who was defending Hiroki's attack.

"Again triple drive: No trigger / No trigger / No trigger." replies Hiroki, who will not reveal any trigger.

"He was close, I activated Emellana's skill, bind to a unit in my drop zone, and put two units of my drop zone on my deck and shuffled it." adds Chrono.

"Turn End."

"Here I go! Stride Generation! Chronodragon Gear Groovy! Stride Skill! Time Leap! Melem! The Split Pegasus skill gives [Power] + 2k to all my Zodiac Time Beast. Also I activate the Gear Grovvy skill, [Power] ] + 5k and his other skill, he gets the skills of Huang-long and Nextstage." said Chrono...

_"This doesn't look good ..."_ thought Hiroki, who imagined Chrono with a dark cloak and horns coming out of his head.

"Lugal-ure attacks Grandvolver." said Chrono, who was attacking Hiroki's interceptor.

"My interceptor..." Hiroki was shaking, as he put his unit in his drop zone.

"Chronoclaw attacks Grandberet." Chrono attacked Hiroki's other interceptor, but ... "Guard!"

"Geargroovy attacks the vanguard." Chrono attacked Hiroki's Vanguard.

"Perfect Guard." Hiroki defends himself ...

"You need more than that to stop me." smiled Chrono.

"Triple Drive: No trigger / No trigger (Grade 3), Time Leap! Chronojet Dragon G, with the Chrono Dran skill I call Chronofang G / Heal trigger, all to Melem and I heal a damage." says Chrono, who reveals a Heal trigger.

_"Why did he give it to Melem, unless ..."_ thought Hiroki.

"I activate the Huanglong skill, and call Chronoethos Jackal from my bind zone, now I activate the Nextstage skill, I return Gear Groovy to the G Zone and Stand to Chronojet G. Chronofang G attacks!" He attacked Chrono, but Hiroki manages to defend himself... "Guard."

"Chronofang G Skill, I return Grandberet to the back of the deck, Chronojet Dragon G attacks!" said Chrono, while Hiroki placed his card at the bottom of his deck.

"No guard."

"Twin drive: No trigger / Critical trigger, power to my Chronojet Dragon G re-guard and critical to my vanguard. Come on!" says Chrono.

"In the end ... The great hero Hiroki did not win today." Hiroki shows the two cards on the top of the deck and they were not trigger. "I think it's not my lucky day." he adds.

"No, you almost beat me with that G Unit, I was lucky to draw Emellana with the draw trigger." Chrono commented.

"Hmm, I'm sure Taiyou and Saori will give you a lesson if they find you out." answered Hiroki.

"I doubt it, because with this I'm already on the other side, but ... I hope to face them in the second phase." said Chrono, after that Hiroki disappears and Tokoha leaves the drop zone.

_**After it's Ibuki and the announcer, they mention that Team Generations, Team Fukuhara, Team Moonlight and Team Victory keep the last places for the next stage.**_

_**To Be Continue...**_


	22. Turn - 22

**Turn 22: T****he Returning of the Vanguard**

**The next day the Chrono cell phone rings...**

"Kamui-san, what's wrong?" Chrono asks who was still asleep in his bed.

"Quick, come to Card Capital, there is one person you have to meet." Kamui answered very excited.

"I would like to, but... I have plans today." says Chrono before hanging up, but ... "Eh~, do you have a date with your girlfriend?" Kamui replies, causing Chrono to blush.

"Uhm ... no." responds Chrono blushing.

"Well, in any case cancel or think something, Ibuki asked me to do this favor, I'm sorry." Kamui apologized.

* * *

**After a while, Chrono arrives at card capital, and meets many familiar faces...**

"What's going on here?" Chrono asked.

"Yo! Shindou, it's been a while." Noki greeted him.

"Naoki-san, do you know what's wrong?" asks Chrono, who sits next to Naoki.

"It's that an old friend returns today." Naoki replies.

"eh ..." says Chrono, who thinks... _"He must be a very important person that's why everyone, including a Euro League player like Kai-san is here."_

"Don't you think he's already late?" Shingo asks.

"I'll go look for him." Kamui adds, but ... Misaki calms him down. "Calm down Kamui, he's not a child anymore."

"Here comes..." Naoki and Shingo are standing on either side of the door waiting with confetti cannons. When the door opens, both fire confetti but...

"Wow, they scared me..." Emi said.

"THEY ARE ONLY EMI AND BANANA!" said Shingo discouraged. "THE SURPRISE RUINED! It's not enough that Shindou will be late because Kamui didn't say anything to him, but you also ruined too!"

"Don't treat me like that! geez, yell at someone for a simple mistake! How cruel you are!" Emi's comment was like daggers to Shingo.

"Hi Daiba, what are you doing here?" Chrono asked a member of the Team Divas of Stage.

"Ah, well ... I run into Sendou, she told me that I was accompanying her because someone important would come to visit." answers Nana.

"Really?" says Chrono, but ... the doors of Card Capital open.

"Wow, everything is as lively as ever." said a young blue-haired man, but ... as soon as he entered the store. "Aichi!" everyone is going to hug him, except for Kai, Nana and Chrono.

"You came back Onii-san!" said Kamui, who was happy to see him.

"I'm back, guys, Kamui-san, Emi-chan how are you doing?" Aichi asked, who was happy to see everyone again.

"Very good Onii-san." answers Kamui.

"It's good that you're back." Kai added.

"Daiba, why are you excited?" asks Chrono.

"Of course I'm excited. Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki, Tokura Misaki & Kamui Katsuragi. The Legendary Team Quadrifollio, is in front of me." Nana said excitedly.

"Onii-san, fight with me." Kaumi smiled excitedly, until ... Naoki gets into converacion. "Wait I wanted to fight him first."

"I asked before you two." Shingo added.

"Come on, I'll fight with all of you." answers Aichi.

_"This is the guy Kamui-san talked about... He doesn't look very strong, but..."_ Chrono thought, but someone caught his attention.

"You must be Shindou Chrono-kun" Aichi greets him, Chrono is surprised for a few minutes and replies ... "Uhm... Yeah, nice to meet you." Aichi smiles at him, while both players shake hands.

"And you must be Daiba Nana." Aichi, who is shaking hands with Nana

"Nice to meet you, but ... how do you know about me?" Nana asks.

"Well, before I got to Japan, one of my contacts talked to me about you ... He also told me you had an unusual deck like Chrono." answers Aichi.

"Yes it is." Nana agrees, after a few fights, Aichi looks at her watch and says. "I think it's time to go."

"Eh?" Chrono reacts confused.

"Kamui and you have to talk to Ibuki-kun or am I wrong?" Aichi asked, which left Chrono even more confused. "Yes, but how did you know that?" Chrono asks who was confused.

"Aichi, remember that the party will be today after 7!" Miwa commented to him, since Aichi, Chrono and Kamui were about to leave.

"Yep!" the blue-haired boy replies.

* * *

_**After that the three leave card capital...**_

"What are you doing now Sendou-san?" asks Chrono.

"You can call me Aichi." replies Aichi, who was smiling.

"Sure?" Chrono asks something nervous ... "Well ... What are you doing here Aichi-san?" asks the redhead, who re-questions his question.

"Now, I'm on vacation and I'm studying at a university in the United States." answers Aichi.

"In America!" Chrono reacts surprised.

"Yeah, I'm studying astronomy." answers Aichi.

"That's incredible ..." says Chrono surprised.

"Do you think we eat something before going to Card Capital # 2?" Aichi suggests.

"Sure" Kamui and Chrono respond in unison.

"Even though you're the one who surprises me." says Aichi, while the three enter a ramen restaurant.

"Seriously?" Chrono question excited.

"Yep, we are talking about the rookie who refused to form a team because of his anti-social behavior, and despite his quick performance in the game, he managed to become a Generation Master with his team which brought him many problems at the beginning ... That's something to be amazed." Aichi replied, which made Chrono blush with embarrassment.

"Well… those were the words of Kaumi-kun." added the young blue-haired.

"Kamui-san how much did you tell him?" Chrono asks him, who gets angry with him.

"Nothing, just the essential, Think it's like a report of your progress." he answered, who tried to calm Chrono.

"Now that I realize you always call Aichi-san _**'Onii-san'**_, why?" Chrono ask him.

"That's because I respect him a lot." Kamui answer quickly, but...

"How strange, Miwa-san told me that it's because you have a crush on Emi." said a voice, entering the restaurant.

"Daiba-san?!" Kamui is surprised.

"Emi, what are you doing here?" his brother asks her.

"Emi was worried about you, so we decided to follow you to Card Capital # 2." Nana replied.

"That reminds me ... Nana-san, I'd like to ask you a favor." Emi tells Nana.

"What favor?" she asks.

"I've never had a fight against a girl who has a clan as rare as yours, so I want to have a fight against you." Emi asks her.

"Well, once we get to the store, do you agree?" answers Nana.

"Yeah thanks." Emi thanks with a smile, which turns around and now went to Chrono. "By the way ... Thank you very much for the fight of that time Shindou-kun, I really enjoy it." added Emi, who takes Chrono's hands.

"Uhm ... Yes, no problem." says Chrono blushing, which causes the annoyance of Kaumi, who takes out his cell phone and takes a picture.

"Oh~, Chrono, don't you think Tokoha will get annoy if I send this picture to her?" Kamui smiled.

"Don't you dare Kamui-san." responds Chrono, who tries to take the phone from Kamui.

"Well, let's go to Card Capital." Add Aichi, They continue their journey, until...

"You know Chrono ... Your future can change in the blink of an eye, that's why... I want you to have this." says Chrono, who gives Chrono a card.

"**A Generation Break 8!**" Chrono reacts surprised.

"I got it in America, when Kamui and Emi told me about you, I thought it was better that you had it." says Aichi.

"No, I can't accept his card..." answered Chrono, who tries to return the card.

"Why not?" Aichi asks him.

"It's a unique and very strong Card, is it okay for you to give it to a stranger?" Chrono responds.

"Chrono-kun, none of my friends use Gear Chronicle, until now ..." Aichi tells him.

"Come on, if my Onii-san gives you a card I think you should take it." said Kamui, who got into the con. "I agree too." Emi adds.

"Well, but only because you ask for it." Chrono responds giving a big sigh.

_**Minutes Later...**_

"Well, we're here." says Aichi, who arrives at card capital # 2 with the others.

"Aichi! Misaki told me you were visiting!" Shin greets him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Shin-san." Aichi greets him.

"Shin, where's Ibuki?" Kamui asks.

"He said he was preparing for the next stage of the tournament, so it would take a while." responds Shin, who was arranging some boxes on the shelf.

"Well, he should have told us." says Kamui, who gets a little upset about Ibuki's punctuality.

"It's good to me, Chrono-kun ... What do you think if we have a fight?" Aichi suggests.

"Are you serious?!" Chrono is thrilled to hear the words of Aichi.

"Oh, Ibuki-san." Nana is surprised to see him.

Ibuki greets everyone and then sees Aichi ... "Sendou it's been a while."

"Yeah, Ibuki-kun, long time no see." Aichi greets him.

"Shindou, I have seen that you have had problems in the U20." Ibuki mentioned.

"They're just insignificant things, but ... I think I'll have a fight against you, or am I wrong?" Chrono asked.

"I would do it but leave my deck in the office, in fact there is someone more suitable to face you." Ibuki answered.

"Who?" Chrono asks, at that moment Ibuki points to a person. "She, Daiba Nana."

"Me?" Nana reacted surprised.

"Yeah, along with the three members of the Ogre team, you're the only one who hasn't lost a fight in the whole first phase, I think you're the one." argued Ibuki.

"Okay, this will be the first fight I have against you, so be careful Shindou Chrono." said Nana, who was taking out her Deck.

"Same thing, Daiba Nana." Chrono responds.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Chrono Dran G / Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

_"Touken Ranbu, It's the first time I've seen such an unusual clan, true ... I don't know what I'm capable of."_ thought Chrono.

"Ladies first, Ride! Nikkari Aoe! Kiyomitsu moves to (RC)." says Nana, who calls her first grade one.

"Ride! Chronoethos Jackal, Chrono Dran moves to (RC). Attack!" Chrono attacked Nana for the first time.

"No guard."

"Drive Check: No trigger."

"Damage Check: No trigger."

"Ride! Yamatonokami Yasusada! Attack." said Nana, who was attacking Chrono.

"No guard." he replies, but like Chrono's Nana drive check, it turned out without any Trigger. "Drive Check: No trigger."

"Damage Check: No trigger." Chrono puts a card in his zone of damage just like Nana leaving the game tied in one by one.

"Ride! Chronobeat Buffalo! Call LugaL-ure." Chrono calls his ZTB grade two, he also calls another grade two a (RC).

"Now you're going on the offensive." Nana thought.

"Chronobeat Buffalo attacks the vanguard." Chrono makes his attack, but Nana doesn't defend herself. "No guard."

"Drive Check: Critical Trigger, power to Lugal-ure and crtitical for my vanguard." says Chrono, while his Vanguard attacks.

"Damage Check; No trigger / Draw trigger, power to Yasusada." says Nana, who placed two more cards in her damage zone.

"Three damages, Ibuki, I think Nana-chan will lose." Kamui says, but ... Ibuki answers him. "You're wrong Katsuragi, in situations like this is when Nana's deck shines brighter."

"Lugal-ure attacks." Chrono attacked again, but ... "not so fast Chrono, Guard." She said.

"Turn end."

"Stand and Draw! Shine with your sword and defeat all who are in your path, Ride! Tsurumaru Kurinaga!" Nana makes her grade three ride.

_"That unit can be problematic."_ Chrono thought as he watched Nana's third grade.

"Call another Yasusada, Yamabushi Kunihiro, Nikkari Aoe and Horikawa Kunihiro, I also activate **'Shinken Hissatsu'** of Horikawa, [Power] + 4k and Soul Charge." Nana said, while smiling.

"What!" Chrono reacts surprised.

"Touken Ranbu has two special abilities, the first **'Shinken Hissatsu'**, is a skill that is activated if the user has 3 or more cards in his damage zone." Nana explains to Chrono.

"It's like a Limit Break?" Emi asks.

"It's not like the Limit Break, Emi-san since it can also be used by the re-guards." answers Kamui.

"I activate the **'Shinken Hissatsu'** of Yasusada, [Power] + 2k, also skill... as there is a grade 0 in the same column as Yamabushi Kunihiro, this unit gets [Power] + 2k." explains Nana.

"Dammit, how did she gets so much power?" Kamui says surprised.

"That's not all Kamui-kun." adds Aichi, who still watched the fight.

"With Nikkari's boost, Yasusada attacks your vanguard." Nana begins to attack Chrono with force.

"No guard! No trigger." Chrono puts another card in its damage zone.

"I activate Yasusada's **'Homare'**, I discard a card to draw two cards." said Nana, who takes two cards from the top of her deck.

"That's the other ability, **'Homare'**, you can use it as many times as you can but you only pay the cost once." explains Aichi.

"Really Onii-san?!" Kamui is surprised.

"With the boost of Kiyomitsu, Yamabushi attacks." Nana was attacking Chrono again.

"No guard, Stand Trigger, power to Chronobeat." responds Chrono, who gives power to his Unit.

"I activate the Yamabushi **'Homare'**, I return it to the deck, I steal a letter and Counter Charge." says Nana excited.

_**The battle between Chrono and Nana is just beginning, how will chrono win over an unknown deck?**_

_**More in the next chapter ...**_

_**To Be Continue...**_


	23. Turn - 23

**Turn 23: Beyond Order**

**The Battle between Chrono and Nana continued... If Chrono wanted to win he would have to think about a strategy against a clan he didn't know.**

"Really..." reacts Chrono surprised.

"Now Kurinaga attacks, I activate Nikkari's skill, I put it in soul and my Vanguard get [Power] + 10k." Nana attacked, but now with her Vanguard.

"Perfect Guard!"

"Drive Check: No trigger / No trigger" Nana, can't get any Trigger.

"That was close." thinks Chrono, who steals a card.

"Ride! Chronojet Dragon G! Stride Generation! Meta-Pulsar, Split Pegasus! Stride Skill, Time Leap! Mesh-kia!" said Chrono.

_"Time Leap, in exchange for making Bind his units, he can call another higher grade unit ... it's like traveling in time."_ Nana thought.

"Call, Chronobeat, activate Split Pegasus skill, return Chronobeat and call two Zodiac Time Beast with a lower grade, Chronoethos, Chronocharge, with Chronocharge Skill, Split Pegasus gets [Power] + 3k, and I call Chronoclaw . " added Chrono, who calls two more units.

_"Well you have the field full already." Nana thought._

"Lugal-ure attacks Yasusada." Chrono attacked for the first time with one of his re-guards.

"Guard!"

"Split Pegasus attacks." said Chrono, who was attacking with his Vanguard.

"No guard."

"Triple Drive: Heal Trigger, power to Chronoclaw and I heal a damage / No trigger (Sentinel) / No trigger (Grade 3), Lugal-ure skill: 'Time Leap!' and I call Chronofang G! "

"Damage Check: Critical Trigger, all to Kurinaga." Nana puts another card in her damage zone.

"Chronoclaw attacks." He attacks Chrono with his other guard, but ... Nana manages to defend herself. "Guard!"

Chrono attacked with his latest re-guard "Chronofang Tiger G, attack." But ... Nana defends herself again. "Guard."

"ChronoFang G Skill: bind to Chronocharge and return Yasusada to the bottom of the deck." adds Chrono.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." answers Nana.

"Turn End." they are the words that come out of Chrono's mouth when he sees that he can't do more.

"Hehe, it's time to get serious ... Stride Generation! With your noble blade Swoop! And Decapitate all those who are against you! Descend Iwatooshi!" said Nana, who called a grade four to his (VC)

_"A G unit Touken Ranbu"_ thought Chrono.

"Stride Skill, Soul Charge, Horikawa and Iwatooshi, [Power] + 3k." she adds.

"She isn't someone that should be underestimated, Aichi." says Kai.

"I know." Aichi answers softly.

"Call, Hizamaru, in addition, I call Yamabushi and Kasen Kanesada Toku, with his Shinken Hissatsu gets [Power] + 2k. I pay a counter blast, and I put a G unit with the same name face up in my G Zone to activate the skill of Iwatooshi, this unit can attack all the units in the front row." said Nana, who was very happy.

"Seriously!" Chrono is surprised.

"Call, Imanotsurugi, Imanotsurugi skill: I give Homare to my vanguard and call Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki Toku, here I go, with Yoshiyuki's boost, Hizamaru attacks." says Nana, who starts her attack on Chrono's Vanguard, but ... he defends himself. "Guard!"

"With the boost of Kanesada Toku, Iwatooshi attacks your entire front row." says Nana.

"No guard." replies the redhead.

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, power to Yamabushi and critical to my vanguard./Heal trigger, everything to Hizamaru and I heal a damage." Nana added with a smile.

_"There's only one reason to give a trigger to a unit that I'm already attacking."_ thought Chrono.

"Third Check: Kurinaga, it's a grade 3, active Hizamaru's skill. [Stand]" she added.

_"I guessed it."_ Chrono thought, while Iwatooshi's great sword struck the three units of Chrono, removing the rearguards.

"Damage Check: No trigger / Draw Trigger, all to Chronojet and I draw a card." responds Chrono, who puts two cards in his Damage Zone.

"As the attack hits, I can activate Homare, Counter Charge, Hizamaru attacks." Nana attacked again, but ... "Guard." Chrono manages to defend himself.

"Now you follow you, Yamabushi." said Nana, who was trying to finish the game, but ... "Generation Guard! Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru, with her skill [Shield] + 5k." Chrono will be able to defend itself again.

"Turn End." Nana responds, who could no longer make another movement.

_"She has three cards in her hand ... Uhm ..._" thought Chrono ... "My turn ... Stride Generation! Chronodragon Gear Groovy! Stride Skill! I call Mesh-kia and Time Leap! Chronoclaw Monkey, with the skill of Chrono Dran called Lugal-ure." adds Chrono, who planned his Counter attack.

_"So Iwatooshi's skill wasn't a problem for him."_ Nana thought.

"Call Heart Thump Worker, I activate the Gear Groovy skill, [Power] + 5k and also activate your other skill, acquire the skills of two of my G units." said Chrono. "Also, as Split Pegasus in my G-zone, all ZTB get [Power] + 1k." adds the redhead.

"Are you going to make your attack?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, Lugal-ure attacks Hizamaru." responds Chrono, who attacked Nana's guard.

"No guard, you finished with my interceptor, not bad." Nana told him, who praised Chrono's game.

"Gear Groovy attacks your vanguard." said Chrono, who was attacking with his Vanguard, but ... "Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive: Heal Trigger, power to Chronoclaw, and I heal one damage / No trigger, Lugal-ure Skill, Time Leap! Chronojet Dragon G! / Critical Trigger, all to Chronojet G." adds Chrono.

"Bananice, what a luck! I had that sentinel plus active Shinken Hissatsu of Monoyoshi Sadamune, I revealed the top card of my deck, and if it's a trigger I can put it in my hand." The revealed letter was a grade 2, Yasusada.

"Too bad, this goes to the bottom of the deck and I do Counter Charge." Nana added.

"I activate the skill obtained by Huang-long, superior call to Chronocharge Unicorn from my bind zone, with its skill Chronoclaw receives [Power] + 3k and now, the skill obtained by Nextstage, Gear Groovy returns to the G Zone and [Stand] to Chronojet G! " said Chrono, who was preparing another attack.

_"A total of five attacks ..."_ thought Nana, who was beginning to worry.

"Split Pegasus, Huang-long, two nextstage, two groovy gear, uluru, you only need one." whispered Emi, who saw the Chrono G zone.

"What are you muttering Emi?" Aichi asks her, to which she replies. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Chronoclaw, attack Yamabushi" said Chrono, who attacked again.

"Guard!"

"Chronojet attacks, with the Heart-thomp worker skill, my vanguard has [Power] + 5k, plus its [Power] + 15k skill." said Chrono, who lashed out with great force against Nana.

"No guard."

"Twin Drive: No trigger / Critical Trigger, power to my Chronojet rearguard and critical to my vanguard." added the redhead, while Nana put two more cards in her damage zone ... "Damage Check: No trigger / Draw Trigger, all to Kurinaga."

"My rearguard Chronojet attacks." said Chrono, who used his last guard to attack Nana, but ... "Generation Guard! Kotetsu Samonji Toku! Shinken Hissatsu! [Shield] + 10k." she manages to survive the attack of the redhead.

"Turn End ..." answers Chrono, who couldn't do anything else.

"Impressive, if it weren't for the written test you would have been a great Clan Leader." Nana tells him.

"Ibuki told you?" Chrono asks, who is a little surprised.

"No, Juuna-chan also tried to be a clan leader but she didn't pass the second part, but ... It's time to end this ... Stride Generation! Mikazuki Munechika Toku!" answers Nana, who calls a new grade 4.

_"That unit doesn't seem like something that should be underestimated."_ Chrono thought, seeing Nana's grade 4.

"Stride Skill! Soul Charge Munechika and Yoshiyuki [Power] + 3k, also call Kizamaru and Yasusada Toku.I activate the Shinken Hissatsu of Yasusada Toku, [Power] + 3k also gets a attacks your Chronoclaw." said Nana, who after having activated a few skills, begins to attack Chrono.

"No guard"

"Yasusada Toku attacks your vanguard." she attacked again, but ... "Guard!" Chrono manages to defend himself against this attack.

"Mikazuki Munechika Toku attacks your vanguard, Skill, all my re-guards win [Stand] and [Power] + 3k!" says Nana, who was going to attack Chrono twice more.

"Damm, now Daiba can attack twice more." comments Kamui surprised. "Not only that Kamui, the Generation Break of Mikazuki Munechika is that if he has 5 rearguards in [Stand], it gives him an extra critical." adds Aichi.

"Seriously brother?" Emi is surprised to learn that Nana had an additional plan.

"Yeah, but maybe Chrono can overcome that." adds the young blue-haired.

"Perfect Guard! Arka!" Chrono defends itself.

"Triple Drive: Heal Trigger, all to Yasusada / No trigger / Critical Trigger, all to Yasusada." Nana responds, while she removed a card from the damage zone and put it in her drop zone. _"I saved myself, but because I used Arka instead of Arlim."_ he thought...

"Hizamaru attacks your vanguard." Nana makes another attack, but ... again it has no result. "Guard!"

"Yasusada Toku attacks." said Nana, who makes her last attack, but... just like the previous time, don't succeed... "Generation Guard! Highbrow Steam, Raphanna! Skill activated, I return Chronocharge to the bottom of the deck and call Heart-thomp Worker, [Shield] + 10k. "

"He did it..." Nana is surprised and her turn ends.

"Stand and Draw! Stride Generation!" Chrono puts a Chronojet Dragon in its drop zone. "Show me, the world I desire! Interdimensional Dragon, Beyond Order Dragon!" says Chrono, who reveals his Gb8.

"That's it, the card you gave him Onii-san." Kamui smiled.

"Exactly Kamui, Emi, you were counting the Chrono G Zone cards to see if she used that G Unit, right?" said Aichi, who turned to see his sister.

"You got me." she answers

"Stand and Draw! Stride Generation!" Chrono puts a Chronojet Dragon in its drop zone. "Show me, the world I so desire! Interdimensional Dragon, Beyond Order Dragon!" says Chrono, who reveals his Gb8.

"Stride Skill, Call Steam Breath and Time Leap! Chronobeat Buffalo." said Chrono, who filled his field again.

_"Once again he has the whole field ... My instinct says there's something else."_ Nana thinks, who didn't stop watching Chrono's New G unit.

"I activate Arka's skill, bind another Arka and a ZTB trigger to return it to my hand, I now activate the Beyond Order Dragon Skill! Generation Break 8!" Chrono pays a Counter Blast, a Soul Blast and puts 8 cards from the top of his deck in the bind zone face up.

"I get a main phase and battle phase extra plus at the start of the second main phase, Beyond Order gets [Stand]" smiled Chrono.

"It's incredible! Do n't you think so, Emi-san?" said Kamui. "Yeah, the Generation Break 8 are amazing!" she answers

"Chronobeat attacks." says Chrono, who makes his first attack but ... is intersected. "You are next Lugal-ure." Chrono attacked again, but ... again it was blocked. "Guard!"

"Beyond Order attacks with the Heart-thomp worker skill, I draw a card." adds Chrono, who now attacked with his Vanguard, but ... "Perfect Guard!" his attack didn't turn out as he wanted.

"Triple Drive: Critical trigger, all to Beyond Order / No trigger / No trigger." Chrono only managed to reveal a Critical trigger in its drive check...

_"Here comes ..."_ Nana thinks, while looking at the cards she has in her hand.

_"He called his Heal trigger and his Perfect Guard, he knows that if I survive this turn it's over ..."_ Nana thought, who saw the field of her adversary.

"Chronojet G attacks!" Chrono attacked again, but Nana defended herself as best she could. "Guard, Intercept!"

"Beyond Order attacks! With the Heart-thomp Worker skill, you get [Power] + 5k" attacks Chrono, but Nana defends herself with a Guardian G. "Generation Guard! Kotetsu Saimoji Toku [Shield] + 10k and guard with a grade 0." _If he get a trigger, it's my end." _She thought.

"Twin Drive: First Check: No trigger / Second Check:" Chrono reveals the top letter and surprises everyone. "Critical Trigger, all to Beyond Order Dragon, GOOOOOO!" The laser sword of Beyond Order destroys with Nana's Vanguard.

"No trigger, you won Chrono," she says as she shakes his hand in a sign of respect.

_**To Be Continue...**_


	24. Turn - 24

**Turn 24: The Revelation!**

* * *

**After the fight, Nana feels a bit depressed, until ...**

"Did something Nana happen?" Emi asks him.

"It's just ... I want to ask for your help, it's that two friends have disappeared." she replies, leaving everyone surprised.

"Seriously?" Chrono question.

"Yep, Kaoruko and Junna." Chrono remembers those two, the most problematic, and the smartest of Naka high school.

"I will notify my colleagues of them, if we know something you will be the first to know." Ibuki answers, who tries to calm her down.

"Thanks and ... good luck in the second stage Chrono." she answers before leaving.

"Well, it's time to go." says Ibuki, who leaves the store.

"Emi stay here please." Aichi asks his sister, after a while Kai gets them into his car, and they arrive at a very large mansion.

"where we are?" Chrono asks, who was very curious.

_**Minutes Lates...**_

"It's the Tatsunagi mansion." answers Ibuki.

"It's huge." Chrono is surprised.

"Katsuragi, stay here." adds Ibuki, who enters with Chrono and the others in to the mansion.

"Okay, it also causes me chills." says Kamui.

"They arrived." says a man with light green hair, who waited for them in the lobby of the mansion.

"Who is this guy?" Chrono asks, but ... Nome answers his question. "My name is Tatsunagi Nome, I know what you have come for, you have come to know about the people who shouldn't be here."

"Well I still don't understand ..." says Chrono confused.

"Different World Raiders, also known as Diffriders." says Nome, and that term generated more questions in Chrono than the answers that the rest expected.

"Diff what?" asks the redhead, to which Nome responds ... "Diffriders, Cray units that came to earth through the stride gate."

"That's possible?" Ask Aichi.

"Wait a second the Stride gate was destroyed." said Chrono who gets into the conversation.

"Yes, but there was some residue left and some of those units came here to earth." explained Nome, which left Chrono very surprised.

"And you know what they're looking for?" Ibuki asks.

"I don't know... I'm just an observer." Nome replies.

_"What kind of answer is that."_ Chrono thinks when he hears Nome's words.

"Nome-san, what is a Diffrider?" asks Aichi, which he responds... "A Diffrider, is when a unit takes possession of the user's body whose vanguard is linked." then he adds ... "For example Blaster Blade with you, and Chronojet with the guy who possesses the Gear chronicle singularity."

"Are you telling me that what happened to Tokoha in Paris was a lie?" Chrono responds, who gets upset knowing the truth.

"Shindou, calm down!" Ibuki tells him, who tries to calm him down.

"Yes, but at the same time no ... Some Diffriders act as they want but others act according to the request of their user, also there are usually exceptions." Nome responds to the words of Chrono, who was still annoyed.

"What do you mean by that?" Chrono ask him...

"I only seen two cases that made diffride without the user's consent, I don't know the name of the first and say the second is a tabu." Nome answers, who shows a couple of cards totally in black.

"Well then we will investigate this" comments Ibuki very seriously, since the U20 could be in danger.

"Nome-san do you know how many Diffriders are in the Earth?" Aichi ask.

"No, I just know that two of them act differently ..." replies Nome.

"What did you just say?" they react all surprised.

"That's right ... one seeks to destroy his own destiny, while the other seeks to reconnect with a loved one despite being against his destiny." Nome responds, while showing two other cards in black.

"That's strange..." replies Aichi.

"I'll ask one of the beneficiaries of the foundation to help you, it's the least I can do." adds Nome.

"Well ..." replies Ibuki, after that, everyone gets back into Kai's car.

* * *

**Minutes later ... ibuki and Chrono continue on their way.**

"You can't tell anyone what just happened, not until we know what is the plan of the Diffriders." Ibuki tells Chrono.

"Good, but ... Now what?" Chrono ask.

"At the moment you will act as if none of this has happened, and when the moment arrives I will borrow your power again." adds Ibuki, who warns him that something worse could happen.

"Ok, Kamui-san ... Why did you look happy when we left the mansion?" Chrono ask Kamui.

"It's just that you don't know Nome Tatsunagi, that reptile, always hides something, my instinct says that person is evil." after Kamui's comments, Chrono listens to his phone only to realize that he had 10 missed calls...

"Oh ~ So here you are?" says a voice that caused Chrono to react surprised.

"Tokoha what are you doing here?" asks the redhead.

"I called you 10 times, and you didn't answer... I was worried, Misaki told me that you would be on Card Capital#2 but when I went to look for you, I only ran into this orange-haired girl, I didn't think she was strong." says Tokoha, who was hugging Chrono.

"You asked me for a fight in the first place." Emi responds, who gets winged by her brother.

"Well done Emi." Aichi congratulates his sister.

"Yes, although Aichi, I should say that his deck based on **'Bloom'** is very strong too." Emi mentions, but ... something caught Tokoha's attention.

"Aichi ... Like the legendary fighter Aichi Sendou?" she asks.

"Yep, that's me, although ... **'Legendary'**?" Aichi replies, so Tokoha deflects the conversation. "It's a dream come true, Misaki and Kamui have told us a lot about you." Tokoha replies.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Chrono asks the green-haired girl.

"Remember you promised me it would be today, right?" said Tokoha, who was taking out an agenda, with a date marked with a circle in red.

"Yeah, I'm sorry ... We'll leave it for another day, what do you think?" Chrono apologizes, who had spent the whole day with Ibuki and the others, and had forgotten that he had another commitment.

"Fine." she answers

"Chrono-kun, I know it's a bit late, but ..." says Aichi, who had doubts about who was the green-haired girl who was standing next to Chrono.

"Oh, yeah... Aichi-san, Emi-san. She's the sister of Clan leader Anjou Mamoru, my teammate, and ..." Chrono replies, but Tokoha interrupts him "And his girlfriend... My name is Anjou Tokoha, nice to meet you."

"How cute that you team up with your girlfriend, Shindou." says Emi, who leaves both with red faces.

_"She left them blushing."_ Aichi thought, while Kamui thought ... _"Underestimating Emi-san was a big mistake."_

"Well ... Look at the time, I think we have to go back, see you tomorrow" Chrono answered nervously, since with everything that had happened he felt guilty and didn't know if he could continue with this lie.

* * *

_**After a few minutes...**_

"Are you Ok?" Tokoha asks the redhead.

"Yeah, why do you ask Tokoha." says Chrono, who was still immersed in his thoughts.

"I don't know... are you very strange?" said Tokoha, who sees that Chrono was very distracted.

"Is that Ibuki told me something and ... I can't say anything, just for now." Chrono responds, which gets a little sad, seeing this Tokoha takes his hands and responds. "If Ibuki tells you not to say anything, it's better to obey that order."

"Are you sure?" Chrono asks who knew that this could bring problems in the future.

"Yeah, I trust you, and I know you'll tell us when you think it's convenient." she answers

**After those words Tokoha starts to move forward and Chrono stops thinking about what happened,****he knew that not telling Tokoha the truth would bring him problems later, and on the other hand... He felt that if he told him now, Tokoha's heart could break.**

"Hey, we're almost there..." says Tokoha, who is shocked to see that Chrono hugged her tightly.

"Tokoha... I'm sorry." Chrono apologizes, Tokoha raises the head of the redhead and asks... "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." responds Chrono, who decides not to say anything for now.

"Well, if you say so ..." she says, who hugs Chrono. Minutes later ... both go and rest, since the second stage was about to start...

* * *

**A couple of weeks later...**

_**After a warm welcome to the teams that managed to pass, Ibuki takes the microphone, revealing what will be the next scenario for the next stage. The stage was ... 'The Celestial Labyrinth', then Mamoru explained that this would be a battle of all against all, where only the 4 teams that will reach the top would be those that would go to the final.**_

"It's good to see you." says a voice that catches the attention of Chrono and Tokoha.

"Shion, and you too Am, it's good to see you too." Tokoha replies.

"Well ..." Shion says, a little nervous, since he didn't know how his friends would take his decision, until ... Am takes his hand. "I want to inform you that I will not face you, not until the end." says Shion.

"It's a joke, right?" Chrono ask him.

"In fact, it was a group decision, either our team, or Fukuhara Queens, will face you." Am answer him.

"Seriously!" says Chrono, who gets more annoying.

"Knowing you, you will do everything possible to reach the finals, and that is where we will face each other." Shion adds.

"That's if your team doesn't be eliminated first." says a voice in the distance.

"Since my team plans to take the victory again." Miguel arrives and interrupts the conversation between Chrono and Shion.

"My team will eliminate all of you." he adds, while Chrono and Shion look at it very seriously.

"That will not happen." Chrono responds ... "I agree with Chrono, we'll see who is the man who laughs at last." Shion responds.

"Tokoha..." says the blonde, who leaves the conversation and goes with the green haired girl.

"Could you go away." she said, who seeks refuge in Chrono.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that, my beautiful lotus flower ... As for you, I'll take care of eliminating you, or will it be my teammates? It doesn't matter, in the end the U20 will be ours." Miguel moves away from the group and when he reaches a certain corner ... "Remember our plan and I will tend to reach the last stage." Miguel tells someone who was hiding there, don't know who he was and walks away.

"I hate that guy." says Am, who puts on a disgusted face.

"Now, you see why I hate him?" Chrono answers her.

"I thought you hated him just because he was interested in Tokoha?" Kazuma mentions, so Tokoha gets angry and hits him. "Nobody asked you Kazuma."

**Minutes later ... Everyone enters the Labyrinth and Chrono decides to speak with his team before something else will happen.**

"Well we will follow the plan of the last time, we will divide and... we will do everything we can." says Chrono, who was distracted and his speech wasn't as good as the last time.

"Understood, Uhm ... Kazuma can you give us a minute?" says Tokoha, who needed to talk to Chrono in private.

"All right, I'll go ahead." Kazuma responds, who starts his way...

"Chrono are you still worried about what ibuki said?" Tokoha asks him.

"Just a little bit, but the important thing now is to get to the final stage after we'll settle accounts with Shion and the others." Chrono answers, but Tokoha could notice that the redhead's hands were shaking.

"You're right, take care." she replies, while she kisses him on the cheek. "Who do you think you're talking to Tokoha?" Chrono responds, who had blushed from the kiss on the cheek.

"That's why I said it." While Chrono and Tokoha said goodbye, another battle was taking place ...

* * *

_**While with Karen...**_

"Wooow, you are the famous model Verno Farenhart?" reacted a girl very excited.

"Yes, are you my opponent?" Verno asks him.

"Well, since I do not see anyone else, I think so." she answers... At that moment an announcement is made saying that Onimaru Kasumi has eliminated 20 fighters.

_"As expected from my partner, he has no mercy on anyone."_ Verno thought ... "By the way ... What's your name, young lady?" Verno asks the girl who stands in front of her.

"Aijo Karen, from Naka Women's High School." the girl with brown hair replies.

"That girl wears gloves ... maybe she has hurt her hand ... well, it doesn't matter" thought Verno, who puts his deck on the board.

"How about we start young lady?" Verno tells Karen.

"Sure ..." Karen replies.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

_**To Be Continue...**_


	25. Turn - 25

**Turn 25: The Power of Beauty!**

"Stand Up! Vanguard."

"Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame." / "Ancient Dragon, Petrakid"

_"That girl uses Tachikaze, it won't be easy."_ thought the famous model Blonde.

"I'll go first, Ride! Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg and move Petrakid." says Karen.

"Ride, Detect Angel! Nakisawame moves, attacks." Verno responds, who makes the first attack.

"No guard."

"Drive Check: No trigger." Verno's attack left Karen with her first damage and no trigger.

"Ride! Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd. Call Hypnohang." Karen rides in to her grade 2.

"I see you're careful young lady." Verno comments to her opponent.

"When you play against a clan like your Genesis, you always have to be careful." replies Karen, who was making her first attack ... "Dinocrowd attacks."

"No guard."

"Drive Checking: No trigger." unfortunately Karen fails to reveal any triger during her Drive check ...

"Damage Check: No trigger." Verno replies, who was also not lucky in revealing a trigger.

"Your next Hypnohang." I was attacking Karen again, but ... "Guard!" Verno manages to defend himself from his opponent's attack.

"Turn End."

"Ride! Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil, Revelation!" Verno looks at the top deck letter. "At the top of the deck, Call Battle Maiden, Kotonoha, Revelation!" said Verno, who called a unit a (RC) to reinforce his attack.

_"Revelation, a skill that allows you to look at the first deck card and depending on the result, you can return it to the deck or put it in the soul, if you do, one of your units would be in Rest ... but she has skills to compensate that Rest."_ Karen thought.

While the brown-haired girl was very focused on her thoughts... "Ninnil attacks."

"No guard." answers Karen.

"Drive Check: No trigger." fortunately, during the Verno Drive Check there was no trigger.

"Damage Check: Draw trigger, power to Dinocrowd and draw a card." replies Karen, who takes a card from the top of her deck.

"Kotonoha, attack Hypnohang." Verno attacks one of Karen's re-guards, but ... she defends herself. "Guard!"

"Turn end..."

"Strong warrior, swallow all your enemies and absorb their energy Ride! Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver, Call Tyrannoblaze and Breaktops." Karen calls her grade 3 and was ready to attack Verno with everything, before the famous model could make a comeback...

_"I know she has an ace up her sleeve, I think it's best not to underestimate her."_ thought Karen, who was attacking one of Verno's re-guards. "Hypnohang attacks Kotonoha."

"Guard." Verno defended himself, but... "I activate the Petrakid skill, I remove it and call Iguanogorg, besides ... I call Hypnohang [Stand] with the boost of Breaktops, Spinodriver attacks." "No guard." said Karen, who was attacking Verno again.

"Drive Checking: No trigger / Yey! Critical trigger, power to Hypnohang and critical to Spinodriver." she added, while her Unit became stronger, and Verno put two cards in her damage zone.

"Damage Check: get critical trigger, all to Ninnil / Heal trigger, power to Ninnil and heal damage."

"If you think it's over, you're wrong, I activate the Breaktops skill." Karen takes two cards from her hand, puts them in the drop zone and removes that unit. "It's time for my Break Ride! Ancient Dragon, Spinoflash!"

_"So that was your strategy."_ Verno thought.

"It's not all… when a Spino is put in the (VC) by the skill of Breaktops, Counter Charge and I look at the first two cards of the top of my deck and call Nodotank... Now ... Break Ride skill, by retire Iguanogorg and Nodotank, and I draw two cards and Spinoflash get + 10k and a critical. Skill of Iguanogorg when he is retired, he can make a superior call, besides... skill of Nodotank when he is retired, Counter Charge and Hypnohang [Power] + 4k." Adds Karen.

_"She knows her cards very well, and she knows how to make good combos."_ Verno thought...

"Spinoflash attacks." said Karen, who was attacking again ... "Guard!" But, Verno manages to defend herself.

"Drive Checking: No trigger / No trigger." unfortunately the Karen's Drive check, resulted without any trigger.

"You follow your Hypnohang." She was attacking again, but this time her opponent didn't defend herself, after her moves ended Karen finished her turn.

"Find the truth in this world Ride! Prime Beauty, Amaruda, Revelation! At the top of my deck." said Verno, who calls his Vanguard.

_"Looks pretty."_ Karen thought.

"Stride Generation! Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar, Revelation!" At the top of the deck Stride Skill, Soul Charge As one of the cards put in the Soul has Revelation, I steal a card, Ishtar and Kotonoha [Power] + 4k, plus the skill of Kotonoha [Power] + 2k, Call Ninnil, Revelation, to soul, Rest to Nakisawame, Kotonoha [Power] + 2k, Call Kukurihime and Detect Angel, Revelation of Detect, to Soul, Rest to Kotonoha. Kotonoha, Ninnil and Detect, [Power] + 2k, + 9k and + 4k respectively I activate Nakisawame's skill, I put it in the soul [Stand] to Kotonoha and I draw a card, the Kotonoha skill is activated again [Power] ] + 1k and I activate the Kukurihime skill, I put it in the soul Kotonoha [Power] + 4k." say Verno, who planned to hit his opponent very hard.

_"So that is Genesis' manipulative power, she can manipulate her deck as she wants."_ Karen thought.

"Call Dreaming Dragon, here I go, Ninnil attacks the vanguard." Verno attacked Karen, but she defends herself. "Guard!"

"Now it's your turn Kotonoha." said Verno, who was attacking the girl again.

"No guard." Karen doesn't defend herself this time, but ... "Drive Check: Critical Trigger, power to Spinoflash." She manages to take out a trigger to give power to her unit.

"Ishtar attacks the vanguard." Verno attacked again, but Karen defends herself "Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, all to Kotonoha./No trigger (Sentinel), active Ishtar's skill Kotonoha gets [Power] + 3k plus Kibutsuhime has 'Revelation' [Stand] to Kotonoha / No trigger, again active the skill of Ishtar, Ninnil and Detect get [Power] + 3k and since Kotonoha has revelation, both units [Stand], I also activate Awanami's skill Soul Charge, Kotonoha [Power] + 2k "added Verno.

"A unit that can stand up to its rearguards, I did not expect it." Karen thought, who begins to worry.

"Ninnil attacks." Verno attacked again.

"No guard!" answers Karen.

"Finish with this Kotonoha." Verno was making his final attack, but... "Generation Guard Blockade Ganga, Retreating Tyrannoblaze [Shield] + 10k plus Intercept." Karen's intercept gave the shield enough to avoid Kotonoha's attack.

"Hypnohang returns to my hand." adds Karen, after resisting Verno's attack.

"Tunr End."

"You're awesome, Farenheart-san." Karen said very happy.

"You are not bad either." she answers

"Your fight during the first stage was amazing, but ... I must beat you for the seak of my team." commented Karen.

_"She is very strong and tough ... But I still can't find what I'm looking for."_ Verno thought, as she watched his opponent.

"Stand and Draw, Stride Generation! Super Ancient Dragon, Petraburst Titan! Stride Skill! I look at the first three cards on the top of the deck and make a superior call, Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend, at the end of the turn it is retired." explained Karen.

"If he's going to be retired at the end of the shift ... Does that mean you have a plan, right?" Verno asked.

"Exactly, I activate the Petraburst Titan skill, I give Tyrannolegend a skill, I call another Nodotank, here I go, Tyrannolegend attacks Ninnil." Karen attacked one of Verno's re-guards.

"No guard." Verno responds, who puts his guard in his drop zone.

"It's your turn Hypnohang, attack Kotonoha." Karen attacked another of Verno's re-guards.

"No guard." She puts her guard in her drop zone once again.

"Petraburst Titan attacks. If you think that with the attack of my vanguard everything is finished, well… is a completely non non-dayo! When he attacks, the Hypnohang skill is activated, I retire Nodotank, and [Stand], besides ... the skill of Nonotank [Power] + 7k I haven't finished ... I activate my vanguard skill, I retire Tyrannolegend and this unit can attack three units: Amaruda and Detect Angel. And now I activate the skill given to Tyrannolegend, I put it in the soul, I look at the first 5 cards of the top of the deck and I call two units that have less degree to the retired unit, Hyaleon Pike, Nodotank." add Karen, who was preparing for a multi-attack.

"Perfect guard! Revelation, to soul." Verno manages to save his Vanguar, but ... not his other unit.

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, all to Hyaleon Pike / No trigger / No trigger." Karen manages to reveal a trigger, making her unit get stronger.

"Hypnohang attacks."

"No guard." Verno reaches his fourth damage.

"Get rid of all this Hylaeon Pike." Karen was attacking her again, but ... "Generation Guard! Godess of Seven Colors, Iris Skill activated, I put Kotonoha, Ninnil and Awanami from the drop zone to the Soul. [Shield] + 5k plus guard." Verno defends himself from Karen's last attack.

"Wow, you're really very good, I just got my turn." Karen congratulates Verno.

"Stand and Draw, I activate the Amaruda skill, Soul Blast with units with Revelation, and I can do Stride without discarding cards from my hand." she said, leaving her opponent surprised.

_"That why she use Iris, to be able to do stride with no cost."_ Karen thought...

"Stride Generation! Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar. Revelation! ... To my soul, since I don't have rearguards, I don't have to put them on rest, Stride Skill, Soul Charge and draw a card, Ishtar [Power] + 4k. Call Svava, 'Revelation!' remains on the top... call Kotonoha, 'Revelation!' Call Detect Angel, 'Revelation!' to Soul, Rest to Svava, I activate the skills of Kotonoha and Detect, I activate the skill of Svava, Soul Blast [Power] + 5k, as Awanami was Soul Blast, Soul Charge, Kotonoha [Power] + 2k, Skill of Gelga and [Stand] to Svava." Verno adds...

"Awesome." Karen reacts surprised.

"Svava attacks." said Verno, who was making his first attack, but ... "Guard!" Karen defends herself.

"Come on Kotonoha, it's your turn!" Verno was making his second attack, but ... "Guard and Intercept." Karen manages to defend herself once again.

"Ishtar attacks the vanguard." At that moment Karen is transported to a kind of city.

"How beautiful, what is this place?" Karen looks up at the sky and sees it as a kind of hole in the sky.

"How weird?" Karen said, while she continued to see the hole.

"It is, young lady." Verno appears as Amaruda. "I'm looking for something ... That's why I'm here." After Verno said that phrase Karen comes back.

"That was a dream, right? Wait... she's attacking me with her vanguard, Perfect guard!" react Karen who snaps out.

"Triple Drive: Critical trigger, all effects to Kotonoha / Draw trigger, everything to Kotonoha and I steal a letter / Amaruda.I activate the skill of Ishtar and Kotohoha, Svava and Detect [Power] + 3k and [Stand] .Kotonoha attacks" Said Verno, who stand his three units again.

"If I defend myself now ... I can't defend against the other two. So ... my only option is ..." thought Karen, who saw the cards in her hand.

"No guard." Verno's attack causes Karen to put her last two cards in the damage zone. After that Karen leaves as she had lost the fight...

_**To Be Continue...**_

* * *

**[Author's Note]:** I was taking a break from my vacation, but now there will be more chapters. An apology for the delay ... but we are back.


	26. Turn - 26

_**Turn 26: **_**_Chrono Vs the silent Saori_**

_**The second day of the second stage continued, and everyone made it possible, until ...**_

"Oh, you're Saori, right?" Chrono asked.

Saori nods and writes in her notebook... **[Yes, my name is Fuchidaka Saori.]**

"Well, I think I'm your opponent, so ... let's fight!" says Chrono.

Saori takes her notebook again and writes... **[Okay. I have to win, since Hiroki-kun was eliminated by a scary guy.]**

"Stand up! Vanguard."

"Chrono Dran G" Chrono sees the initial of Saori "Wyernkid, Deidda, so you use Kagero, I've had great battles against users of that clan, so please make this fight fun." To which Saori nods. "So he wants it to be fun, I'll give him what he wants, that's what Taiyou told me." Saori thinks about riding Dragon Knight, Tahir. Forerunner, activated. Deidda moves.

* * *

_**\Time Leap/**_

**[Dragon Blademaster 'Kouen' attacks]** Saori points to the vanguard with the index finger.

"Guard." After Chrono successfully defended himself, Saori rests with Shakur and Deidda, to attack with those units.

"No guard." Chrono responds.

**[Tun End]** _"Surely... Chrono-san is going to make Stride?"_ he thinks

"I'll answer you with this ... Ride! Chronojet Dragon G! Stride Generation! Meta-click Split Pegasus!" responds Chrono, who effectively strides.

_"That unit was the one that eliminated Hiroki." _think Saori.

"Stride Skill! Time Leap! Steam Maiden, Melem. Also I call Chronofang ... I activate the Split Pegasus skill, return Chronofang to the bottom of the deck to call two ZTB with -1 grade of my deck. Call Chronobeat, Lugal-ure." said Chrono, who reinforces his field with 2 degrees two.

_"Taiyou said that Chrono-san was very strong, so I can't neglect myself."_ thinks Saori.

"Now I understand why he didn't call rearguards in the front row, and if he gets a grade 3 in he's drive check he can do another Time Leap." thought Saori, who continued to watch his opponent's field.

"Lugar-ure attacks Shakur" Chrono attacks one of Saori's re-guards.

"My rearguard ..." Before the attack, Saori puts his rearguard in the drop zone.

"Split Pegasus with the boost of Pulsar Tamer, Nepada attacks." But the attack is stopped by a dragon.

**[Flare Tropper, Dumjid]**

"A perfect guard?" Chrono reacts surprised.

**[You cannot attack if you don't have someone to protect your backs. As for example my favorite card]**

"If you say so, triple drive: Heal trigger, power to Chronobeat and I heal one damage/ No trigger / No trigger (grade 3), skill activated Time Leap! Chronofang G!" says Chrono, who puts Lugal-ure in his bind zone and calls Chronofang.

_"I knew I would do that, I told Hiroki that we should learn about the other fighters."_ Saori thought.

"Chronobeat attacks." Before the attack of Chrono, Saori puts another Dumjid in the GC.

**[I activate the other Dumjid skill, if I have a unit with the same name in the drop zone, it gets [Shield] + 15k.]**

"Finish it Chronofang!" Saori puts a heal trigger of her hand in the drop zone and calls a G-guardian. "Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin, don't tell me that..." Saori pays a counter-blast and makes a farewell gesture referring to his removal to Chronofang.

"The Melem skill is activated, I call Luckpot Dragokid and for Time Leap, I call Lugal-ure from my bind zone." responds Chrono, who calls two more units.

"As he doesn't speak, it makes it harder to understand his game, he's using his weakness as his strength, now I'll see what his stride is." Chrono thought, while Saori does Stand and Draw. He discards a Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" from his hand and picks up a card from his G zone and makes Stride.

**[Manifest Stride Infernal, Flare Arms Ziegenburg!]**

"That's Saori's G unit." Chrono thought when he saw Saori's G unit.

Saori pays a counter blast and points to Chronobeat. "Kouen's stride skill, you take an opponent's unit and give it a unit with Blaze [Power] + 3k." Chrono responds so Saori nods and points to Tahir to give him power.

"He has 4 rearguards, I have to remove more units to activate Blaze. Here I go!" Saori calls Shakur and with his skill retires Lugal-ure, then calls Mbudi and Shinsen, then activates Ziegenburg's skill.

**[Retreat to Chrono Dran]**

"You have confidence Saori, maybe you cannot talk but in the battles you are more determined." says Chrono, who sees that the boy could give him a serious fight.

**[At the start of my attack phase, if I have more rearguards than you. Blaze is activated. I activate the skills of Deidda, Shakur and Tahir]**

"Deidda's skill is that he changed his retreat, you can do Counter Charge and he gives Mbudi [Power] + 3k and the skill of Shakur and Tahir is that if the Vanguard is in blaze, they get [Power] + 2k each." explains Chrono while Saori nods.

**[First with Shinsen's boost, Saori attacks with Shakur at Chrono's vanguard]**

"No guard, Draw Trigger, power to the vanguard and draw a card." The next attack is with his vanguard, but this is without Tahir's boost.

"If he doesn't boost, he probably has a skill to Stand, so my option is... No guard." Saori reveals the three cards of the top of the deck, the first is a critical trigger, so he gives power to Mbudi and the gives the critical to Zeigenburg, the second is a Dumjid as well as the third.

"Damage Check: No trigger / No trigger." Chrono responds by placing two cards in his damage zone.

**[Zeigenburg Skill]** Saori pays a counter blast and discards two cards from her hand to make [Stand] her vanguard.

"Perfect Guard!" Chrono defends himself ... Saori reveals the top card of his deck and was another critical trigger, so he gives Mbudi [Power] + 5k and 1 critic. **[Mbudi skill, I draw a card and for each open circle of my opponent [Power] + 2k]**

"Generation Guard! Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru, Skill [Shield] + 5k plus the Nepada skill, intercept." Chrono defends himself, who doesn't miss Saori's attack.

**[You anticipated my attacks ... now I understand why Taiyou told me not to lower our guard with you. Turn end]**

"Stand and Draw, Stride Generation! Meta-pulsar, Mystery Frezze Dragon! Stride Skill! Call Mesh-kia and Time Leap! Danish, also call Lugar-ure, Nepada and Chronoethos." said Chrono, who filled his field.

_"He has his field full, but I have good defenses but with clans from the Dark Zone, there is always a surprise."_ Saori thinks while looking at her hand.

"Mystery Freeze Generation Break 3, I bind four cards to the top of the deck and my opponent can't guard with units of the same degree during the attack." adds Chrono.

_"I knew it, if you get a grade 1, it's all over..."_ Saori thought, while Chrono skill Mystery Freeze. "Grade 0, Grade 3, Grade 0..." The last card was Steam Tamer, Nepada!

"Well, you can't defend yourself with grades 0, 1 and 3, as well as I bind a grade 3, I have an extra drive." Chrono adds, while smiling.

_"It can't be..."_ Saori thinks...

"Lugal-ure attacks Mbudi." Saori puts a draw trigger in the (GC) to defend himself.

"Mystery Flare Dragon attacks!" Saori responds with a Divine Dragon Knight, Abd Salam, plus a grade 2 guard and an intercept.

"Quadruple Drive: No trigger / No trigger / Critical trigger, all to Mystery Freeze / Critical trigger, power to Danish and critical to Mystery Freeze." the trigger was able to overcome Saori's shield, and do three damages but two was enough to have all six in his damage zone. At the end of the fight both shake hands and Saori withdraws from the battlefield since he had been disqualified by Chrono... on the other hand Chrono was very excited to meet a player of great abilities despite his health problem ...

_**To Be C**__**ontinue...**_


	27. Turn - 27

_**Turn 27: The Musketeers Rebellion!**_

**While the first day of the second stage continued..**.

"I hope the girls are doing well." I thought a girl with long brown hair.

"I won't let Onimaru keep all the fun." said a voice in the distance.

"You... You are one of the Team Ogre members." Maya said when she saw a blond boy.

"Wow, so you're one of those Naka girls." the young blonde replies approaching her.

"If I win..." Maya thought, but before she said anything else... "Let's fight... Tendo Maya." says Miguel.

"Ladies first..." adds Miguel.

"You will regret that." Maya replies.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Dreamer Jewel Knight, Tiffany."

"Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len."

"Neo nectar, the same as Anjou..." thinks Maya when she sees the young blond's units. "Ride! Sniping Jewel Knight, Shellie." says Maya, who calls her first grade 1.

"My turn..." he smiled. "Ride! Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca."

"So use Musketeer..." thought Maya.

"Rebecca with the boost the May Len, Rebecca attacks!" Miguel attacks the Unit of Maya.

"No guard!"

"Drive Check: Critical trigger! Power and critic to my Vanguard..." before the surprise attack of Miguel, Maya puts two cards in her damage zone.

"You're good, but I can improve that..." Maya replies... "Ride! Tactician Jewel Knight, Sybill Skill Sybill: for 1 Counter Blast I can call a Royal Paladin Jewel Knight grade 1 or lower." Maya explained, but her opponent did not give her the greatest importance.

"I call Heat, Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline, Cymbeline Skill: I put it in [Rest] and my Vanguard gets + 10k." said Maya smiling.

"That is all?" Miguel asks.

"Nope, I also call another Shellie, and when she's in the capo she gets + 3k if I have 3 or more Jewel Knight." adds Maya.

"If that's the best you have, then I will not Guard this time." the blonde replies.

"You will regret it... Sybill attacks!" Maya attacks Miguel's unit, but he doesn't guard.

"Drive Check: Draw trigger! Power to Shellie and I draw card." said Maya, who unfortunately she didn't reveal what she wanted, while Miguel put a card in his damage zone.

"Now I attack with Shellie!" Maya attacked again... But Miguel didn't defend himself as he had said.

"Damage Check: No Trigger!" She said, the smile is leaving and the game tied to 2 damages. "I think today isn't your lucky day." the young blonde laughed.

"Noble Guard of the maiden, get up! Ride! Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero." The young blonde calls his ace.

"First... I call Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth, followed by my second Rebecca, and finally Mirkka." The young blonde was preparing his strategy.

"I must be careful." I thought Maya...

"First, I activated Rebecca's Skill: Counter Blast 1, I looked at four cards from the top of my deck and called a Musketeer (RC), so... Come Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto." Miguel said, as he watched Maya's hand.

"Augusto, attack that girl." Miguel's unit draws his sword and prepares to attack, but... "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you Augusto's skill is that if I have a musketeer in (VC) he gets + 3k"

"It doesn't matter... Guard!" Maya defends herself.

"Antero, attacks your Vanguard." Miguel was attacking now with his ace unit.

"No guard!" Maya replies doubtfully, fortunately... "Drive Check: No trigger." Miguel replies, who can't reveal any trigger.

"Damage Check: Critical trigger, power to Sybill." answers Maya.

"Ruth, you follow you." I was attacking Miguel again, but... "Guard!" Maya defends herself.

"Turn end, your next." he said a little annoyed.

"It's my turn..." said Maya, who called her grade 3 Reborn Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei.

"Call, Jewel Knight, Calestus and Tracie Tracie and Shellie moves." Maya called more units until her field was full.

"So he decided to fill his field..." thought Miguel when he saw all of Maya's units.

"You know the mistake you made by underestimating me, Shellie attacks." Maya attacked Miguel, but... "Guard!" he defends himself.

"You're next Ashlei!" Maya attacked Miguel's vanguard, but... "Perfect Guard! Red Rode Musketeer, Antonio." He manages to stop the attack.

"Drive Check: Heal Trigger, power to Calestus and I heal a damage / Critical Trigger, all to Calestus." said Maya, who removes one of her damages and puts it in the drop zone.

"Double Trigger!" Miguel reacts, surprised but annoyed.

"You made a mistake, Calestus attacks." Miguel looks at his hand.

"No guard" The two damages did not have a trigger.

"Turn End..." she replies.

"You humans disgust me, you believe yourself to be superior creatures and you think that just by feeling something for that person is already loved." Miguel said furiously...

"His aura... He is not a normal person." thought Maya.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks him.

"That doesn't matter..." Miguel replies.

"What are you talking about?" Ask Maya.

"As soon as I defeat you I will go for Shindou and I will defeat him in the most humiliating way possible, to the point that he wishes he had not been born." he added...

"Ride! White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta." Miguel was riding on his grade two, but something had changed... "Stride Generation! Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra! Stride Skill! Retreat with Ruth, I look at four cards from the top of the deck and call Lisianthus Musketeer, Loraine to (RC)." he smiled.

"You humans will not stand in my way, I will reunite with my maid and you will do nothing to prevent it." Miguel comments annoyed.

"I will defend myself from their attacks and... I will look to win on the next turn... I shouldn't underestimate him." thought Maya.

"Loraine attacks!" Miguel made his first attack and he manages to get Maya to put another card in his damage zone.

"No guard, damage check: Critical Trigger, everything to Ashlei." Maya said, making her unit stronger.

"I activate your skill, I retire, counter charge and + 5k to Augusto, attack LYRA!" Miguel sacrificed one of his units to make Augusto stronger.

"Perfect Guard!" but Maya manages to defend herself from the blonde's second attack.

"Triple Drive: No trigger (Sentinel) / No trigger (Grade 3) / Draw trigger, power Augusto and draw a card, Finish with that bitch!" said the blond, who was already furious.

"Generation Guard! Vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius! With his skill [Shield] + 10k." but Maya is not letting Miguel's last attack be a success.

"SERIOUS! Turn End..." he says, who begins to despair.

"You failed, I don't know what your problem is with Shindou, but... I am your opponent now and I demand respect." said Maya.

"This card decides everything..." she thought, unfortunately it was a draw trigger...

"If you think that since I don't have grade 3, I can't stride, you're wrong, I activate Calestus Generation Break, in exchange for discarding a card from my hand and withdrawing it, I can do Stride without discarding a total sum of three." said Maya...

"It can't be..." Miguel replies... "Although I can still defend myself..." he thought.

"Stride the Generation! Climax Jewel Knight, Clementine! Stride Skill! I call Miranda." Maya said, calling her Stride and one more unit.

"Miranda and Clementine [Power] + 4k, I activate Tiffany's skill, I call Bartam, I activate Clementine's skill, all Jewel Knight [Power] + 4k and my vanguard [Critical] +1." she added, who was preparing to finish this.

"That's nothing..." Miguel replies.

"With the boost of Shellie, Tracie attacks." Maya attack again, but... "Guard!" Miguel is defending himself from the attack.

"With the boost of Bartam, Clementine attacks." Maya attacked used his last attack to try doing 1 damage on Miguel.

"Protect me again, Antonio!" Miguel defends himself with a perfect guard.

"Okay, Triple Drive: No trigger / No trigger / Critical Trigger, all to Miranda." Maya gave power to her unit

"Shit..." Miguel complained in a low voice.

"Miranda attacks, skill activated, you can't guard with grade 0." says Maya.

"Then... Generation Guard! Flower Princess of Autumn Scenery, Verna! Skill activated [Shield] + 5k plus guard with a grade 1 and intercept." Despite the restriction, Miguel manages to defend himself against Maya's attack.

"Turn End..." said Maya, who couldn't connect any damage.

"My turn, I'm fed up... I'm going to win!" Miguel answers desperately.

"I knew, there's something strange about that boy." I thought Maya...

"STRIDE GENERATION! Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra! First, I activate Myra's skill, now all the Musketeers I have. They get power. May-learn skill: I look at the four cards on the top of my deck and call Rebecca, as there is a unit with the same name, she wins [Power] + 3k and others + 2k for Myra's skill. By Rebecca's skill, I call Antero [Power] + 4k, I call Mina and Mirrka, and now the stride skill, Mina's retire and I call Antero [Power] + 8k." said the blond young man who makes a great move with force.

"Here it comes..." she thought, who checked the cards in her hand to look for how to defend herself.

"With Mirrka's boost, Antero attacks!" Miguel made his first attack, but... "Guard!" Maya defends herself by stopping the blonde's attack.

"MYRA ATTACKS!" Miguel said who was attacking Maya again, but... "Generation Guard! Vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius! With his skill [Shield] + 10k." Maya stops the blond's attack again.

"With this even a triple trigger will pass the shield, although it will be complicated if that happens." Maya thought while waiting for Miguel's Drive Check...

"TRIPLE DRIVE: CRITICAL, ALL TO ANTERO / CRITICAL, ALL TO ANTERO / CRITICAL, ALL TO ANTERO!" Miguel replies, which left Maya surprised.

"A TRIPLE CRITICAL TRIGGER!" Maya reacts surprised...

"Damm! That was all? How disappointed, Tendo Maya." answers Miguel. Before attacking, Maya like Ashlei, is transported to a kind of field.

"This is weird?" she said, due to her surprise, she walks away. But she is surprised because a kind of Musketeer falls to the floor, but gets up.

"What's going on?" she asks...

The mysterious musketeer gets up, but for some reason he looks like Miguel.

"You don't know what you're doing?" said Antero. The one who caused the attack and who hurt Antero was another Miguel but he looks like Antonio.

"Nobody deserves to be near our highness." answers Antonio.

In a second the two musketeers start a battle and Maya could only see.

"Our duty is to ensure the welfare of the princess and if you keep doing this you will only hurt her." answered Antero.

"I'll protect her of everything, besides, I don't think it's good that she's a friend of those outsiders..." said Antonio, who drew his sword against his friend. When the two musketeers clash their swords, Maya wakes up and realize that she was in a fight.

"I don't have enough Shield, so… No guard…." Maya reveals the letters and the damage doesn't have triggers.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	28. Turn - 28

_**The first stage was still going on, and thanks to the little mercy that Team Ogre had, the teams were decreasing quickly**_...

_"Wow, Chrono and Kazuma are doing very well... I wonder if I can continue at their level."_ I thought Tokoha.

_"Maya was already eliminated... Well, Kuro-can and I must go ahead and do everything possible to take the team to the final."_ I thought a blond girl with pigtails in the shape of a banana.

Suddenly... Nana's bracelet starts to sound, showing the following phrase:

**[Opponent in front of you!]**

* * *

**Turn 28: Blooming Feelings**

"You? You're the girl who was sitting in the stands during The Koshien?" Tokoha reacts surprised to see Nana.

"Yes, I'm a second year student, my name is Diva Nana and I'm at the Naka High School." she answers

"Well, let's face it!" says Tokoha, but Nana replies... "Do you forget that I saw you play?" and then add... "I don't like to attract attention, but... If my friends need me, then I will shine brightly."

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Augury Maiden, Ida / Kashuu Kiyomitsu"

"Eh? That clan..." Tokoha said not recognizing the clan of his opponent.

"You don't know about them, the name of my clan is 'Touken Ranbu' and I assure you they are super strong." Nana smiled.

_"It's like when I fought Chrono for the first time, nobody knew anything about his Gear Chronicle, but... This time I will give my best to win."_ Tokoha thought.

"Ride! Nikkari Aoe! Kiyomitsu moves to a (RC) circle." said Nana, who decided to go first.

"Ride! Pure Maiden, Katrina... Ida, moves to the (RC) circle that is under my Vanguard." Tokoha made his move and attacked, leaving Nana with damage.

"Ride! Yamatonokami Yasusada, Attack!" now with his grade two, Nana attacked Tokoha.

"No guard!" she answers

"Drive Check: No trigger..." she said, while Tokoha put a card in her damage zone.

"Get ready!" said Tokoha, who takes a card from the top of his deck... "Ride! Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma." Tokoha calls his grade two.

"Anelma, vanguard attacks!" Tokoha attacks Nana again, but... "Guard!" she manages to stop Tokoha's attack.

"With this I will stop your attack..." Nana thought...

"Drive Check: Good, I have a critical trigger." Tokoha said, but... Nana replies... "Even so, your attack is not enough."

_"She's right, 14k to 20k, I'll need to think of something better."_ I thought Tokoha.

"Turn End..." she replies.

"Ride! Tsurumaru Kuninaga!" Nana finally calls her grade three, leaving Tokoha surprised...

"That unit... Worries me a little." she thought.

"Besides... I call Yasusada, Yamabushi Kunihiro, Nikkari Aoe and Horikawa Kunihiro." said Nana, who was preparing to attack.

"Well... Attack me with the best you have." Tokoha replies.

"Kuninaga, attack Anelma!" The samurai draws his sword and attacks the vanguard of Tokoha.

"Dive check: Bananice! I got a critical trigger. [Power] for Yasusada and critic for Kuninaga / Bananice! Another critical trigger! [Power] for Kunihiro and the critic go for Kuninaga / no Trigger" replies Nana, who gets happy thanks to its double trigger.

"Damage Check: No trigger / Draw trigger, power to my vanguard and I draw a card / Heal trigger, now I'm healing one damage." Tokoha answers, who put a card of his damage zone in his drop zone.

"Ride! Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha." Tokoha called his new Ahsha.

"So that's your grade three..." Nana thought...

"Take me to my blooming future, Stride Generation! Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha!" Tokoha put his stride unit on his grade three. And call Katrina and by the Skill of Ahsha I call another Katrina. Now my Katrina of the front row gets [Power] + 5k" said Tokoha...

"No guard!" Nana replies.

"Drive Check: critic trigger! Power for Katrina and the critic goes for my Vanguard! / No trigger / No trigger" replies Tokoha, who does two more damage to Nana.

"Katrina attacks her Vanguard!" Tokoha made his last attack, but... "Guard!" Nana protects herself.

"Turn End..." said Tokoha, who finished his turn...

"Well, I think I'll be a little more serious... Stride Generation! Iwatoshi..." said Nana. "Now Skill of Iwatoshi: for a Counter Blast the battle against all your units..." she smiles.

"No guard!" Tokoha replies...

"Drive Check: Bananice! Another critical trigger [Power] to Yasusada and critical to my vanguard / no trigger / no trigger..." Tokoha put his fifth damage in his Damage Zone, which starts to worry him...

"Well, now I activate the Shinken Hissatsu of Yasusada, If I have 3 or more damages he gets [Power] + 2k until the end of the turn. With Nikkari's boost Aoe Yasuda attacks!" Nana said, but Tokoha defends himself.

"I activate Kunihiro's Shinken Hissatsu, Counter blast, Soul Charge and he gets [Power] + 4k. Now... With Kunihiro's boost. Yamabushi Kunihiro attacks! By the way... If I have a unit Yamabushi Kunihiro gets [Power] + 1k. " Nana attacks Tokoha, but she defends herself with a grade 0.

"You are very strong Daiba-san." congratulated her Tokoha.

"The same goes for Anjou-san, but please call me Nana." she replies, who blushes.

"Well... Nana, get ready..." Tokoha replies with a smile.

"Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno. Inverno Skill: for a Soul blast I return five units that are in my Drop zone." Having said that, she returns the five units to the bottom of the deck...

"I activate Inverno GB 2: for a Counter blast and discarding a card from my hand, I look for a unit with Bloom ability. I call Ida, I also call Thuria and Mylis. Now I put Ida in rest, and both she and Mylis are treated like Katrina, Skill of Thuria: she is also treated like Katrina. Now Mylis goes to the soul and my Vanguard gets [Power] + 5k..." says Tokoha, who was preparing to attack, but...

"Generation Guard!" Nana responds, which defends herself against Tokoha's attack...

"I knew you would defend yourself... But... Could you defend yourself from my other attack?" says Tokoha, who did his drive check...

"Drive check: Critical trigger! [Power] and criticism for Thuria / another critical trigger / and... Finally... Get critical trigger." Tokoha attacks Nana again.

"_I can defend myself, but..."_ thought Nana, who defends herself from the attack.

"Well, now Katrina goes..." Tokoha replies, who attacks for the last time...

"No guard!" he replies even though Tokoha's attack was not so strong Katrina had two critics. Enough to do the 3 damage to Nana and she lost the fight.

"Wow, you really are very strong Anjou-San." Nana tells Tokoha, who congratulated her on her victory.

"Thank you, but... Could you call me Tokoha?" she replies.

"Okay, but... You really are very strong, as much as Chrono-San" said Nana, at that moment Tokoha was surprised...

"You have a fight with Chrono?" Tokoha asks.

"Yep, Ibuki made us fight in a training match." she answers.

_"Chrono didn't tell me anything..."_ thought Tokoha, who was jealous because Chrono had met two girls.

"Is something wrong, Tokoha?" Nana asks.

"No, it's nothing." she answers.

"By the way... Emi told me that you and Chrono are a couple." Nana said.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Tokoha asks.

"For no reason, you two make a nice couple." Nana replied to Tokoha.

"Thank you very much Nana-san" thanks Tokoha, who had blushed, after a handshake, Nana leaves as she had been eliminated from the competition.

**_To be continue..._**


	29. Turn - 29

_**The next day...**_

"Hi brat, I need you to do me a favor."

"And now what is it?"

"Well, since you haven't been able to eliminate Shindou and his friend... I'm afraid we've decided to take you out of the competition."

"That was not the plan."

"I know, but your friends couldn't eliminate the Diffrider who opposes our plans."

* * *

**Turn 29: The Nightmare Circus**

"Don't worry, I will keep my promise. So... You better keep yours." said the person, who was nothing more and nothing less than Luna...

_**Minutes later...**_

"Wow, who would say it. That happens to underestimate your opponent, and more with someone who can generate large numbers with their units." said a blonde girl who was on the phone.

"Sorry. I think I underestimate her. Have success with your fights and I hope you don't run into guys from Team Ogre, they say they are very strong." A female voice replies.

"À qui croyez-vous parler? (Who do you think you are talking to?) I won't lose against those fools." At that moment Claudine's bracelet begins to sound.

"Sorry, I have notice of a fighter that is nearby. I must hang up." The person who came to where Claudine is Luna is still as inexpressive as when the tournament started.

"Ah..." both react when they see each other...

"Aren't you Hazuki Miyanagi? I must thank you for beating that sacrément égocentrique (damn egocentric) in Koshien." she said, who congratulated her for having defeated her rival in that occasion.

_"I don't know French, but surely you should refer to _Hashima_-_san_."_ she thought. "I don't have much time, so let's start at once!" Luna replies.

"I see... So you go straight, I like it," says Claudine.

"Stand Up!" Claudine and Luna turn their starters upside down.

"Le Vanguard / Vanguard!"

"Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Lolotte! / Pleasure Caster."

"You also use PaleMoon, Ce sera intéressant (This will be interesting). I'll go first, Ride! Silver Thorn Magician, Colette! Now Lolotte moves to (RC)." Claudine said, seeing that she and Luna used the same clan.

"Ride, Cutie Paratrooper, Pleasure moves. Attack." Said Luna, who made the first attack...

"No guard."

"Drive Check: No trigger." Luckily for Claudine, Luna doesn't take anything out during her drive check.

"Damage Check: Draw trigger, power Colette and draw a card." says Claudine, who takes one more card from his deck.

"Turn End." replies the pink-haired.

_"That's weird, when I saw her at the Koshien she kept a kind and cheerful smile, but now she looks like a Yuki-_onna_."_ Claudine thought, as she looked at her opponent's face.

"Is something wrong, Saijo?" asks Luna.

"Rien (Nothing)… Ride! Silver Thorn Magician, Clemens. Call Lucamia, Cernay." says Claudine, who after riding, calls a grade two and a grade one.

_"So now you go on the offensive..."_ Luna thought when she saw Claudine's move.

"With Cernay's support, Clemens attacks." Said Claudine, who started his counterattack, but… "Guard!" Luna defends himself against his opponent's attack.

But, unfortunately for Luna... "Drive Check: Critical Trigger, all Lucamia, attacks." Lucamia received the critical trigger that Claudine got on his drive check.

"No guard. Damage Check: No trigger / Heal trigger, I heal damage." Luna smiles.

"I activate Lucamia's skill, choose a Luquier from my deck and put it in my soul." Adds Caludine who looks for a card with 'Luquier' in his name and puts it into her Soul.

_"So I change a grade 1 to a grade 3. Besides, his new Luquier allows him to call superior from the soul, I must finish it soon."_ thought Luna, who calls her grade 2. "Ride! Magician face, Lappin. Call two Etty. With both Etty I attack. "And he attacked Caludine, but… she defended herself against Luna's attack. "Guard!"

"With Pleasure's support, Lappin attacks." said Luna, who performed her second attack.

"No guard."

"Drive Check: No trigger (Harri)." Luna revealed a grade 3 for Claudine's fortune it wasn't a trigger...

"Damage Check: No trigger." she replies, who puts a card in her damage zone.

"At the end of my turn I activate my Etty's skills, both go to the soul and I also do Soul Charge. Turn End." said Luna, who withdrew her guards.

"Stand and Draw. Empress of the Silver Thorns do your will. Ride! Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier! "Claudine finally revealed her grade three.

_"I knew it."_ Luna thought as she watched Claudine's grade three.

"Call Colette, with his skill. Soul Charge As the unit put in the soul has 'Silver Thorn' she gets [Power] + 3k. Call Zelma, with Zelma's skill I put Colette in the Soul and call Clements." said Claudine, who filled her field to finish quickly with Luna.

_"Full field..."_ thought the pink-haired.

"With Zelma's boost, Clements attacks!" Claudine made his first attack, but... "Guard!" Luna manages to stop the attack.

"With the boost from Cernay, Luquier attacks!" Claudine made her second attack.

"No guard." Luna replies...

"Twin Drive: No trigger / Critical Trigger, power Lucamia and critical Luquier." says Claudine, who makes his Lucamia more powerful.

"Damage Check: No trigger / Draw Trigger, power Lappin and draw a card." replies Luna, who puts two cards in her damage zone and made Lappin more powerful.

"Finish it Lucamia." Claudine used her last attack to put an end to this, but... "Guard!" Luna defends herself from Claudine's attack.

"I activate Lolotte's skill, I put her and Lucaima in the soul, Counter Charge and put a soul grade 3 in my hand. Parfait! (Perfect!) I just finished my turn." Claudine adds, who smiled, but Luna doesn't care.

"Stand and Draw. Ride! Masked Phantom, Harri. Harri Skill: I look at the first two cards on the top of my deck, one goes to soul and the other goes to the bottom of the deck. Stride Generation! Crudelis Dragon Master, Janet." said Luna, who called her new G unit.

_"So that's your G Unit..."_ Claudine thought, while devising a strategy to defend herself.

"First, I activate Janet's skill, I put Pleasure in the soul, I call Cutie Paratrooper. How is a unit with Magia, Soul Charge. Magia, Soul charge, calls Lovely Companion [Power] + 5k. Stride Skill, soul blast and call Lappin. Magia, call Etty and activate the Pleasure Caster skill, Superior call herself from the soul." said Luna, who also filled her field...

_"It's very calculating, I must know why it's like that."_ Claudine thought.

"Excuse me... But is there anyone you want to beat?" Claudine asks Luna...

"It is none of your business, but as I doubt that you will advance to the next stage, I will tell you... Yes, I want to eliminate Team Generation. Mainly Anjou Tokoha." Luna replies...

"It doesn't surprise me, it's one of the strongest team, with Shindou and Anjou on the same team. Tu dois prendre soin de toi (You must take care of yourself)." Claudine commented.

"That doesn't matter to me, since my team has a secured place in the final... Lovely Companion attacks!" replies Luna, who makes her attack.

"De quoi parles-tu? (What are you talking about?) Guard!" asks Claudine, who defends herself from the attack of the pink-haired.

Luna starts laughing and says... "I made a small deal with a member of Team Ogre, and if I manage to eliminate Team Generation, they won't get close to my team until the final." "So after you, I'll go for that... Dorobō neko." she added.

"Vraiment? (Really?)" Claudine is surprised...

"For me, eliminating a rookie like Shouji will be simple… And if we talk about eliminating Tokoha-san… well, that will be very rewarding for me. With the boost of Pleasure, Janet attacks!" said Luna, who didn't look like herself.

"No guard!" Claudine replies "and what about Chrono-san?" she asks.

"Triple Drive: No trigger / Critical Trigger, power Lappin and Critical Janet / Heal trigger, I heal damage and power Lappin. It's a perfect plan, don't you think? When that guy eliminates Chrono-San, I got to be there to support him, and thus make that idiot return to France, where she should never have left." Luna said, very annoying.

"Damage Check: No trigger / Heal trigger. You mean you're just doing this, because you are jealous?" Claudine asks, who gets a bit annoyed.

"As I said... This is none of your business! Lappin attacks, skill activated. Soul Charge, as the soul charge has Magic, [Power] + 5k." Luna answers, who attacks again.

"How awful... I can't believe you're the same person Karen had in the Koshien. Generation Guard! Chainsaw Megatrick, Furnival! Skill activated, I look at three cards from the top of my deck, one goes to my soul, the rest at the bottom of the deck, [Shield] + 5k, plus guard." Claudine said defending herself from Luna's attack.

"Although... I'm sure that idiot will lose, I know better than anyone how the strong Chrono- san is. So what happens to him doesn't interest me." Luna answers.

_"She says it with coldness, he didn't even show a malicious smile. Wait... Don't tell me that..."_ Claudine thought, while watching Luna.

"At the end of my turn I activate the Pleasure skill, I put Lovely Companion in my hand. Magic my other rearguards return to the soul and Turn End…" Luna answers.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it before, but... Miyanagi, are you in love with Shindou Chrono?" Claudine asks Luna.

"That's not your business, besides... Why should I tell you that." says Luna, who had a serious expression.

"That attitude, that coldness. It made me remember Tendo Maya when I met her. She closed her emotions because a boy rejected her... She stopped being herself and we all care about her, that's why... Think better what you´re doing, closing your heart so as not to be hurt will only make the situation worse!" says Claudine, who wanted to help her.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Luna yells at her.

"I will show you that what you are doing is wrong. A maiden who survived the Corruption dominates the evil of her heart. Stride Generation! Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Venus Luquier." Claudine called the future version of her ace.

_"So that's your best G Unit..."_ Luna thought.

"Stride Skill, every time a Silver Thorn is called from my soul wins [Power] + 3k. Now I activate the Venus Luquier skill. Superior Call Clemens, gets [Power] + 3k for the Stride Skill. Call Dixie, activates his skill. I call Colette, with her skill and Luquier's skill [Power] + 6k." said Claudine, who wanted to make Luna enter by reason.

_"I like it, too bad I'm not interested in girls."_ Luna thought, who smiles sinisterly.

"Irina boost to the Clements attacks! Skill, [Power] + 2k" Claudine attacked...

"No Guard, no trigger." Luna answers.

"I activate Clemens' skill, superior call Luquier [Power] + 3k. My other Clemens attacks!" said Claudine, who was attacking again... "Guard!" But Luna defends herself.

"Venus Luquier attacks! Generation Break 3! Critical +1! I will show you that the path you are following is the wrong one." says Claudine, who attacks with her Vanguard.

"Perfect Guard!" but Luna blocks the blonde's attack.

"Triple Drive: No trigger / Critical Trigger, everything to the Luquier that is in my re-guard / Critical Trigger, again... Everything to the Luquier of the re-guard. I activate Cernay's skill, I put it into soul and I call Colette [Power] + 3k. End this Luquier!" Claudine said, putting all her effort into her last attack...

"Generation Guard! Kinesis Megatrick, Coulthard. Skill: if I have 4 or more units with different grades in my soul [Shield] + 15k" answers Luna, who defends herself against Claudine's last attack.

"Impossible, je dois dire que mon tour est terminé. On my next turn I will end your apathy." Claudine said, while Luna paid no attention.

"Stand and Draw. Curtain Call!" Luna said...

_"Curtain Call? That... That is not the term used in the performing arts for the farewell of the actors to the public?"_ thought Claudine, who is shocked.

"Stride Generation! Parallel Megatrick, Fairfield. Your victory is just an illusion..." Luna tells Claudine, while the pinkie laughs at her.

"What?" Claudine reacts annoying.

"Stride Skill, Magia. Cutie Paratrooper! With his Magic I call Lappin [Power] 5k. Now Fairfield Magia, I pick a card from my soul and my drop zone and put them at the bottom of my deck and call Darkside Princess [Power] 10k and Critical 1. Darkside Princess attacks." Luna made her first attack with great force.

"Guard!" Claudine defends herself, but... "Fairfield attacks!" Luna attacked again...

_"I have enough shields for his attacks as long as she doesn't get a Stand Trigger or a Critical Trigger..."_ Claudine thought.

"Perfect guard!" she added, who defended herself from the second attack of the pink-haired.

"Triple Drive: Stand Trigger, everything to Darkside Princess / Draw trigger, power Lappin and draw a card." said Luna, who showed a terrifying smile.

_"Please don't let it out..."_ thought Claudine, who hoped Luna wouldn't reveal a Critical Trigger.

"Final Check..." Luna reveals the third letter and says... "I told you... you were just a waste of time."

"Critical Trigger, everything to Darkside Princess. Lappin attacks!" Luna adds, who was attacking Claudine again, but she defends herself. "Guard!"

"Darkide Princess attacks!" Luna said making her last attack...

"No guard, Miyanagi if you continue with this attitude you will end up hurting yourself and those around you. You don't understand!" Luna's last attack causes Claudine to receive the damage necessary to lose the fight.

"The show is over for you..." Luna grabs her deck and walks away, while Claudine thought... _"Poor girl, I just hope that when she realizes her mistake, It won't be too late..."_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	30. Turn - 30

**The second day continued, but someone was not having such a good time**...

"So you're still here?"

"That's right... I have the will to potentiate Shiranui-sama."

"Didn't you get the breaking news?"

"What breaking news?"

"Shirauni hates humans, and wants to get rid of his destiny. So... He wants to eliminate the Vanguard and get rid of humans."

"You lie!"

"As you wish, but... As you are no longer, someone I know will need to get rid of you in a short time."

* * *

**Turn 30: O****ff the Spotlight!**

_**Hours later...**_

_"I can't believe it just happened, Shiranui-_sama_ would never do this to me."_ Shirayuki thought.

"Uhm... Are you alright?" says a voice that distracted Shirayuki.

"Who are you?" Shirayuki asks.

"I am Okazaki Kumi, and I think you are my opponent." she answers in a low voice.

"She is one of Shindou's friends, I must be careful, she may be powerful." Shirayuki thought.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Onifundo! / Battle Sister, Kipferl!"

"Ride! Stealth Rogue of Nirvana, Yaegaki" Hikari starts with a grade one, and lets Kumi make her first move.

"Ride! Battle Sister, Cocoa. Cocoa Skill: since I have an OTT in my (VC) I can see the top card and know if I leave it or put it at the bottom..." she said, who later adds... "It goes to the bottom of my deck."

"Now with the Kipferl boost, Cocoa attacks its vanguard." Kumi made his first attack, but Hikari did not defend herself...

"Drive check: Heal trigger" said Kumi, who failed to get her critical trigger as she wanted.

"Damage check: No trigger" replies Shirayuki / Hikari.

"Ride! Stealth Beast, White Mane." Hikari was riding his grade two. "Mane attacks her Vanguard!" she said, while the Shaman attacked the nun.

"No guard!" Kumi replies.

"Well, Drive check: No trigger," she said, while Kumi put a card in her damage zone.

"Turn end..."

"Here I go..." said Kumi, who takes a card from his deck and places it in his hand.

"Ride! Battle Sister, Crepe and call Berrymousse." Dacia Kumi, who adds... "I activate the Berrymousse Skill: if there is another 'Battle Sister' on the field, Berrymousse gets [Power] + 2k."

_"This will be fun..."_ Hikari thought.

"With the Kipferl boost, Crepe attacks your Vanguard." said Kumi, who was attacking with his grade two.

"No guard!" Hikari answers...

"Drive check: I got a critical trigger! Power to Berrymousse and I criticize my Vanguard." Kuimi makes Hikari takes two more damages...

"Damage check: no trigger / Critical trigger, power my Vanguard." she replies, who came out with a trigger luckily.

"Now Berrymousse, attack!" Kumi launched his last attack, but...

"Guard!" Hikari defends herself.

_**\Time leap/**_

"Well, get ready... Ride! Ink-dyed Stealth Rogue, Minetsuki!"

"Now... Let yourself be covered by the flames of the dragon ninja! Stride Generation! Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Onibibu Radar. I activate the Onibibu Radar skill: I call a unit of my hand obtains [Power] + 2k, it can also attack from behind." said Hikari, who was smiling.

"It seems complicated..." Kumi thought.

"I'm not done yet... I activate the Onifundou skill: in exchange for a Soul blast and return to my hand, I look at three cards on the top and call one of them. I call Yaegaki. Yaegaki's Skill: Soul blast and Counter blast and I call an identical unit that is in the same column. Now I call another Oboro Keeper and I will also call Fumishi." Hikari said.

"First... Oboro Keeper, attack Berrymousse!" With her re-guard, she attacked one of Kumi's units.

"No guard" Kumi, puts his unit in his Drop zone.

"Well, now... My other Oboro attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard!" she answers.

"Now it's my vanguard's turn!" Hikari said...

"Perfect guard!" Kumi defends himself from the attack.

"Drive check: no trigger / no trigger / no trigger" to Kumi's luck none of the cards turned out to be a trigger. "Fine, but before finishing... I activate the Oboro skill, I return them to my deck and look for a grade three." Hikari added...

_"She is very strong..."_ Kumi thought.

"My turn!" she said excitedly "Stride Generation! Excite Battle Sister, Stollen." She called her best unit. "Thanks to Stollen's skill, I look at the same number of cards on the top identical to the cards in my field. And all my Battle Sisters get + 3k." she adds.

"Well, now I attack with my Vanguard!" said Kumi, who hoped to get his triple criticism.

"No guard!" Hikari replies.

"Dive check: critic trigger power to Syrup and criticize Vanguard / No trigger / no trigger." Kumi said, who only had 3 critics left on her deck...

"Well, now finish this with Pudding!" Kumi made his last attack, but... "Guard!" Kumi's 24k attack fails to pass, since Hikari defends himself with a total of 25k.

"My turn... Ride! Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki. Now... Dance on stage, beautiful snow lady... Stride Generation! Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki and call Onifundou. Now activated my Stride's skill. .. I call another Shirayuki, at the end of the tunnel he returns to my deck. Now the Onifundou skill, I return it to my hand and pay a soul blast to call another Shirayuki. The same column as another re-guard, gets resistance "said Hikari.

_"I will win... I promised"_ Kumi thought.

"Well, first... I attack with my Shirayuki on the left..." Hikari attacked Kumi, but she manages to defend herself. "Guard!"

"Fine, but now my Shrayuki on the right goes..." Hikari attacked again... "Guard!" Kumi defended, who only had a couple of cards in his hand.

"Now I go with my Vanguard!" Hikari towards his third and last attack, but... "Generation Guard!" Kumi defends himself from the last attack...

"Drive check: Stand trigger, [Stand] to the Shirayuki on the left and [Power] to Fushimi / Stand Trigger, [Stand] to the Shirayuki on the right and [Power] to Fushimi / Critical trigger, critical and [Power] for Fushimi. " Hikari was smiling when he saw that his drive check was successful.

"With the Whatayuki boost, I attack with Shirayuki." Hikari release his fourth attack.

"With Yaegaki's boost, My other Shirayuki attacks your vanguard!" said Hikari, who was already on his fifth attack...

"Damage check... Heal trigger, power to my forefront and I heal damage." said Kumi, who was still in four attacks and Hikari was missing an attack...

"Finish it Fushimi!" the archery shoots him with his arrow at the nun and the result was... Hikari had won, since Kumi could not get 2 heal to help him and since he was in 4 damage, Fushimi and his critic managed to do the last two damage.

_**To be Continued...**_


	31. Turn - 31

"I'm so sorry Enishi-chii. I never thought Kagura-san was so strong." Kumi talks to Enishi through the communicator.

"Don't worry, you did a good job." the redhead responds, trying to comfort her.

"Enishi-chii, you might not tell Luna-chan." Enishi was surprised at Kumi's request. "Luna-chan... It hasn't been good lately, and I don't want to feel pressured by my fault." she added.

"I understand, I am also worried about Yumizuki. I will tell you about your defeat when the day is over." At that time the intercom sounds a certain way. "There's a fighter nearby, I'll call you later." Enishi added.

"Yep, good luck!" Kumi replies smiling.

* * *

**Turn 31: The Dark Knight Rise**

_**To Enishi's surprise the approaching fighter was Chrono's henchman, Asukawa Taiyou, who is excited to continue with the second phase, until...**_

"Former head branch, Enishi!" The young man with brown hair is surprised.

"Not anymore, I'm taking a season of my responsibilities at Ibuki's request. Right now, I find myself helping some friends. But let's leave that for later... It's time to do what we came to do." Enishi answered taking out his deck.

"Sure!" Taiyou smiled.

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Knight of Early Dawn, Coel / Deranged Singular"

* * *

_**\Time Leap/**_

"Kinarius, with Coel's boost, attacks!" Taiyou said attacking Enishi.

"No guard." Enishi answers who doesn't defend himself against Taiyou's attack...

"Drive Check: Draw trigger! Power Pwyll and draw a card." adds the young man with brown hair, who takes one more card from the top of his deck.

"Damage Check: No trigger." Enishi puts his third card in the damage zone.

"Jago attacks." said Taiyou, who was attacking again.

"Guard!" Enishi defends himself.

"I finish my turn."

"Stand and Draw. Ride! One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot. Call Demonted Executioner, with his skill I put a unit with Darkness in his soul. Scharhot attacks your vanguard." Enishi as Scharhrot attacks the vanguard of Taiyou.

"No guard." answers the brown-haired boy.

"Twin Drive: No trigger / No trigger." Enishi comments, while revealing two cards from the top of the deck.

"Damage Check: Critical Trigger, all to Kinarius." Taiyou revealed a critical trigger.

"In that case, Demonted attacks Jago." Enishi attacked the Taiyou Regiment.

"No guard." the young man with brown hair responds, while his unit was destroyed. "Turn End." add Enishi

_"I shouldn't underestimate him; I have to do my best against him."_ Taiyou thinks. "Stand and Draw. Show your new power, Ride! Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit." says the young brown-haired girl, who calls her new Gurguit.

* * *

_**At the same time, Kazumi Onimaru eliminated another unfortunate fighter.**_

"You gave me a surprise, it was the fastest fight I've had in the entire competition." Kazumi's comment only causes the self-esteem of his opponent to decline.

"Now I will go for someone who is really worth it." he added, as he walked, Kazumi receives the challenge notification. It was from a girl with pink hair and an expressionless look.

"FIGHT AGAINST ME! Kazumi Onimaru!" Luna challenges Kazumi.

"Although I have seen that you are a strong one, you are not worth my time." Kazumi rejects the challenge. "If you are strong enough, beat everyone and reach the final." Kazumi walks down the hall, leaving viewers surprised.

"What's going on Ibuki?" Mamoru asks.

"Miyanagi, she is very careful. As she uses Magic, she won't leave rearguards on Onimaru's turn and the cards she uses for guard are grade 0 and 1, so using her skills against her wouldn't make much sense. Also, combined with the multiple Pale Moon attacks, would end Onimaru, it was a smart decision on his part." Ibuki replies.

_**At the same time...**_

"Stride Generation! Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit! Stride Skill, I look at the first four cards on the deck and call Perimore. Since Perimore has Unite, I call Flame of Victory on [Rest], Unite Conditions obtained. Active the Unite of Perimore [Power] + 2k and his skill, I look at the first three cards on the top of the deck and call Gerrie. Unite! [Power] + 4k. Unite of Coel, I put it in the soul, I look at the first three cards from the top of the deck and I call Kinarius, [Power] + 2k, Unite of Kinarius [Power] + 4k and his skill I look at the first three cards of the top of the deck and call Conanus, Unite! [Power] + 1k for each unit with Unite, there are 5 making them + 5k "said Taiyou filling his field with his 'Unite'.

"Unite! By calling two units, you can activate a great power." says the commentator who was sitting next to Ibuki, while observing Taiyou calling his units as his being a chain.

"Unite: Represents well the link that the knights of Gold Paladin have. A power that born of trust and the links between them." add Ibuki.

* * *

_**Back to the fight: Satoru Vs Taiyou...**_

"With Gerrie's boost, Perimore attacks." Taiyou began his attack with one of his re-guards, but... Enishi defends himself "Guard!"

"I activate Gerrie's skill, Counter Charge. Gurguit attacks your vanguard." added the brown-haired boy, who now attacked with his vanguard.

"No guard." Enishi replies, while Taiyou as Gurguit attacked Enishi as Scharhrot.

"Triple Drive: No trigger / No trigger / No trigger (Sentinel)." Taiyou make a Triple Drive check, but without any trigger.

"Damage Check: No trigger." Enishi put another card in his damage zone.

"Finish with this, Kinarius." Taiyou was attacking Enishi with his last unit, but... "Generation Guard. False Dark Wings, Agrat bat Mahlat, Skill activated, Soul charge." Enishi defends himself with a guardian G.

"Turn End." responds Taiyou, who was very close to victory.

"Stand and Draw. Stride Generation. Sorrowful Slice, Lujairus! First, I activate the Deranged Singular skill, I put all my rearguards in the soul and I draw two cards and Stride Skill, Soul Charge. Since I have 4 units with Darkness in my soul, choose one of your rearguards and retirement." Enishi said.

"Perimore." Taiyou puts his rearguard in the drop zone.

"Call Listig Vampir, Covetous Succubus, Darkness, Soul Charge and Counter Charge, I also call Demonted, with his skill I put a unit with Darkness in the soul and call Glazend Vampir, I put Coventous in the soul, I look at the first five letters of the deck and I put 1 card with Darkness in the soul." Enishi replied, while the souls of his units joined Sorrowful Slice, Lujairus.

_"He already has many cards in the soul."_ Taiyou thought worried.

"I activate the Demonted Darkness, [Power] + 5k. Now I activate the Lujairus skill. Soul Charge, Demonted and Glazend [Power] + 5k and as a unit with 'Darkness' were put in the soul. I return a unit grade 3 of my soul in my hand." Enishi comments while Taiyou thought... _"He already secured the cost for his next Stride."_

"Glazend attacks!" Glenzend threw himself on the Vanguard of Taiyou, but... "Guard." Taiyou made guard with two units, activating Unite. "With Unite of Gurguit, Flame of Victory intercepts." the brown-haired boy added.

"Lujairus attacks!" said Enishi who attacked again, but..."Perfect Guard!" Taiyou defends himself again.

"Triple Drive: Heal Trigger, power Demonted and I heal damage / No trigger (Sentinel) / Critical Trigger, all Demonted. Attack!" Enishi was attacking Taiyou with his Vanguard, but... "Generation Guard! Golden Beast, Sleimy Flame. Skill: I look at the first four cards on the deck and call two of different grades." Taiyou responds, defending himself against Enishi's attack.

"Turn end..." replies the redhead.

"Enishi-san, I respect you so... Right now I'm giving the best I have, since... If I don't, it would be disrespectful to you and to the person who taught me to play." says Taiyou.

"Shindou." Enishi thought "Well, then... Don't back off, Asukawa." at Enishi's statement, Taiyou nods.

"Stride Generation! Holy Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit!" Taiyou calls his new Gurguit.

"Here comes the ace of Asukawa." Enishi thought when he saw the new stride of Taiyou.

"Stride Skill, I call Perimore, as it is a unit with Unite; I call Flame of Victory a (RC), Unite of Perimore [Power] + 2k. Also, I call Kinarius and Gorboduc from my hand. By his Unite, Kinarius he gets [Power] + 4k and the Unite of Conanus [Power] + 5k" said Taiyou, who used the 'Unite' of his Gold Paladin for a better attack.

"I guess that's not all you have." Enishi adds.

"You're right; I activate the Holy Sword Gurguit skill." Taiyou pays a counter blast, puts a 'Holy Sword Gurguit' face up from his G Zone and discards a card from his hand. "In addition to getting a Unite, all my units get [Power] + 6k" replied the young man with brown hair showing a smile.

_"Your Unite allows you to call another unit on the deck, allowing another attack, I'll be fine if he doesn't get 2 critical triggers."_ thought Enishi.

"With the Gorboduc boost, Perimore attacks." Taiyou attacked Enishi by one of his re-guards.

"Guard!" the redhead defends himself.

"Gurguit attacks, 'Unite' called Kinarius [Power] + 10k and with his skill calls Jeffrey." Taiyou said while calling two more units.

"No guard."

"Triple Drive: No trigger / Critical Trigger, power to my Kinarius on the left and critical to my vanguard / No trigger." adds Taiyou who revealed a critical trigger.

"Damage Check: No trigger / Draw trigger, power Scharhot and draw a card." Enishi said, putting two more cards in his damage zone.

"You follow, my right Kinarius." Taiyou attacked Enishi again with his other re-guard.

"Generation Guard. Cryptid Gnaw Liege, Sabnac. Skill activated [Shield] + 5k and [Power] + 5k." Enishi defended himself, but..."It's time to end this turn, Kinarius!" Taiyou attacked again.

"Perfect Guard!" Enishi defends himself.

"Turn End, I have this question Enishi-san, since I fight in this fight, why are you participating?" Taiyou asks.

"To help someone special to find their way and have fun... Also to help 'certain person' to see their mistakes, since she is hurting herself and others around her. Stride Generation. One who Splits Darkness, Bledermaus!" Enishi replied, while calling his new Stride.

"Enishi-san speaks like a gentleman who is willing to protect his allies, but... I can't lose either." Taiyou thought, as he stared at Enishi.

"Stride Skill, Soul Charge, remove one of your units." Enishi said, Taiyou sees his field and makes a decision...

"Kinarius" in the field looks like the golden knight disappears.

"Demonted Darkness [Power] + 5k, call Edge in the Darkness, Darkness [Power] + 3k and call Scharhot." Enishi adds calling 3 more re-guards.

_"Here it comes"_ thought the brown-haired boy, who was waiting for Enishi's attack.

"Demonted attacks Kinarius." Enishi's re-guard attack makes Taiyou's re-guard disappears.

"My interceptor, his vanguard must have something." Taiyou thought, since Enishi hadn't attacked with his vanguard yet.

"Bledermaus attacks, Darkness. I put the units grade 0 of my soul at the bottom of the deck, deck and my vanguard can [Stand] at the end of the battle. Scharhot and Edge [Power] + 5k" said Enishi while attacking as Bledermaus.

"Perfect Guard!" Taiyou defends himself, but... "Triple Drive: Stand Trigger, everything to Demonted / Critical Trigger, everything to Bledermaus / Critical Trigger, everything to Scharhot." adds Enishi, who reveals three triggers leaving Taiyou surprised.

"A triple trigger!" The brown-haired boy is surprised.

"Demonted attacks." said Enishi who attacked Taiyou again, but..."Guard!" The brown-haired boy defends himself.

"Attack again... Bledermaus!" Enishi attacks Taiyou again.

"Perfect Guard!" Taiyou defends himself again, avoiding Enishi's attack.

"Drive Check: Critical trigger, all to Scharhot. Attack!" Enishi said attacking with his last unit.

_"I may not have a heal trigger, but I have good defenses."_ Taiyou thinks as he looks at his hand.

"Scharhot attacks. Darkness! [Power] + 5k and you can't defend with grade 0." Enishi replies while his Scharhot attacked Guruguit.

"With this skill, all I can do is No Guard." Taiyo reveals the damage check and they were enough to get six.

"Winner: Satoru Enishi." said one of the commentators.

"It was an excellent fight, you have learned very well from Shindou." Enishi comments congratulating Taiyou.

"Thank you, I also think it was a good fight, now the hopes of my team are in Hiroki, see you." Taiyou leaves the stage of the second phase...

"Hope, that's something that is needed, especially Yumizuki." Enishi says worried while Luna mercilessly defeats another fighter.

_**To be continued...**_


	32. Turn - 32

_**During the second day of the second phase, most of the participants, already only concentrated on surviving since they didn't want to be eliminated by Team Ogre...**_

_"Wow, there are fewer and fewer people to fight with..."_ Chrono thought, as he walked around. Suddenly he saw someone approaching where he was and when he turns around...

"Oh, it's you." said a voice that angered Chrono. _"I see that idiot couldn't eliminate you, well... I'll do it for myself."_ Thought Miguel, who was smiling.

"I will finally fight with you, but if I win you will leave Tokoha alone..." demanded Chrono, who took out his deck.

"You said it yourself, if you win." Miguel answers.

* * *

_**Turn 32:The Pride of Chrono!**_

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Chrono Dran! / Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len!"

_"So… he also uses neo nectar?"_ Chrono thought.

"Ride! Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca." Miguel said who started.

"Ride! Steam Breath Dragon." says Chrono, who calls his grade 1.

"Is that the best you have?" Miguel mentions, making fun of Chrono.

"With Dran's boost, Steam Breath Dragon attacks!" says Chrono, who made his first attack...

"No guard!" Miguel answers.

"Drive check: I get critical trigger! Power and criticize my Vanguard." says Chrono, who manages to do the first two damage to Miguel.

"Well, now... It's my turn!" said the blond..."Ride! Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero..." he adds.

"With the May Len boost, Antero attacks!" Miguel attacked Chrono, but...

_"He hasn't called any more units, for sure, and he'll use them to defend himself..."_ thought the redhead, who answers... "No guard!"

"Drive check: no trigger" answered Miguel, who seemed annoyed.

"My turn!" Chrono responds, who puts a perfect guard in his damage zone.

"Ride! History-maker dragon! I also call Pulsar Tamer Lugal-ure!" says Chrono, who reinforces his field.

_"So you're going to use the same moves..."_ Miguel thought...

"Well, with Dran's boost, History-maker attacks!" said Chrono, who sent his grade two to attack Antero.

"Guard!" Miguel is protected with two grade one.

"Drive check: no trigger." Chrono responds, who attacked again "Lugal-ure attacks!"

"Guard!" the blond defends again.

_"I'm sure if I call more units, Shindou will send them to the bottom of my deck... I can't take that risk."_ Miguel thought, while watching the Chrono field.

"Ride! White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta." Miguel said, who called his grade three.

"Before it continues, I want to ask you something?" Chrono asks Miguel.

"I won't give you mercy if that's what you want." the blonde replies.

"You are a Diffrider, right?" Chrono asks.

"And? This is not of your business" Miguel replies... "With the May Len boost, Mia Reeta attacks!" he said, while his unit attacked Chrono's grade two.

Miguel manages to get a critic, which leaves Chrono with three damages...

"Stand and Draw! Lead me into the future! Open a new world! Ride! Chronojet Dragon G!" says Chrono, who calls his ace.

"So he finally appeared..." Miguel commented quietly.

"Now, show me the world that I truly desire! Stride Generation! Metapulsar, Split Pegasus, Now activate your skill: I flip a card from my G zone face up, and I can make Time-leap to a unit I choose to Lugal-ure, Now I call a unit with a lower grade. Come! Melem. One more thing... By having a G unit upside down, Dran can also do time-leap, and I call Mesh-kia. It's not all, now Dran goes to my Soul and I call a Chronojet from my deck." said Chrono, who wanted to give a lesson to his opponent.

"Melem, attack!" Add Chrono, who makes his first attack...

"No guard!" Miguel answers, leaving the game tied.

"What do diffriders want?" Chrono asks Miguel. "And why Tokoha.?"

"I'm not interested in answering you..." Miguel replies. "But... Shiranui wants to get rid of his destiny. As for me... I just want my princess back." he added the...

"When you say princess you mean Tokoha?" Chrono asks. "What do you plan to do with her?"

"First, I will force her to make Diffride by force and then I will show her how despicable humans are." Miguel answers.

"You're saying that Tokoha doesn't matter to you at any time..." says Chrono, who is shocked.

"Exactly." Hearing Miguel's words, Chrono becomes enraged...

"Kill from Lucky Pot Dracokid, Chronojet [Power] + 3k. Now Split Pegasus, Vanguar attacks!" Chrono was attacking with his Vanguard, but... "Perfect Guard!" Miguel stops the attack...

"Triple drive: Heal trigger, power for Chronojet and I heal a damage / No trigger (Sentinel) / Critical trigger, power and critical for Chronojet." said Chrono, who was now attacking with his Chronojet Dragon.

"No guard!" Miguel placed two more cards in his damage zone, but..."Wow, it seems I got a Heal trigger." he answers, while smiling...

"I will beat you in my next turn!" Chrono replies.

"That is if you have a next turn..." Miguel adds.

"Stride Generation! Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra! Stride Skill! Retire May Len, I look at four cards from the top of the deck and call Lisianthus Musketter, Loraine to (RC)." Miguel said calling his Stride.

"Dies at once, Shindou. Myra attacks!" Miguel was attacking Chrono, but... "Basic Vanguard Rule, if your opponent has more cards in his hand, be assured that he will use them against you. Perfect Guard!" Chrono responds, who stops Miguel's attack

"Shut!" he shouts.

"Now I activate the Arka skill: Bind an Arka and a 'ZTB' trigger unit and return an Arka to my hand." Chrono smiled...

_"Damn... He recovers his perfect guard..."_ thought Miguel.

"Triple drive: No Trigger / no trigger / Critical trigger! Power and critical for Loraine. Loraine, kill Shindou!" Miguel said, who wanted to silence Chrono, but... "Generation Guard! Time Maiden of Eternity, Uluru" Chrono defends himself. "My guardian G gets 5k for each G unit face up. And I have two." Chrono smiled.

"I curse you, Shindou Chrono!" Miguel replies.

"My turn!" Chrono said who stand and draw a card. "Now, shine on... The possibilities of my future! Stride Generation! Chronodragon Geargroovy! Now Skill of Chronojet Dragon G, Mesh-kia Time-leap and call Delay Blazer Dragon... And if that were not enough, I call two Chronoethos and Melem." said Chrono, who was preparing his final attack.

"Come on Geargroovy, let's give him a lesson!" Chrono was attacking with his G unit, but... "Perfect Guard!" Miguel defends himself.

"If you weren't a bad guy, I could say we could be friends. But... I can't let you hurt Tokoha, now I active the Nextage skill: I put a Nextage upside down in my G zone, and after this attack he'll be Chronojet again." Chrono added.

_"That means he will have another attack..."_ Miguel thought annoyed.

"Triple drive: Critical trigger! Power to Chronoethos and Critical, to Delayed Blazer/no trigger/no trigger." Chrono responds, after doing his Drive check.

"It's not over yet... The attack of Chronojet dragon G is still missing, but first... I activate his Skill: He gets [Power] + 5k for every two units face up and my (RC) as long as they are 'ZTB' they get 1k" Chrono explains.

"Guard!" Miguel defends himself with a grade 0.

_"Well, he only has two cards left in his hand..."_ Chrono thought.

"Heart Thump Worker Skill: Go to my soul and draw a card, plus... One of my units gets [Power] + 5k. Chronojet dragon G attacks!" said Chrono, who attacked with his ace.

_"Damn, if I use this perfect guard and a trigger comes out I'm out..."_ Miguel thought.

"Perfect Guard!" Miguel defended himself, but..."Twin drive: Critical trigger! Everything to Delayed Blazer / No trigger." said Chrono, who revealed a critical trigger.

"Now with the Chronoethos boost, Delayed Blazer attacks!" With no cards in his hand, Miguel has no choice but to receive the hit. And so Delayed Blazer causes the young blond to place three cards in his damage zone and losing the game.

* * *

_**After the fight, Chrono takes his deck and walks, until...**_

"Chrono!" Tokoha arrives and hugs him. "When I saw on my bracelet that you were facing Miguel, I came as fast as I could. By the way... How was it?" Tokoha adds.

"Well... I won!" Chrono answers, who receives a kiss from Tokoha.

"Hey! Don't do that, there are cameras here." says Chrono, who blushes.

"Oh come on! I don't think anyone has seen it." Tokoha replies.

"Actually, we saw it..." Ibuki and Mamoru thought.

"Well, let's leave this for later..." Chrono said, but... Both his bracelet and Tokoha's began to sound.

* * *

**[Teammate: Shouji Kazuma Vs Team Ogre: Onimaru Kazumi]**

* * *

"Tokoha..." Chrono sees her, and she understands.

"We are going to support Shouji-kun." she adds and they both go to where he is.

_**The question is... Will they arrive on time? Or will Shouji Kazuma be eliminated?**_


	33. Turn - 33

_**Seeing that Kazuma faced a very powerful opponent, both Chrono and Tokoha run away in the direction of Kazuma.**_

"At last we will settle accounts!" said Kazuma, who was standing in front of Onimaru Kazumi.

_"So that's Kazumi's younger brother... I think I'll have fun with him a little."_ Shiranui thought...

"Well, then show me what you are capable of." Onimaru replies.

"Well, let's check it out!" answers Kazuma!

* * *

**Turn 33: Brother Vs Brother**

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Dragprince Rute! / Stealth Dragon Madoi!"

"Ride! Knies now move Rute and finish my turn." Kazuma replies.

"Ride! Katarigitsune. Now Madoi boost, and Katarigitsune attacks your vanguard!" Onimaru said, making his first attack.

"No guard!" answers Kazuma

"Drive check: no trigger." he said, while Kazuma placed a critical trigger in his damage zone.

"Ride! Liafail, Call Morfessa. Now Liafail attacks!" Kazuma attacks.

"No guard..." Onimaru replies.

"Drive check: No trigger..." adds Kazuma, who only manages to hurt his brother, at that time both Chrono and Tokoha arrive.

"This is my fight don't get in!" Kazuma answers them.

"We know that, so you better win." Chrono tells him, who raises his thumb.

"Well, now it's your turn Morfessa!" Kazuma made his second attack, but Onimaru only put the card in his damage zone.

"Ride! Tamahagane. Tamahagane Skill: I select one of your units and send it to the Bind zone. At the end of the turn, that unit returns to your hand, I also call Fuurai." Kazumi said, planning to leave Kazuma without cards to defend himself.

"How do you see this Chrono?" Tokoha asks...

"I don't know... The best thing will be waiting to see which one of them activates your skills better." Chrono responds quietly.

"With the Madoi boost, Tamahagane attacks!" said Onimaru, who now attacked with his grade two.

"Perfect Guard!" Kazuma manages to defend himself from the first attack, while...

"Don't you think it's too soon for a Perfect Guard?" Tokoha tells Chrono. "Maybe, but Kazuma is speeding up his ritual with that, watch it well." Chrono answers, seeing that Kazuma already had two grade one card in his drop zone.

"Drive check: Draw trigger! Power Fuurai and steal a card." says Onimaru, who takes a card from his deck.

"Fuurai, it's your turn!" said Onimaru, who was attacking again.

"No guard!" Kazuma responds, and to his misfortune the card that fell in his damage zone was a critic.

"As your turn ended, Morfessa returns to my hand." Kazuma replies. "Ride! Dragheart, Luard!" Kazuma adds, just then Onimaru starts to laugh.

"You are still as predictable as you were then... Ma-kun." laughed Onimaru.

"They know each other?" Chrono asks.

"Oh, I see... So you haven't told them our little secret." adds Onimaru, leaving Kazuma in silence.

"What are you talking about? Kazuma, If you know anything... Please answer." Tokoha asks.

"I call Morfessa, and now Luard attacks!" Kazuma replied.

"No guard" smiled Onimaru.

"Drive check: Heal trigger! Power to Morfessa / no trigger" Kazuma gets excited, but... His emotion disappears when he sees that his brother had more damage and therefore Kazuma couldn't be healed. "Morfessa, attack Fuurai." Kazuma added.

"Well, now it's my turn." Kazumi replies, but... Is interrupted by Chrono... "What relationship do you have with our friend?"

"Will I let him tell them, or do you want me to tell them? Little brother..." upon hearing the words of Onimaru, Chrono and Tokoha are shocked.

"Well, now… Ride! Shiranui Oboro. I activate the Skill of Shiranui Oboro and call Knies. Now Stride Generation! Enma Stealth Dragon, Maguntembu. Shiranui Oboro Skill: Domination! Morfessa attacks Luard." Onimaur attacked Kazuma with his own unit.

"No guard!"

"I call Fuurai and Jirokichi. I activate Jirokichi's Skill he goes to soul and [Power] + 3k for Fuurai, I also activate Maguntenbu's skill: Domination! Morfessa is back under my orders and I give [Power] + 3k and attacks you again." Onimaru smile. "By the way, as one of your units is in 'Domination' Fuurai gets [Power] + 2k"

"No guard!" responds Kazuma, who reveals another critical trigger.

"Now... With Madoi's boost, Maguntenbu attacks!" Onimaru attacks Kazuma again.

"Guard!" Kazuma defends himself...

"Drive Check: No trigger / no trigger / no trigger." Luckily for Kazuma, his brother failed to reveal any triggers.

"Turn End"

"I am no longer the fearful kid from before, Stride Generation! Dragdriver, Luard. Luard Stride Skill: Counter blast, I retire Morfessa and call up to two degrees 1. I call Abyssal Owl and Swordbreaker. Swordbreaker skill: Soul blast and draw a card Now I activate the Dragdriver skill: I withdraw Abyssal Owl and call another Knies and for the Abyssal owl skill, counter charge! " Kazuma plans his play carefully.

"Show me what you can do." Onimaru tells Kazuma.

"With Rute's boost, Luard attacks!" Kazuma attacked his brother.

"Generation Guard! Jinx Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime. Zashikihime Skill:" I turn a G guard upside down, now I select a card from your hand and discard it, if not... She wins 20k "Onimaru explains with a smile.

"Onimaru Kazumi is very clever, forcing him to discard knowing that Kazuma doesn't have very few cards in his hand..." Chrono thought.

"What do you want me to discard?" Kazuma asks...

"How about that critic you got." Onimaru replies, Kazuma discards his trigger and continues his attack.

"Drive check: No trigger / no trigger (sentinel) / Heal trigger! I heal and power the Vanguard!" Kazuma comments doing one more damage to his brother.

"Oh, look little brother... I got a heal trigger." Onimaru tells him, who returns to have three damages.

"With the Swordbreaker boost, Knies attacks Fuurai!" Kazuma attacks one of his brother's guards. "At the end of the active turn the Knies Skill: Counter blast, removed a unit and stole a card." Kazuma adds.

"Fine, but... Let's do this again. Skill of Shiranu Oboro: Domination! Call Morfessa, now activate her ability... 'Ritual!' Morfessa gets [power] + 5k. Now, Stride Generation! Enma Stealth Rouge, Mujinlord! And I call Fuurai. Fuurai skill: Soul blast and call another Knies. And if that weren't enough, I call Noroi, Jirokichi and Seizui." Kazuma knew that having 6 cards in his hand to defend himself was almost impossible, but he would do his best for his team.

"I start with Morfessa, Morfessa attacks your vanguard." Onimaru used Kazuma's first unit to attack him.

"Guard!"

"Ma-kun well, I defended, but still missing. I activate Mujinlord's skill: Counter blast and turn face up a card with the same name to dominate all your re-guards. So... Let's start with Knies! "Said Onimaru, who attacked his brother with his own units.

"No guard!" Kazuma put a grade two in his damage zone.

"Now it's the other Knies' turn..." Kazumi attacked Kazuma with his own units thanks to his' Domination 'skill.

"Guard!" Kazuma defends himself.

"Morfessa attacks Kazuma again!" Onimaru said.

"No guard!" responds Kazuma, who places his 4th damage...

"Now attack Mujinlord!" Onimaru attacked with his vanguard, but... "Perfect Guard!" Kazuma defended himself.

"Triple Drive: Critical trigger! Everything to Seizui / Heal trigger! I give the power to Fuurai / Critical trigger! Everything to Fuurai." says Onimaru, revealing a triple trigger.

"Fuurai, go and kill him!" Onimaru sends his unit so he can do the last two damage to Kazuma, but... "Generation Guard! I don't know who you are, but... You're not my brother." Kazuma replies.

"It's true, I'm borrowing Onimaru Kazumi's body, but enough talk... Seizui attacks." not having to defend himself... Kazuma puts two more tastings in his damage zone, unfortunately, none of them was a Heal trigger.

"You still have a lot of time Kazuma, but... You can't beat me if you continue like that." Onimaru said, while Kazuma fell on the floor.

"I will show you that you are wrong, Fight against me Onimaru Kazumi." Chrono replies, but as soon as Chrono raises his deck... A voice says. **"To this day all fights are over."**

"I think it will be for the next time Shindou Chrono." Onimaru replies.

_**Minutes later...**_

"I can't believe that Onimaru Kazumi is Kazuma's brother." Tokoha said in amazement.

"I think Kazuma haven't a good day, Tokoha." Chrono replies.

"Yes, I think so too..." said Tokoha, who was walking next to Chrono...

"Tokoha, would you mind if I talk to Kazuma?" Tokoha is surprised, she gives Chrono a kiss and says... "I'm counting on you."

"Won't you go with her?" Kazuma asks.

"No, now you are more important... Could you explain, how is it that you and Onimaru are brothers?" Chrono asks.

"It is a long story." Kazuma replies.

"I have time to listen." Chrono says... "Besides, if you tell me, I'll tell you something that I haven't told Tokoha."

"As long as you don't tell me you love me, everything is fine." responds Kazuma, who starts laughing like Chrono.

"Don't worry, it's not that. Now start talking..." Chrono stops laughing and becomes serious.

**_To Be Continued_**_**...**_


	34. Turn - 34

**Kazumi just defeated a fighter easily and was still somewhat angry, I have been visiting someone of great interest for some time.**

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"I appreciate your accepting my invitation. Onimaru Kazumi, or should I say Stealth Dragon, Shiranui." Nome said when he heard a door of his mansion open.

"I only came because you had something to tell me. Or am I wrong?" Kazumi replies.

"I will not allow you to make fun of Mr. Tatsunagi." says a masked girl with a fox mask.

"Enough Yukikaze, He won't hurt me." Kazumi sits and waits to listen to Nome's words.

"And what were you going to tell me?" Kazumi asks.

"You know that I cannot directly in these matters, but... I ask you to please not continue with your plan. If so... 'The new lead of time' will defeat you in the very near future." Nome comments, but at that moment, another voice is present.

"And you just called us for that nonsense?" said a young blond approaching.

"Wow, what do we have here? A musketeer who was degraded rank by opposing the orders of his superiors." Nome scoffed.

"Shut up, and tell me what I want to know. Is it true that in this world, there is someone who can do Diffride with my queen?" said the blond boy.

"Yes, but that information is classified." Nome replies causing Miguel to bother.

"What did you say!" Miguel is upset at the point of attacking Nome, but before Yukikaze intervenes Onimaru stops the blond boy.

"I knew it" adds Nome.

"What?" Kazumi asks.

"You're not a bad person, stop before something ends badly." said Nome. But Kazumi releases Miguel and says... "Just tell him what he wants to know and we'll leave."

"Well, the girl you are looking for is 'A peaceful castle that entails an eternal spring.' That's all I can say." Nome says, after that they both leave although Miguel was not very happy with the answer.

"Damn! We had no information!" Miguel complained.

"You're wrong." Kazumi responds by showing him some pictures where the three members of try 3 appeared.

"What is this Shiranui?" the young blond asks Kazumi.

"The answer we were looking for..." he replies.

"Hey?" Miguel reacts confused at Kazumi's response.

"The new lead of time... 'Shindou Chrono' and a peaceful castle of eternal spring. 'Anjou Tokoha.' ha, I saw it seen before." Kazumi said watching the photo of Try 3.

"So, what can we do now?" Miguel asked.

"If you want, go and look for that girl, I'm not interested. The only thing I want is for Shindou Chrono not to get into my plans." Kazumi replied, while walking with Miguel.

"Well, I think I'll go for my princess, but what will you do while I'm gone?" Miguel asks Kazumi, he just smiles and says... "I will look for more like us, after all that is part of his plan or you have already forgotten" after that Kazumi disappears.

_**[Flashback ends]**_

"And yet Shindou Chrono intervened in my plans... " Kazumi thought, until... He receives notice from a nearby fighter.

"Ah..." says Mahiru.

* * *

**Turn 34: The Man who Dominates.**

"You are?" Kazumi asks, since he was not interested in anything other than changing his destiny.

"Another user Nubatama, I would like to fight you." Mahiru says it smiling.

"If you want to... I'll give you a fight." Kazumi smiled wickedly.

"Stand Up! Vanguard! "

"Stealth Dragon, Madoi / Stealth Rogue of the Wintry Wind, Kamojigusa"

"Ride, Stealth Dragon, Sezui. Madoi moves to (RC)." Kazumi starts calling his grade one and lets Mahiru attack first.

"Ride, Stealth Rogue of Running Off, Ichinose. Kamojigusa moves. I attack." Mahiru as Ichinose attacks Sezui. "No guard." Kazumi replies while waiting for Mahiru's drive check.

"Drive Check, Ready? Draw trigger, Ichinose power and I draw a card." Mahiru said, while taking a card from the top of his deck.

"Damage Check: No trigger." Kazumi put a card in his damage zone.

"Turn End..." Mahiru said.

"Ride, Steath Dragon, Genkai. Call, Fuurai." Kazumi towards Ride at grade two, leaving Mahiru surprised.

"Are you sure to call a rearguard?" Mahiru asks.

"Genkai, attack the vanguard." Kazumi attacks Mahiru with his Vanguard.

"No guard." she answers.

"Drive Check: No trigger (Shiranui)." Kazumi reveals a grade three.

"Damage Check: No trigger." She answers who put a card in her damage zone.

"Fuurai attacks!" said Kazumi, who was attacking with his re-guard.

"Guard!" Mahiru responds defending himself against Kazumi's attack.

"Turn End..." Kazumi replies seriously.

"Ride, Steath Beast, Tamahagane! Skill activated. Objective: Fuurai. Bind." Mahiru puts Kazumi's rearguard in the bind zone.

"Now I understand. You use Afterimage..." Kazumi smiled who had already dominated Mahiru's fighting style

"Yes, but now for support. Call Hanzacongo, Ichinose. I activate Hanzacongo's skill, as there is a unit in your bind zone, I choose a random and bind card." Kazumi puts a card from his hand and puts it in the bind zone face down.

"It's time to attack. Tamahagane attacks." Mahiru said, while his bear attacked Kazumi.

"No guard." he answers.

"Drive Check: No trigger." said Mahiru sad.

"Damage Check: No trigger." Kazumi replies, putting another card in her damage zone.

"You follow your Hanzacongo." Mahiru attacked Kazumi again, but... "Guard!" He defends himself from the attack.

"At the beginning of my end phase the units placed in the bind zone return to your hand." Kazumi puts the cards in the bind zone in his hand. "And when you do, Kamojigusha returns for Afterimage and for Hanzacongo's skill, I put Ichinose in the soul and return Hanzacongo to the hand. Turn End." Mahiru added, who seemed to have a plan to beat Kazumi.

"That annoying smile, that ignorance of what really happens, will show you that you are wrong and free us from our destiny." Kazumi thinks while looking at Mahiru. "Ride, Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui 'Oboro'" says Kazumi, who calls his new grade three.

"A new Shiranui? What power will it have?" Mahiru thought.

"Call Genkai, Sezui. It's time to free ourselves from our destiny. Shiranui 'Oboro' attacks." said Kazumi, who was attacking with his Vanguard.

"No guard." Mahiru responds...

"Twin Drive: Critical Trigger, power to Genkai and critical to Shiranui/No trigger." adds Kazumi, who revealed a trigger on his drive check.

"Damage Check: No trigger / Heal trigger, power Tamahagane and I heal damage. Thank you..." replies Mihiru, who placed two damages in his damage zone.

"Don't thank me. Genkai attacks." Kazumi said seriously, while attacking Mahiru again.

"Guard!" Mahiru manages to stop Kazumi's attack, causing him to end his turn. "Turn End..."

"Stand and Draw. The shadow of the rain will cover everything. Ride! Shura Stealth Dragon, Suikagecongo!" Mahiru calls his grade three, and that catches Kazumi / Shiranui's attention. "I knew it. She uses those damn ones." Kazumi thinks as he watches the field of his opponent.

"Stride Generation! Steel Blade Shura Stealth Dragon, Tenmarirakan." By making Stride to that G unit, Mahiru pays a soul blast. "Stride Skill, my target is Genkai. Bind! Also, since you have more cards than me in my hand, I choose the first card on the right and Bind!" Mahiru added.

"Not only from my re-guard, but she also bind a card from my hand. I see... She only uses the basics." Kazumi thought to see Mahiru's plays.

"Call Tamagahane, Tamagahane skill: I choose Sezui, and bind. Call Kamojigusha and activate his skill choose a card from your bind zone and put it in the drop zone and counter charge for me." Mahiru mentioned who was smiling.

"So she also recovered cost using her skills." Kazumi thought.

"Call Zakuracongo, skill activated if I have fewer cards than you, you bind a card from your hand. Bind! I activate Tenmarirakan's skill. Counter Blast and put a card face up in my G Zone. Choose a card from your hand and a re-guard and bind. If you don't have re-guards, for every card in the bind zone, my re-guards get [Power] + 1k. They would be 4k, causing them to exceed 11k of Shiranui. Tamahagane attacks!" said Mahiru, who was afraid of the new Shiranui's ability, so he wanted to finish the fight quickly.

"Guard!" Kazumi defends himself and manages to stop Mahiru's attack.

"Tenmarirakan attacks Shiranui." Mahiru attacked Shiranui again, but...

"Perfect Guard!" Kazumi defends himself.

"Triple Drive: Heal Trigger, power Zakuracongo and I heal a damage / Critical Trigger all to Zakuracongo / No trigger (Grade 3)." said Mahiru, who decided to take the final blow. "Finish it Zakuracongo."

"No guard. Damage Check: No trigger / Draw trigger, power Shiranui and steal a card." Kazumi replies, putting two cards in his damage zone.

"At the end of my turn, several skills are activated. Tenmarirakan Skill: it is activated when it is in my G zone. 'Afterimage' works if I have 10 cards or less. Now you can put your bind zone cards in your hand." Kazumi puts the bind zone cards in his hand. "I activate the 'afterimage' of Kamojigusha and he returns to my hand. Skill of Zakuracongo when three or more cards were placed from the bind zone, I put it in the soul and Tamahagane returns to my hand, now the Generation Break of Suikagecongo, yes. Three or more cards returned to your hand from the bind zone, you have to discard the same amount of cards from your hand." said Mahiru, who was smiling at her smart strategy.

"Here is the Nubatama specialty of Mahiru Tsuyuraki." said one of the commentators.

"Making your units bind at least three cards from your opponent to activate their skills at the end of the turn. Among them, the discard of those cards is complete control." Ibuki added, while on the battlefield... Onimaru Kazumi discards four cards from his hand.

"I finish my turn." Mahiru said, but she didn't know that the worst was yet to come...

"Stand and Draw. I activate Shiranui's 'Oboro' skill, choose Himaracongo from your drop zone and call it at (RC)." Kazumi said smiling.

"From the drop zone? What does Shiranui do?" Mahiru puts his drop zone card in the circle (RC). "If you call me a unit it means there is something dangerous." she thought as she worried more.

"Stride Generation! Enma Stealth Dragon, Maguntenbu!" Kazumi's unit became a terrifying Dragon.

"Maguntenbu?" she asked confused at not recognizing the card.

"Stride Skill: 'Domination' to Himaracongo [Power] + 4k. Attack!"

"What thing?" Mahiru's unit attacks her. "Damage Check: No trigger. What's going on?" she asked scared.

"The Heterodox Taboo spawned by the Evil Eye ㅡ that's Domination." Onimaru explained to Mahiru.

"Can you make my re-guards attack me?!"

"Call Genkai, Fuurai, Madoi. You will receive your punishment... I activate Maguntenbu's skill. Once more... 'Domination' [Power] +3k. Attack!" Kazumi attacked again.

"I already learned how it works. Guard!" Mahiru defends herself...

"I remove the unit that attacks and activates the skills of Madoi, Fuurai and Genkai. When another unit attacks Fuurai wins [Power] + 2k and if a dominated unit attacks Genkai gets [Power] + 5k and allows me to draw a card and Madoi he moves to my soul, steals a card and Genkai gets [Power] + 3k"Kazumi said seriously.

"Incredible with that power, he was able to get power and recover cards that had been discarded by Mahiru's skills." said one of the commentators.

"I must not let my guard down." Mahiru thought

"Attack Genkai, Skill of Fuurai [Power] + 2k" says Kazumi as he activated Fuurai's ability.

"Guard." Mahiru defends himself.

"I will not allow you to win me, for Andrea. For her, and for the unit that made diffrider with her. I... Will change my destiny!" Kazumi said furious.

"No matter how many times they attack me, I'm going to defend myself!" Mahiru replied, who defended himself.

"Maguntenbu attacks your vanguard. Skill Fuurai, [Power] + 2k" added Onimaru...

"Perfect guard! Harakuge" defends Mahiru, who stops Kazumi's attack.

"Triple Drive: Critical trigger, all to Fuurai / Draw trigger, power to Fuurai / No trigger (Shiranui)" Kazumi revealed two triggers that further increased Fuurai's power "Attack Fuurai!" Kazumi added ordering his re-guard that attack.

"Generation Guard! Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Zamarenrakan. I have to thank you left the draw trigger because you have more cards in man or I, and I can activate its skill. Bind to Fuurai."

"Uhm..."

"At the end of the turn you can take Fuurai from your bind zone. Are you alright? I see you worried." Mahiru said when he saw the face of Kazumi, who looked worried.

"It's nothing! Turn end!" replies Kazumi, who adds. "Stand and Draw!" while taking a card from the top of his deck.

"Why? You... You don't even know me?" said Mahiru scared.

"Stride Generation! Rikudo Stealth Rouge, Hassanlord! Stride Skill, Bind to Genkai and as you have more cards in your hand, the left card, Bind!" Mahiru adds.

"Shh..." Kazumi complained.

"I call Kamojigusha, I choose a letter from your bind zone and place it in the drop zone. I call Fuuki, fuuki's skill: I put it in the soul, and bind another card in your hand, I call another Fuuki and I activate his ability, Bind!" Mahiru said, while sending cards to the bind zone of Kazumi.

"Well, I already have three." she thought while watching the bind zone of the opponent.

"I call Zakuracongo, activated skill, bind. Call Ichinose and another Zakuracongo, this time I will not activate his skill. Because I'll activate Hassan Lord's skill" Mahiru pays two Soul Blast and puts a card with the same name face up in his G Zone. "Bind two cards from your hand. My units get [Power] + 2k for each unit in your bind zone, plus the Hassanlord Generation Break, critic and drive +1. Besides... If he hits I can call on your next turn and you'll have to discard a card from your hand." Mahiru smiled.

"I finally found a good challenge..." Kazumi said...

"Hassanlord attacks your Vanguard!" Mahiru attacks Shiranui, but... Kazumi blocks the attack. "Perfect Guard!" Mahiru defends herself.

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, all for my Zakuracongo on the left / Critical Trigger, all for my Zakuracongo on the right / No trigger / Stand trigger, power for my Zakuracongo on the left." Mahiru said revealing three triggers on his quadruple drive. "Double critical trigger and a Draw trigger."

"All Zakuracongo on the right..." she add.

"Noguard. Damage check: no trigger / critical trigger, all to Shiranui 'Oboro'." Kazumi said.

"Zakuracongo on the left, finish him!" Mahiru said, attacking with one of his re-guards.

"Generation Guard! Jinx Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime. Skill activated. Unless you scare a card from your hand, she wins [Shield] +20. Also Generation Guard! Secret Message Invisible Hermit Invisible, Abudataishi. Skill [Shield] + 5k "Kazumi defended.

"Even if I discard, the shield surpasses the Power of Zakuracongo, it went well for others and I will have to protect myself ...since it is likely that I will use the domination skill again." Mahiru does not discard cards from his hand making the shield work.

"Put your cards in your hand again." Mahiru responds...

"Will you activate that ability again?" he asks.

"Exactly. Afterimage, Kamijigusha returns to my hand, Zakuracongo's skill, goes to the soul and Zakuracongo returns to my hand. Suikagecongo's ability discards a card from your hand. And I finish my turn," she said as she finished her turn.

"They don't understand anything, I will show them. Tatsunagi told me that Andrea died while she was in a car, she and that unit will not return to this world. He who left her like this, and all humans will pay for it." Kazumi thinks as he looks at his hand "Activate Shiranui's ability" Oboro "calls Himaracongo (RC) again. Stride Generation! Enma Stealth Rouge, Mujinlord." Kazumi added while playing a new Stride.

"Don't tell me that unit too ..." said Mahiru, who reacts surprised when she sees the card ... "Exactly. Afterimage, Kamijigusha returns to my hand, Zakuracongo's skill, goes to the soul and Zakuracongo returns to my hand. Suikagecongo's ability discards a card from your hand. And I finish my turn," she said as she finished her turn.

"They don't understand anything, I will show them. Tatsunagi told me that Andrea died while she was Diffride, she and that unit will not return to this world. He who left her like this, and all humans will pay for it." Kazumi thinks as he looks at his hand "Activate Shiranui's ability" Oboro "calls Himaracongo (RC) again. Stride Generation! Enma Stealth Rouge, Mujinlord." Kazumi added while playing a new Stride.

"Don't tell me that unit too ..." said Mahiru, who reacts surprised when she sees the card...

"Stride Skill, Himaracongo 'Dominated' [Power] + 3k. Attack." Kazumi said attacking Mahiru with his unit.

"Guard! What will that do, will dominate my unit again and you will remove it." Mahiru defends herself.

"No, this unit is worse for you. I call two Fuurai and activate their abilities, I call the other Himaracongo and Tama ... Ichinose from the drop zone. "Kazumi adds ..." If I had called Tamahagane, I would have lost a rear guard because of his ability. "He thought...

"Now activate Mujinlord's ability, for each card face up in zone G, he can master one of your rearguards and get [Power] + 4k," said Kazumi, while all Mahiru's re-guards stood up and his eyes turned red

"What!" Mahiru was surprised because Kazumi was dominating all her re-guards.

"Attack! For every skill Fuurai obtains [Power] + 2k" Kazumi smiled, while all Mahiru units prepared to attack her.

"I will protect myself from all of them!" Mahiru by protecting himself with the cards of his hand, reduced his ability to protect himself from the real problem.

"Attack Fuurai! My other Fuurai's ability is activated. [Power] + 2k" said Kazumi, who was attacking Mahiru.

"Guard." Mahiru defends himself.

"My other Fuurai, attack her" Kazumi attacked with her other re-guard.

"Generation guard! Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Zamarenrakan. Bind al Fuurai attacking." Mahiru defended himself. "You have few cards left in your hand and you don't have a perfect guard, so ...she did it better than I expected. Mujinlord attacks her Vanguard!" Kazumi added, who like Mujinlord attacks Mahiru, but... "Guard! everything will be fine as long as he doesn't reveal a trigger." Mahiru thought, while defending himself against Kazumi's attack.

"Triple Drive: No trigger / critical trigger, all forMujinlord / Draw trigger, I steal a card and power for Mujinlord" Kazumi said... In Cray Mujinlord attacks Suikagecongo with his ghostly arms.

"I have to thank you, you gave me a fight that surprised me, but it wasn't strong enough to win me." Mujinlord's attack gave him the last damage that fell into the damage zone.

"Winner: Kazumi Onimaru" said the commentator,

"I have to go for another." Kazumi said, but... "Wait a minute. Are you okay, Onimaru? See you worried about something?" Mahiru asks.

"Is nothing!" Kazumi escapes, while Mahiru leaves the place, since she had been eliminated.


	35. Turn - 35

"With Hayao-senpai out of the competition, we must make it possible to reach the final." Shion said to Am.

"Right, but... Don't you regret not fighting Chrono?" asks Am.

"No, I know Chrono will reach the final, it's almost certain." Shion replies.

"Well, then let's move on..." adds Am, who advances along with Shion.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Don't you think you were a little hard on that boy?" Verno asks.

"Just enough, besides... We are in a competition, I don't see the wit if you hold back" Onimaru replies, while thinking. "If they manage to see the dark side of the Vanguard, I am uncertain and they will stop playing. And so... We will free ourselves from our destiny."

"Is something wrong, Kazumi?" Verno asks, but Kazumi just shakes her head.

"I'm going ahead, if you're bored you can wait for someone to arrive, though... I think you'll have company soon." replies Kazumi, who begins to move forward. At that moment Am and Shion arrives...

"Verno Fahrenheart?!" both are surprised...

"That means Onimaru Kazumi must be close." Shion pressed.

"Kazumi is not here, he decided to go ahead." she answers.

"Shion, come on move ahead too." Am tells the blond boy.

"That is not the plan, Am." Shion replies.

"I know, but our duty is to move on to the next stage. Besides... So I can pay my debt to you." says Am, while giving Shion a little push and she pulls out her deck to face Verno.

* * *

**Turn 35:The Rise of the Pirate Queen.**

"Stand Up! Vanguard."

"Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame / Guile Shade"

_"_Verno_ Fahrenheart, apart from being a recognized model, is also a very strong fighter. I will have to take care of his plays."_ thought Am.

"Ride! Fatal Sahde... Turn End." says Am, who began his turn.

"Ride, Detect Angel! Nakisawame moves, attacks." Verno responds, who makes the first attack.

"No guard." Am places a card in her damage zone.

"Well, Miss Model, now it's my turn. Ride! Pirate Sowrdman, Colombard" said am, who put a grade two in his (VC). "Now... With Guile Shade boots, Colobmbard attacks!" added Am, who made his counterattack.

"No guard" answered Verno.

"Drive check: Critical trigger! everything to Colombard!" Am said, while she takes advantage.

"Nothing bad young lady." Verno smile.

"Thank you, that's because I saw your fight, besides... I prepared very well in case of fighting with you." answer Am.

"Ride! Goddess of Pro Wind, Ninnil, Revelation!" Verno looks at the top deck letter. "At the top of the deck, Call Battle Maiden, Kotonoha, Revelation!" said Verno, who called a unit at (RC) to reinforce his attack.

_"I see... With her 'Revelation', she plans to adjust her triggers."_ thought Am.

"Ninnil attacks."

"No guard!" answer Am.

"Drive Check: No trigger." Fortunately for Am, Verno didn't reveal any triggers.

"Let's go and navigate the stage together. Ride! Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose." said Am, who called his ace.

_"So that's your true being..."_ Verno thought.

"With the Guile Sahde boost, Nightrose attacks!" Am attack with her ace.

"No guard!" Verno replies...

"Drive check: no trigger / Critical trigger! Everything for Nightrose." says Am, who reveals a critic during his drive check.

"Damage Check: get critical trigger, all to Ninnil / Heal trigger, power to Ninnil and heal damage." Verno replies, but... Am continued with the advantage 2 over 3.

"Turn end..." replies Am.

"Find the truth in this world Ride! Prime Beauty, Amaruda, Revelation! At the top of my deck." said Verno, who calls his Vanguard.

_"If I leave it on top_..._ It must be a critic."_ thought Am.

"Stride Generation! Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar, Revelation!" At the top of the deck Stride Skill, Soul Charge As one of the cards put in the Soul has Revelation, I steal a card, Ishtar and Kotonoha [Power] + 4k, plus the skill of Kotonoha [Power] + 2k, Call Ninnil, Revelation, to soul, Rest to Nakisawame, Kotonoha [Power] + 2k, Call Kukurihime and Detect Angel, the Revelation of Detect, to Soul, Rest to Kotonoha. Kotonoha, Ninnil and Detect, [Power] + 2k, + 9k and + 4k respectively I activate Nakisawame's skill, I put it in the soul [Stand] to Kotonoha and I draw a card, the Kotonoha skill is activated again [Power]] + 1k and I activate the Kukurihime skill, I put it in the soul Kotonoha [Power] + 4k." Say Verno, who planned to hit her opponent very hard.

_"_Shion_ told me to take care of the genesis skills..."_ thinks Am.

"Ninnil attacks the vanguard." Verno attacked Am.

"No Guard!" the blue-haired responds, who smiles when she sees a critical trigger in her damage zone.

"Now it's your turn Kotonoha." says Verno, who was attacking Am again, but... "Guard!" Am defends himself against Verno's attack.

"Ishtar attacks the vanguard." Verno attacked again, but... "Generation Guard! Besides... Guard!" defends Am.

"Triple Drive: Critical Trigger, all to Kotonoha/No trigger (Sentinel), activate Ishtar's skill Kotonoha gets [Power] + 3k plus Kibutsuhime has 'Revelation' [Stand] to Kotonoha / No trigger, again active the skill of Ishtar, Ninnil and Detect get [Power] + 3k and since Kotonoha has revelation, both units [Stand], I also activate Awanami's skill Soul Charge, Kotonoha [Power] + 2k" added Verno.

_"I knew it, their units do [Stand] again"_ thought Am...

"Ninnil attacks." Verno attacked again.

"No guard!" Am replies, while placing a letter in his damage zone...

"Finish with this Kotonoha." Verno was making his final attack, but... "Guard" Am defends himself from the attack.

"Well, the good girl is over." said Am serious. "Stride Generation! Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger. First, I activate the Nightrose Stride skill: and for a Counter blast, I send three cards from the top of the deck to my drop zone and call a unit at (RC) with [Power] + 3k I call Nagrolazy, activate the Skill of Negrolazy: Counter blast and Soul blast and call a unit in my Drop zone with [Power] + 2k. In the end when he returns to the drop zone I will make a Counter charge and a Soul charge." said Am.

"_So that's the Hollow skill."_ thought Verno.

"I'm not done yet, for the Skill of Negrolazy, I call Fatal Shade. Now I activate the Negrosonger skill: I flip a card in my G zone that bears the same name, at the end of the battle I look at four cards and put one of them in my drop zone. Then I call a unit from my Drop zone with [power] +5 for each G unit face up." add Am...

"With Guile's boost, Vaguard attacks!" Am attacks Verno...

"No guard!" she answers.

"I activate the Guile skill: Guile goes to my soul and I call a grade one and gets [Power] + 3k. I call Tommy Brothers." add Am...

_"I just have to wait and not get a critic..."_ thought Verno, who was able to defend himself against Am's attacks.

"Now... With the Fatal Shade boost, Negrolazy attacks!" attacked Am, but... "Guard!" Verno stops the attack of the blue-haired girl.

"It's not over yet... With the Tommy brothers' boost, Maltreat Shade attacks!" Am attack again.

"No guard!" says Verno, who drops one more card to his damage zone.

"Before finishing my turn, I withdraw all my units that were called by 'hollow', in addition... Thanks to the skill of Negrolazy, I do a Soul charge and a Counter charge and on the other hand... I activate the skill Maltreat, she goes to the bottom of my deck and I do another Counter Charge." Am explains before finishing his turn.

"Stride Generation! Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar. Revelation! ... To my soul, since I don't have rearguards, I don't have to put them on rest, Stride Skill, Soul Charge and draw a card, Ishtar [Power] + 4k. Call Svava, 'Revelation!' remains on the top... Call Kotonoha, 'Revelation!' Call Detect Angel, 'Revelation!' to Soul, Rest to Svava, I activate the skills of Kotonoha and Detect, I activate the skill of Svava, Soul Blast [Power] + 5k, as Awanami was Soul Blast, Soul Charge, Kotonoha [Power] + 2k, Skill of Gelga and [Stand] to Svava." Verno adds...

"Svava attacks." said Verno, who was making his first attack.

"No guard!" answer Am.

"Come on Kotonoha, it's your turn!" Verno was making his second attack, but... "Guard!" Am manages to defend herself.

"Ishtar attacks the vanguard." Verno made his last attack... "Generation Guard! Negromode. As I have 13 cards in my Drop zone she gets [Shield] 5k" says Am, who defends herself.

"Triple Drive: Critical trigger, all effects to Kotonoha / No trigger / No trigger (Amaruda). I activate the skill of Ishtar and Kotohoha, Svava and Detect [Power] + 3k and [Stand] Kotonoha attacks!" said Verno, who stand his three units again.

"No guard..." Am replies, but for her luck her last two damages turned out to be Heal triggers.

"I'm still in the competition!" she answers.

"Stride Generation! Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose. Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose Stride Skill: Counter blast and call Nagrolazy and he gets [Power] + 3k. I activate Nagrolazy's skill: Counter blast and call Fatal Shade and get [Power] + 2k. Besides... I call Skeleton Cannoneer and Rampage Shade. Now I activate Rampage Sahde's skill: I draw a card and my vanguard gets [Power] + 5k." Am said... Who was preparing to give the final attack.

"Skeleton attacks Kotonoha!" Am attacks one of Verno's re-guards.

"You're a very smart girl." Verno praises Am.

"Praising me, won't help you. Nightrose attacks his Vanguard!" Am added, but... "Perfect guard!" Verno defends herself...

"I activate the skill of Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose: for two Counter blast I call two units in different (RC). I call another Negrolazy and also the Tommy brothers, I activate the skill of Negrolazy: Counterblast and I call Mick the ghostie When Mick the Gostie is placed in (RC), he gives a unit [Power] + 10k and when he returns to my drop zone, he returns to the bottom of my deck." Am explains...

"Show me the light you overflow on stage." Verno tells Am...

"Triple drive: No trigger / I get a Critical trigger! Everything to the Negrolazy on the left / Another Critical trigger! Everything to the Negrolazy on the right." said Am, who reveals two critics. "Now with the Tommy brothers boost, Negrolazy attacks!"

"No guard!" Verno responds, who places his last damage, and to his surprise it turned out to be a Stand trigger.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	36. Turn - 36

_**The competition continued, and both Shion and Onimaru had already reached the top, but...**_

"Apparently Shion has already reached the top," said Chrono, who advanced with Tokoha.

"Yes, now we just have to get to the top and be the next team to clarify." she answers.

"That's only if I allow it, Tokoha-san." said a voice from the hall.

* * *

**Turn 36: The Curtain of Darkness**

"Luna?" Both gets surprised.

"We are two against one, do you think you can against both Luna?" Chrono asks.

"That's why I'll let you go Chrono-san ~" Luna replies with a very sweet tone.

"Chrono, go ahead... We promised Am we talk to Luna. So let me take care of this." Tokoha said with a serious look.

"Ok... When you propose something there is no way to change your mind, I'll see you at the top." Chrono smiles at her.

"Deal with that." she replies.

"I'm ready Luna." says Tokoha.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Augury Maiden, Ida / Pleasure Caster"

"Ride! Thrust Maiden Odett." Tokoha started riding his new grade one.

"Ride! Masquerade Bunny." said Luna, who called her grade one. "With the Pleasure Caster boost, Masquerade Bunny attacks!" Luna made her first attack.

"Drive check: no trigger." she adds, while Tokoha put her first card in her damage zone.

"It's my turn! Ride! Osmanthus Maiden, Anelma." Tokoha rides his grade two... "With Ida's boost, Anelma attacks!" Tokoha as Anelma attacks the Luna's Bunny Masquerade.

"No Guard!" Luna responds.

"Drive check: no trigger" says Tokoha, revealing a grade 3.

"Luna reacts please, you're not like that. The Moon who learned to play Vanguard with Chrono was a kind and good girl." Tokoha added.

"Ride! Miss Direction." Luna called her grade two and put her in her (VC) "Now with the Pleasure Caster boost, Miss Direction attacks!"

"No guard!" Tokoha replies.

"Drive check: no trigger (Sentinel)" she bothers not to reveal anything again.

"Blossom into a new future! Flower Maiden of Searing Heart, Ahsha! Besides... I call Anelma." Tokoha was preparing a powerful attack to make Luna understand. "Now with Ida's boost, Ahsha attacks!" Tokoha attacks Luna again.

"No guard!" she answers.

"Twin drive: Critical trigger! Critical for Ahsha and [Power] for Anelma / No trigger." Tokoha reveals a critical trigger, who gives him the advantage.

"Damage check: critical trigger! / No trigger." Luna replied, who was still under the pressure of Tokoha's attack.

"Now... Anelma attacks!" Tokoha was attacking Luna again, but... "Guard!" Luna defends herself.

"Now it's my turn Tokoha-san... Ride! Masked Magician, Harri. Let the Show begin!" Luna said, putting on a face without emotions.

"This is not right..." Tokoha thought...

"Stride Generation! Crudelis Dragon Master, Janet. Harri stride Skill: I do Counter blast and Soul charge, now I call a unit and that unit gets [Power] + 5k. I call Ety, and thanks to her Skill I call Miss direction. Now I activate Janet's ability: I put Pleasure caster in the soul and call Masquerade Bunny instead, at the end of the shift I do Soul Charge... By the way my Masquerade bunny gets [Power] + 2k." Luna said smiling...

"At the end those units will return to their soul, but it is a cycle and will make me run out of defenses I am sure." Tokoha thought.

"Well, with Ety's boost, Miss Direction attacks Ahsha!" Luna said, who started attacking are his re-guard.

"Guard!" Tokoha managed to stop Luna's attack.

"I'm not done yet! Janet, kill her!" Luna attacked Tokoha again.

"No guard!" she answers.

"Triple Drive: No trigger / no trigger / Stand trigger! Everything for Miss Direction." Luna smiles.

"Damage check: critic trigger! Everything to Ahsha" Tokoha replies, but she didn't imagine Luna's plan...

"Now, Miss Direction attacks!" said Luna, who was attacking again...

"Sorry Luna, but my unit has more power." Tokoha replies.

"You think I didn't realize objective was Anelma." Luna adds, leaving Tokoha surprised and leaving Anelma in her Drop zone.

"Well, I admit you surprised me, but... How about this. Stride Generation! Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha. Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha Stride Skill: Counter blast and Soul blast, now I'm looking for another unit on my deck with the same name than the one in my field and I call her (RC) I call Ida, besides... I call Katrina / Anelma and Noel I activate the Ida Skill: now Anelma and Noel are treated like Katrina. I activate Ahsha's skill: I flip a Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha in my G zone and my front line earns more 5k." Tokoha said...

Tokoha was attacking with Katrina / Noel... "No guard answers Luna." Luna replies, dropping one more card in her damage zone.

"Now it's your turn Ahsha!" Tokoha as Ahsha was trying to give him the final blow "please Luna, open your eyes!" she adds, but...

"Perfect Guard!" Luna replies, who defends himself against Tokoha's attack.

"Triple Drive: no trigger / no trigger / Draw trigger can Ida and draw a card." says Tokoha, who performs his triple drive. "Not yet, with Ida's boost, Anelma attacks!" Tokoha adds.

"No guard!" Luna answers.

"Damage check: Heal trigger!" Luna smiles, who removes one of her damages and places it in her Drop zone.

"Stride Generation! Dreamiy Axel, Milward. I activate Harri's Stride kill: I pay a Counter blast and call Cutie Paratrooper from the Soul [Power] + 5k. Skill from Paratrooper I make Soul charge and call Ety [Power] + 5k. Now Ety's Skill: I call Miss Direction. Now I activate the Miss Direction skill and call Pleasure Caster." said Luna armed her strategy.

"No guard!" Tokoha responds, who already had four damages...

"Now I activate Milward's skill: Soul blast and call two units... Come Darkside Princess, and she gets [power] + 9k, while my Masquerade Bunny gets [power] + 4k." Luna was smiling.

"I see... As Darkside princess was called from the Soul gets + 5k, in addition Milward gave her + 4k. I will have to defend myself with all my hand." Tokoha thought.

"With the Paratrooper boost, Miss Direction attacks!" said Luna, who launched her attack on Tokoha's Vanguard.

"Intercept!" Tokoha blocked Luna's attack.

"Now Milward attacks!" Luna was attacking Tokoha again, but..."Generation Guard! Besides Guard!" Tokoha manages to block the attack.

"Triple Drive: Stand trigger! Everything to Miss Direction / Critical trigger! All to Darkside princess / Critical trigger! All to Darkside princess" Luna revealed a double critic that was necessary for his victory.

"Miss direction, attack again!" Luna made his third attack, but was stopped by Tokoha.

"Attack Darkside Pirncess!" Luna said making her last attack, but Tokoha didn't have enough to defend herself and put her last two cards in her damage zone causing her to lose the game.

_**To be Continued...**_


	37. Turn - 37

_**After a difficult and very risky second stage, the four teams that reached the final were**_... _**Team Ogre, Team Generation, Team Fukuhara and to everyone's surprise Team Moonlight.**_

"Well... We did it well." Chrono commented, with a smile to raise the spirits of his teammates.

"Yeah, you're right" Tokoha showed a fake smile, so as not to worry others.

At that moment... A familiar face comes to say hello. "Hola mi amigo~"

"Jaime?" Chrono and Tokoha react surprised.

"It's time to pack your bags because we're going on a trip!" said Jaime, who pushes the three of them inside a bus.

* * *

**Turn 37: Sun, Sand and Diffriders Secrets**

**Some hours later...**

"What are we doing here?" Chrono asks when he and the rest of the Team Fukuhara, as well as Team Moonlight members, met them at the beach resort of the Soryu family.

"Well, I think it's time to relax." Jaime said, but... Chrono interrupts him... "Relax before the last stage?"

"Well, then I'll tell you why I brought you in. It's time to talk, it's time we brought the secrets of Team Ogre to light." Jaime answers to Chrono.

"The secrets of Team Ogre?" asks Shion, who like the rest he was surprised. Chrono looks at Ibuki, but suddenly Mamoru touches their shoulder... "It's time to tell us what you two are hiding."

"Yes, I promised you when we came to this place." Ibuki replies, while Chrono is still worried, on the other hand Luna passes her saliva and starts to worry...

"Everyone who is here is because they have had contact with Team Ogre, which we will call Diffriders from now on." Ibuki added.

Minutes after Chrono and Ibuki explained everything...

"Wait... They say that those of us here had a fight against the Diffriders, but... What about Luna, what she has to do with all this?" ask Am.

"Maybe you're right, but this video shows you're wrong." Ibuki replies to Am. Upon seeing the video, everyone is told that Luna was talking to someone... And when that person moved it was revealed that it was Miguel.

"Luna, please explain..." said Am, who saw her very seriously, but Luna didn't answer to her friend's request.

"Luna!" Am yells at her.

"What do you want me to tell you... He said that if I helped him get rid of the Chrono-san team I would let my team reach the final." she answers, which leaves everyone open-mouthed.

"Chrono, how long have you known about the Diffirders?" Tokoha asks the redhead.

"Remember when I met with Kamui and Aichi." Chrono responds, then Shion appears behind him.

"I see..." says Shion, who with Tokoha's help push Chrono into the water.

"Hey, it's not fair Tokoha." complained the redhead.

"I wouldn't have helped Shion if you had told me before." she answers

"But you told me to follow Ibuki's instructions remember?" said Chrono, who was trying to fend off the punishment of his friends...

"So you knew?" Shion asks Tokoha.

"Well, I knew something worried him and..." Shion didn't let Tokoha finish speaking, as he also pushed her into the water. "You two always give me problems." Shion replies, who goes to the sea and starts playing with his former teammates.

"Is it okay that they are playing?" asks Kazuma.

"Well, things have become tense a bit, so... Let's have fun!" Jaime answers him.

"Don't think we're done talking about Luna." said Am, who saw his friend seriously...

"Whatever " the pink-haired girl replies.

**Minutes later...**

"Jaime, do you have any watermelon?" asks Tokoha, who approaches accompanied by Chrono, Kumi and Enishi.

"Well... The truth is that..." Jaime said in a nervous tone.

"How is there no food?!" shouts Tokoha, making everyone go where she is, and upon learning they get a big surprise.

"Jaime, isn't there a helicopter or something that can bring us food?" asks Shion.

"I would like it, but... The helicopter is in maintenance." Jaime answers...

"What a crap." whispers Luna.

"Calm down, don't worry. I have everything planned... We will organize groups to look for food." Hamie added.

"And how will we decide that?" Mamoru asks...

"Easy, each representative of each team will take a card and we will decide." Jaime answered

"Prepare Kazuma, the worst will come to us..." Tokoha sighed.

"Eh?" Kazuma asks.

"Chrono has never been good at jan ken grade." Tokoha said, but...

"Wait a minute!" Luna raises her voice, and everyone turns to see her...

"I know I have no right to speak, but... I demand a change." she adds.

"Exactly, you shouldn't." Am replies, who was still upset with her.

"I'll take my card, but... They don't think it's bad that a girl goes to look for food on a desert island accompanied by her boyfriend." says Luna, who does everyone think.

"What is your point?" Tokoha asks.

"Well... Let's say a 'certain' couple could get lost and as soon as Kazuma-san doesn't see them... They could both do dirty and perverted things." Luna adds, making a mocking gesture.

"Of course not!" both answer.

"Well, then what do you think of this: Food Search Team: Chrono, Kazuma and Enishi. Seafood Hunting Team: Shion, Jaime and I. Fishing Team: Mamoru and Ibuki. Cooking Team: Tokoha, Am, Kumi and Luna." say Hayao, who proposes a more reasonable idea.

"Good for me, are you happy with this, Luna?" Am replies, but Luna does not respond.

**Minutes later...**

"Anjou was right, you are sorry for the jan ken grade." Kazuma lamented.

"It doesn't matter, we'll bring food and that will make them forget everything." Chrono said with great confidence.

"By the way... What Yumizuki said?" Enishi asks...

"We will not bring that again, understood?" Chrono replies.

"Denying it means that if you thought about it." laughs Kazuma, who wanted to play a joke on Chrono. "Just... Be careful where they step..." adds Chrono, who steps on a snake.

"A snake!" say the three, who run from the place.

* * *

**With the kitchen team...**

"Things have been done as you wanted, now you could talk to us at least." Am says to Luna, but she doesn't answer her.

"Can I know what is your problem?" asks Am.

"She is my problem." Luna replies by pointing to Tokoha. "If she had not returned any of this would have happened." she adds, unfortunately Tokoha reached to listen and threw a knife that she had in her hands.

"Tokoha-chan you should be more careful, because you don't help me with this." Kumi tells her, who takes her a little away from there.

"Yes..." replies Tokoha.

"First, you wouldn't know that this was going to happen. And second Chrono is a person and makes his own decisions, whether he falls in love with Tokoha or not, that's his decision." Am said, but Luna just ignored her.

* * *

**With Shion**

"Wow! You're good Shion-kun." says Hayao.

"Yes, but..." said Shion, who seemed worried.

"I understand you, I don't like to see my beautiful angels fight either, but you'll see that everything will be fixed." Jaime replies to Shion.

"I hope so..." says the blonde.

* * *

**Back with the Chrono team...**

"Do you think we will find food in this place?" Kazuma asks.

"Sure, my gut tells me so." Chrono replies, who entered with the boys in a cave, but... A few red flashes appear out of nowhere.

"Those... Are... Bats!" the three boys shout, and quickly leave the cave covering their ears.

"I curse you and your instinct Shindou!" shouts Kazuma while the three boys ran.

After a few minutes, they managed to escape the bats…

"Look!" Enishi said, pointing to a fruit on top of the trees, at that moment as if they were monkeys Chrono and Kazuma started climbing and lowering the fruit, until... "Do you think that is enough?" Kazuma asks.

"Yes, but... I would like some meat." Chrono replies. Just then, a small wild boar hits Chrono's leg... "Kazuma, are you thinking the same as me?" Chrono asks.

"If you mean a wild boar stew, then yes..." Kazuma said, looking at the small wild boar.

"It's strange that a wild boar of this age is here alone." said Enishi. "Good point Enishi-san, if we find his brothers, it will be enough for everyone to eat." Chrono adds.

"No, I meant that he is too small to be alone, possibly..." Enishi does not finish what he wanted to say, since a huge wild boar was annoying in front of them.

"Kazuma release it!" Chrono yells, who runs with Enishi.

"But what about my wild boar stew?" said Kazuma, who ran with them.

"Your life is first, Idiot!" Chrono shouts, who doesn't notice where he was going, and ends up walking in a certain place...

"Uff! That was close." Chrono sighs, but notice that all the girls are watching him...

"What? What's going on?" Chrono asks.

"Chrono... I like to see you too, but... Could you move on." Tokoha replies, that's when Chrono realizes he was on top of Tokoha and his hand was touching Tokoha's chest.

"I'm sorry," Chrono replies, who got out of Tokoha.

**Minutes later...**

"Well, now that we're done eating... What's next?" Kazuma asks.

"Well, that's easy." Chrono replies taking out his deck, after all they have fights with each other, until night falls...

Chrono didn't see Tokoha anywhere and he needed to talk to her to apologize for many things, so he went looking for her.

"So here you were?" Chrono asks when he sees Tokoha sitting on a log watching the sea.

"Yes" replies Tokoha, who only sees the sea.

"Are you okay?" Chrono asks.

"Yes, why do you ask." Tokoha replies, while tears came from his eyes.

"Luna told you something again?" Chrono asks.

"No, well... Part of it. Everything that has happened so far... I don't know if I can continue as usual, even now that I know the truth." Tokoha replies.

"What are you talking about?" Chrono asks, who is confused.

"Think about it for a moment... No boy would dare to look me in the face, the first thing they would do, would be to look at my body or my breasts." Tokoha replies.

"That's not true, you're more than that!" says Chrono who blushes a little. "But... It does serve as advice... I think you should start from scratch." Add the redhead.

"You know that would imply that I have to break up with you, right?" Tokoha says.

"Remember that I'm only helping you. It's not like you and I had a real relationship." Chrono replies.

"Well, then it's decided. From today I will start from scratch!" Tokoha says cleaning the tears, but she sees that Chrono is watching the sky.

"Are you worried about Dran and the others?" Tokoha asks Chrono.

"Yeah, A little... Just thinking about how complicated things are here, I wonder how they will be." Chrono responds, who is now the one who sits on the log.

"That attitude of Chrono will never change, it could be said that it is something I love about him... 'I love him' I love him." thought Tokoha, who shouts... "That's it!"

"What?" asks Chrono.

"I want to start from scratch, but... I also want to continue with our relationship." Tokoha replies, who blushed a little.

"You mean our false relationship that brought many problems to the others?" Chrono tells him who smile a little.

"Yep, but... But this time, I don't want it to be fake." Tokoha replies, who was about to kiss Chrono, until... "Chrono you managed to find Tokoha?" asks Shion, who appears at the worst time.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" the blond asks.

"No, just rubbish in my eye." Chrono lies trying to fool Shion.

"Okay, just hurry up, the others are worried." Shion says leaving Chrono and Tokoha alone again.

"About what you said... Do you think if we decide after the end of the U20?" says Chrono blushing.

"Eh? Why?" Tokoha asks.

"Well... Is that... I don't want anyone else have you." Chrono says quietly.

"It doesn't matter if you say it quietly, I still heard you." Tokoha replies "That's why I will give you a special gift." she adds, who kisses Chrono in the mouth. The kiss lasts a few minutes and leaves Chrono surprised.

"Just so you know, that is my first kiss." Tokoha smiled, who returned with the others.

_**To be Continued...**_


	38. Turn - 38

**The next day, the boys had already returned. And now they were preparing for the final stage...**

**Meanwhile...** (Tokoha's_ House)_

"Damn, I can't find her." Tokoha said, looking for something in his room.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Misae asks her daughter.

"I was looking for a dress, but I don't see it anywhere." Tokoha replies.

"You'll go out today?" Misae asks.

"Yes, Chrono invited me to..." Tokoha stops when she sees his mother's mocking face. "It's not what you think!" Tokoha adds.

"Then you two won't go on a date?" his mother asks.

"Unfortunately not, he said he wanted to talk to the team." she answers.

"I see... Then, why don't you wear this dress?" her mother tells her, who gives her daughter a white dress, with a pink skirt.

"Don't you think the skirt is something short?" Tokoha asks.

"No, it's fine. Now go take a shower and don't wait for your date." Misae replies.

* * *

**Turn 38: A New Team Promise**

**Minutes later Tokoha manages to meet Chrono.**

"Sorry for the delay." Tokoha apologized.

"Don't worry..." Chrono replies trying to calm her down.

"You said you wanted to talk to me. About what?" she asks.

"Uhm..."

"Chrono, is something wrong?" Tokoha asks, since Chrono did not respond and stared attentively.

"No, it's nothing. It's just... That dress suits you." Chrono replies, making Tokoha blush a lot.

"Thank you." she replies blushing.

"By the way, take this..." replies Chrono, who gives Tokoha a hairpin.

"So you want to earn points?" Tokoha smiles at him.

"Of course not!" Chrono answers who blushes.

"Just kidding." laughs Tokoha, who recharges on Chrono's shoulder.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Tokoha asks.

"Yes, since you came to the Harumi High School unexpectedly." Chrono says, while he and Tokoha remember Tokoha's first days at the Harumi School and also how Chrono founded the Vanguard Club.

"Who would say that the Club you created would be a success, and you would also take us to Koshien." Tokoha adds.

"Yes, it turned out very well... Though, it was difficult at first." says Chrono, who remembered all the battles of the Koshien including the fight he had with Yachiyo Tsuruhime.

"She was an incredible fighter..." Chrono thought, but... Tokoha heard him. "Who is an amazing fighter?" Tokoha asked, so Chrono gets a little nervous.

"Are you talking about Yachiyo-chan?" says a voice in the distance.

"Exactly" Chrono replies, but... Who had said that was Nana, who was accompanied by some of her classmates from the Naka High School.

"So Yachiyo... And just when you were earning some points." says Tokoha, who gets upset and inflates his cheek.

"Wait... I didn't mean that!" Chrono replies who is watched by all the girls.

"By the way, that hairpin looks good on Anjou-san." Karen was telling him, who just noticed.

"Thank you, it's a gift." she replied blushing.

"And what are they doing here?" Chrono replies who were annoyed at the joke made by the girls.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke." laugh Nana. "The reason we are here is because... Hikari disappeared."

"One more…?" Chrono asks

"Oui (Yes)" Claudine replies. "And we don't know anything about her since she was eliminated from the competition." she added.

"I apologize!" Chrono replies, seeing this... Tokoha also apologizes to Naka's girls.

"Wait, why you apologize?" Nana asks.

"Well... The truth is..." replies Chrono who is responsible for updating them happened.

"I see..." replies Karen...

"comme c'est romantique!" Claudine adds.

"Eh..." Chrono reacts, surprised.

"Yes, I also think it's romantic, maybe we could use it for our next play." Nana replies.

"Aren't you mad at us?" Tokoha asks.

"Peut-être un peu (maybe a little) but they did it for a good cause." Claudine replies.

"It's true that the one who eliminated Hikari was Luna and she's not feeling well lately, but... Please, don't hold any grudges against her." Tokoha says.

"Fine, but... What will we do with Hikari-chan?" Karen asks. Just then, Chrono's cell phone rings.

"Just give me a second." Chrono tells the girls, while he answered the phone, the girls discussed 'Other' issues.

"And how far have they come?" Nana asks Tokoha.

"What are you talking about?" says Tokoha nervous.

"We know they were pretending, but you two looked great together." Karen replies.

"Yes, but... This is the first date we have." Tokoha responds, who turns to see Chrono. "Although I think he doesn't see it that way at the moment." she adds.

"Je vais parler à cet imbecile. (I'll talk to that fool.)" Claudine said, but Tokoha stops her. "Wait... You didn't understand well, he said we think best. Since things have gotten out of control a bit."

"Well... That's true, but that's no reason why they can't have a relationship or yes?" Caludine replies.

"Nothing can be done, that's Chrono." Tokoha answers.

"What?" Chrono asks, who finished talking on the phone.

"We're sorry, we ruined your date." Karen and the rest of the girls were ruled, who were about to leave, but... Chrono stops them.

"Is something wrong, Chrono?" Tokoha asks.

"Yes, and it's good news, apparently Kai-san heard rumors of a girl who looked like Hikari. The problem is that it's in France..." added Chrono.

"Well, then I'll go!" Karen replies.

"Do you speak French?" Chrono asks.

"Uhm... Well, our school teaches us a lot of subjects and French is one of them." Karen replies.

"Unfortunately, your grades don't speak like you too." Nana responds mocking Karen.

"If I accompany her, there will be no problem." Claudine replies.

"Well, that's a relief to me." Nana adds.

"Well, according to Kamui-san he said Kai would see them at the airport." Chrono said.

"Well, then we go, and good luck in the tournament." Nana tells them, who leaves, but... "Je vous souhaite bonne chance en amour, Anjou Tokoha" Claudine tells Tokoha.

"She insults you or something?" Chrono asks.

"No." Tokoha responds to Chrono with a smile.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Hi, do you mind if we talk a minute?" said Am, who was standing in front of Kazuma.

"What do you want?" he asks Am.

"Nothing special, just talk." she answers.

"You have five minutes, I must see the love birds for a training meeting." says Kazuma.

"Don't worry, I won't take you long." says Am. "You know... Luna is a very important friend to me." add Am.

"And why are you telling me?" Kazuma asks.

"Why? Well... I think I asked Chrono and Tokoha a lot, and more knowing about the problem they are going through." she said.

"So you want me to open that idiot's eye?" Kazuma replies. "I'm sorry, but it's not my business. Besides, I have other issues to address." adds Kazuma, who refuses at Am's request.

"In the past, I made many mistakes just like Luna. Those mistakes made many people hate me, if it weren't because Luna was there... I wouldn't have been able to free myself from the darkness in my heart." Am explains to Kazuma.

"In a few words... You want me to..." Kazuma tries to say, but Am interrupts him. "I just want you to be there for her when she needs it, do you think you can do it?"

"Why?" Kazuma asks.

"Because… I believe that a person as cute and kind as she can still be saved." Am answers.

"Uhm..." Kazuma thoughts for a while...

"Do you think I'm wrong?" Am asks Kazuma.

"Okay, if that fool can be saved, then my brother too," Kazuma replies.

"And you also think she's pretty and kind." Am said... "I won't fall into your trap, and if you have nothing else to say, then I am leaving." Kazuma added.

_**Minutes later...**_

"Sorry for the delay." Kazuma said arriving at a restaurant.

"Don't worry, we were just going to order something to eat." Chrono replies.

"Are you ready to order?" a waiter asks them, who went to his table to attend them.

"Yes, I want the big ramen bowl." Chrono said, "Let them be two." Kazuma adds.

"A competition to see who finish first?" Chrono said. Tokoha only sighs, looking at both boys "why those two are so childish." she thought.

"And you already know what you are going to order, miss?" the waiter asks Tokoha.

"I just want a curry dish." she answers.

"Medium is ok?" the waiter asks. "Yes." Tokoha adds with a smile, while Kazuma laughs out loud.

"You should have asked for something else." Chrono replies.

"Oh come on, how bad it can be." she said very calmly.

"Well, I'll bring your orders in a moment." said the waiter, who carried the order of the three written in a notebook.

_**Minutes later...**_

"Here are your orders enjoy." The waiter left the three orders on the table and left to serve the other customers.

"Look! Apparently Ibuki and Mamoru will announce the semifinal matches." Chrono said when they saw both on the screen.

Away from there (In the Stadium)...

"The semi-final bouts will be decided by a random draw. Now... Anjou Mamoru will take out the first to face each other in the first round of the semi-final." Ibuki explained, while the cameras took Mamoru, who took a paper from the Urn.

"The First Round will be between... Team Ogre Vs..." said Mamoru, who revealed a paper where the name of the first semifinalist was written. "Team Fukuhara" Mamoru added taking out another paper with the name of Fukuhara.

Meanwhile... In the restaurant...

"That means..." Chrono comments, but Tokoha makes a worried face. "That means that we will fight against Luna's team."

"Love birds, I want to ask you a favor." Kazuma said.

"That's weird coming from you, but ok." Chrono answers.

"I want to fight the crazy Idol." says Kazuma.

"But why?" Tokoha asks.

"Part of what is happening is partly my fault, and if my brother can return to normal... I want to repair everything and not let her bear her sins." Kazuma replies.

"I see... Although most of it is our fault," Tokoha said, but Chrono smiles... "I see, so our little Kazuma is in love." Chrono's comment makes Kazuma blush.

"Of course not!" Kazuma replies blushing.

"So that was it" Tokoha smiles.

"Not!" Kazuma is upset.

"Then why did you blush?" Chrono asks.

"This is very spicy, that's why." Kazuma made an excuse that the Ramen was spicy. "How strange, the only spicy thing here is Ramen." Chrono added, Tokoha stared at his plate for 5 minutes and then took a small bite. "This thing is too spicy!" she screamed, while Chrono and Kazuma laughed.

_**To be continued...**_


	39. Turn - 39

**The next day...**

"Well, today is the first semi-final." Tokoha said. Yes, I wonder if Shion and the rest will be too?" asked Chrono, but something catches his attention on that... "Tokoha." said Chrono, who touched Tokoha's shoulder.

"What happen?" she replies. "Look at that..." Chrono points for a small spot on the train.

"It can't be..." she reacted surprised. "They are Shion and Am."

"Don't bother them, Shion's probably nervous and I take the train to clear his mind." Chrono said, scratching the back of his head.

**Turn 39: T****he Pirate Queen's Domain.**

After both pairs arrive at the stadium, Shion noticed that Chrono and Tokoha were coming with them on the same train. Chrono wished his luck to His friend, who went to prepare for the fight.

"Well, I'm glad the four finalists have arrived. Next we will start the first semi-final." Ibuki said. "As for the second round of the semi-final, that will be given tomorrow to make the teams better prepared." he added.

After an intense battle between Hayo Henry and Verno Farenheart, where the famous model turned out with the victory, it was now Am's turn, but her opponent was the person who brought misfortune to her two friends.

"Well, it's time I kicked your ass for what you did to my friends." Am said who approached the stage.

"We'll see..." Miguel replies.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Well, idiots first." Am said, making Miguel bother.

"Ride! Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth. May Len moves." he answers.

"My turn. Ride! Fatal Shade moved Guile Shade and called the Tommy Brothers." said Am.

"That play is a little different than when she faced Verno." the young blond thought.

"Fatal Shade, Vanguard Attacks!" Am said, but Miguel did not defend himself.

"Drive check: no trigger..." replies am, revealing a grade two.

"Damage check: No trigger..." Fortunately for Am, Miguel hadn't revealed a trigger either.

"With the boost of the Tommy brothers, Guile shade...Attack your vanguard!" Am attack him again.

"No guard..." Miguel replies. "Oops! I got a Heal Trigger, I heal a damage and power to my Vanguard." Miguel adds, who healed a damage.

"Ride! Gentain Musketeer, Antero." Miguel called his grade two "with May Len's Boost, Antero attacks!"

"No guard!" Am replies, which makes Miguel smile. "Now, Antero skill: counter blast and stole a card."

"Only that?" ask Am.

"Drive check: Draw trigger! I take another card and more power for Antero." Miguel laughed.

"Damage check: Critical trigger..." said Am, who was preparing to start his counterattack.

"Ride! Maltreat shade. Maltreat shade attacks its vanguard!" said Am, who attacked with his grade two.

"No guard!" Miguel replied.

"Don't make fun of me! Guile Shade attacks!" Am attacking again, but... "Guard!" Miguel blocks the attack.

"Turn End..." said Am, who couldn't do it anymore.

"Ride! Lord of the Deep Forest, Master Wisteria. Besides... I call Antero and Ruth." Miguel, who almost filled his field.

"With the May Len boost, my Vanguard gets a skill, as he was boosted by a 'Neo nectar' unit he gets [Power] + 2k." he said laughing at Am.

"So that was his plan from the beginning..." thought the blue-haired. "No guard" she replies.

"Twin drive: No trigger / critic trigger! I criticize my vanguard and power Antero." Miguel said, while Am placed, two cards in his damage zone.

"Damage check: Stand trigger! [Stand] Tommy Brothers and power to my vanguard / Critical trigger! More power for my vanguard." added Am.

"Antero Attacks!" Miguel was attacking again, but... "Guard!" Am defends himself.

"It's time to navigate the stage... Ride! Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose. Stride Generation! Pirate King, Bandit Rum. Nightrose skill: Counter blast and call Negrolazy. Skill of Negrolazy: I pay a Counter blast and call Fatal Shade and Colombard." said Am, who was attacking Miguel with Colombard.

"Generation Guard!" the blond defends himself.

"Now with the Fatal Shade boost, Bandit Rum, attack your vanguard." said Am, who now attacked with his vanguard.

"G Guard, Guard! And Intercept!" Miguel defended himself with a 46k shield.

"Triple Drive: No trigger (Sentinel) / Critical trigger, all for Negrolazzy / no trigger (a Nightrose)" Am was excited to see that his opponent had almost no cards to defend himself, so he attacked.

"No guard..." replies his opponent. "Damage check: no trigger" Miguel answers, leaving two more cards in his damage zone.

"Well... It's my turn, but the letters I call from my drop zone are gone." Am said before finishing his turn.

Miguel draws a card and starts laughing like crazy... "You're going to lose! First... Ride! White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta. Stride Generation! Now, Skill by Mia Reeta: I look at four cards on the top of the deck and call two to (RC) as long as they have a musketeer in their name. So I call Hannah and another Mia Reeta." said the young blond.

"You finished?" ask Am.

"I'm just beginning... Now I activate the Skill of May Len: and I look at four cards from the top..." it seems that luck was not on Miguel's side, since nothing went well. "Myra Aatca and put an end to this..." said Miguel.

"perfect guard!" defends Am. "I'm not done yet!" The young blond shouted.

But to his misfortune there were no tiggers. "Mia Reeta attacks!" Miguel was attacking again, but... "No Guard!" answer Am.

"Stride Generation! Come Negrosonger! I activate the Negrosonger skill: I look at four cards from the top, and hand one to my Drop zone. Then I pay a counter blast and discard a card to call Negrolazy. Now I activate the skill of Negrolazy: I call one unit with 'Hollow' and whom I call is Maltreat shade. I also call two Rampage Shade, and I activate the skill of one of them: he goes to the Soul and my Vanguard gets [Power] + 5k. " Am said to him.

"Uhm..."

"Get ready! Maltreat shade attack him!" said Am.

"Antero Intercepts!" Miguel defends himself.

"Negrosonger, it's your turn!" Am attacked again...

Miguel saw the cards in his hand, but unfortunately he only had 3 grades three 2 grades 2 and 1 grade one, so he had no other choice...

"No guard..." replied the young blond.

"Triple Drive: Critical trigger! Everything to my Vanguard / Stand trigger! [Stand] to Maltreat and [Power] to my Vanguard / Heal trigger I heal a damage and [Power] to my Vanguard." said Am, who, seeing that Miguel's sixth damage was a critical trigger, was announced as the winner of the match.

By beating Miguel, Am returns with his team... "I did, I hope Tokoha will thank me later," thought Am, as he smiled.

"Now it's all up to you," Am would tell Shion, smile at him and answer him. "I know, Chrono and Tokoha are likely to see us in the final"

But... Will Shion be able to beat Kazumi? Or Kazumi will prevent the young blonde from moving forward...

More in the next chapter... As this story will continue.


	40. Turn - 40

"Here we go with the last battle of the first of the semi-final. From Team Fukukara, Kiba Shion and Team Ogre, Kazumi Onimaru." said the commentator.

"Lucky, Shion-kun." Hayao said, while Am just shake her hand with Shion.

"Demonstrate the true power of Fukuhara, kouhai." Kaoru shouted from the stands.

"Calm down Kaoru," Kumi said, trying to calm her down.

"Kumi is right, we can't forget who his opponent is." Chrono said quietly.

"Yes, but if anyone can defeat that arrogant is Shion-Senpai-myu." said Saya excitedly.

"Well, once I'm done with him... One of my biggest rivals will follow." thought young Kiba, who comes off the bench to go to the battlefield.

"Well, if Shion wins..." Tokoha said who turns to see Chrono.

"Yes, let's hope that happens, that's the only way we can face it in the final."

"I will defeat you and advance to the final." Shion said.

"No one will defeat me, I will fulfill my destiny and you will fall." Kazumi replied.

"Well, it's time to start!" said Ibuki, and both players put on his serious face.

"Stand Up! The Vanguard!"

* * *

**Turn 40: The Man Who Dominates The Vanguard**

"Knight of Discipline, Alectos/Stealth Dragon, Madoi."

"For a clan that leaves rearguards in the field at the end of the turn, they will only be preyed upon for Onimaru Kazumi's Dominate, Kiba must be quick to beat him." Luna says it expressionless.

"Hazuki-chan." said Kumi who saw that she was still the same expressionless girl from before.

"Ride, Stealth Dragon, Sezui. With Madoi's skill, he moves." Kazumi calls his first grade one and waits for Kiba Shion to make his move.

"Ride, Headwind Knight, Selim. With the skill of Alectos, he moves." replies the young blonde, who also calls his grade one.

"You can Shion!" yell Am, and the challenge of the blonde's friends.

"Sell it and let's move on to the final." said Am

\Time leap/

"Suleiman, attack." Shion was on the first attack.

"Guard" but Kazumi defends himself.

"Drive Check: No trigger, follow your Escort Eagle." Shion's attack was directed at Kazumi's Vangard. The Escort Eagle attack hit Genkai, causing Kazumi the third damage.

"I finish my turn," Shion commented...

"Ride, Demon Stealth Dragon Shiranui 'Oboro'." Kazumi called his new and improved Shiranui.

"Here, this... Shiranui." Chrono did not take his gaze off the game, as if he and his team beat Team Moonlight they would face Shion or Kazumi.

"Call, Sezui, Genkai. He attacked with Shiranui." Kazumi was attacking Shion.

"Don't guard." replies the young blonde.

"Twin Drive: No trigger/ Heal Trigger, I heal a damage and power to Genkai." smiled Kazumi.

"Damage Check: Draw trigger, i steal a letter and power Suleiman." Shion replies.

"With Madoi's boost, Genkai attacks," Kazumi said, attacking Shion again.

But... "Guard." Shion defends himself from the attack.

"Turn end." Says Kazumi

"Stand and Draw! Rule, my new Sword. Ride! Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile. Stride the Generation! Holy Dragon, Luminous Hope Dragon!" Shion calls his dear Altmile and then makes stride.

"Luminous Hope Dragon, I shouldn't wear that unit afterwards." Henry said.

"You anticipate Hayao-senpai, in fact, it can be more useful now." replies Am.

"Stride Skill, I call Support Sorcerer of Damascus, both Damascus and Escort Eagle get [Power] +4k. Call Suleiman. I activate the luminous Hope skill, this unit gets [Power] +10k and my rearguards with Brave have [Power] +1k" said Shion.

"With Damascus's support would be 48k power-myu" surprised Saya.

"Now I understand, Shion what he needs is to reduce Kazumi's hand and with that a perfect guard may be the best option." said Hayao.

"Escort attacks Genkai." The attack removes Kazumi's rearguard.

"Luminous Hope attacks the vanguard." Shion attacked Kazumi, but...

"Perfect Guard." Kazumi stops the young blonde attack.

"Triple Drive: No trigger/Heal Trigger, I heal a damage and power to Suleiman/Critical Trigger, power to Alectos and critical Suleiman. Suleiman attacks activated skill, called Albion," said Shion who attacked Suleiman.

"No Guard." The attack didn't trigger Kazumi, causing everyone to get excited.

"Albion attacks, skill activated. I call Escort Eagle." said Shion, but...

"Guard." Kazumi blocks Shion's attack.

"Escort Eagle strikes," said Shion, who attacked again.

"Guard" but to Shion's disgrace, his opponent defends himself.

"At the end of my shift the Brave of Damascus is activated, I stole a card and counter charge." mentioned Shion, who ended his turn.

"Stand and Draw" said Kazumi... "I won't activate his skill, I'll finish you off with the units you have." he thought. "Stride Generation! Enma Stealth Dragon, Maguntenbu! Stride Skill, Domino to Albion [Power] +4k" Kazumi attacked Shion with his own Albion.

"Guard." replies Shion who defends himself from the attack.

"Call, Fuurai, Genkai. I activate the skill of Maguntenbu, again, I dominate Albion [Power] +3k" Kazumi who dominates the Unit of Shion again.

"Don't guard," Shion replies.

"Madoi, Fuurai and Genaki's skills are activated and Albion is retired." smiled Kazumi.

"Kiba-kun." Hayao was concerned as thanks to his defeat the team could be eliminated.

"Also, that's not all, Fuurai gains power for every attack that makes the unit dominated. Onimaru, always leaves Fuurai at the end when he already has all the power." thinks Chrono.

"Genkai attacks," Kazumi said

"No guard" replies Shion...

"Maguntenbu attacks." Kazumi was attacking Shion again, but... "Perfect guard." Shion manages to stop the attack.

"Triple Drive!" Kazumi reveals three triggers (none of them were heal or stand) in his drive check. "All the effects of the trigger to Fuurai. Finish it!" added Kazumi.

"Generation Guard! Divine Knight of Godly Defense, Igraine. Brave! [Shield] +5k. Also, I intercept with Escort Eagle, Brave! [Shield] +5k"

"Turn End." said Kazumi, who finished his shift.

"Stand and Draw, Stride the Generation! Divine Knight of Valor, Halbwachs!" Shion called his new Stride.

"A new G Unit." reacted his surprised friends.

"Stride Skill, Alectos and Halbwachs, [Power] +4k. Skill by Halbwachs. For every face-up card with Brave in my G Zone I can call a unit with Brave from my deck and those unit win [Power] +2k for each unit called." Added the young blond.

"Shion has four cards face up in his G Zone." was Hayao's excited.

"Knowing the rich kid, he'll call four units, making them get [Power] +8k." Am said it admiringly as she meant Shion's move.

"Here I go, Redon, Suleiman, Damascus, Jeanne. Skill and Brave from Redon [Power] +6k and can give a boost. Brave of Jeanne, [Power] +5k. Brave by Suleiman [Power] +3k. Brave by Halbwachs! Counter Blast, [Power] +5k, activated the skill again." said Shion, who wanted to move on to the final round.

"With those numbers, Kazumi is in serious trouble, albeit with the number of letters in his hand..." Verno analyzes the current situation of the fight.

"At the beginning of my pass attack, I activate the Skill of Alectos, Brave remains active even if I have more than three cards in my hand. Jeanne attacks Fuurai." Shion said, as he attacked one of Kazumi's rears.

"Don't keep." replies Kazumi.

"Well, one less interceptor," the young blonde thought.

"You can kouhai, prove The will of Fukuhara!" Kaoru shouted, then fell down the stairs spilling his drink over Rin, who became enraged at her.

"Halbwachs attacks your vanguard." Shion attacked Kazumi again, but Kazumi defends himself..."Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive: No trigger/Critical Trigger, all to Suleiman/Draw Trigger, power to Redon and steal a letter." Shion surprises the entire public by pulling out two triggers.

"Double trigger!" everyone is surprised by members of Fukuhara.

"You can Shion!" is encouraged by Chrono and Tokoha.

"Suleiman attacks! Skill activated called Escort Eagle, [Power] +2k" said Shion, who called another unit.

"Generation Guard! Secret Message Stealth Hermit, Abudataishi. Skill activated [Shield] +5k plus guard." defends Kazumi from The Shion attack.

"Escort attacks!" adds Shion who attacks Kazumi again.

"Don't keep it." Shion's attack gave him Kazumi's fifth damage.

"At the end of my turn the Damascus Brave is activated, I steal a card and Counter Charge. I'm done with my shift." said Shion, who was finishing his shift.

"He was close." worried Verno.

"Nearby, you make me laugh Verno, Kazumi almost lost. Surely Andrea should be willing." scoffed at Miguel, who laughed at what happened.

"Miguel, you shouldn't make fun of the dead, you don't even know her to say those things." replies Verno annoys.

"Stand and Draw! I must say you're a strong opponent, but this battle is over. Generation Zone, Released! Stride Generation!" At that moment Shiranui 'Oboro' shifts to a much more frightening and powerful form. "Free yourself from fate. Evil-Eye Hades Emperor, Shiranui 'Mukuro'." Kazumi added, while Shiranui appeared in a much scarier way.

"It can't be!" all of Fukuhara's were surprised to see Kazumi's terrifying G unit

"A G Unit", Shion is surprised to see that G unit.

"I wanted this unit before, when I'm fighting that little girl, but I think this is the best time." Kazumi said. "Stride Skill, dominate Escort Eagle, [Power] +4k, attack." added Kazumi, who mastered one of Shion's units.

"Guard." Shion defends himself from the attack of his own unit.

"Call, Fuurai. I activate Shiranui's skill 'Mukuro'!" Kazumi pays two Soul Blasts, puts a card with the same name face up in his G Zone and discards a card from his hand. "Dominate to your Vanguard! And he attacks all your rearguards." smiled Kazumi.

"Seriously!" everyone surprises themselves to Shion himself.

"This doesn't look good," Chrono thought when he saw the move of Kazumi, who had turned the game around.

"Because Altmile is dominated can't intercept to protect her units," said Am, who seemed worried about the blonde. "Furthermore, she cannot call units for guard, as she also sealed the g-Guardian's use." she added.

"It's too dangerous," Hayao said.

"Altmile attacks all your rearguards. Twin Drive: No trigger/Critical Trigger, all to Shiranui 'Oboro'." Shion could only put his rearguards in the drop zone.

"The Fuurai and Genkai skills are activated. Besides Utsuroi's skill in my drop zone, it comes back to my hand." smiled Kazumi.

"Genkai attacks," added Kazumi, who attacked Shion.

"Guard," Shion replies, defending himself.

"Shiranui "Mukuro" attacks your vanguard." Kazumi was attacking the young blond again.

"Nice place to stay" Shion manages to stop the attack, but...

"Triple Drive: No trigger/No Trigger/Critical Trigger, all to Shiranui 'Mukuro'!" Shiranui's attack caused him the damage needed for Shion to lose.

"Winner: Kazumi Onimaru." the commentator said.

"Team Ogre is in the final. Will they repeat their feat last year!" the commentator added, while everyone was surprised.

"You did well Shion." tells Am, who pats him on the back.

"But the club, and..." But before Shion said anything else, most viewers started screaming.

"Fukuhara! Fukuhara!" At that time, many spectators are shouting the name of the school, proving something. Fukuhara's will is more alive than ever.

"They did well." said Tokoha, who turned to see Chrono.

"Yeah, Shion, Am and Hayao-senpai, have shown that eliminating their Vanguard club would be a big mistake for Fukuhara. For them... Now I'm more sure we shouldn't lose."

"Sure," Tokoha smiles at him. "Let's send those units back to their world," she added.

"I think many want Team Ogre not to win," Enishi said, seeing the faces of others around him.

"Sure Enishichii, where are you going Hazuki-chan?" asks Kumi who sees Luna walking away.

"Tomorrow we will face the Chrono-san team, so we have to prepare." Luna leaves the stands to get ready for her fight tomorrow.

_**To be Continued...**_


	41. Turn - 41

_**After the Victory of the Diffriders there are only two teams left to face... Team Generation and Team Moonlight. But that morning...**_

"Chrono, you got up early?" was his Aunt Mikuru surprised.

"Oh yes... I don't want Tokoha and Kazuma bother because I fell asleep." replied the redhead. "Well, I'll just have some breakfast and go." he added.

"Do you think we can talk?" she asked.

"Sure, but... It will take a long?" replies Chrono "I don't want to keep Tokoha and Kazuma waiting."

"I'm getting married..." Mikuru says, the news caused Chrono to go against the wall because of the impression.

* * *

**Turn 41: Radical Change**

"What?" asks Chrono confused...

"I'm getting married." repeat Mikuru.

"Chrono!" a voice calls him outside, Chrono peeks out the window and sees Tokoha.

"See you Mikuru..." Chrono says leaving.

"But we're not done talking." she replies.

"Sorry, I have a tournament to win, we can talk about it later?" adds Chrono trying to evade the subject.

"Good, and lucky." Mikuru replies as he sees Chrono leave.

"Something happens to you?" asks Tokoha, as she and Chrono walked to the stadium.

"No, I'm fine." the redhead replies.

"Your face says otherwise." says Tokoha, who sees Chrono directly in the face.

"I told you I'm fine!" he yells.

_"When Chrono screams that way, it's because something must have happened to him."_ Tokoha thinks as Chrono goes his way.

**The teams are already in the arena...**

"Well, I'll go first." Luna said, thinking that Chrono would send Tokoha or that he would go...

"Well, remember that if you don't win..." Enishi said, but Luna interrupts him... "If I don't win, it's all over, I know and I'm aware of it."

"That's not what you meant, did you, Enishi-chi?" commented Kumi, who just watches as Luna goes to the center of the arena.

**_In the meantime with the Chrono team..._**

"I'll go, we promised Am we'd talk to Luna and that's what I'm going to do." says Chrono who was still a little distracted.

"Kazuma, you can go?" said Tokoha, who sat Chrono on the bench...

"Hey!" replies Chrono, who is annoyed by being ignored.

"Kazuma is also part of the team, plus for some reason you're not in a position to fight." Tokoha added, while Chrono crosses his arms and sits.

"I promise not to fail you, besides, we still have to defeat those..." Kazuma said, pointing to special seats where Team Ogre members were seated. After saying goodbye to his teammates, Kazuma goes to the center of the arena to face his opponent...

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Pleasure Caster/ Dragprince, Rute"

"Ladies first..." Kazuma said, so Luna gets annoying and says... "You're going to regret it."

"Ride! Cutie Paratrooper and I move Pleasure Caster." She added by calling her first grade one.

"Ride! Dragwizard, Knies. Knies attack her Vanguard!" Kazuma was calling out his first attack.

"No guard" replies Luna.

"Drive check: no trigger (Luard)" said Kazuma.

"Damage check: no trigger (grade 1)" Luna puts the card in her damage and sees Chrono, who seemed distracted.

"I want to remind you that your opponent is me." Kazuma says when he sees that Luna wasn't paying any attention to him.

Luna moves her shoulders and face in denial just to say... "You're not even worth my time, you're just a lucky beginner."

"Ride! Flaying Peryton" everyone is amazed at Luna, she usually calls Darkside princess. "If I'm a lucky beginner, then... I think today is the day that I make you see the light, since you didn't even get the grade two you normally use." laugh Kazuma.

"Shut up! With Pleasure Caster's boost, Peryton attacks!" said Luna furious.

"Don't guard!" replies Kazuma...

"Drive check: no trigger (sentinel)"

"Damage check: Draw trigger, power to my vanguard and steal a letter."

"Turn End..." Luna said as she is not able to do anything else...

"Ride! Dragwizard, Laifail. Plus... I call Swordbreaker, Swordbreaker skill: Soul blast and draw a card. Call Howl Owl and also activated his skill [power] +3k to Swordbreaker and finally... Death Feather Eagle." Kazuma wanted to fulfill the promise he had made before or just wanted to move on to the next stage... That was the doubt Am had, because the chat that she had with him has been slope.

"Vanguard attacks!" said Kazuma who as Laifail attacked Luna.

"No Guard!" she responds...

"Drive check: no trigger (grade 1)" reveals Kazuma a Knies, so Luna smiles.

"Damage check: no trigger (Harri)" Luna gets serious and prepares to start her turn again.

"My Swordbreaker is still missing her attack!" said Kazuma attacking with his last unit, leaving Luna in 3 damages.

"You're going to pay for this... Ride! Masked Phantom, Harri. Skill: I see two cards at the top of my deck, one I put in the soul and the other at the bottom of my deck. And from my hand, I call Etty. I activate Etty's skill: she allows me to call a grade two or higher of my soul." Luna complained, who began to call her Soul units with her 'Magia' ability.

"Harri attacks!" said Luna, who attacked Kazuma.

"No Guard!" he replies...

"Drive check: no trigger (Masked Magician Harri) / Heal Trigger, now I'm healing a damage and power to Peryton." Luna said, as a card fell into Kazuma's damage.

"Peryton attacks!" Luna attacked Kazuma again, but he didn't defend himself.

"Once, you just make me waste my time..." Moon added, but Kazuma was starting to laugh...

"You're not very honest with yourself, are you?" said Kazuma, while riding Luard.

"What are you talking about?" asks Luna.

"I'll tell you once the fight is over..." Kazuma responds, who drops a grade three in his drop zone. "Stride Generation! Dark Dragon, Carnivore Dragon. I activate Luard's Skill: counter blast and retreat Swordbreaker and call at two grades 1 or less. I'm calling Knies and Abyssal Owl. Now I activate the Skill of Carnivore Dragon: retreat to Abyssal Owl and you must retire two of your units, if you don't... my whole front row gets [Power] + 4k. Now I call Morfessa and another Knies." Kazuma tells her, but Luna ignores him...

"Well… go for it Carnivore Dragon!" said Kazuma, but Luna blocks her attack with a perfect guard...

"You really think I'm so stupid?" she replies as she removes her card from the board.

"Triple drive: Critical trigger! Power and critical to Morfessa/ Heal trigger! Now things are the same, don't you think? / No trigger (Luard)" said Kazuma as he did his triple drive.

"Generation Guard! Chainsaw Megatrick, Furnival. Skill: I see three cards of the stop, one I put in my soul and the other two I put them in the bottom of my deck according to the order I want and he gets [Shield] + 5k" Luna answers.

"Well, then... Knies Skill: conuter blast, retire to Morfessa and steal a letter. Now I attack with my other Knies." Kazuma said.

"I don't defend myself," Luna says, as her third damage fell.

"Turn end" Kauma ends his shift with six cards in his hand.

"You're very annoying, I never liked you." Said Luna, while throwing a stride folder out of his hand. "Dragon Master, Janet. I activate Harri's skill and call Etty, now Etty's skill, I call Peryton. I activate Janet's skill. I put Peryton in and call Darkside princess, by the way Janet gives Darkside princess +2k." said Luna, who didn't notice a small mistake.

"Janet, finish him!" Luna begins her attack with her vanguard, but... "Generation Guard! Plotmaker Dragon. Plotmaker Dragon's Skill: Since I have more than 3 grades 1 in my drop zone [Shield] + 10k I also defend myself with a grade 0." replies Kazuma, who defends himself from the attack of Luna.

"Triple drive: No trigger (grade 1) / no trigger (grade 1) / heal trigger! I heal another damage and power to Darkside princess." says Luna, who again had only two damage. "Now you see... Darkside princess! I activate her Skill: When she goes into battle, she gets +5k until the end of the turn." Luna added, while Kazuma only watched her...

"No guard," replies Kazuma, who placed his third damage.

"I activate the Luard Ritual, return 2 normal units to the bottom of my deck and I can do stride with no cost. Descends... Dragdriver, Luard! Dargheart, Luard skill: Counter blast, I remove one unit and call two units grade one or less. Call Abyssal Owl and Swordbreaker. Now I activate The Skill of Route. Counter blast and I send it to the Soul. Swordbreaker gets [power] +5k" said Kazuma...

"You're done..." Luna complained.

"Yes, I'm just going to activate Dragdriver's Skill: Soul blast and flip a card with the same name on my G zone. Now I can call a grade 1 with 1k + for each grade one that is in my drop zone." Kazuma said.

"It's not the biggest deal you only have 4..." Luna answered without interest.

"Yes, Plus the 2k that Knies gets when he enters Ritual." says Kazuma. "Let's go Abyssal Owl!"

"You won't stop me!" says Luna, who stops Kazuma's attack.

"Luard attacks!" Kazuma was attacking again, but... "Generation Guard!" Luna uses a G guardian to stop the attack.

"Triple drive: No trigger (Sentinel) / heal trigger all for my Vanguard/ No trigger (grade 3)" Kazuma's triple drive causes the attacks to pair up and Kazuma manages to leave Luna with 3 damage again.

"Swordbreaker attacks!" Luna could defend herself from Kazuma's attack, but... If I did, I'd know I'd be in trouble later.

"My turn. Stride Generation! Amanda. I call Etty and Etty's Skill I call Lappin and Lappin's Skill call Darkside princess." Luna said, who sends his Vanguard to attack Kazuma. "Go Amanda!"

"That unit was the one Chrono taught Luna to play with..." thought Tokoha, while Kazuma defended himself from the attack with a Quintet Wall.

"I don't think there's a trigger in your drive check?" commented Kazuma, who makes Luna upset.

"Lappin attacks!" Luna attacked Kazuma again, but now... She attacks his re-guard.

"Not guard." Kazuma responds.

"Darkside princess, attack!" Luna makes her last attack with her rear, but... Kazuma defends himself with a Morfessa from his hand.

"It's my turn..." say Kazuma, who sends a grade 3 to his drop zone. "Stride Generation Draganger, Ogma. I call Abyssal Owl and activate Ogma's abilityes... For a Counter blast and a Soul blast I remove all the cards from my field and since they are grade one, you must withdraw the same number or get rid of five cards from your hand." Kazuma smiled.

"It's a joke..." Luna reacts surprised...

"I'm not joking princess." Luna gets rid of five cards from her hand, "Well, now I draw a card and call Death Spray Dragon and Dragwizard Liafail. By the Liafail Ritual he obtains [Power] +2k. Now Ogam attacks!" said Kazuma attacking Luna, while she watched the cards that she had in her hand.

"Guard!" she defends herself with 31, but...

"Triple Drive: Critical trigger! All to Ogma/other Critical trigger! All to Laifail/ draw trigger! I draw a card and everything to Ogma." Kazuma gives Ogma the necessary bonuses to do two damage to Luna and lose the match. After that Luna leaves, but she is received by her teammates...

"You did it well Yumizuki." Enishi tried to lift his spirits as Chrono usually did, but... "But I lost, please don't act like you'll care..." she responds, but... Receives a slap from Kumi.

"Satoru, just like all of us, we are worried about you. Why you don't want to understand!" Kumi yells at her.

"No one told you to worry about me..." after saying that, Luna leaves, leaving her companions more worried about her.

_**At the same time...**_

"Good, captain... One more win and we're on the other side." said Kazuma as he returned with his teammates…

"Yes... You're right." Answer Chrono with a fake smile. "Good... Now I'm going to beat Enishi and then all team Ogre." Added the redhead.

"Are you sure you're okay? Enishi-san is a former branch manager." Tokoha tells Chrono, as she was worried about his morning attitude.

"Take care of your business..." says Chrono, who leaves them both open-mouthed...

"Problems in paradise?" asks Kazuma, as he watches Chrono leave...

"No, but I'm sure something's wrong with him." Tokoha replies, who was still surprised by Chrono's behavior.

"Good... Then I leave it in your hands, now I have to go and take care of another issue. I promise I won't be long." Kazuma says goodbye to Tokoha and leaves.

* * *

_**[Fight Chrono Vs Enishi]**_

* * *

**While the Fight between Chrono and Enishi was taking place, Kazuma was looking for Luna, to fix things and make her to be the one all of them know...**

"Glad I finally found you..." Kazuma said, who was a little tired...

"You come here to make fun of me?" she asks.

"Not at all. You know, you and I are very alike." Kazuma said, as he scratched the back of his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asks Luna.

"My mother and I were welcomed by the Onimaru Family. You know why?" says Kazuma to Luna, while she still didn't care. "Because I'm the bastard son of that family, and to avoid rumors they forced us to live there." Kazuma added, who sat on a bench.

"Why are you telling me this?" asks Luna..

"Shut up and listen." Kazuma responds... "Every day members of the Onimaru family put me to compete against my brother. Again and again... Yet I always lost, and as usual people inside that house began to talk." Kazuma said remembering his painful past...

"One day my brother taught me to play vanguard, but I can't overcome it, that's when my father tried to hit me. But my mother tried to defend myself and soon after we were expelled from that house." Kazuma added.

"That's why you're here... For a revenge?" asks Luna.

"I don't remember telling you I was done." smiles Kazuma. "A few years later, my mother fell ill and soon after she died..." Kazuma, Luna is surprised and cries a little

"I... I... I'm sorry." Luna responds a bit sad...

"Never mind, well, her last words were... 'Don't hate anyone, because hate only brings more pain and suffering to the people closest to you.' Now you understand?" said Kazuma smiling...

"But..." Luna knew Kazuma was right, but... "Why did you come in here then?" she asks.

"Honestly... When I hit him here, it was a surprise for me too. But now... I just do it to show them that they were wrong and also... I do it for my mother." Kazuma replied... "And if Shindou doesn't see you the way you see it, it's simple... Find someone else. You're worth a lot and that's what matters." says Kazuma, who caresses Luna's head. But a few minutes later, they give the announcement that Shindou Chrono had lost to Enishi Satoru, leaving them both in shock.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	42. Turn - 42

"Enishi-chi, good luck." Enishi enters the arena, even concerned about Luna's situation.

"Let's get started." said Enishi. "Sure." answers Chrono.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!" They both turn their starters on their backs.

* * *

**Turn 42: Man's Pride**

"Chrono Dran G"

"Deranged Singular"

For the first few turns Nana sees something strange. "Aichi, it's me or those two aren't focused on the fight."

"You noticed too Daiba-san, both seem to have a concern that doesn't allow them to be 100% in this fight, in Shindou's case he should have received a news from a family member or a friend who disoriented him and was recent, and in Enishi's case it is pretty obvious Miyanagi had her fight, and Okazaki was worried about her and all of that falls on him because he is the leader of the group. In a normal situation, the winner would be the one who sees an opening caused by the opponent, but in this situation as both have mental problems, it will be difficult to dismiss this. It will be that Team Generation will move on to the final or They will have the Anjou and Okazaki fight. We won't know that until the end." he said very seriously,

"Wow, you can see that you've been through a lot..." says Nana, while Aichi watched the struggle of both boys

"Ride, Chronojet Dragon G. Stride Generation! Meta-pulsar, Split Pegasus." said Chrono, who called his first Stride.

"It's a good G unit." thought Tokoha... "Especially because he doesn't call re-guards." she added.

"Now what will you do?" wondered Tokoha.

"Enishi-chi, be careful." Kumi said quietly.

"Stride Skill! Time Leap! Steam Maiden Mesh-kia. With his skill stealing a letter and Split Pegasus [Power] +4k. Call Chronofang G and activate the Split Pegasus skill, I return Chronofang G to the back of the deck and call, Chronoclaw Monkey and Pulsar Tamer Lugal-ure. In addition, call Heart-thump Worker. With Chronoclaw I attack." Chrono began his attack, but...

"Guard." Enishi defines himself from Chrono's attack.

"You follow your Lugal-ure." Chrono attacked Enishi again, but...

"Guard" Enishi stops Chrono's attack again.

"Split Pegasus attacks your vanguard" Chrono towards his third and final attack, hoping to connect damage.

"No guard." replies Enishi.

"Drive check: No trigger (sentinel) /No trigger/Draw trigger, power to Split Pegasus and steal a letter." Chrono reveals three cards from the top of his deck.

"Damage Check: No trigger" Enishi puts a card in his damage zone.

"Turn end." says Chrono to no longer being able to do more.

"It was close. There may be a change if he used the Heart-thump Worker skill." Enishi thought...

"Same thing, Chrono always attacks first with his re-guards, because he's always lucky to get a grade 3 on his drive check, but... Like Rin's Rescues, if it doesn't come out, what you expect." Explain Shion.

"Don't include me in this rich boy," Rin replies.

"Stride Generation! Mask of Demonic Frenzy, Ericrius! I activate the Deranged Singular skill, put my rearguards in my soul and steal two cards, Stride Skill, Soul Charge, choose a rear guard and remove it." Chrono removes Lugal-ure.

"This is bad, if the vanguard hit, you can withdraw another rearguard." Tokoha said watching both boys' fight.

"Call Brennen Vampir, Glazend Vampir, with Glazend's skill three of the cards at the top of my deck go to the soul, [Power] +3k. Attack." Enishi attacked Chrono with one of his rearguards.

"No guard, no trigger." Chrono puts a card in his damage zone.

"Brennen attacks." Enishi attacked Chrono again, but...

"Guard." Chrono manages to defend himself this time.

"Ericrius attacks." Now with Ericrius, Enishi attacks Chrono one last time, but he makes a mistake.

"Perfect Guard"" defends Chrono again.

"Triple Drive: No trigger/No trigger/Critical Trigger, everything to Ericrius." said Enishi, who notices his mistake.

"If I had attacked first with the Vanguard I wouldn't have lost that critical trigger, I don't use Brennen's skill to increase his power." thought Am confused.

"I'll have to talk to that fool, because of her and her tantrums, her team is losing." Am tries to find her, but Shion stops her.

"First of all you should calm down, besides..." Shion said, but someone interrupted him..." but there's also someone who's already come to see how she was doing. Enishi-san is worried about Miyanagi. She must be confused, between hatred and disappointment. So sit down as we don't want things to get worse." Karen was trying to calm Am down, and coming from her, that was weird enough. So Am chose to sit down.

"Turn end." Enishi finished his shift, but he was still distracted.

"Are you all right Enishi-san?" prompts Chrono.

"Yes, I was just thinking about Yumizuki's mental state. Okazaki and I knew sooner or later this would happen, now she's paying for the damage she's done herself," Enishi replied.

"I also thought of someone important to me. Who would say that life gives you quite a few surprises. That's why I couldn't give you the battle you wanted, I'm sorry, but... I think you know what to do. Only then can you make her feel better, but I'm not going to leave it that easily." Chrono responds with a smile.

"Give it your best Shindou." smiled Enishi.

"Stand and Draw. Stride Generation! Metapulsar, Avenir Phoenix!" said Chrono who is calling a new G unit.

"A new G Unit!" everyone reacts surprised.

"Stride Skill, Time Leap! Nepada! With Chrono Dran's skill, I call Chronoethos Jackal. And Call Chronobeat Buffalo. In addition, I activate the Generation Break 3 of Avenir Phoenix, all my rearguard Zodiac Time Beast get [Power] +2k and skill from my two Split Pegasus in my G Zone, all my Zodiac Time Beast from the front get a total of [Power] +2k" said the redhead smiling.

"With this your front row rearguards, you have [Power] +4k. In addition, Chronobeat Buffalo has other [Power] +2k for its own skill." Aichi said.

"And as the skill of Avenir Phoenix and Split Pegasus are continuous they apply to all the units you call next. Bananice!" replies Nana excitedly.

"Here I go, Chronobeat attacks Brennen," said Chrono, who began his attack on one of Enishi's rear.

"I end up with his interceptor first, surely Chrono has something on his hands," Shion thought.

"Chronoclaw attacks his vanguard." Chrono attacked Enishi again, but...

"Guard" Enishi defends himself from Chrono's attack.

"Avenir Phoenix, attack. Skill activated I look at the first five cards at the top of the deck and I can call up to two Zodiac Time Beast for every face-up card in my G Zone. Lugal-ure, Chronoclaw, Chronoethos, Nepada!" said Chrono is calling 4 units in the field.

"Don't guard," Enishi replies.

"Triple drive: No trigger/Critical trigger, power to Chronoclaw and critical a Avenir Phoenix/No trigger (grade 3), what luck... I activate the Lugal-ure skill. Time Leap! Chronojet Dragon G." added Chrono, as he called another Chronojet.

"Damage Check: Draw Trigger, power Scharhrot and steal a letter/Critical Trigger, all to Scharhrot." said Enishi, who put two more cards in his damage zone.

"Double trigger, that's what they call getting lucky," Enishi thought after placing his two cards in the damage zone.

"Now you follow your Chronojet, attack." Chrono attacked Enishi again, but... "Guard." Esnishi blocks Chrono's attack.

"It ended with you Chronoclaw." Chrono sought to do more damage to Enishi with his latest attack, but...

"Generation Guard! False Dark Wings, Agrat bat Mahlat. Skill Activated. Soul Charge and [Shield] +5k" Enishi blocks Chrono's last attack.

"Turn End," Chrono said, disappointed that he didn't accomplish his task.

"Stand and Draw. Stride Generation! One who Splits Darkness, Bladermaus!" Enishi called a Stride that made Taiyou have a bad time.

"Taiyou, that wasn't the unit that beat you in the second phase?" asks Hiroki.

"Yes, it is, it is a unit that can give Chrono-san many problems." replied the young chestnut man.

"I knew it, by that evil aura, he must be a villain!" said Hiroki aloud.

"[Again, he thinks someone is a villain. What a bad habit he has, one of these days will make him the wrong person.]" Saori writes in her notebook.

"It's something we can't change..." Taiyou answers quietly.

"Stride Skill, Soul Charge, pick a re-guard and remove it." Chrono puts Chronoethos in his drop zone.

"Call, Demonted Executioner, with his skill I put a unit with Darkness in the soul and activate his skill, [Power] +5k. Call Edge in the Darkness. Skill activated [Power] +3k. Call Monochrome of Nightmareland, skill activated, Soul Charge, Charge Counter and stole a card." said Enishi, who was filling his field.

"The power of Darkness increases the power of your units. It was d to be expected of the former leader of the Dark zone branch." thought Chrono.

"Glazend attacks your vanguard." Enishi sent one of his rear to attack Chrono.

"Guard, I also activate Nepada's skill, Intercept." said Chrono defends himself from Enishi's attack.

"Bledermaus attacks. Darkness! Since I have 10 or more letters in my soul, I put my soul grade 0 on the deck and shuffle, Bladermaus and Demonted, [Power] +5k, after my attack he obtained [Stand]." said Enishi, who as Bdermalaus attacked Chrono.

"Perfect guard." But Chrono defends himself from the attack.

"Triple drive: No trigger/Heal trigger, I heal a damage and power to Bladermaus/No trigger." commented Enishi who heals a damage.

"I have enough to defend myself. Now it all depends on luck." Chrono thought.

"Skill activated, Bledermaus [Stand], Drive -2, with the support of Edge in the Darkness attack." said Enishi, who attacked Chrono for the second time with his vanguard.

"Guard, Intercept." replies Chrono defends himself from attack, but...

"Drive Check: Critical Trigger, all to Blademaus, Blademaus ends this game." said Enishi, who takes two more damage to Chrono.

"That's what I was afraid of." Chrono shows his two damages, and seeing that neither was a trigger, he had decided the winner of the match.

"How about this! The winner of the match is... Former branch chief Satoru Enishi! Now let's go to the third battle." the commentator said...

"Shindou, you did it well," Enishi said congratulating Chrono.

"Likewise, after the fight of Tokoha and Kumi. We will do our best to help you and find Luna. And we'll talk to her." Chrono and Enishi pumps their fists before going with their teammates.

_**To be Continued...**_


	43. Turn - 43

_**Turn 43: **_**Reflection!**

_**After finishing the fight Chrono and Enishi shake hands, and both redheads return to their teammates...**_

"Chrono..." Tokoha was coming to try to cheer him up, but... "I know I lost, you don't need to remind me." Chrono said, causing Tokoha to get upset.

"Excuse me for worrying about you..." said she quietly, Chrono realizes her attitude and says... "I'm going to get some fresh air."

At that moment Kazuma arrives, and he stumbles upon Chrono, but he doesn't say a word... Until he sees Tokoha. "I won't ask what happened, as I saw the result, but it's obvious that he's having a hard time." Kazuma said.

"But he doesn't have to yell at me that way either." Tokoha replied.

"Well, I think you're right about that..." Kazuma said, while he thought..._"What could have happened to the idiot?"_

"I'm going to talk to him." Tokoha said, but Kazuma stops her. "Did you forget... You're next! If you're going to talk to him, its ok, but do it after your fight." Add he, while Tokoha sighs and before he goes to the arena...

"We've solved a problem, now try to win for him and let's solve the problem of that idiot later. Kazuma added, referring to the problem they had with Luna.

"Ok, and thank you." Said Tokoha, who was approaching the arena... "We see each other again Tokoha-chan." said a very enjoyable voice.

"Kumi..." Tokoha responded with a somewhat depressive tone.

"All right Tokoha-chan?" asked Kumi when she saw her friend's face...

"Yes, don't worry..." she responds. "I must win... And prove to Chrono that he can count on me when he needs it." Tokoha thought.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Battle Sister, Kipferl/Augury Maiden, Ida"

"Ride! Battle sister, Cocoa. Skill Cocoa: I look at the top card of my deck and put it in the bottom." Kumi places the letter he had taken out and puts it at the bottom of his deck. "I finish my turn..."

"Ride! Trust Maiden, Odette. With Ida's boost, Odette attack!" Tokoha made her first attack.

"No Guard" Her friend responds.

"Drive check: Heal trigger! Odette [Power] + 5k." Tokoha as Odette attacked Kumi's Vanguard.

"Damage check: No trigger (grade 1)" replied Kumi who was putting a grade one in his Damage zone.

"It's my turn. Ride! Battle sister, Crepe, in addition... Call! Battle sister, Rusk." Kumi called one more unit to bolster his attack.

"I must think of something... Or Kumi will beat me. Although she has improved quite a bit." Tokoha thought, while... "Crepe attacks!"

"No guard!" replies Tokoha as Kumi carried out his attack.

"Drive check: Critical trigger! The critical goes to my vanguard, and power to Rusk." Kumi said, while Tokoha put two cards in his damage zone. "Damage check: I critical trigger power to my vanguard/ No trigger (grade 1)" replies Tokoha.

"I still don't finish Tokoha-chan!" said Kumi... "I activate Rusk's Skill, when she attacks soul blast from a Battle sister and she gets + 3k." adding her, leaving her friend in three damages.

"Ride! Anelma... With Ida's boost, Anelma attacks!" Tokoha attacked Kumi, but... She realized something strange...

"No guard." she says, without defending herself from Tokoha's attack.

"Drive Check: No trigger (grade 1)" Tokoha felt depressed and Kumi knew it, but she couldn't let his team down.

"Heal trigger, power to my Vanguard..." Kumi replied...

"Turn end..." Tokoha couldn't make any more moves so I waited to see her to her friend.

"Ride! Battle sister, Madeleine. I move Rusk to the (RC) below and call another Battle sister, Ruks." Tokoha was thinking about how to defend herself, because if her friend took out a double or triple critic this would be the end.

"Madeleine, attack!" Kumi as Madeleine attacked Tokoha, who doesn't defend herself again... "Twin drive: Stand trigger! Rusk gets [Power] +5k/ No trigger (grade two)." Said Kumi, who revealed a trigger. "Tokoha-chan, everything is all right?" she asks worried... "It's like you're not having fun or something." Add her, while Rusk attacked Tokoha.

"Perfect guard!" Tokoha defends herself... "Yes, I'm fine. So many things have happened... I can't let that make me lose a game." She added.

"Ride! Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha." Tokoha appeared on the battlefield as Ahsha. "Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno. I activate Ahsha's Skill, for a Soul blast... I'm calling another Ida. Now I activate the Winter Skill, pay another Soul blast and return up to five 'Normal Units' from my drop zone. If I return five I do Counter charge and Soul charge. Besides... I call Noel and Diane. Now I activate The Skill of Ida: I put it in [Rest] and select two units, and those units are treated with the same name. So... Noel and Ida are treated like 'Diane' and now Bloom!" Tokoha towards his 'Bloom' so she can reduce Kumi's hand.

"Inverno attacks!" Tokoha as Inverno attacked Kumi but... "Generation Guard!" she defends herself with Excite Battle sister, Bavarois. "Skill of Bavarois: I reveal a card and if it's a grade 1, she gets [Shield] + 5k" said Kumi unfortunately during her Draw if she had taken a grade one, but... By revealing the letter... This one had come out a Stand trigger, which had to return to the bottom of his deck so he put Ginger to increase his shield.

"Triple drive: critical trigger! All to Diane/ critic trigger! All to Noel/ no trigger (grade 3)" to everyone's surprise... Tokoha had managed to recover and managed to get out two critical triggers.

"Now I attack with Noel," Tokoha said... "No Guard!" replies Kumi by placing two more cards in his damage zone.

"With Ida's boost, Diane Attack!" Tokoha attacked Kumi with a very strong attack, but... "Perfect guard!" Kumi manages to stop Tokoha's attack.

"Before I finish, I activate Ahsha's Skill and call another Ahsha to the field. Now, Turn End..." Tokoha added.

"Well, Stride Generation! Battle sister Miroir. Skill from Kipferl: I command her to soul and all my battle sisters gets [power] +3k." said Kumi, who was trying to win for his team.

"No guard... Come on! Kumi show me how much you've improved..." Tokoha said.

"Triple drive: No trigger (grade 3) /no trigger (grade 2) / Stand trigger." Adds Kumi, who only reveals one stand trigger.

"Damage check: Heal trigger!" Tokoha was hurting himself.

"Now Mirnoir's 'Oracle' is activated. My entire Front row wins 1k for each card in the hand... And I have 7." Smiley Kumi... "Now my Rusk is going to attack you Tokoha-chan." Said Kumi, who attacked Tokoha with his last re-guard.

"That unit has 30k... I need something to stop it and win..." Tokoha thought... "Generation Guard! Marlena. She wins 15 if I have 2 cards with 'Ranunculus' in her name." She was defying her.

"Stride Generation! Celine. I activate Ida's skill, I put it in my Soul... Now I get The Diane back from my drop zone. Now I activate Celine's skill: for a Counter blast I call a unit in my hand, and if you have 'Bloom' I make counter charge and soul charge, plus the unit I call gets +5k. Tokoha was preparing to do his Bloom.

"I activate Ida's skill, so Ahsha and Noel become 'Diane' and now they all get Bloom."

"Tokoha's Bloom is always amazing..." thought Kumi.

"Celine, Vanguard attacks!" Tokoha as Celine attacked Kumi. Kumi could not stop The Tokoha attack, as she did not have enough shield to block the attack.

"No Guard!" she responds.

"Triple drive: critical trigger! Everything to my vanguard/ no trigger (Sentinel) / No trigger (a grade3)" said Tokoha revealing his three cards from the top of the deck.

"Damage check: No trigger (grade two) / critical trigger." Kumi puts two more cards in her Damage zone reaching six... So Team Moonlight had been eliminated from the tournament.

"You did well Tokoha-chan, but it's all right?" asks Kumi again. "Yeah, it's just that I have to solve a problem with an idiot." Tokoha replied, after shaking hands with her friend she goes to find Chrono, but it was too late... He was already gone.

* * *

_**While with Kazuma...**_

"Well, the final will be held in a week, participants are asked to come in long enough, to give us a final to entertain the audience." Ibuki said, while Kazuma saw his brother. _"I'll get stronger... But... I'll be able to do it in a week?"_ he wondered...

_"So a week, eh?"_ thought Miguel "This will be the worst week for you Shindou Chrono."

"If you look for your sister, she went after the idiot." Kazuma tells Mamoru... Tokoha returns to the stadium with a slightly depressive face as she didn't know what to do.

"Tokoha is everything all right?" asks his brother a little worried.

"Yeah or I think so..." she responds with sadness...

**_After a few hours, Chrono arrived at the apartment, he obviously wasn't well. Since the news of his aunt's wedding still had him very confused, and if that were not enough... He had lost to Satoru Enishi. Mikuru saw him come home, but he seemed upset so he decided not to talk about the wedding issue anymore. After having slept a while, he decided to send a message to Tokoha apologizing, as he tried to call her several times, but she didn't answer._**

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"Come on, answer..." thought Chrono, who was calling Tokoha again.

"Yeah" responds to a voice that made Chrono happy.

"Tokoha, I'm glad you answered, I need..." Chrono said, but is interrupted by Tokoha... "I don't want to."

"But I'm not telling you anything yet?" adds the redhead.

"I know, but you were very clear yesterday, weren't you? You said that I take care of **'My Business'** or you've forgotten?" she yells at her on the phone.

"I apologize for that... I wasn't thinking." Chrono was trying to apologize for yesterday, but. "Besides that, you yelled at me, when I was just worried about you." She said who suddenly sheds a few tears. 'You said it a minute ago, didn't you? **'I wasn't thinking'** I wonder if you've ever done it." She added.

"Do you think you can give me five seconds only?" insisted Chrono.

"Well, I'll see you in the park. I need to talk to you too." She answered in a serious way.

"Well, I'll see you there." Chrono said before he hung up.

"Chrono, about my wedding..." Mikuru said when he saw that his nephew was enlisted to leave. "We can talk about that later, I need to solve a problem before it gets bigger." after telling that to his Aunt, Chrono leaves to meet Tokoha in the park.

_**Minutes later...**_

"I'm sorry I'm late." It said Chrono, who arrived tired.

"The important thing is that you're here." She answers. "Chrono, this isn't going to work." Tokoha said about to cry.

"What are you talking about?" asks Chrono. "Ours, the relationship we had, including the fake relationship we started... It has only brought problems."

"You're not serious, are you?" asks Chrono.

"Luna was very affected by this, besides you and I never stopped fighting. And yesterday you didn't agree to tell me anything and you just left. Tell me Shindou Chrono, what kind of relationship is this?! Because... Now I don't know..." Tokoha responds to the edge of crying...

"If that's what you want... I will respect your decision, but... Before you do something you don't want... Please listen to me." Chrono says, who was trying to explain himself. "Mikuru will be married soon... As soon as I heard the news I was left in shock and I didn't know what to do or what to answer... She's like my mother and she's also the only close family I have..."

"Eh?" Tokoha reacted surprised...

"What I said Mikuru is getting married." Repeat Chrono... "To be honest, I'm afraid... I don't know who the hell that guy is, and if he does something bad to Mikuru-san?"

After listening to it Tokoha starts laughing "Hey, I'm talking very seriously." Chrono responds by annoyed by the fact that Tokoha had laughed.

"Sorry, but you sounded just like my father." Tokoha said, trying to control his laughter. "You know... I think you should trust Mikuru-san more." she added.

"I trust her!" replies Chrono... Tokoha raises an eyebrow "it doesn't look like it." And then add... "If you trusted her, you would accept the person she chose to be happy. But isn't it, or am I wrong?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand, after all. You have a family after all." Chrono said, and those words echoed in Tokoha... "You're right, I know your past, but... That doesn't dictate your future." said Tokoha seriously... "You sound like you don't want to move forward... As if you don't want to be with me!" yells Tokoha at him.

"It's not like that..." Chrono responds...

"Then what is it?" asks Tokoha. "For me and Mikuru we are exactly the same. We are both in love and want to be happy... But it seems that you and my father don't see it that way." He added Tokoha with tears in his eyes.

"Then tell me what to do... I... I don't know right now..." I said Chrono with slob. "First apologizes, then stop acting like an idiot and use your head more." Tokoha replied. "Then we'll talk about ourselves and the way you yelled at me and you told me it wasn't my business." she adds at him.

_**Minutes later...**_

"Chrono how good you arrive" greets his aunt as he sees him coming through the door.

"Sorry..." apologized redheaded boy to her aunt... "I've been avoiding the matter because I thought I could lose you, but... If that guy makes you happy. Then I wish you the best Mikuru-san." Chrono added.

Mikuru was surprised to hear her nephew congratulate her on her wedding, which she nearly cried, but... I can tell a certain person watching everything... "I think I should thank you for this Tokoha-chan." Mikuru said, leaving Tokoha surprised.

"You mustn't thank me, we all need a little nudge once in a while." she replies. "And more if it's Chrono." Adds Mikuru, which is why the two begin to laugh...

"You know I'm still here, right?" Chrono complained.

"Yeah, we know" they answer. Tokoha was about to return home when... Chrono's cell phone rings.

"Oh, a call from Kazuma?" did Chrono say when he saw his cell phone.

"You know what he wants?" asks Tokoha.

"No idea..." Chrono responds. Minutes later Chrono and Tokoha leave Mikuru's apartment, and head to Capital Card, but…

"Shindou-san!" says a very animated voice.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" asks Chrono when he saw Naka's girls, while Tokoha greeted Nana as if they were friends.

"Do you know anything about Kaourko?" asks a masculine-looking girl. "No, Claudine and Maya haven't told you anything?" replied Chrono.

"What are you talking about?" asks Tokoha, which is why Nana brought her up to speed. "That's terrible! And right during U20!" says Tokoha worried.

"And there's more... After a week Hikari left." Karen said a little sad. "Does that mean there are three missing? Kagura Hikari, Hanayagi Kaoruko and Hoshimi Junna. What's going on here?" said Chrono quietly...

"Oh, you're with your fan club." Kazuma said, who had gone looking for his teammates.

"Why did you call us?" comments Chrono... "The finals will be in a week, we need to train." Kazuma said who had only one thing in mind... Bring his brother back.

"I'm glad to find you." He said a voice in the distance, everyone turned his gaze only to see Aichi approaching them.

"Sendou Aichi!" all Naka students get less excited about Nana, as she already knew him.

"Aichi-san what's going on?" asks Chrono... "Ibuki asked me for a favor and wants me to train them before I go to the United States." Answer the blue haired boy.

"Well, let's go to Capital Card. And Girls... Don't worry, we'll do everything we can to find your friends." Aichi said.

"Aichi-san is great, you wouldn't want Chrono-san to be like that." When it was Nana's question, Tokoha imagined him but then she retracted... "No, he's fine as he is." Tokoha responds.

_**Minutes later everyone arrives at Card capital #2 only for Naka's girls to take another surprise, as Susugamori Ren sat on a couch.**_

_**The question is... What was Ren doing there? And what kind of training will Aichi give the Team Generation?**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	44. Turn - 44

"Quick, Quick! I want to get started as soon as possible!" said Susugamori Ren.

"Who is this guy..." Kazuma was surprised... "Don't know who he is!" Naka's girls react annoyed.

Tokoha laughs at the girls' action, until she appears... "You should respect Ren-sama." Asaka complained.

"Well, who am I going to face Aichi-kun?" Ren asked, until... "I will be your opponent..." Kazuma said leaving everyone surprised...

* * *

**Turn 44: The Legends Vs New Generation!**

"Well, then let's get started boy." Ren replies. "My name is Shouji Kazuma." Added Kazuma...

"Kazuma... Kazu... Oh... Ma-kun. Well... Let's start Ma-kun." He said Ren, making Kazuma annoying.

"Stand Up!/'The'/ Vanguard."

_"Why did he say 'The'..."_ thought Kazuma...

"Ride! Fighting Knight, Claudas. And I move David to the bottom (RC) circle." Ren moved his starter unit to the circle below to give more power to his unit.

My turn... Ride! Dragwizard, Knies. And I move Route to the (RC) below." Kazuma said... "With Rute's boost, Knies attacks Claudas."

"No guard" Ren responds.

"Drive check: Draw trigger! Knies gets +5k and stole a letter." Kazuma took the first card from the top of his deck and put it in his hand.

"Damage check: uhm... non-trigger" replies Ren, while putting a card in his Damage zone. "This guy seriously is going to take the fight seriously or I just missed my time?" asked Kazuma.

"My turn Ma-kun. Ride! Hoel and I'll call Swordbreaker. Now I activate the Skill of Swordbreaker: Soul blast and steal a card." Ren turned David's card and began his attack "With David's boost, Hoel attacks Knies."

"No guard" replies Kazuma.

"Booo... No trigger" replies Ren, who reveals a grade two during his Drive check.

"Ride! Dragwizard, Liafail. In addition... I call Swordbreaker and Howl Owl. I activate howl owl skill: go to my Soul and Swordbreaker gets +3k... In addition, Swordbreaker's Skill: Soul blast is activated and I draw a card." Kazuma said.

"Come on Ma-kun, give your best effort!" commented Ren, making Kauma upset... "No one calls me like that! Liafail Attack!" He added, who begins his attack with his vanguard.

"Ren's doing it again." Someone who came into the store... "It's the boy's fault for not concentrating." A blue-haired woman replied.

"No Guard." Ren said... "Drive check: Critical trigger! Criticical Liafail and power for Swordbreaker." Added Kazuma...

"That's two damages to me, right?" says Ren... "By the way, why are you get annoy, we're supposed to be having fun, don't wet?" adds Ren with a smile, which made Asaka faint.

"Swordbreaker, attack!" Kazuma was attacking with his last unit, but... "Guard!" Ren is defended... "Sorry boy, but I can't let this end yet." he adds.

"Turn End..." Kazuma said.

"Ride! Blaster dark 'Diablo' plus... I call Death feather Eagle." Ren calls his Avatar. "Get ready boy, this time I'm serious." Ren added, who as Blaster Dark attacked Kazuma.

"Guard!" Kazuma responds... "Very brave... Or maybe... No. Twin Drive: critical trigger! Power to Swordbreaker and critical to my vanguard/ Heal trigger! I'm powering Swordbreaker and I'm heal a damage." Ren said.

"Damage check: critical trigger... All for Liafail/ No trigger (grade 2)" Kauma puts his two cards in his damage zone... "I'm not done yet... Swordbreaker attacks!" added Ren, who attacked with his last unit.

"Guard!" Kazuma manages to block Ren's attack at the last minute. "Ride! Dragheart, Luard. Let's go... Devour everything in your path and let nothing be... Stride Generation! Dark Dragon, Carnivore Dragon. I activate the Skill de Luard: Counter blast and call two units of grade one in different (RC). I call Knies and Swordbreaker... Now I activate the Skill of Swordbreaker: Soul blast and steal a card, Skill from Carnivore Dragon: I remove one of my units and if my opponent doesn't remove two of their units, my entire Front row gets + 4k." said Kazuma, while removing Rute.

"Carnivore Dragon, Attack!" Kazuma attacked Ren, but the redhead simply responds... "No guard!"

"Triple Drive: critical trigger! critical to my Vanguard and power Knies/Draw trigger! More power for Knies and draw a card/no trigger." Ren puts two cards in his damage zone... "Now it's Knies' turn!" said Kazuma, who attacked Ren again.

"Generation Guard! Dark Knight, Ludvik" defends himself, Kazuma finishes his turn because he wasn't able to do more. "Stride Generation! Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster 'Diablo'... I also call Macha, Death Feather Eagle and Hoel." Ren called his first Stride.

"Macha attacks your vanguard!" Ren's re-guard attacked Kazuma, but... Kazuma protects itself with a zero grade "Guard!"

"Not bad boy, but... I activate Mahca's ability, Counter blast and call a grade one." Ren congratulated him, but his attacks were not yet over. "Spectral Blaster 'Diablo' attacks him. I activate his skill: Soul blast and flip a card from my G zone selected one of my re-guards and withdrawal... Spectral now gets a skill: Two Counter Blast and I retire David, at the end of the battle Spectral gets [Stand] and drive -2." explained Ren...

"It doesn't matter... His attack didn't pass." Kazuma said confidently. "Triple drive: Critical trigger! Critical for Spectral and power for Hoel/ Heal trigger! Power for Macha and I heal a damage/ Stand trigger! Power for Hoel and [Stand] for Macha. Now... Spectral [Stand] and I call Black Sage, Charon."

"Hoel Attacks Knies..." I said Ren, but Kazuma didn't defend himself. "Spectral, your next..." Ren attacked Kazuma again. "Generation Guard! Plotmaker Dragon" Kazuma manages to stop Ren's attack, but... He still had one last attack...

"Macha Finish him!" said Ren, but... Kazuma uses another G guard and manages to block the attack.

"My turn... Stride Generation! I'm going to return two Normal Units, so I can do Stride at no cost... Draganger, Ogma. I call Spray Dragon, Morfessa, Two Abyssal Owl and Swordbreaker. Now I activate the Ogma Skill. As you don't have enough Re- Guards... You must discard 5 cards from your hand." Kazuma smiled.

"Wow, that's aggressive." Aichi was surprised.

"Ren-sama don't lose!" Asaka added.

"No guard... I'm sorry A-chan, I can't fight against that..." Ren apologized "Triple Drive: Draw trigger! / No trigger (grade one) / Critic trigger!" said Kazuma, it was only a matter of time and seeing the result...

"Damage Check: No trigger/ Heal trigger!" Ren was cured one of his damage... "Well, I'm going now serious, kid." he added.

"Ride! Stride Generation! Phantom Blaster 'Diablo'... I activate your Skill: Counter Blast and Flip a G unit with the same name and get 10k extra critical. Also get the following Skill: I withdraw three of my units and my opponent must withdraw two... If you don't, you can't use cards from your hand to defend yourself." said Ren, while Kazuma was stunned to be unable to do anything.

"No Guard!" Kazuma said when he saw the letters in his hand... "Triple Drive: Critical trigger! All to my vanguard/ Critic trigger! Everything to my Vanguard/Stand Trigger power Macha." For more Heal trigger, he take out, the result has been already a fact... Kazuma had been defeated by Susugamori Ren.

"Ren-sama you were great!" was congratulated by Asaka as usual.

"I Lost..." Kazuma said... "But it was a good fight Ma-kun" says Chrono, who wanted to lift his partner's spirits.

"Don't call me that!" yells Kazuma... "But your friend is right Ma-kun, it was a good fight. I think you need this to get better." Ren tells him, who, after congratulating him, he gives the card of 'Dragstrider, Luard'.

"Well, now it's our turn Chrono-kun." Aichi said keeping a friendly smile.

"Eh, yes..." the redhead answered. "I always be waiting for this moment."

"Stan Up! Vanguard!"

"Chrono Dran/ Blue Squad Barcgal"

"Ride! Chronoethos jackal." Aichi shows a smile when he sees Chrono's unit... "Hey? So that's your Gear Chronicle. Surprising!" said The Movie-Blue Boy.

"Ride! Little Tactician, Marron. Now with Barcgal's boost, Marron attacks Chronoethos." Said Aichi, who like Marron attacked Chronoethos.

"No Guard!" replies Chrono... "Uhm... No Trigger." Aichi said when revealing a grade one.

"Damage Check: No trigger..." Chrono adds by leaving a grade one in his damage zone.

"Ride! Chronobeat buffalo, I also call Lugal-Ure. Here I go Aichi-san!" said Chrono, as he called a unit to the field.

"Go ahead, don't hold back." Aichi responds... "With Dran's boost, Chronobeat attacks Marron!" commented Chrono, while his unit attacked Marron.

"No Guard." Aichi replied with a smile. "Drive check: no trigger (Grade one)" said Chrono revealing Steam Breath Dragon.

"Damage check: critical trigger! All the power for Marron" Aichi said... "If Chrono had attacked with Lugal-Ure first... I'm sure he'd take the advantage." Tokoha thought, while watching the fight.

"Get up my Avatar! Ride! Blasteeer Blaaaade." Aichi places his flagship card on the board, while Tokoha continues to hesitate.

"I call Favored Pupil of Light and Dark, Llew and also Floral Paladin, Flogal." Aichi called two more units... "With the Barcgal boost, Blaster Blade... Attacks Chronobeat." Aichi said, while Chrono could not defend himself...

"Don't guard!" replies the redhead. "Drive Check: crtitical trigger! Critical for Blaster Blade and power for Llew." He mentioned Aichi, while his Blaster Blade split Chronobeat in half with his sword.

"Damage Check: Critic trigger!" said Chrono, while his unit matched Llew's powers. "Llew, attack him. By the way Chrono... Llew wins +3k when boosted by 'Floral Paladin, Flogal' or 'Blaster Friend, Baregalor' but my goal isn't Chronobeat... The true is that... My goal is... Lugal-Ure!" Llew attacks Lugal-ure, Chrono has no choice and he put him in his drop zone.

"That's great Aichi-san!" Chrono reacts excitedly... "Really? Well, since after Llew attacks, he goes to my Soul and... I call a Blaster Blade and he gets +3k. Unfortunately, it's not that strong, so I'll have to finish for now." Answer Aichi.

"Let us move forward together towards a new future. Ride! Chronojet Dragon G. With Dran Boost, Chronojet Dragon... Attacks!" while in Cray... Chronojet attacked Blaster Blade with two punches.

"No trigger..." Chrono responds, when making his drive check. "Damage check: Heal trigger! Unfortunately, I can't heal my damages." Added Aichi...

"Turn end..." Chrono said...

"Evolve, and resurface with a new power! Ride! Blasteeer Blaaade Exceeed." Aichi called a new Blaster blade, which left everyone surprised... "Ara ara~ Aichi-kun has a new blaster, I wonder what he'll do." Ren said quietly.

"Stride Generation! Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver... I activate your Skill: Counter charge and get a Drive +1 if I have a Blaster or Alfred in my heart. I attacked with Blaster Blade!" said Aichi, which surprised Chrono...

"Melem, Guard!" Chrono manages to stop Aichi's attack, but... "I activate the Skill of Flogal: Counter blast and [Stand] to Blaster Blade, plus Flogal returns to my deck." Added Aichi...

"It's that a joke?!" Chrono and Tokoha were surprised.

"Now... Gancelot! Attack your Vanguard!" Aichi attacked Chronojet with his Stride, but... "Perfect Guard!" Chrono manages to stop the Aichi's attack, or so he believed the... "Quadruple check: Heal trigger! I heal and power to blaster blade/ No trigger (grade 3) / No trigger (grade one) / critical trigger! All a blaster blade." The Aichi Blaster blade had 19k, Chrono had to find a way to defend himself or would have two more damage...

"No Guard!" says Chrono when he sees his hand... That's when Blaster Blade attacked Chronojet, causing Chrono to put two more cards in his damage zone.

"Stride Generation! Meta-push Huang-long. Skill from Chonojet Dragon G: I make Time Leap to Dran and call Melem. Dran's Skill: he goes to my Soul and I call Chronojet Dragon, I also call Chronoethos." Tokoha, seeing Chrono's play, and she noticed that he was tense. She wanted to tell him something, but... Misaki told her she could tell him after the fight.

"Melem attacks!" said Chrono... "No Guard!" replies Aichi.

"Damage check: Heal trigger! I think I can't heal..." Aichi said smiling. "Melem Skill: I call Lucky pot Dracokid, and activate his skill: My vanguard gets +3k." added the redhead.

"No Guard" Aichi replied again...

"Triple drive: No trigger (grade two) / No trigger (grade two) /Critic trigger! Power Chronojet and critical to my vanguard." Chrono added. To Chrono's fortune the cards that came out during Aichi's damage check were two degrees one. "I still have an Aichi-san attack left. With the Chronoethos boost... Chronojet dragon, attack!" said Chrono, but...

"Generation Guard! Great Flash, Iseult!" Chrono is surprised to see Aichi stop his latest attack... "Turn End... So the Chronojet I call for Dran's ability returns to my hand." Chrono said who was still surprised.

"Stride Generation! Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver! I activate your Skill: I flip a unit of the same name into my G zone, pay a counter blast and finally download a card. My Blaster Blade now gets a 'Twin drive' during its battle phase." Aichi said, while Tokoha and Chrono were stunned.

"Please Aichi-san, tell me when you are done..." commented Chrono, who doubted to be able to endure another turn. Aichi laughs a little "Yes, I'll call Marron. And I activate his Skill: Counter blast and call a unit 'Royal Paladin' from my deck, that unit gets +3k. I call Bedivere and since I have an Alfred from Vanguard, Bredivere gets +3k. Forgiveness Chrono-kun, but I also call Key, and as it is in the same column as Bedivere. Kay gets +2k and I make a counter charge." Smiled Aichi.

"That deck is invincible..." Chrono thought...

"Blaster Blade attacks!" said Aichi, but... "Guard" Chrono makes one last attempt to defend himself...

"Twin drive: No trigger (two Sentinels)" said Aichi revealing the two letters of his drive check. "Now it's your turn... Alfred!" Aichi attacked Chrono with his stride... The question is whether Chrono could take it?

No Guard!" replies Chrono by placing a grade two and at the same time his fifth damage... "My last attack... Bedivere, attack Chronojet dragon!" Unfortunately the card that came out was a sentinel and with that Chrono had already reached six damages.

"You're stronger than I thought, Aichi-san." Chrono said, as he picked up his cards. "Well, now I'm next!" said Tokoha excitedly as she wanted to fight Aichi and avenge Chrono.

"Sorry Tokoha, let's leave it for another time, Ok." The young blue haired man was apologizing to her. "Eh, why?" asked Tokoha.

"Because I have to go back to the United States." Aichi said... Okay, let's fight another time." Tokoha responds. "And girls don't worry, if anyone can find their friends, that's Kai." Added the young blue haired.

"I have to go, there's something I have to do." Nana said... Who was still excited about the two fights she saw. "Something to do with your scholarship, Nana?" asks Tokoha.

"No, I just want to check something with a certain silly girl." replies Nana..."Certain silly girl, do you know who she's talking about?" Karen asks... Chrono, Tokoha and Kazuma realized that Nana was talking about Luna. "Well, I'm going. It was a pleasure to see you in person, Suzugamori-san, Narumi Asaka-san and Tetsu-san the fights I saw today were amazing!" she said goodbye...

* * *

_**Hours later...**_

"Misaki-san, I have a problem... You think you can help me?" asks Tokoha. "Yes, but before... Chrono. You can come for a minute..." replies Misaki, who decides to talk to the redhead.

"What's going on Misaki-san?" asks Chrono... "I know what you're going through. And I know that even though you're very strong you wouldn't have been able to beat Aichi, but... For a second the fear took hold of you, didn't it?" said Misaki, who had seen the whole Fight between the two.

"As you knew..." Chrono said surprised... "Shin! You have nothing to say?" Misaki shouted, at the time... Shinemon Nitta walked out in fear and took a few steps to the front.

"And say something..." Misaki responded angrily... "Sorry Chrono-kun!" apologized the man with dark green hair and glasses.

"Hey, what are you talking about Shin-san?" asked Chrono... "You'll see... I am... I... I am the person Mikuru is going to marry." Shin responded with nerves.

"That's great, you don't think Chrono?" said Tokoha, while Chrono was still in shock. Shin scratched the back of his head as there was a very large silence and the situation seemed somewhat tense, until.. "Sorry Shin-san, Chrono has been somewhat afraid... About the wedding. He thinks he'll lose Mikuru forever, but now that he knows it's you... I'm sure he'll be quite down." He commented Tokoha, who broke the silence.

"Tokoha!" shouts Chrono, who blushes with shame. "I just want to know one thing... What you told me that time, is it true?" asked Chrono. "Yes, I promise to take care of Mikuru at all times. And I promise you and my master, that I will make Mikuru very happy..." Shin replied. Chrono smiled for a moment and said... "Then I have nothing more to say."

"See you." Chrono said he left Card Capital... "Wait for me Chrono!" shouted Tokoha, who was after him.

As they both got going..."You think I did the right thing?" Shin asks.

"Yeah, Chrono is no longer a child, but it seems that he also found someone who is special for him." Misaki added, as she watched Chrono and Tokoha walking down the street.


	45. Turn - 45

**The next day...**

"Chrono hurry up or we'll be late!" shouted Tokoha, who was running towards the stadium.

"I'm coming, though I think we should have waited for Kazuma." Chrono complained, while running with Tokoha. Until...

"They finally come." Kazuma said who had already arrived..."I need to talk to you..." Kazuma commented with a very serious look.

"What's it about?" asks Tokoha..."Yeah, you can wait until we sweep the floor with Team Ogre." Chrono adds.

"I'm afraid not... What I'm going to tell you is something terrible."

* * *

**Turn 45: ****The Final Battle!**

_**[Flashback...]**_

"Hello!" said a voice that Luna immediately recognized...

"You are... Daiba Nana or am I wrong?" Luna replies when she sees Nana approach her. "Yes, by the way... How it's going?" asks the girl with banana-shaped pigtails to Luna.

"Fine. I was just rejected, one of my friends goes out with the guy I love, I did horrible things because of my jealousy and if that wasn't enough I was eliminated from the tournament." Luna responds with sarcasm.

"The good thing is that you got your sense of humor back." Nana smiled..."And that... I'm sure everyone hates me now." Luna answered. "The important thing is that you've already realized your mistakes, and that you don't always win in the war of love," Nana commented.

"Yes, but... I'd like him to pay for what he's going to do..." It said Luna. "But it was your decision to accept the deal or not?" asks Nana. "I know... But at the time I wasn't thinking things clearly. Not even... I know how to apologize to Tokoha-san." she answer, who kept seeing the lake.

"I told you you'd leave that to me. I'll take some of your guilt." It said a male voice who is slowly approaching..."leaving aside what Shindou and Anjou have against that subject. I'll pay for making you take a path that wasn't for you." added Kazuma...

"Thank you..." Luna responds, and an awkward silence becomes present. "By the way Shouji, what are you doing here?" asks Nana trying to break the silence.

"I? Uh... Well, I was..." Kazuma said, as he got nervous and blushed... "Oh, I see... You were worried about Luna-chan." replies Nana with a laugh.

"What? No! I just..." Kazuma blushed more, while a slight blush began to be felt on Luna's face. "You don't need to hide it, now she knows."" Nana commented. Then she approaches Luna and says in her ear... "What does it matter that it's not Shindou, the important thing is to look at what's in front of you and you'll see a guy who cares about you."

"Good... I have to go, I'll leave them alone." Nana added as she put on a mocking face.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Tokoha and Chrono look a moment and then turn around to see Kazuma... "How cute, Ma-kun is in love"

"Shut your mouth!" he answers.

While they were creating a little scandal... Someone was watching them. _"_Uhm_... I don't know what to say…"_ Luna thought. "Oh Luna!" says Saya, revealing the location of the pink-haired

When they realize Luna's presence, Tokoha goes to where the pink-haired is. "Luna you came!" Again, Luna says nothing, until... "Hey the cat ate your tongue or something?" asks Kazuma. "You better keep your promise." Luna replies. "Yes, yes... Don't worry, I'll mop the floor with him." Kazuma said, after hearing those words Luna leaves, leaving the others surprised. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Just give her a little time." tells Kazuma who lives inside the stadium.

"I think we should trust Kazuma." Chrono adds, and then he and the others also enter the inside of the stadium. When they get to the inside of the stadium, you come across a slightly unpleasant surprise...

"Wow, but we have here... I'm glad to know you made it to the final stage, little brother." Kazumi smiled. "Well are already two of us, I'm glad to know that my beautiful little flower also made it to the final." Miguel said, but... Before he took Tokoha's hand, annoying Chrono pulls Tokoha back. "I will not allow you to harm Tokoha." Chrono responds.

"We'll see it on the battlefield." Miguel said, but is interrupted by Kazuma... "Sorry to interrupt, but... I'll be the one to finish with you."

"They could leave their hostilities for later, by the way. Team Ogre, where its third member is, if she doesn't arrive, they will lose for lack of members." Ibuki said, as he emphasized the rules. But it didn't take long for Verno Farenhart to arrive at the stadium in a limo. "I apologize, I was a little late, I had a commitment to the modeling agency." Apologies, Verno.

"Well, since we're all we can all move on?" asked Onimaru Kazumi. Ibuki puts a serious face would be... And takes the microphone... "Well, before we begin, I'd like to remind all players that they play fair. Mamoru... Say the rules of this final." Ibuki passes the microphone to Mamoru and Mamoru prepares to speak "After thinking about it a lot, we decided that the final stage is a fight to the death... That means that to be U-20 champion the opposing team must have no victory, if his opponent gets to have a victory, he will be able to bring one of his teammates who has been defeated and the victory that the opposing team wore will not count." Mamoru explained...

"Basically, if we lose once, they will take away a victory and we will be at a disadvantage..." Kazuma said... "Teams, choose who will be your first representative..." added Ibuki.

"I'll go first!" says Tokoha to his companions. "Are you sure? They they always start with Verno and then go with Miguel or Onimaru Kazumi." Add Chrono... "Don't worry, did you forget who you're talking to?" says Tokoha, who goes to the arena and effectively bumps into Verno Farenhart.

"Are you ready?" the model asks.

"I'm always ready." Tokoha responds.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Augury Maiden Ida/Origin Godess, Nakisawame."

"Ride! Goddess of Ephemeral, Awanami."

"Ride! Prosperity Maiden, Diane." Tokoha rides and start attacking Verno "with Ida's boost, Diane attacks!" said Tokoha who attacks the blond model

"No guard." she responds.

"Drive check: critical trigger, all to Diane." Tokoha revealing a trigger says.

"Damage check: no trigger (grade one) /no trigger (grade one)" unfortunately Verno, failed to reveal a trigger and puts two cards in his damage zone.

"My turn. Ride! Godess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil. I activate Ninnil's 'Revelation'." It said Verno, who rides to a grade two. It then activates Ninnil's 'revelation' and leaves Nakisawame in rest.

"Drive check: heal trigger, I heal one damage." Added Verno... "Damage check: Heal trigger..." Tokoha puts the heal Trigger in his Damage zone.

"Ride! Good Flower Maiden, Anelma." Tokoha said, while in Cray appeared an Anelma with her face. "With Ida's boost, Anelma attacks Ninnil." Tokoha added, who as Anelma attacked Ninnil.

"No guard!" replies Verno. "Drive check: no trigger (Grade 3)" comments Tokoha a little disillusioned. "Damage check: critical trigger, all to Ninnil." Verno said, while placing the trigger in his damage zone.

"Ride! Prime Beauty, Amaruda." Verno or the diffrider who had taken control of his body appears on the battlefield. "I activate the 'Revelation' of Amaruda, now... I put Nakisawame on rest." She added, as she smiled kindly. "In addition: I call Senri and Kotonoha. Now I activate Kotonoha's 'Revelation': My top card goes to the soul and as it has 'Revelation' gets +2k"

"Damm!... Kotonoha gets +1k for sending a card to the soul, but if she has Revelation... She gets +1k plus..." Tokoha thought.

"Amaruda attacks Anelma" said Verno... "No Guard!" replies Tokoha.

"Twin drive: critical trigger! Power to Kotonoha and criticial to my Vanguard/ no trigger (Grade 3)" Verno reveals a critic and an Ice Crest Godess, Svava. "Damage check: Draw trigger, power to my Vanguard and draw a card/ no trigger (Sentinel)" replies Tokoha, who was now in three damages...

"Kotonoha... Attack!" said Verno, but... "Guard!" Tokoha defends himself with a grade one.

"I haven't given up yet. Ride! Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha, I activate Ahsha's Skill and call another Ida. Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Belief, Celine... Celine Skill: Counterblas and I call a unit, and that unit gets +5k. I call Odette, if that's not enough, I also call Thuria and she gets the name of any of my other units." mentioned Tokoha.

"I see, so that is the power of the ruler of the forest..." thought Verno.

"As I have 4 units with the same name, they get +16k. Celine, attack Amaruda." Then Tokoha's Celine attacked Amaruda, but... "Perfect guard!" Verno manages to stop the attack.

"Triple Drive: Critire tirgger! All for Thuria/ no trigger /critical trigger! Everything for Odette." Tokoha was able to reveal two critics who would put Verno in a very complicated situation...

"Generation Guard! Sky-dome Battle Maiden, Hanasatsuki." Verno manages to stop Tokoha's Second Attack, "I'm not done yet... Odette, attack!" said Tokoha attacking once more.

"No Guard..." Verno responds. "Damage Check: No trigger (grade one) / Stand trigger! Stand to one of my units and power my Vanguard." She added, while putting two more cards in her damage zone.

"Good... You don't play badly, but... Stride generation! Ishtar... I activate Amaruda's Skill and make two soul blast, now I activate Kotonoha's revelation and put Senri on [Rest], activate Nakisawame's skill and she goes to my soul. So [Stand] Sanri, I draw a letter and call two more units." Verno mentioned. "Senri attacks Ahsha!" added Verno...

"Thuria Inercept!" Tokoha blocks the Model's first attack. "Not bad, now it's your turn Ishtar!" Verno attacked Tokoha again... "I activate The skill of Ishtar: Soul blast 3 and a card from my G zone I put it face up. Now if during my drive check I get a grade one or higher unit with 'Revelation', one of my units makes [Stand] by the number of Ishtar face up, plus one of my units gets +3k"explained Verno.

"Generation Guard! Flower princess of Passiflora Caerulea, Mariena. Her skill is that she gets [Shield] + 15k if I have a unit with Ranunculus in your name." Tokoha said blocking the attack...

"Triple Drive: No trigger(grade one) as you know, I make stand to Kukurihime and she gets [power] +3k/ No trigger (grade one) / Stand Trigger! [Stand] and power Senri." Verno said during his Drive check... "Now Senri is attacking you again." Verno was attacking Senri again. "No Guard!" Tokoha responds, placing his fourth damage.

"You forgot the attack of Kotonoha..." I said Verno, but... "Guard!" Tokoha defends herself with a grade one.

"Turn end..." The famous model said when she saw that Tokoha blocked her latest attack... "You're good, but I know an excellent Genesis player who taught me everything. As much as attacking as how I defend myself..." I mentioned Tokoha.

"Let's get this over with..." Tokoha said... "Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno. I activate Ahsha's Skill and call another Odette. Now I activate the Inverno Skill: Soul blast and return 5 'Normal Units' from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck. After that I do Soul charge and Counter charge. Now I activate the Inverno (GB2), and I call another odette." Tokoha said who had the full field.

"Full field..." thought Verno

"Now all of them... Bloom! And in total it's 20k since I have 5 units that have the same name." I explained Tokoha, but..."Intercept and Guard!" Verno defended himself with 31k.

"Triple Drive: Draw trigger! Power to my vanguard and draw a card/no trigger (grade two) / critical trigger! I critical to my Vanguard and power to my Odette on the right." Answer Tokoha, who only expected to see the result... "Damage check: No trigger (grade one) /No trigger (grade two)" after dropping the two damage on her Damage Zone, Verno and Tokoha got shake their hands.

"I won't let you get your goals come true." Tokoha said as he shook hands with Verno.

"What are you talking about?" she asks. "I'm talking about the plan of Onimaru Kazumi and Miguel's." added Tokoha, unfortunately as they both didn't move people start thinking there was a misunderstanding between the two fighters... "Let's continue with this on another time." she replies, Tokoha nods and goes with his teammates, while Verno...

"Don't worry, we'll win the next one and you'll be back in the competition." It says Kazumi/Shiranui. "Yes, but I think I'll go get some fresh air." replies Verno, who goes out for a moment.

"It seems that my time here is over..." Commented Amaruda.

"But what about your research?" asked Verno... "I think that girl solved it. Within it there are many emotions: Love, happiness and joy... Now I know why humans love Vanguard." Answer Amaruda.

"But she said something about Kazumi and Miguel?" asked Verno... "Unfortunately, that's something I don't know, the only one who knew the identity of Kazumi's Diffride was that girl who disappeared." Answer Amaruda.

"Then... This is farewell?" asks Verno.

"Yes, but... Take care of Kazumi and stop him from doing anything foolish." Amaruda said, saying goodbye to her friend, while Verno fell unconscious.

**Meanwhile...**

"The second Fight will take place, please choose the following participants." The commentator said... "Finally..." Kazuma was getting up from his seat. "It's a shame, I'll face Shindou's sidekick, well... Once I'm done with him, I hope you'll let me mop the floor with Shindou, Shiranui." Miguel said very confidently...

_**To be Continued...**_


	46. Turn - 46

**_In the previous chapter..._**

"The second Fight will take place, please choose the following participants." The commentator said... "Finally..." Kazuma was getting up from his seat. "It's a shame, I'll face Shindou's Patiño, well... Once I'm done with him, I hope you'll let me mop the floor with Shindou, Shiranui." Miguel said very confidently...

* * *

**Turn 46: ****The End of The U-20!**

Both boys go to the battle board..."This will be over soon." Miguel said very confidently.

"You seem very confident." Kazuma laughed. "Is that so?... You are nothing to me... I know your story. It's a shame that I have to beat Kazumi's little brother." Miguel replies.

"So your strategy will be using mind games... Well, luckily this doesn't affect me." Kazuma said by placing his deck on the board.

"Luna?" Am reacts surprised, when she saw her friend arrive at the stadium. "Can I sit?" asks Luna, Am very surprised, she let her sit next to her, because despite everything that had happened... They were still friends.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Ride! Rebecca. Well, do your best..." Miguel said while he put a grade one on the board.

"Ride! Dragwizard Knies." Kazuma appears as Knies on the battlefield. "With Rute's boost, Knies attacks!" he added, as he attacked Rebecca.

"No Guard!" Answer Miguel.

"Drive check: no trigger (Sentinel)" after making his Drive check, Kazuma ends its turn.

"Damage check: Heal trigger. Well, I think it's my turn now." Miguel said, putting a card in his Damage zone. "Ride! Gentain Musketeer, Antero," Miguel added, as he called his grade two.

"With May Len's boost, Antero attacks!" said Miguel, who attacked Knies. "No Guard!" replies Kazuma... "Drive check: Draw trigger! I draw a card." Miguel commented, as he rebelled the card from the top of the deck.

"Damage check... Critical trigger." Kazuma replied, while putting the trigger in his damage zone. "I think that'll be enough to show you who's in charge." Miguel said as he laughed.

"Now I understand why Shindou and Anjou hate you, seriously you're hateful. However... I made a promise to that idiot idol, so... I don't plan on losing to someone like you." Kazuma responds. "Ride! Liafail, in addition... I call Swordbreaker and activate his skill: Soul blast and steal a card. In addition... I call Smother Knight, Giva." Add Kazuma while calling two more units.

_"How hateful... This guy is a pain in the ass, just like Shindou."_ Miguel thought.

"Now Liafail, attack!" Kazuma's Liafail attacked Antero, but... "Guard!" Miguel defends himself with two Draw trigger. "Drive check: no trigger (grade one)" Kazuma reveals the card from the top of his deck, and unfortunately there was a grade one, so his attack didn't reach the defense of the blonde.

"Don't forget I still have another unit!" Kazuma now attacks Giva, and this time his attack manages to strike, and make Miguel put another card in his damage zone.

_"Maybe... He can do it, even if he's a rookie... He's playing very well."_ Luna thought, watching the game.

"Ride! Master of Wisteria and called: Cherry Blossom, Augustus and two Ruths." said Miguel, who called three units to put more pressure on his opponent. "Wisteria Attack!" Miguel attacked Kazuma with his grade three... "Quintet Wall!" Kazuma manages to block Miguel's attack.

"You're very persistent. Drive check: Draw trigger! Power Ruth and draw a card/No trigger (Sentinel)" said Miguel, who had two sentinels in his hand.

"He only did a damage..." Luna was surprised to see that Kazuma was keeping his promise, because she only saw him as a rookie.

"Come to my companion... Ride! Dragheart, Luard. Stride Generation! Dark dragon carnivore dragon." Kazuma did stride with no cost, as he put two cards from his drop zone at the bottom of his deck. "I activate the Skill of Luard: counter blast and call Abyssal owl and Belial owl. Now... Carnivore dragon Skill: retreat to Abyssal owl and counter charge. Now you must remove two units."

"I'll retire the two Ruths." He's starting to bother Miguel.

"I call Knies and Liafail. Carnivore dragon, eat that jackass." It said Kazuma, who attacked with his dragon.

"Perfect guard!" Miguel defends himself from Kazuma's attack, but... "Drive check: Heal trigger! I heal a damage and power for Knies/No trigger (Sentinel) /Draw trigger." Kazuma draws a card... "Liafail, it's your turn..." Kazuma was attacking now with Liafail, but... "No guard!" replies Miguel.

"I activate Liafail's skill: I remove a unit that's in the same column plus a Soul blast, and draw a card." Kazuma smiled... "Knies, let's finish this!" but... "Guard!" He defended himself with a degree 0.

"Stride Generation! Myra and I activate May len's skill to call Rebecca. She gets +3k and thanks to her skill I call another Antonio." Miguel said, who couldn't believe that a human was beating him... He had always despised the humans, the humans his queen kept talking about. The humans who made their queen befriend just a bunch of outsiders.

_"He's playing in despair... This will be easy."_ Kazuma thought...

"Myra attacks!" added Miguel, who sent his unit to attack Kazuma, but... "Perfect guard!" Kazuma manages to stop Miguel's attack.

"Drive check: No trigger... (Grade one, two and three)." replied Miguel, revealing the three cards at the top of his deck, and losing all hope of winning.

"Still... Antonio attacks!" he said, giving his last attack.

"Guard and intercept..." Kazuma defends himself from Miguel's attack, then the boy sighs and sees that Luna was among the audience..."Pathetic..." Kazuma said referring to Miguel.

"Luard Ritual! Now I do Stride at no cost..." Kazuma added while returning two cards to the bottom of his deck again.

"Beat it at once!" shouted Luna, leaving everyone surprised... Because she was still an Idol.

Kazuma smiled a little and... "Stride Generation! Dragstrider Luard. Dragheart Luard's Skill: counter blast and I call Abyssal owl and Morfessa. Now if I remove Belial, he goes back to the bottom of my deck and draw a card." he said. "Now attack Dragstrider! I activate his skill and he gains a critic and an extra drive if I discard more than two cards, and I'm going to discard 4, plus he gets + 3k for each discarded card and you can't defend yourself with grades one." Kazuma was making Miguel pay for everything he had done so far, as well as fulfilling the promise he had made to Am and Luna.

Miguel could only defend himself with his perfect guard, but... Thanks to Dragstrider's ability this was impossible for him..."No guard..." Miguel responds...

"Drive check: No trigger (grade two) /No trigger (grade two) /No trigger (grade one) / Critical trigger! Power to Morfessa and critical to Dragstrider." Kazuma said, who only hoped that his opponent would not pull out a Heal trigger.

"Damage check... No trigger (grade three)... / No trigger (grade two)... / No trigger (grade three)" Miguel reveals the cards during his damage check, but none of them were a Heal, so... He lost the fight, reaching six damages.

"The winner is Shouji Kazuma!" said the commentator, but... No one paid much attention to him, Because they were all still surprised by Luna's reaction. But... Both she and Am were gone...

"We will take a 15-minute break and continue with the Finals..." said Ibuki, who hoped to solve this problem...

_**Meanwhile...**_

"We've done it, there's only one left." Chrono said happily, but at that moment comes Am...

"Guys, we have a problem!" she said agitated, as she had run to where Chrono and the others were resting.

"Am?" Tokoha was surprised to see her friend. "And now what's the problem?" she asked.

"Apparently Luna speaks too much..." replies the blue haired girl.

"Eh?" Chrono, Tokoha and Kazuma react confusedly. Am explains what happened and both Chrono and Tokoha start laughing...

"And what do you want us to do?" asks Kazuma, so Am furious replies. "Take the responsibility Shouji Kazuma."

"I got it, if we make a big rumor people will forget about that." Chrono mentions, who apparently had an idea. "Do you think so?" asks Tokoha... "We could try. But first we must bring Onimaru-san back." Chrono responds, while Ibuki listened to everything.

* * *

_**Minutes later...**_

"Get ready Shiranui, here is end your journey..." Chrono said. "No one will send me to Cray until I fulfill my mission." Shiranui responds.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Ride! Seizui. I move Madoi to (RC) below."

"Ride! Chronoethos, with Dran's boost, Chronoethos attacks!" Chrono makes his first attack.

"No guard" replies Shiranui/Kazumi. "Drive check: heal trigger all to Chronoethos" comments Chrono, who reveals his Heal trigger.

_"I'm not going to let a human beat me."_ Shiranui was thinking. "Ride! Stealth Dragon, Shibarikusari" said Kazumi... "With Madoi's boost, Shibarikusari... Attacks Chronoethos." Kazumi adds, while his Vanguard attacks Chronoethos.

"No guard!" replies Chrono "Drive check: no trigger (grade three)" Kazumi reveals a Shiranui

"Damage check: No trigger (grade one)" Chrono put a card in his damage zone.

"Ride! History-maker, plus... I call Lugal-ure." Chrono said, calling another unit to the battlefield.

"This is bad, the only way Chrono can do a damage to Onimaru Kazumi is by revealing a trigger." Tokoha said, while watching Kazumi block Chrono's attack. "Drive check: draw trigger! I draw a card and power to my vanguard..." Chrono said.

"Damage check... Heal trigger. I heal a damage and power to my vanguard!" Kazumi smiled, as he removed one of his cards in the damage zone. "I can't do any more, so Turn End!" replied Chrono...

"Ride! Shiranui 'Oboro' and..." Kazumi said, but he noticed something... "That's right. I don't have any cards in my drop zone, so... Your skill doesn't work." replies Chrono smiling.

"Damn human!" thought Shiranui, who attacks with his grade three "Let's see if this gives you laughter!" he replies.

But... Chrono defends himself with a grade 0 "you won't hurt me. Vanguard is a precious thing that I will protect to the end." Chrono responds, at that moment he remembers all the adventures he lived with his friends. "Twin drive: no trigger (grade 2) /no trigger (another grade three)" by not being able to do more Kazumi ends his turn...

"Ride! Chronojet Dragon G. Stride Generation! Metapulsar Huang-long... Now I activate the Dran skill: and I do 'time leap' I call Mesh-kia. Dran goes to my Soul and I call Chronojet Dragon! I activate the Skill of Mesh-kia: I put it in [Rest] and one of my units gets [power] +4k" said Chorno, who... "Lugal-ure attacks!" he attacked with one of his rears.

"No Guard" replies Kazumi... "Damage check: no trigger (grade 2)" who puts Genkai in his Damage zone.

"Hunag-long attacks!" Chrono attacked Kazumi with his Sride. "No Guard!." Kazumi responds.

"Triple drive: No trigger (grade two) / no trigger (grade three) I activate the Lugal-ure skill. I call Chronojet dragon. /no trigger (grade two)" Kazumi put one more card in his damage zone reaching 3.

"Come on Chronojet dragon!" Chrono attacked with his Chronojet dragon, but... "Guard" Kazumi stops his attack at a grade 0. "I still have another Chronojet dragon." Chrono said attacking again... "No guard!" replies Kazumi by placing his fourth damage.

"Turn end... Lugal-ure returns to my field, the Chronojet I call for Dran's skill goes to my hand and the Chronojet I call for the Lugal-ure skill returns to the bottom of my deck."

"I activate Shiranui's skill 'Oboro' and call Chronofang in your field. Now... Stride Generation! Mguntembu." said Kazumi. "Now I activate the skill of Shiranui and Maguntebu: Now for the stride skill I dominate Chronofang, and for the skill of Maguntembu dominate Lugal-ure." add Kazumi preparing the ritual for his domination.

"Here it comes..." Chrono thought.

"Lugal-ure, attack Chronojet." Kazumi said, who attacks Chrono with one of his units. "No Guard!" replies Chrono...

"Damage check: no trigger" Chrono put one more card in his damage zone and with that he reached two "Chronofang attacks Chronojet." Kazumi added, who attacked Chrono again with his units. "No Guard!" replies Chrono." Damage check: critic trigger! All to Chronojet dragon." putting his third damage, Kazumi gets the game tied the game. The question is... What would Chrono do?

"Maguntebu attacks!" Onimaru attacked with his Vanguard.

_"He doesn't call re-guards, why?"_ thought Chrono, who put a Heal in his drop zone and... "Generation Guard! I activate Uluru's skill: she gets + [shield] +5k and I put a normal unit and a trigger in the bottom of my deck: in addition... Intercept with Lugal-ure." Stops Kazumi's attack...

"Triple drive: No trigger (grade2/ sentinel/ grade 1)" Kazumi reveals all the cards of his drive check, but none was trigger.

"It's time end to this!" said Chrono. "Stride generation! Chronodragon Nextage! plus... I'm calling Chronoethos. Skill by Chronojet G: Mesh-kia makes time leap and I call Pulsar Bunny." Add Chrono, while Luna and Tokoha remember that unit and the moments they spent with Chrono.

**"Now Nextage, finish him!"** Tokoha said excited... "Perfect guard!" Kazumi defended himself.

"Triple drive: Critical trigger! All to Speedy Bunny/ Critic trigger! Everything to Chronofang! / No trigger (grade two)"Chrono revealed 2critics triggers, but it was not finished yet... "I activate Nextage's skill: I flip a Nextage face up my G zone and [stand] to Chronojet dragon. Skill from Chronojet Dragon G: All my ZTBs get [power] +1k for every two cards in my G zone, while Chronojet Dragon G gets +5k" added the redhead.

_"Kazumi is interfering... I can't let him take the control of this body."_ Shiranui was thinking.

"Chronojet dragon, attack!" said Chrono. "No guard" Kazumi let himself be attacked by Chrono."Twin drive: Critical trigger! All to Chronojet dragon. /No trigger" add Chrono, who gets a Critical trigger

"Damage check: Heal trigger! Power to my Vanguard and I heal a damage / No trigger." replied Kazumi.

"Speedy Bunny, attack!" said Chrono, who attacked Kazumi again, but... "Guard!"

"I'm not done yet. With Chronoethos boost, Chronofang... Attacks!" Chrono was making his last attack, but..."Guard!" the result was the same, as Kazumise had defended.

"Stride Generation! Shranui Mukuro. Skill of Shiranui 'Oboro': I call Chronoclaw and dominate him. Chronoclaw attacks Mesh-kia." Chrono can't do anything, so he puts Mesh-kia in his drop zone. "Now, since you have two units dominated Seizui gets +6k. And as another dominated unit Attacked in my turn Fuurai gets +2k." added Kazumi...

"Now you're see Shindou Chrono, you're alone... That's your destiny, but... If you join me, I can change that..." Shiranui said, but... "On my dead body." Chrono responds.

"Well, then perish here! Shiranui Mukuro... attack!" said Kazumi/Shiranui, who attacked Chrono.

"Perfect guard!" Chrono defends himself from Kazumi's attack, but... "Triple drive: draw trigger draw a card (critical trigger) and power to Fuurai / no trigger (grade 3) /critic trigger all to Fuurai" smiled Kazumi/Shiranui "no guard!" replies Chrono and with that the game was already tied.

"Damage check: no trigger (Sntinel) / Heal trigger! I heal a damage and power to Chronojet." Chrono said, smiling... "I activate the Arka skill: a card with the same name goes from my drop zone to my bind zone, plus a ZTB, and I add 1 Arka to my hand."

"Let's put an end to this!" said Chrono smiling..."Stride Generation! Chronodragon Gearnext! I also call Chronoethos and Throbbing worker. I activate Throbbin worker's skill, draw a letter and call another Throbbin worker."

"Chronodragon Gear Next attacks!" Chrono's attack is stopped by Onimaru Kazumi's strong defense, but... "I activate the GearNext skill: I return 3 ZTB from my hand or field to the bottom of the deck, and he gets [stand] plus... He gets 10k and an extra drive if it's his second battle." The redhead smiled, while everyone was surprised.

"That means that even if he has lost his triple drive, he can still make a twin drive." said Tokoha happily.

"Here we go again! Take him down Gearnext!" said Chrono, Kazumi saw his hand but... he only had a grade 3, so... "No Guard!" Kazumi said.

"Twin drive: heal trigger! I heal a damage and power to Chronoethos/ Critical trigger! Everything to Gearnext" shouted Chrono, but... The final result was... "Damage check..." Kazumi put a Draw trigger in his drop zone, after that he puts a grade one and with that he make his six damages.

_"I lost..."_ Thought Shiranui, but... "That's right, you lost because you walked away from the path Andrea taught us." Kazumi replies...

"What are you talking about?" asks Shiranui... "Forget the past and your revenge, it's best to see the future and what's coming." Kazumi responds. "Humans are very strange." Add Shiranui... "Yeah, but that's part of our way of being." Kazumi responds.

"My time has come..." Shiranui was beginning to say goodbye. "Take care." He says Kazumi, who said goodbye to his avatar. "And you take care of your own, your brother has become very strong." Added Shiranui... While Kazumi with his eyes closed responds..."I know."

After the talk with his unit Kazumi falls passed out... "Brother!" Kazuma runs as fast as he can, but paramedics arrive and take him to a nearby hospital.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I need to go with him..." Kazuma said, while they were taking Kazumi to a hospital. "Wait! I know how you feel, but... The press won't let you go for the rumor spread between you and Luna." Tokoha replies who stops Kazuma for. While Kazuma didn't know what to do Chrono approached him and told him he had a plan, but Kazuma had his doubts. Ibuki stood in front of them with the trophy in his hands...

"You did well, congratulations for winning. We are proud of you." said Ibuki, who handed over the trophy to Chrono, but... "Kazuma, could you hold the trophy for me?" says Chrono.

"EH? Why?" asks Kazuma confused... Chrono smiles and turns to see Tokoha, who was also confused. After smiling, Chrono charges Tokoha bridal style.

"Chrono! What... What are you doing?" she asks, because she was nervous. "That's what I wonder myself... But if I had to answer that. Uh... I think it's something I should have done a long time ago." Chrono responds. "Chrono explain yourself please..." said she, because she was frightened and a little excited at the same time.

"You know, I could keep explaining this, but..."Chrono doesn't say anything else, as he had put his lips together with those of her teammate leaving everyone surprised. Although many of the audience took it as a cute and romantic moment, journalists began to ask many questions. On the other hand... Tokoha's father nearly died by a heart attack while Misae lifted him off the floor, Yachio crushed his drink with his hand due to the impression. Although Claudine was upset, she was a little worried about Luna and wanted to know how she would react. Since a lot of strong things had happened to her. During the confusion and press questions, Chrono told Kazuma to leave, and he did. He went to the hospital where his brother was.

* * *

_**A few weeks later...**_

"Everything is back to normal..." said Chrono with a face of relief. "Yes, it seems so. Although I must say that the best was the last part of U20." Kamui, who showed a video of the kiss between Chrono and Tokoha, responds.

"Could you please stop bothering me, Kamui-san." says Chrono, who tries to take his phone away. "I agree, by the way, Chrono-kun, do you have a dream for the future?" asks Aichi, while the three boys accommodated chairs in Card capital.

"Well... I hadn't thought about it until now, but I think... My dream for the future would be... See Dran and the others again. And if possible to get to Cray without the need of the Stride Gate or the power that connects me to the Gear Chronicle." Chrono responds, as he saw the sky through one of the store's windows.

"Wow! That's a good dream, but for that you need to study a lot and your grades leave a lot to be desired." It responds to a female voice... "well, that's for sure." adds a male voice.

"Tokoha, Shion! What are you doing here?" asks Chrono. "You already forgot that the meeting was today." Shion comments as he sat in one of the chairs. "Yeah, but the others hasn't come yet. Maybe we should wait a little longer." Add Chrono.

_**Hours later everyone was gathered, until... **_

"Sorry!" both Onimaru and Miguel apologized to everyone. "We are sorry that Verno can't apologize in person with us, but she has a job and couldn't attend." Kazumi, who was defending his teammate, added. "That's right... We want to apologize for everything that was done." said Miguel, who kissed Tokoha's hand.

"Well, I understand, but... You could get away from her for at least a meter. I still didn't trust you." Chrono stood between them. "Yes, I think that's understandable." Answer Miguel, who drops a little nervous laugh.

"Well, putting love affairs aside, you said you'd tell us something important. What's this about?" Ibuki mentioned, who get back to the subject. "You'll see I still have the memories of Shiranui, so I think telling you this is important. Since it probably has to do with the disappearance of girls from the girls Academy." Kazumi replied, which left everyone surprised... "After Andrea's death, Shiranui believed that I was weak and unfit to continue with him, so he took control of my body. Then he met Gastille, who proposed to him the plan to dominate the vanguard to be freed from his cruel fate. In return of that, he had to find a vessel for his god." Kazumi explained...

"A god?" asks Aichi.

"Yes, Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze." Kazumi nodded... "Sounds like a complicated enemy." Kazuma responds very seriously. "Well, what were you waiting for... If he is a god of destruction." Miguel replies with sarcasm, which made Kazuma annoy. "I want to remind you that you are only here because my brother asked for it, but if you don't like it... Shindou and I could beat you until we get tired."

"I would like Kazuma, but... The blood doesn't get cleaned so easily and Misaki-san will be mad with me." Chrono adds, laughing and seriously seeing Miguel.

"Let's leave it for now, if we know anything, we'll let you all we know." Ibuki said touching his head...

As usual, Chrono walked home with Tokoha, but something happened..."Thank you for joining me. But everything is fine Chrono?" asked Tokoha, while Chrono, walked with her, she thought the redhead was jealous as she did not let go of her hand.

Tokoha laughs a little, as he could not believe that Chrono, the boy he met at first behaved this way. "You don't have to worry, but... You know, I want to talk to you a little bit more, too."


	47. Σ 01: A New Beginning

_**After U20, they all resumed their lives, although there were significant small changes. For example: Mikuru, she was just beginning to vacate the apartment to move in with Shin. Am said Luna decided to take a break from being Idol and would look for something else to do, Am and Shion goes out in secret, so as not to draw attention as Luna did during U20... Yet Shion still fulfills his family responsibilities so I doubt they have time to get out. Both Kazuma and Okazaki act very strangely and as there are only 3, the Harumi student council asked us to leave the club room. As for Me... I live alone in what was formerly Mikuru's apartment she and Shin insisted on, left it, plus I'm still dealing with the publication of the magazine in which it talks about that end of the U20 where I kissed my girlfriend...**_

* * *

**_"Σ"_ 01**: **A New Beginning**

"Sorry guys, I got a little late." Okazaki Kumi apologized, who came to eat with them as usual. "Don't worry, luckily you're not a celebrity who runs away from the press like someone we know." Kazuma joked.

"And whose fault it is." Chrono tells him, hitting him with his lunch. "But Shouji is right, a lot has happened in such a short time." Adds Kumi, who bit his bread. "Yes, for example, we got Onimaru-san back." says Chrono, who planned to play a prank on Kazuma. "By the way, Kazuma... Did You call Onimaru or big brother?" asks the redhead, which is why Kazuma blushes and screams. "That's not of your business!"

"By the way, what happened to Anjou?" ask Kazuma, who sought to change the topic of the conversation.

"It's true, when I asked, they said she'd gone to France." said Kumi, who touched her chin with his index finger. "Shindou-kun you don't know anything?" she asks Chrono.

"No, I don't know anything." replies Chrono, who starts sweating. "That's strange, since we didn't even see her at Mikuru's wedding." Kumi added, who kept wondering where her friend might be.

_"The truth is, Tokoha only said goodbye to me, but... That would only lead to a misunderstanding and more taunts from them, so it's better to say I don't know anything."_ Chrono thought.

* * *

_**[**_**Flashback**_**]**_

"Chrono, can I talk to you?" Tokoha told him when she saw Chrono seriously and directly in the eye. "Sure? Come in and make yourself at home." Chrono opens the door for him and lets Tokoha into the apartment.

"Thank you..." she responds by entering the apartment.

"Do you want something to eat?" Chrono asks. "You will prepare it?" replies Tokoha raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you can shower and borrow some clothes, I'll prepare dinner." The redhead said, pulling out some ingredients.

"OK, but don't spying when I'm in the shower. Ok?" Tokoha commented, as she laughed. "Don't worry, I won't." Chrono replies, as he chopped some onions.

While Tokoha was undressing, Chrono cleaned the house from top to bottom, including a note from Mikuru saying she would not be back until tomorrow to begin her move. "Tokoha I'll leave some clothes for you to wear." said Chrono, who leaves some clothes on the washing machine. "All right, I don't want to walk around the house naked." Tokoha responds, hearing that, Chrono's nose starts bleeding a little.

Minutes later Tokoha comes out with the clothes that Chrono had loaned her, but they were a little big for her..."How do I look?" she asks.

"You... You look great..." replies Chrono, who blushes at the time of seeing a small opening in Tokoha's shirt.

"Really? Thank you." said she approached a little more "Well, let's eat!" replies Chrono nervous..."Eh... Ok?..." adds Tokoha.

"Something happens?" Tokoha asks, as Chrono acted a little strange. "No, it's just that is too hot, I'm going to take a shower." The redhead responds, who enters the bathroom to shower.

"I have to tell him." I thought Tokoha, who walked around the apartment. Until he came across Mikuru's note. She walked into Chrono's room and saw many pictures of try 3 as well as the time they won the Koshien, among others... "Wow, it's been a long time. Many things happen. Sometimes I don't want to leave." She said as she looked at the photos, but...

"Tokoha you can use the room that is unoccupied, after all Mikuru is about to leave soon." Chrono entered the room, but... He met furious Tokoha who had apparently found something that would trouble the redhead.

"Can you explain this Chrono?" asked Tokoha with a frightening face.

"That? Uh... That... That's Kazuma's." Chrono responds nervously. "Eh? So the magazine _**'Sexy Fighters'**_ is from Kazuma?" ask Tokoha who raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" replies Chrono quickly, but Tokoha starts breaking the magazine. "Hey, why do you do that..." Chrono gets annoyed.

"First, for lying to me. In the second... Because it bothers me. You have a girlfriend, and you see these things." Tokoha responds. "Well, won't you say anything?" added to Tokoha furiously. Then she approaches Chrono and puts the redhead's hand on her chest, asked Tokoha with a frightening face.

"What the hell are you doing!" Chrono backs up to his bed. Slowly Tokoha gets on top of him and hugs him...

"Akane-san called me today." She said, while hugging Chrono. "So that's what you were worried about." Chrono was commenting on seeing Tokoha crying.

"Yes." She answers.

"And what's wrong with that?" asks Chrono... "Now that I win U20 and Koshien, she believes that I have a chance to enter the Euro league who begin next month, so I should probably leave Japan tomorrow." replied Tokoha very sadly.

"That's great!" replies Chrono excitedly, but Tokoha gets surprised to hear him excitedly.

"Don't get a misunderstood, but... That was your dream or don't you?" says Chrono when he sees Tokoha's sad face.

"Yes, but..." said Tokoha, but is interrupted by Chrono, who blushes... "If I don't support you, it would be very selfish of me and also a bad boyfriend." Hearing that, Tokoha hugs Chrono again, but this time with more force.

"Thank you. Chrono... You think I can sleep with you tonight?" asked Tokoha, who freed Chrono from the hug, Chrono let her into bed with him, because this could be the last time they would see each other.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

"Shindou-kun are you all right?" asks Kumi. "Did you remember something excited." Add Kazuma jokingly.

"No, and I think it's best to go back before classes start." Chrono replies at the end of his lunch.

"Do you think something happened?" Kazuma said.

"I don't know. Well, I see you in Capital Card to talk about that?" asks Kumi. "Sorry, I have something to do." Kazuma responds by blushing. "A date with a pretty girl?" Kumi was joking. "No!" answers Kazuma annoyed.

After class Chrono got a call from Mikuru, she's telling him that she couldn't go through his stuff today. But... Something caught his attention: Junna and Kaouruko stood in front of him.

"Juuna, Kaouruko. Is really you?" asked Chrono when he saw the girls, but... They didn't answer him, they just walked away from there. Chrono goes after them, but... The girls stop at a certain place.

"Fight me Shindou Chrono." It said Juuna, Chrono believed that she was under the control of the Diffride, so he decided to accept the fight.

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Starhulk, Lurli/ Chrono dran!"

"That wasn't her deck, and what's a Starhulk?" Chrono said when he saw her opponent's board.

"Ride! Starhulk, Gieurs. I activate his Skill: I make a soulblast and bind the card that is at the top of your deck." Juuna said, while Chrono sends a card from his bind zone.

"Ride! Chronoethos." said Chrono, who attacked the Starhulk of Juuna. "Chronoethos attacks your vanguard."

"No guard." she replies.

"Drive check: critical trigger! All for Chronoethos." Chrono revealed his trigger that gave him the edge over the game.

"Im sorry Brant-sama." said Junna apologizing to Kaoruko.

"Brant?" Chrono question confused.

"Certainly, I haven't introduced myself yet, I am one of the units that made Diffride in this world, my name is 'Starhulk Ruler, Brant' in singing to meet you, Shindou Chrono." Kaoruko said, while Juuna was still waiting for Chrono to finish his turn.

"Wait a minute... Kaouruko didn't play Vanguard." Chrono reacts exalted by remembering that she and Nana didn't participate in the Koshien.

"Maybe, but... Gastille made it possible for me to do the Diffride with this girl now I am very grateful." Brant responded with a gigantic smile.

"That doesn't explain Juuna's attitude, maybe she did Diffride too?" asks Chrono.

"Oh, of course not. She's just under my control. But let's continue with this..." Brant responds.

"Ride! Bloating Deletor, Gio and I call Starhulk, Chiral. I activate Chiral's skill: Counter blast and reveal 4 cards from the top of the deck, if I reveal a grade 2 'Starhulk' I put it in my hand and the rest goes to my drop zone." It said Juuna who was still under Brant's control.

_"It's a very risky move."_ I thought Chrono, for your luck nothing came out. "Well, I attack your vanguard!" she adds.

"No Guard!" replies Chrono.

"Drive check: no trigger (Sentinel)" Junna reveals her drive check card." Damage check: no trigger (grade two)" Chrono puts a card in its damage zone.

"Now I attack with Chiral!" said Juuna attacking the redhead again. "No Guard!" replies Chrono who now had two damage.

"Ride! History-maker dragon, I also call Lugal-ure." He said Chrono, who called a grade two plus a regard to keep the pressure on his opponent.

"Come on, beat it. Although if you beat it... She'll be passed out and it'll all be your fault." Brant mentioned, who used his mind games to confuse Chrono. "What are you talking about?" asks Chrono... "Everything that has happened so far is your fault, I'm surprised you want to redeem yourself." Bant responds by laughing.

"History-maker attack!" Chrono was attacking Junna. "No Guard!" she replies.

"Again?" thinks Chrono, who finds it strange that his opponent does not defend himself. "Drive check: no trigger (grade one)" Chrono reveals a grade one and smiles.

"You seem very happy?" asks Brant. "Well, that's because I'm going to save a friend. Now Lugal-ure attacks his rear." answer Chrono happy.

"You know... I'm a little disappointed, Gastille said you were the one who would become the new god, but... To be honest... You're not worth it." comments Brant, who for some reason was laughing. "Ride! Wandering Starhulk Ruler, Brant. Call: Juxtapose Deletor, Gwill/Ill-fate Deletor, Drown/ Bloating Deletor, Gio." He said Junna, who called three more units.

"Get ready for your world to turn upside down." Brant laughed... "I activate Brant-sama's ability and invest all your triggers." Juuna smiled, while Brant kept laughing.

"That's possible?" asks Chrono.

"Twin drive: critical trigger! Critical to Brant and power to Gio/ No trigger (Sentinel)" said Juuna, while Chrono watched his Damage zone. _"I'm in four damage... She's very strong."_ Chrono was thinking when he saw his damage zone.

"Gio, attack!" Juuna attacked Chrono with one of her rears, but... "Guard!" Chrono defends himself. "Now I attack with Gwill and activate Drown's skill. I send a card from my hand to the Drop Zone, he goes to the soul and I draw two cards, Chronoethos _**'Delete'**_ lets have some fun." said Juuna who take care of one of the Units that Chrono had in the drop zone.

"Ride! Chronojet dragon G. Stride Generation! Meta press Huang-Long. I activate the Skill of Chronojet dragon G: and give Time Leap to Chrono Dran and call Mesh-kia. I activate Mesh-kia's skill now, I put it in [Rest] and Lugal-ure gets [Power] +4k. Dran goes to my soul and I call Chronojet Dragon." Chrono said, preparing his counterattack, but...

"And what will you do now. You're going to attack her?" asked Brant, who was trying to provoke him.

"Lugal-ure attacks your Vanguard!" Chrono attacked with his rear, but... Juuna defends herself. "Guard"

"Now Huang-Long, attacks her vanguard!" Chrono was attacking Juuna again. "No guard!" replies Junna.

"Are you sure?" asks Chrono. "Well, Triple Drive: No trigger (grade 1) / No trigger (Grade two) / No trigger (grade 2)" unfortunately no grade 3 comes out, nor does a trigger come out. "Damage check: No trigger (grade one)" replies Junna.

"Chronojet, finish her!" said Chrono, who sends his Ace to take the final blow, but..." Junna uses one of his rearguards to intercept Chrono's attack.

"If I had used the Skill of Lugal-ure..." thought Chrono looking at his field..."What happens Shindou, that's all?" made Brant scoff.

"It's a shame... But now it's my turn..." Commented Juuna... "This looks bad..." Chrono thought... "I call Biting Deletor, Girba and also another Gwill." Juuna called two more rearguards.

"He didn't do stride?" said Chrono confused... Brant and Junna respond at the same time. "My Gwill on the left attacks Lugal-ure." Juuna begins his attack on one of Chrono's rearguards. "No guard! " Chrono responds.

"Now with Girba's boost, Gwill attacks Chronojet dragon G." said Junna, who attacked Chrono again, but... "Guard!" Chrono defends himself from the attack. "Starhulk ruler Brant attacks your vanguard." It said both girls...

"You can't activate your skill, but..." said Chrono, putting a grade 0 on his Guardian circle.

"Twin drive: Heal trigger/Stand trigger all effects to Gwill." Juuna says, healing and Standing one of her Units, but her attacks fail.

"I won't lose! Stride Generation! Chronodragon Nextage. And I call two Pulsar Speedy Bunny," Chrono said. "Pulsar Speedy Bunny attacks Brant." Chrono attacked Brant, but..."No Guard!" replies Junna.

"Nextage Take it out!" Chrono was preparing to take the final blow, but... "I don't think so, I activate Brant's skill... And No guard" Junna responds.

"Drive check: Critical trigger!" said Chrono excitedly, but Kaourko/Brant interrupts him... "You forget that now if you draw critical your attack is reduced..." she laughed. "Second check: Heal trigger." He mentioned Chrono, but once again Brant interrupted him... "Uhg, that's too bad... Because if you take out a Heal trigger you have to get a Damage, or do you forget it?" made Brant scoff, while Chrono put on his sixth damage.

"Eh? I defeated Shindou Chrono. Brant-sama." says Juuna, who approaches Kaoruko. "That's right, it's a shame I don't need you anymore." Kaoruko replies, who dumps Juuna.

"Shindou, the apostles will come for you, be for sure... This is just getting started, this is a war that you can't stop... All of this is because of you. After all, you will be the best vessel for Gyze-sama." It said Brant, who was away from the place. Fortunately for Chrono and Juuna, Kazuma would walk by his brother and they take them to the hospital...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	48. Σ 02

"To make you think you've freed yourself from your Diffride. It's a shame they don't know what you did Diffride with two units and only one of them returned to Cray, I hate to say it, but that's a good plan." Says a girl with glasses who talked to Miguel.

"So I can be close to my queen, and how I help find the right one to be Gyze's vessel?" the blond boy asked.

"Look for people who beat a Diffrider, there are many like Shindou, Shouji, Anjou and the three idiots from Fukuhara. At worst, look for the Peacemaker." The girl was commenting.

"Piecemaker?" asks Miguel.

"The Peacemaker is a living bridge between Cray and Earth, an accidental creation of an idiot. If you fight her, you're likely to go straight to Cray." Answers the girl, who was still hidden...

"Well, I know I have to keep my facade so I won't fight for now." Miguel added... "Something else... Someone may watch you, so you have to be careful that you don't get caught." The mystery girl said...

"You speak of that old man, what's his name... I think Ibuki, that won't be a problem." He answered the very confident.

"Partly, but I was talking about your former teammates Onimaru Kazumi and Verno Farenheart." She said. "Well, I'll be on the lookout for what happens. We'll talk later." Miguel said, who was getting ready to go out.

* * *

**Σ 02: ****The Flower Comes Home**

_**At the same time in France...**_

"Do you think I'll be able to get into the Euro League with this?" Tokoha was asking Akane.

"Yeah, for sure. You're Generation Master, you won the Koshien and U20. We'll just get your papers in order and that's it." She answers, while they took their paperwork to HQ.

"And if you need someone to train you, you can count on me Tokoha-chan." Jaime appears before them, which catches Tokoha's attention. "That reminds me..." said she, who turns to see Jaime... "Jaime, my brother or Ibuki hasn't told you anything about it." Tokoha wanted to know if there was no news on the Diffriders issue.

"No, not even my Amigo." Answer the young brunette. "That's obvious, Chrono will never say anything to worry me." She answers, at that moment someone is approaching..."That sounds like you don't trust him Tokoha." Says Miguel, who arrived with some documents.

"What are you doing here?" asks Tokoha. "I'm here to drop off my papers to participate in the Euro League. But if you want I can show you a few things." Miguel answers, who approached Tokoha, but she walked away.

"No thanks, when I was in Japan Chrono taught me many things. And I'm not just talking about the Vanguard." Tokoha responded, leaving both boys open-mouthed.

"To... Tokoha... Tokoha-chan, you didn't do that... Did you?" Akane reacts just as surprised.

"Of course not Akane-san, but that's our secret." Tokoha says quietly.

"Tokoha, you have a call from Japan." said a member of the French branch.

"That's strange?" reacts Tokoha confused.

"Anjou, is everything fine over there?" asks Kazuma.

"Yes, why? What happens?" Tokoha replies. Just when Kazuma tries to make her aware of what happened she freaks out.

"Akane-san, get me a ticket to go to Japan right away." Tokoha responds. "Something happened?" asks Akane, Tokoha tries to explain everything Kazuma had told him, so Akane went to her computer and decided to find a seat for Tokoha in the first plane that left in 6 hours. "Done, go to the house to pack your luggage fast, the plane leaves in a few hours." She add.

"Thank you!" Tokoha who thanks Akane and leaves to her apartment. _"Chrono, what were you thinking about... You should have asked for help."_ Tokoha thought, who was rushing his steps. Tokoha took some of her belongings, and she went to the airport to catch her flight and quickly arrive to Japan.

* * *

**_Hours later..._**

"You came from France?" asks Kazuma when he saw Tokoha at the hospital door.

"We're talking about Chrono, of course I'd come from France to see what happened. You know what happened?" she asks very distressed.

"No, my brother and I found them lying on the ground." Kauma responds by commenting on the facts.

"I see..."said Tokoha worried.

"I'll get you something to drink, your nerves are noticeable in the distance." Kazuma, who's starting to walk away, replies.

"Yes, thank you." Tokoha thanks Kazuma and sits on one of the hospital benches.

"He'll be fine, don't worry." He said a voice that tries to calm Tokoha.

"Kazumi-san? Thank you for bringing Chrono to the hospital." Tokoha thanked Onimaru, as he and Kazuma brought Chrono and Juuna to the hospital.

"It's the least I could do for everything Shindou did for us." Kazumi responds.

"By the way... You know the number of any family member of Shindou, they won't let him out unless a family member signs the papers." Kazumi added.

"The only person I know is..." Tokoha said, as he pulled out his phone.

_**Hours later...**_

"There no need to call me, I was going to come to the hospital anyway." A purple-haired woman said.

"Seriously?" asks Tokoha. "Yeah, it seems Shin sent me for some tests that Mikuru had taken." Misaki explains to Tokoha, and the green haired girl gets so excited that her eyes start to shine.

"Wait... Misaki-san, don't tell me that..." Tokoha said very excited. "It looks like..." Misaki responds. "Wooow!" Tokoha yells until a nurse shut her up.

"Let's talk about it some other time, they'll let Chrono go once he wakes up. Apparently he's still unconscious." Misaki explains to Tokoha what happened, but... She sees someone else...

"Iwuakura-san?" Tokoha is surprised to see the Kiba's butler.

"Oh, Tokoha-sama, it's strange to see her around." The old butler said.

"The same goes for me... Wait, something happened to Shion or Am?" said Tokoha, who cared more.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Am was attacked by a girl in traditional Japanese clothes. I don't know the reason why and..." Iwakura replied, but... Was interrupted by Shion, who was leaving Am's room. "But don't worry Tokoha, she's better now." Shion responds, until another voice comes out of the hall.

"By the way Tokoha... You shouldn't be in France?" asks Am, who comes out with a bandage. She tries to stand, but Shion helps her by holding her.

"Yes, but..." Tokoha responds, until Shion interrupts her. "Chrono's in the hospital?"

"How do you know that?" asks Tokoha.

"I saw Kazuma arrive with him, by the way Ibuki came to see us earlier, but since Chrono is still unconscious he told me that Chrono should take it easy. He also said he wanted to talk to us soon as possible." the blonde boy mentioned, while Iwakura filled out some papers so Am could get out of the hospital.

"Ok, I understand." Tokoha responds.

"I'm glad for Chorno, he'll have his personal nurse all day. Just don't do things that can tire him too much, if you know what I mean." joked Am.

"Am!" shouts Tokoha, who blushes at her friend's joke.

"Girls, we're in a hospital, Tokoha if you want you can stay. Since I still need to think about what I'm going to tell Shin and Mikuru, I don't want her to worry and have an accident." Misaki said, who was trying to get both girls to calm down.

Minutes later, everyone leaves the hospital. Tokoha is the only one who stayed, as she had good news to give Chrono, as well as some not-so-good ones. Unfortunately Chrono remained inconsistent until Tokoha's phone rang.

"Bonne Nuit, Anjou Tokoha. My friends in Paris told me that you return to Japan." said Claudine, who called Tokoha on the phone. "What are you doing there?" she asked.

"Bonne Nuit Saijo Claudine." said Tokoha, who leaves the room for a moment to answer his phone.

"Karen told me that Chrono found Junna and that they found Kaoruko, is that right?" the French girl asks.

"On that..." replies Tokoha, who informs her of what has happened. "Tomorrow Ibuki will talk to us to see what can we do." she added.

"This situation is very difficult and complicated..." sighs Claudine.

"By the way any news from Kagura?" asks Tokoha.

"No, Maya, Kai Toshiki and I are still in search. The only bad thing is that we've already lost a lot of classes." said Claudine.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you found Kagura. I have no doubt about that." Tokoha was looking to lift Claudine's spirits.

"Thank you... By the way, the girls and I were talking. And they think you took a good prize at the end of U20." Claudine was referring to the kiss Chrono gave to Tokoha at the end of U20.

"Oui, I think so too." Tokoha responds.

"Well, in Japan it must be night, so I'll let you rest, See you later." After that both girls hang up their cell phones and Tokoha returns to Chrono. "When he's asleep, he's so cute, he never gives trouble like that." Tokoha thought as she drew a smile on her face.

Meanwhile... Chrono was dreamed and in his dream all his friends had been defeated by a gigantic-looking figure, until Brant appears behind him and tells him... "Now you see, I told you it was all your fault. But you know whose fault it is, why are they all dead?" Chrono would stand if he knew what to do, until... "Even them..." Brant points to Chrono's family. Mikuru, Shin, Misaki... They were all there bloody including Tokoha and his family... Chrono suddenly gets up just to realize it was all a nightmare or not?

* * *

_**At the same time.**_

"Gancelot Peace Saver, attack." Aichi's attack deals final damage to his opponent.

"You were close, but not as close as Chrono-kun. Nice try, Yumizuki-san." Aichi said.

"Thank you, your Royal Paladin is awesome." Luna thanks the young blue haired.

"By the way, you know something about Chrono?" asks Luna.

"Ibuki went to see him at the hospital, apparently he still unconscious. But Misaki just said that Tokoha came from Paris and is staying with him." Aichi responded, taking his deck back. "I'm glad. I'm glad Tokoha-san is with him, Chrono-san has already made his decision. Maybe I should move forward and go my own way... When I met Chrono, I was very happy and thought I could be by his side forever, but I was wrong." Luna says it a little sad.

"You have a strong determination and your creativity makes you a nice person, I know that one day you will find someone who appreciates you for who you are. But... You have to promise me something." Aichi said, who was trying to support Luna.

"What should I promise you?" she asks.

"Don't think about risking your life or becoming Gyze's vessel." Aichi replied...

"Of course not, Why?" asks Luna again.

"You see, when I was your age, Link Joker was under the influence of the Void, I thought I'd take that power and seal myself to stop anyone from getting hurt, but there would still be people who thought that decision was a little selfish and cruel. If you have people you care about, please don't do that crazy thing." Aichi says it as he remembered his Battle against Kai.

"I promise." Luna replies... _"perhaps I was very jealous that I didn't see the feelings of the others, but now... I will do what I can and find a new way."_ I thought Luna, while she remembered everything she'd done.

"Well, tomorrow Ibuki will talk to us. It's most likely about the incident that happened with Chrono-kun." Aichi added.

"Yes, I'll be there." Luna responds.

* * *

_**Meanwhile (In the hospital)**_

Chrono would wake up from his sleep or rather from his nightmare, only to realize that he was in the hospital and had a serum connected intravenously.

"Chrono! I'm glad you'll wake up..." said Tokoha, who was going to hug him, but..."Where am I?" asks the redhead.

"You are in the hospital..." Tokoha responds, but before she says anything else... Chrono gets out of his bed. "Tokoha, where is Juuna?" asks desperate Chrono, Tokoha hugs him tightly to calm him down and tells him. "She's fine, Nana and the others came a few hours ago when you were still asleep. So please calm down."

"Ok... I'll calm down" replies Chrono, who couldn't take that horrible dream out of his mind.

"Chrono, something happened... You look very tense?" asks Tokoha.

"No, I'm fine." lied the redhead.

"By the way... What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in France?" Chrono was looking to change the subject, but... Tokoha knew him pretty well. _"Yes, Chrono seeks to change the subject, it's because I'm sure something happened."_ She thought.

"By the way... Ibuki wants to talk to all of us about what happened yesterday, so once you leave the hospital you'll have to go to the apartment." Tokoha commented, but Chrono was still looking away. "I also think you should congratulate Mikuru." Tokoha added.

"Eh?" Chrono reacts confused.

"Misaki and Shin think that Mikuru might be expecting a baby." Tokoha says still sitting next to him redhead.

"What?" react, surprised... You're kidding!" added Chrono who pretended happiness due to his dream, now he had to worry about his nephew.

"No, I'm not." said Tokoha happy, because her dream was to have a family too, but she knew she was still too young for that. "Chrono... You're fine, you seem a little pale." Tokoha adds when he sees Chrono, who kept faking his smile.

"No... Don't worry, I'm fine... Just give me my phone." Replied Chtono, who wanted to call Mikuru to congratulate her, but also wanted to call Shin.

"Yeah, sure." Tokoha tells him, and give his phone.

"I wonder who will be at this hour?" said Mikuru, who was walking to take the phone. "Yes, hello?" Mikuru asks.

"It's me Mikuru." Chrono responded. "Oh, it's you Chrono. Misaki-chan was here a few hours ago and said she gave you extra time since Shin was busy and…" before Mikuru spoke again, Chrono interrupts her…. "Congratulations…"

"Oh, so Misaki told you?" said Mikuru, who touched his belly. "Actually, it was Tokoha, she was the one who intuits when Misaki was talking with her in the store." Chrono responds.

"I just hope that kid has better luck than me." he thought... After an awkward silence.

"Oh, I almost forgot... Shin wanted to talk to you." His aunt said, who passed the phone to Shin. "Yeah, ok..." Chrono replied.

"Chrono-kun, everything is fine?" asks Shin to Chrono, as Mikuru walked away to prepare dinner.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Chrono replies.

"When Mikuru left, Misaki said you had been taken to the hospital." Shin said it quietly so his wife wouldn't worry. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Just promise me that you will protect Mikuru and…" said Chrono, who still didn't know the sex of the newborn….

"Tokimi. The girl will be called Tokimi as your mother, it was Mikuru's idea." Shin replied. "That's amazing..." said Chrono, who was starting to cry. "You better keep your promise and protect them both." Chrono added.

"Of course they are my life. Be sure I'll take care of them." Shin said. "You have to take care of your loved ones, protect them with all your heart and soul." He added. After that Chrono and Shin say goodbye and both hang up the phone...

"And?" Tokoha asked excitedly. "It seems to be a girl." Chrono responds. "And his name will be Tokimi, like my mother." The redhead added.

"It's a very cute name, it's also a nice from Shin to give the girl your mother's name, don't you think?" Tokoha said.

"Well, yeah... I'm going to sleep." Chrono replies who lay in the hospital bed. "Do you think they let me out of the hospital tomorrow?" Chrono asks.

"Yeah. Besides, you just fainted, it wasn't the big deal…" Tokoha replies, who kisses Chrono on the cheek, but… Chrono when he closed his eyes, he imagined the things that Brant had mentioned to him and his friends falling into Gyze's hands. So Chrono grabs Tokoha and gives him a passionate and deep kiss.

"Woow!" Tokoha is so surprised that she didn't know what to say until he regained consciousness. "What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to sleep." Chrono replies, yawning without explaining Tokoha.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	49. Σ 03

_**The next day…**_

"Good morning." said the doctor in charge, who was going to check Chrono. "Good morning doctor, do you think Chrono can leave the hospital?" Tokoha asked, while the doctor did a physical review of Chrono.

"Yeah, that's for sure, he just fainted." The doctor answers, while Chrono put on his shirt again. "Shindou, just remember to eat well and this won't happen again." Comment the doctor.

"Understood doctor." Chrono responds, shortly after Chrono and Tokoha leave the hospital...

"Well, it's early... What do you think if we're going to breakfast?" Tokoha said, walking next to Chrono.

"I'm not sure..." Chrono replied.

"Remember what the doctor said." Tokoha scolded Chrono, but finally the redhead accepted. "Ok, Ok, you win."

* * *

**"Σ" 03: ****The Beginning of Something Big**

**_While the couple had their breakfast, Tokoha receives a message from his brother..._**

"Is something wrong?" Chrono asks.

"He just ask if you've already left the hospital, also to remind me of this afternoon's meeting with ibuki. Apparently Karen and Nana will be there, they want to hear what happened." Tokoha replied.

"Oh, that..." Chrono said a little disappointed.

"Chrono, Did something happen?" Tokoha asks, as it seemed that the redhead was bothering something.

"No, not at all..." he replies with a fake smile.

**Minutes later…**

"Wow, the lovely couple." Am was complaining that they were both late.

"Am..." Shion said, trying to calm her down.

"Well, let's start the meeting." Ibuki said, trying to calm all the uproar caused, but... A girl who was at the bottom of the store interrupts him. "Ibuki-san, before anything..." said the girl who was Luna, and she is approaching where Chrono and Tokoha are sitting."Chrono-san, Tokoha... I want to apologize for what I did..." she said, but Chrono interrupts her.

"Don't worry, we understand you, you were jealous. And jealousy can change anyone." Chrono responds accepting Luna's apologies, but he didn't count on Tokoha's interruption. "True, Chrono is an example of that."

"Eh?" Chrono reacts confused. "My brother passed me the video of your fight against Miguel." Tokoha responds making a mocking face.

"Let's put that issue aside. For now we will focus on the Apostles." hearing Ibuki, Chrono starts to sweat. "Shindou. You found Hoshimi, can you tell us if you know anything? " Ibuki asks.

"No, I just remember that I found it lying down, after that... My mind is in blank." Chrono replies. Evidently he was lying so as not to worry others.

"Well, don't push yourself, remember that you just left the hospital." Ibuki commented...

"Well, the reason we quote you all is because we believe that the Apostles are going to go after you. Especially for those who beat a Diffrider." Mamoru added, which is why Chrono worried more. At that moment Chrono took his phone and left the store.

"Sorry I have to go, a family affair." with that lie, Chrono escapes Ibuki's interrogation.

"Tokoha, are you thinking the same as me?" Shion asks quietly.

"Yeah, I have no doubt that he will do it again." She also answered in a low voice, Tokoha stand from her seat, and… "I'm sorry, Mom called me, and ask me to buy some things for food. Brother, see you later at home, bye." lied Tokoha, this made Ibuki suspect them.

"Mamoru, you can help me out." I said ibuki.

"Do you want me to keep an eye on them? It doesn't surprise me. It's fine, although later I will face my sister's wrath." The young man with dark green hair smiled.

"Shion, Shindou and Tokoha are always like this?" Nana asked. "Unfortunately for me, Yes." the blond responds by touching his head.

"I understand that of Shindou and the others, they beat the Diffriders, but... Why did the Apostles attack our school? That doesn't make any sense?!" Karen asks.

"The girl who attacked me... She told me that Shion was Fides' heir, that will be an important thing." He said Am, leaving more unknowns among those present.

"I have no idea, I'll have to ask someone from the Tatsunagi Foundation to investigate more about that incident. For now most of you will be under observation." Ibuki answers.

"I thank you, but... I want to think you're talking about Chrono, Tokoha, Luna, Shouji, Am and myself. Or am I wrong?" Shion asks, "In fact, you're right. But in the case of Shouji Kazuma, it's his older brother who's watching him." Ibuki answers.

_"I'm sorry Luna, but I think you'll have a chaperone on your dates."_ I thought Am.

"What about the others?" Kazuma asked.

"In the case of Kiba..." Ibuki said, but Shion interrupts him... "There is no need, I can take care of myself, it just took us off guard, next time it won't." Shion said... After a slight sigh. "Fine, but Daiba will be with you two, I need someone to inform me if the enemy appears." Ibuki answered.

"Sounds like you don't trust us." comment Shion. "You can call it that, or you can also say that they are years of meeting the three of you." Ibuki answered.

* * *

**While with Chrono and Tokoha...**

"And when will you tell me what happened to you?" Tokoha asked, that she wanted to know the truth about what had happened to Chrono, as she was very worried

"I already told you, I don't remember." Chrono answers, who kept walking towards his apartment.

"Chrono... Maybe I only have two years of knowing you, but I know you better than anyone and I know clearly when you're lying." Tokoha said in a serious tone.

"It's complicated..." Chrono replied. "If you tell me what's going on, we could help you, all we want is to end this and live in peace. Why don't you understand!" said Tokoha, who starts crying.

"Telling you things won't help, it'll only complicate the problem more." Chrono commented.

"How do you know?" Tokoha asks.

"Because I saw it!" Chrono screamed in despair... "I saw everyone falling bloody and being destroyed by Gyze." due of Chrono's statements Tokoha is speechless, just like Mamoru who was watching them from far away.

* * *

**Meanwhile, far away from there...**

"Where were you, Brant?" asks a tall man with blue hair.

"Ah, it's just you, Vaelos..." replied Brant, who sits in a chair.

"I asked you a question!" Vaelos yells at him, taking Brant by the collar of his shirt. "You are very rude with the Girls, Don't you?" said a female voice.

"It's you, Gredora..." Vaelos replied.

"Yes, I think we are all there?" she replied, but... "It is very impolite to say that when Gastiel is still missing." said another female voice.

"Shirayuki" Vaelos replied... "Where were you?" he asks her.

"I went to do a reconnaissance job, that's all." She answers.

"We couldn't expect less of a traitor, sure, and you went to see the humans." Vaelos commented. "What did you say!" Shirakui responds, but a presence stops them.

"Calm down, we shouldn't fight each other." A voice said in the distance. "That's what the enemy wants. In addition... Remember that we do this for Gyze-sama." He added his voice when a blond man moved toward the light.

"Gastille-sama!" said Vaelos, who, along with the other apostles bowed before him.

"Shirayuki, did you do the research I asked you to do?" Gastille asks her.

"Yes, I researched Shindou Chrono, just as you asked me Gastille, now what do you plan to do with that information?" Shriayuki said with her shoulders crossed.

"Very simple... Let the games begin." Gastiel smiles.

At the same time at the Tatsunagi Foundation, the current leader, Nome received an anonymous text message. And it said:

**[As you said, Gastille has just declared war, I will continue to watch. I hope everything works out for the better.]**

* * *

_**Back with Chrono...**_

"Thanks for bringing me home." Tokoha thanks Chrono, while both were standing in front of the door of Tokoha's house.

"Don't even mention it, just be careful." the redhead responds, since he was worried that the dream he had would come true.

"You too." Tokoha tells him, then she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_**At the same time, Futaba and Karen go to the room where Juuna was in the hospital.**_

"Do you think Junna can know where Kaoruko is?" Karen asks."I mean... They both disappeared the same day. Maybe she knows a clue where Hikari-chan is." She added.

"I know this is important, but now we must be more careful. Remember what Ibuki-san told us, he said we could be attacked at any time. Besides... We must trust Claudine and Maya." Futaba replied.

"But I can't be calm, Hikari-chan is my best friend and she worries me. It's not just me, all... The girls from Naka high school as well as the friends we got playing Vanguard, we are worried about Hikari-chan and Kaoruko, so I won't give up. " At that moment, Karen opens the door to the room where Junna was.

"Karen, that was rude, at least knock the door." At that moment they discover Junna sleeping, but Karen makes a small noise when she was closing the door and Junna wakes up stunned

"Junna-chan?" Both girls see their friend get up.

"Don't tell me... Futaba-chan, call the nurse." Futaba went in search of a nurse, while Karen stayed with her friend who just woke up.

"Karen... What happened?" Juuna asks, Karen just cried from the emotion and hugged her friend.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	50. Σ 04

**The**_** Next Day…**_

"Am, could you explain what happened to you and how they were attacked." said Tokoha, who had met with Am to talk a little more about what had happened.

"Well, things happened as follows." She said who begins to remember.

* * *

**Σ4: The Masked Girl?**

"Excuse me, who is the president of the Vanguard club?" Asks a girl in a kimono and a fox mask that covered her face.

"A fox mask? perhaps it has lousy makeup." Rin says mockingly

"That would be me, Hayao Henri, you need something?" Hayo asked.

"I would like a fight with someone who can take me to the limit." The girl answered

"I have a bad feeling. Saya send a message to everyone to evacuate the gym." Shion says quietly to Saya.

"But why Shion-niichan?" she asks.

"Please do it." Shion replied while Saya turned around and followed the young blond's instructions. Upon request, Saya sent the message causing most of the Fukuhara club to leave outside the gym.

"Something happens?" asked the girl in the fox mask.

"I think so." Kaoru says who, after Saya gave the message, she and Am went to see what will happen. "Shion, what's going on?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm sorry, but there is a strict code of rules in Fukuhara and you are breaking one of them." Shion mentioned, who sought to reveal the identity of the aggressor.

"Seriously, which one?" Asks the girl in the fox mask.

"Oh yes, except for cultural festivals, the use of masks is prohibited." added Am, who realized Shion's plan and decides to play along.

"Is there such a rule?" Hayao says quietly

"Seriously, what happened freely? We can no longer do what we want? What kind of school is this? And that its Director Ren Susugamori is like a child." The girl in the fox mask replied, who jumps back, escaping from Am, who was trying to remove the mask once more.

"Shion, I don't recall that there is a rule that prohibits masks." Hayao mentioned.

"There isn't." Shion added.

"Eh?!" the mysterious girl is surprised

"Anyone outside of Fukuhara would know that there is no such rule besides Ren Suzugamori, he is just a sponsor of the school, not the principal." At Am's clarification, the girl is surprised.

_"Seeing that..."_ Shion thought, after thinking for a few seconds. "It is clear that she is an intruder and does not belong to this school!"

"Who you are?" the blond asks.

"I will tell you in words that you can understand, heir of Fides... I am an Apostle" said the girl who takes out her deck.

"AN APOSTLE!" Am and Shion reacts in surprise.

"Do you want to know about my face? About my identity? The only thing you know about me is the clan I use." she replied.

"Did they order you to come here and kill us, or was it your idea?" Shion asks.

"We could say that a little bit of both, if I get them out of the way for a while, I'm sure Valeos will stop bothering me. Also, his ridiculous obsession with Fides will finally leave me a few days off if he finds out that I'm done with you." She said, praising herself. But... Before Shion did anything, Am had already put his deck on the fight table.

"Before I fight him, I will be your opponent." Am commented. Shirayuki smiles, nods "Understood, you will be my first victim."

"Am, what are you thinking about?" Shion asked.

"Maybe you are her target, but the only one who can lay a hand on you, is me!" Am said, who had not realized what he said.

"I know you are an Idol, but you have my support Am-chan." Kaoru said.

"Stand Up!" Am and the Apostle turns their starter upside down. "Watakushi! / Guile Shade "

Ride! Disciple Stealth Rouge, Minosuke. "

"Murakumo. That's what she meant by that we would only know the clan she uses. " Am thinking, while looking at his opponent's letter.

"I go first, ride! Stealth Fiend, Yunayuki, with the forerunner, Minosuke moves. "

"Ride! Fatal Shade, Guile moves. Attack!"Am begins her attack against the mysterious Apostle. "No guard." she responds.

"Drive Check: No trigger..." said Am, revealing the card at the top of her deck.

"Damage Check: No trigger. Ride! Stealth Dragon, Dual Weapon. Call Stealth Fiend, Awakohime. I attack with Awakohime." The Apostle attacked Am, but... "No guard!" During his damage check, she didn't get a trigger out either, which had left the game with one damage to each one. But... "You are next Dual Weapon." The apostle had one unit left.

"No guard." Responde Am.

"Drive Check: No trigger" laughed the mystery girl, who fails to get a trigger.

"Damage Check: Draw trigger, draw a card." Commented Am, who now had two damages.

"Turn end." The fox-masked girl ended her turn, while Am searched for a way to counterattack.

"Ride, Maltread Shade. Call Negrolazy, Hollow." Said Am, who wanted to show how strong she had become.

"Will she use Hollow?" thought her opponent.

"Maltreat attacks." Am attacked the girl with a fox mask. But... "Guard!" she defended herself.

"Drive check: Heal trigger, power to Negrolazy and I heal a damage. Negrolazy attack." Am added.

"No guard." The apostle answered, who now had the disadvantage.

"Turn end, Hollow, Negrolazy goes to the drop zone." I was mentioning Am

"I see, he will surely call Negrolazy in the next turn and she will have Generation Break to be able to call another unit that obtains a skill." thought the girl in the Fox mask.

"Stand and Draw! Delicate flower in the winter, show yourself. Ride! Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki. " she said, as she revealed her identity.

"A new Shirayuki..." Kaoru is surprised.

"And it's not the only one, here I go. Call Stealth Beast, Emissary Crow. Awakohime attacks." Shirayuki added.

"No guard. No trigger." Answered Am, who put one more card in her damage zone.

"Shirayuki, attack." Shirayuki attacked Am, but she didn't defend herself. "No guard!"

"Twin Drive: No trigger (sentinel) / Draw trigger, I draw a card and power to Emissary Crow." Added the apostle.

"Damage Check: No trigger." Am, dropped another card in her damage zone.

"That's lucky, I attack with Emissary Crow" Shirayuki laughs at Am, and attacks her again, but... "Guard!" she manages to defend herself.

"Turn End. Wow, wow, you are stronger than I thought." Shirayuki said.

"It's time to take the stage... Ride! Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose. Stride Generation! Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger! Stride Skill, I put cards from my deck into my drop zone and call Negrolazy. [Power] + 3k. Hollow! With his skill he called Negrobone, [Power] + 2k, plus he got a skill and Hollow. " Answered Am, who appeared on the field as Nightrose.

"Knowing Am, sure she will make several attacks." Shion thought.

"I call Bale the Ghostie. Bale, Negrobone, attack Shirayuki." Am said attacking Shirayuki.

"No guard. Draw trigger, draw a card and power Shirayuki." The apostle answered. "I activate Negrobone's skill, call Nightstorm and retire Bale the Ghostie, and with his skill I do Counter Charge." Added the blue-haired girl.

"Knowing Am, I knew I'd get her costs back. In addition to having multiple powerful attacks. Come on Am, beat her! " said Kaoru, who supported her partner.

"Nightstorm attacks! Skill activated call Grenache, and Hollow." Just like the zombies, Am's units returned to the field, as if they were undead.

"Generation Guard! Ambush Demon Stealth Beast, Tamano no Mae! " Shirayuki defends herself.

"Why she uses a G-Guardian, it doesn't make sense." Rin says confused.

"With Grenache's support, Negrosonger attacks."said Am, who was attacking again, but... "Perfect Guard!" The girl with the fox mask stops Am's attack again.

"Triple Drive: No trigger / No trigger / Critical Trigger, all to Negrolazy and activate the Negrosonger skill, I call Swordmaster Mimic, [Power] + 5k and Hollow [Power] + 6k. With her support she attacks, Negrolazy!" Am was attacking the masked girl again, but... "Intercept, also when Emissary Craw intercepts, her skill activates, I call 3 other Emissary Crow from my deck, plus guard with a grade 0." The girl stopped Am's attack again.

"It can't be..." Both, Am and the rest of the Fukuhara members were surprised.

"I think that is the reason why she call Tamano no Mae, She wants to get Generation Break. Allowing her to use the Emissary Crow skill, she knows how to fight." Shion explains to Rin that she was wrong about the girl's decision.

"At the beginning of my end phase, Hollow is activated. And my regards are removed. Grenache Skill, Counter Charge, Negrolazy Skill, Counter Charge and Soul Charge. I end my turn." Am said a little disappointed.

"Stand and Draw. Right now things will get a little bit colder." The girl puts an Ataka in the drop zone. Stride Generation. Sweetly Smiling Ice Petal, Shirayuki." The girl said, who revealed her identity.

"I see… she uses a Shirayuki G unit, in addition to her vanguard. So… You Are Shirayuki! " Shion responds.

"How clever you are Fides' heir, I can tell you're very smart." she replied sarcastically."Petal Shirayuki gets a skill, for the Fantasy Shirayuki Stride Skill." The girl pays a Counter Blast and turns a G Zone card face up. "Since I only have one Shirayuki in my G Zone, Nightrose [Power] -5k." she laughs, as Am as NightRose was slowly frozen.

"What a hell?" she is surprised.

"A unit that can reduce the opponent's power." Everyone reacts in surprise just like Am.

"Call, Stealth Rouge of Nirvana, Yaegaki, Stealth Beast, Drench Serpent and Stealth Beast, Instant Swapper. Also, every time I call two rear guards, the stride skill activates, drawing a card and returning one to the bottom of the deck." Shirayuki said smiling.

"Her field is full and she can change his hand." Am thinking, seeing the strategy of the lady Apostle.

"With the boost of Drench Serpent, Instant Swapper attacks." The girl attacked with the mask, but... "Guard!" she defends herself and avoids attacking her opponent's re-guard.

"That was what I expected you to do. Shadowstitch activated." the masked girl was laughing.

"The terrifying thing about Murakumo is that it's a double-edged sword, if it hits you take damage, if you don't activate it Shadowstitch." Kaoru says completely seriously.

"Superior Call, Six Flowers of Phantasm, Shirayuki. And with the stride skill, I draw a card. " The masquerade girl took a card from the top of her deck. "Wait, Instant Swapper can call a unit with the same name as the vanguard." Saya says confused.

"By the Phantasm Shirayuki skill, in my hand or on my deck, she gets the name Fantasy Shirayuki, now with Yaegaki's support, Shirayuki attacks." The mysterious girl explained, who attacked Am again.

"Perfect Guard!" the blue-haired girl defended herself.

"Triple Drive: No trigger / Heal Trigger, heal damage and power to Awakohime / No trigger." Added the mystery girl.

"With Minosuke's support, Awakohime attacks!" The girl in the fox mask attacked Am again.

"No guard." She replied.

"I activate the Minosuke skill, Counter Charge and draw a card. Finish her... Shirayuki!" The masked girl made her last attack, but... "Guard!" Am defends herself from the attack of the mysterious girl.

"I finish my turn, Phantasm Shirayuki returns to my deck." The masked girl added, as she returned her card to her deck.

"Stand and Draw, Stride Generation!" Am puts his G Unit in the VC. "Pirate King of Redemption, Dragut!"

"Well the Ace of Am-neechan!" Shouted Saya who supported Am.

"Stride Skill, I call Negrolazy [Power] + 3k and Hollow, now I activate his skill I call Seawall Banshee and put it in Hollow, Negrolazy gets [Power] + 2k." Am saying.

"Is that all?" asks the masked girl.

"No and I have to thank you because you only have two rear guards, I activate the Dragut skill, I call the same number of units in a hollow state. Fatal Shade and Maltread Shade, both in Hollow status and for each unit called one of your rearguards is removed." The girl puts her rear guards in the drop zone, while Am smiled.

"Good, Am remove her interceptor." Shion said with a smile.

"Since you don't have rear guards, I draw a card. Negrolazy attack!" Explained Am, who started his attack, but..."Guard!" the mysterious girl defends herself.

However, Am, he decided to attack again... "Now Dragut attacks."

"No guard." The mysterious girl answers.

"Triple Drive: No trigger / Stand Trigger, all effects to Negrolazy / Critical Trigger, power to Maltread and critical to Dragut." The masked girl didn't get trigger.

"Four Damage" the girl in the mask was surprised.

"You are next, Negrolazy!" Am attacked the mystery girl, but... "No guard." She defended herself.

"Good, if I do one more damage... I will win." Am thinking, who felt very confident.

"Maltread Shade attacks, skill activated by each unit with Hollow it gains [Power] +2k!" said Am, who attacked again, but... "Generation Guard! Ambush Demon Stealth Beast, Tamano no Mae, skill activated [Shield] +15k." But the apostle defends herself.

"Hollow, with the Fatal Shade skill, called Grenache, Hollow. Counter Charge, Soul Charge and Seawall Banshee return to my hand. Turn End." added Am, who was very sure to win the next turn.

"You know that Murakumo and Granblue are very similar, both do not leave the rear that are called in a special way at the end of the shift so that their only goal is the vanguard. But I understood something when I saw you play, and that was enough to beat you." The masked girl shows a Shirayuki card.

"Will you use it to make Stride?" asks Am...

"Oh no, I plan something better." laughed the mysterious girl.

"What are you planning?" Am asked.

"I will pay the cost to call you... I put a card with the same name as my vanguard. Now appears in front of me and burns everything, oh great dragon of the underworld." When the girl puts her card in the drop zone, her G Zone begins to glow with a red and black light. "In exchange for using his power, if you survive this turn, G units will be gone forever." The girl takes a car from her G Zone."In exchange for offering my future, oh, the great dragon from hell appears! The Zeroth Dragon from Dragon Empire. Ultimate Stride!" The girl puts the card in her VG, the circle turned black when she puts that card. "Zeroth Dragon of Inferno, Drachma."

"Zeroth Dragon? What is that?" Am wondering.

"One of the creations of the Dragon Deity of Destruction. I have to say that you are kind." The masked girl was smiling.

"Why?" asks Am.

"You saved your rearguards from a painful ending. I activate the Drachma skill, all units on your side, including your vanguard are removed and placed in the bind zone!" she mentioned.

"It's a joke, isn't it?! Also, her vanguard!" Hayao said, so do Shion and the rest are surprised.

"Drachma, Eternal Destruction Flame!" Am puts her Nightrose in the bind zone. "Now, pick three cards from your hand, 2 go to your drop zone and the third will be your Vanguard." the card that Am put on her VC was another Nightrose. "Call, Instant Swapper, Yaegaki, Mangy Shooter. With Yaegaki's skill I call another Fantasy Shirayuki." the apostle added, as she prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Am-neechan!" Saya was screaming worried about her friend.

"Instant Swapper attacks." The mystery girl attacks Am.

"No guard." Responds Am, who was looking to defend himself from the next attack.

"With Yaegaki's support, Drachma attacks." The Apostle attacked Am again, but…"Generation Guard! Diablost of Tombs, Negromode, skill activated [Shield] +15k, plus guard." Am making an attempt to stop the attack.

"Triple Drive: Triple Trigger, I'll give it all to Drachma. You are a skilled opponent, but this battle is over. Infernal Blaze!" Drachma's attack overcame Am's shield and as one of them was a critical it deal 2 damage. Unfortunately for Am, none of them was a heal trigger.

"She lost..." Hayao said ...

"Am you okay?" Shion asks, who goes with Kaoru to see how she was.

"Now you can appear in this world." The letter shines and Drachma appear at the school, creating a landslide inside the facility, after a few seconds he disappears.

"That is the power of a Zeroth Dragon..." thought Shion, who didn't leave Am.

"That's what happens when you face the power of a Zeroth Dragon." The girl snaps her fingers, and a huge stone falls on Am, but as Shion was by her side, the stone falls on both. "Valeos will stop bothering with this." says the girl, who takes her deck and continues on her way.

Back in the cafeteria...

"And that's what happened..." commented Am, who was talking to Tokoha. "I see, then... We must be careful." Tokoha replied.

"Good see you later." She added.

"You're leaving now?" Am asks.

"Yes, I have to buy some things for dinner. See you" both girls say goodbye and each one takes her own way.


	51. Σ 05

"So Shindou and the girl who use Granblue have already left the hospital? Well, I think it's time to pay them a visit." says the masked girl who had attacked Am.

* * *

**Σ 5:Tokoha's strength**

That same day on the street, Kaoru was being "interrogated" by a couple of girls. "For the 10th time, I haven't seen Kagura." Kaoru said annoyed.

"You really haven't seen Hikari-chan?" says a worried Karen.

"Of course not." Kaoru replied, who tries to calm down.

"You really didn't see anyone who resembled Hikari-chan." Says a worried Mahiru.

"If you talk about a girl with Black Hair, blue eyes, with a star hairpin and with a stoic look like you mentioned to me, the answer is NO. God, did already interrogated Kiba and Chouno? Why me?" Kaoru says overwhelmed by the insistence of the two girls.

"Well, we can't talk to Hayao as he has to talk to The Fukuhara executives." Karen explains why they haven't spoken to Henri.

"In Saya's case, she is speaking to her manager and I hope she is not scolded." Mahiru explains why they didn't speak with Saya.

"Besides, it would be suicide to talk to Hashima! That girl is insane!" Karen and Mahiru explain Rin's scared.

"Well, that's true." Kaoru answers. At the same time Tokoha and Kumi were heading towards Chrono's apartment with some provisions for him.

"So Aijou and Tsuyuzaki are like detectives knowing if you saw Kagura-chan." Kumi answers someone on the other side of a call.

"That's right, but we haven't seen her, although that didn't stop them from doing their interrogation." said Shion, who was accompanying Am as she had a medical review and she also wanted to see her parents. "Although when I told them that Hashima-senpai might know something, they quickly ran." Added Shion, who was laughing on the phone.

"Shion, they aren't so dumb to get into trouble with that witch." Tokoha mentioned, who laughs when she called Rin witch, after that she hung the call.

"By the way Tokoha-chan, don't you think this is a lot of food for just one person?" Kumi asks.

"If Chrono wants to get back into action, he needs good nutrition to regain his strength and fight again as he always do." Tokoha added, until Kumi laughs a little. "Oh. Tokoha-chan, you look like a worried wife."

"Oh come on Kumi-chan, you blush me." Tokoha blushes a little... "But... We know that Chrono, and he always jumps into the action and he doesn't like to be sitting just watching." She added. When the girls arrived at Chrono's apartment, they saw a girl with the fox mask, when they see her they stop walking.

"Tokoha-chan, that's not..." Kumi looks at a photo Shion sent her, only to realize it was the same girl.

"Anjou Tokoha?" The masked girl said.

"Hey! You are the girl who attacked Am, right? " Tokoha asks, adding "What are you doing here?"

"Tokoha-chan!" Kumi says surprised, at Tokokoha's act of bravery.

"I don't care if you are an apostle or not! I won't let you get close to my Chrono, understand?!" Tokoha replied, who seemed annoyed.

"Do you want to face me in a fight? Well, I accept your challenge." answers the apostle. Tokoha and Shirayuki were already ready to have the fight, but...

"Tokoha-chan, will you be okay? Remember that she has that Zeroth Dragon." A male voice was saying in the distance.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" asks Tokoha, who was scolding Chrono. "Well, whatever."

"Stand Up!" Tokoha and the girl turn up their starter face up. "Vanguard! Watakushi! / Planting Maiden, Ozu. "

"Ride! Disciple Stealth Rouge, Minosuke." Shirayuki mentioned, who was riding his grade one.

* * *

_**Time Leap (short).**_

"Ride! Stealth Dragon, Dual Weapon. Call Awakohime. I attack with her." Shirayuki said, who called one more unit to the field.

But... Tokoha defends herself. "Guard! What are you planning?"

"Nothing, I'm just following orders. Critical trigger, everything to Dual Weapon." Yukikaze's attack causes Tokoha to take two damage.

**At that moment...**

"I already told you that I don't know anything about your friend. Could you please stop this." Kaoru replied, who was still walking with Karen and Mahiru.

"That's a complete non non." She denied, who didn't believe in Kaoru's words, until... "Karen-chan, Tokoha is having a fight with a strange girl." Mahiru was pointing when she saw a girl in a fox mask.

"It's her! The girl who attacked us in Fukuhara! You will see!" Kaoru runs off.

"Wait Sayamiya." Karen and Mahiru ran after her.

"Turn End... Now It's your turn." The girl with the fox mask answered.

"Wait!" Kaoru shouted, reaching as far as Tokoha and the others were.

"Kaoru, Karen, Mahiru, what are you doing here?" Chrono asked when he saw the three girls arrive.

"Tokoha, be sure to finish her off!" Kaoru said supporting her. "Let's call Mamoru-san, so he's on his way." Karen added.

"Bring reinforcements to prevent it from escaping, not bad..." Shirayuki said.

"Don't forget that I am your opponent. Stand and Draw. It's time for a new bloom, Ride! Ranunculus of Phantasmic Blue, Ahsha!" said Tokoha, who appeared on the field as Phantasmic Blue, Ahsha.

"A new Ahsha, I wonder... How did Tokoha-chan manage to get such a rare unit?" asked Kumi, who turned to see the redhead, who looked away.

"Call Sharl! With the Sharl on the right, I attack." Tokoha said who attacked the masked girl's Vanguard, but... "Guard!" Shirayuki defends herself from Tokoha's attack.

"Ahsha, it is time to attack." said Tokoha, who appears like Ahsha attacked the masked girl's Vanguard again.

"No guard." Shirayuki replied.

"Twin Drive!" Tokoha show two critical triggers.

"That's... That's a double critical!" The masked girl was surprised.

"Power to the Sharl of the Left and Critical, to Phantasmic Ahsha." Tokoha's attack caused three damage to the masked girl, one of which was a draw trigger.

"Power to Dual Weapon" she said, while increasing the power of her Vanguard. "Sharl on the left... attack." Tokoha added.

"Guard!" said Shirayuki, who was defending herself from the green-haired attack. "Turn end" Tokoha said.

"It is time for winter to cool everything down. Ride! Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki. Stride Generation! Sweetly Smiling Ice Petal, Shirayuki, Stride skill. Call Drench Serprent, Yaegaki and Instant Swapper, activated the Fantasy Shirayuki skill, draw a card. Now I activate the Petal Shirayuki skill, you Ahsha, [Power] -5k" the masked girl smiled.

"What!" Tokoha is surprised...

"A unit that can reduce the power of the opponent's Vanguard?" Kumi mentioned scared. "Not only that, since she has less power, he needs more cards to guard..." thought Chrono, who was worried about Tokoha.

"With the support of Drench Serpent, Instant Swapper attacks." Apostle Shirayuki attacked Tokoha, but... "Guard and Intercept!" Tokoha manages to stop the attack of her opponent.

"I activate the Shadowstitch of my two units, and I give + 4k of [power] to Awakohime, and from my deck I call Phantasm Shirayuki as Fantasy Shirayuki. Thanks to the Stride Skill, I draw another card." mentioned the masked girl.

"Shadowstitch, Murakumo's tactic, It doesn't matter if you avoid the attack or not, there are always problems." Chrono said...

"Hikari-chan knows how to use that attribute of Murakumo better than anyone." said Karen, who remembered her fights against Hikari.

"With Yaegaki's boost, Petal Shirayuki attacks." The masked girl attacked again.

"Perfect Guard! Tierney's Bloom. I recover a unit with Bloom from my drop zone." Tokoha was defending herself from the attack of the Apostle.

"Triple Drive, first (The card wasn't a trigger) / Second, heal trigger! Power to Phantasm Shirayuki and heal one damage/ Third, critical trigger! Power to Awakohime and critical to Phantasm Shirayuki. Awakohime attacks." The girl was smiling from under the mask.

"No guard." Tokoha answers…

"Awakohime has Shadowstitch so it can't be stopped with grade 0." The masked girl answered. "End this... Phantasm Shirayuki!" she added, but... "Guard!" Tokoha again stops the attack.

"I finish my turn, Phantasm Shirayuki returns to the deck." The annoying Apostle said.

"Stand and Draw! Stride Generation!" Tokoha puts a new G Unit in her VC. "Flower Princess of Four Seasons, Velhemina!"

"A new G Unit!" Kumi was surprised, who was seeing Chrono again.

"Stride Skill, I call a unit with Bloom from my deck, Collective Blooming Maiden, Kera. Also activated his skill, [Power] + 1k and Resist." Tokoha said.

"Resist?" Karen says, confused.

"Aijo, will explain it to you.** "Resist"** means that the unit cannot be chosen due to the opponent's effect. Ideal to prevent you from leaving the field or being a victim of effects such as Paralyze or Dominate." Kaoru explained.

"I move Ozu and call Mylis. With Mylis's support, Kera attack." Tokoha began his attack against the Apostle, but... "Guard!" the girl with the mask defended herself from the attack.

"Velhemina attacks, activates Mylis' skill, draw a card, and Velhemina [Power] +5k. Skill activated: chooses two units with the same name and with Bloom skill, and call them in different rows. Kera's bloom, [Power] +8k. Plus, she gets 'Boost'." Tokoha explained, who was smiling.

"White Heron, protect me." The masked girl was defending himself from Tokoha's attack.

"Triple Drive... No trigger (a normal unit) /Critical trigger, everything to Kera /Heal Trigger, power to Ozu and I heal one damage." Tokoha said by removing a card from his Damage zone.

"Double Trigger!" is surprised by the Apostle.

"Kera attacks!" Tokoha attacked again, but… "Intercept, plus Generation Guard! Ambush Stealth Beast, Tamano no Mae, skill activated [Shield] + 5k." The masked girl defended herself, who blocks again Tokoha's attack.

"Ozu attacks..." Tokoha made his last attack, but... Her opponent laughs and... "No guard." she responds.

"I end my turn..." Tokoha said worried that the apostle would summon the Zeroth Dragon.

"Stand and Draw. Well, it was fun while it lasted…" The girl shows a letter from Phantasm Shirayuki. Continuous Skill of Phantasm Shirayuki, from the deck she calls a card with the same name. Now... Cost to call him, a card with the same name as my vanguard. Appear before your enemies Divine Dragon of the eternal flame." When the girl puts her card in the drop zone, her G Zone begins to glow with a red and black light. "In exchange for using his power, if you survive this turn, All my G zone and its G units... Will be sacrificed."

"Don't tell me that…." Tokoha is shocked to hear such a statement.

"In exchange for sacrificing my future, he appears before me! Zeroth Dragon from Dragon Empire. Ultimate Stride!" The girl puts her card in her VC, the circle turned black when she puts that card. "Zeroth Dragon of Inferno, Drachma!"

"I couldn't stop her..." Tokoha thought, who was sad.

"Skill activated! All units on your side, including your vanguard are removed and placed in the bind zone! Eternal Destruction Flame!" The fire attack devastated the entire Tokoha's field including her vanguard. "Now the other part of his skill is that you must discard two cards from your hand, and the last three cards, one of them goes to your Vanguard Circle." Tokoha puts on another Phantasmic Ahsha.

"A grade 3? That's being lucky... Call, Awakohime, I activate Yaegaki's skill to call another Shirayuki, for the stride skill I draw a letter and call Yunayuki. " The Apostle mentioned.

"You can do it Tokoha-chan!" Kumi was screaming to encourage her friend.

"Tokoha..." thought Chrono worried, who was just watching the fight.

"Awakohime, attack." The attack leaves Tokoha in five damage. Chrono, who could no longer bear to see what happened, decides to shout "Don't give up, Tokoha!" to support her.

"Don't worry, I won't lose. But… I want a reward, okay? " Tokoha said, while Chrono just nods.

"If you're done with your cheesy moment... It's time to attack. Drachma, Infernal Blaze." The masked girl said.

"You know... I will never be alone, since there was someone who supported me in good and bad times. My friends, my family, all those who saw me fight, lose, improve myself. Thanks to them, I am here... And I will continue moving forward to achieve the future that I truly desire." Tokoha says it while remembering her friends, family and Chrono.

"Links" The girl thinks about it while remembering something from her vessel. "It is true."

"Come from the past and protect me!" Tokoha discards the heal trigger that she obtained in the previous drive check, when she called the G-guardian, he gives her a smile as if he expected to be called. "Generation Guard! Bond Protector Musketeer, Antero!"

"Can he avoid this hell?" asks the masked girl.

"I activate Antero's skill. If I have 4 rearguards, or less, their [Shield] increases by + 20k." added Tokoha.

"A guardian with a 35k shield! Everything will be decided with this. Triple Drive." The first two cards turned out to be normal units (A grade one and a grade three), saving Tokoha from Drachma's attack. "Third Check, It is a critical, I will give it to Fantasy Shirayuki." Dracha's flames are stopped by Antero.

"Thanks Antero." Thank you Tokoha, who was in the field like Ahsha. "My princess, be careful, the worst is yet to come, I wish you and your fiancé success" says Antero before disappearing...

"I knew it, you are not omnipotent." Shirayuki, make her final attack. "It's over..." said the masked girl, but... "I don't think so, as long as there is someone next to me... His emotions will keep him fighting." Tokoha puts a card on his (GC) to stop the attack.

"Turn end..." The girl takes Drachma. "By the effect Drachma's skill, my G Zone cannot be used for the rest of the game." Suddenly... Her G Zone begins to glow and it falls to the floor.

"Tokoha you did it!" Chrono said happily. "Tokoha-chan Defeated a Zeroth Dragon." Kumi added.

"Now that girl lost her G Zone, and she can't Stride anymore." Kaoru was excited. "In addition, she can no longer use Generation Break, using a Zeroth Dragon is a double-edged sword-dayo." Karen added.

"Tokoha!" the voice was from Mamoru, who was warned by Mahiru and came to see her sister's fight.

"Brother..." Tokoha is surprised to see Mamoru. "You can do it, Tokoha." Shion and Am also got to see the fight.

"Guys. Okay... Here I come! Stand and Draw!" Tokoha said who was very happy to see all her friends supporting her.

"You are really strong." The girl says so when she sees Tokoha's will.

"You are wrong, I am weak." Tokoha steals another Ahsha. "But... Thanks to someone, that part of me that believed itself weak, was disappearing... And all to have a future where I can protect the people I love." Tokoha uses that Ahsha as a cost to Stride. "And I will not allow anyone to destroy that future." The girl's only reaction was a smile that was covered by her mask.

"Now, Bloom in all your splendor! Towards the future! Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Four Seasons, Velhemina!" Tokoha said, calling her stride.

"Again, Velhemina?" asked the masked girl, who seemed confused.

"Stride Skill, I call Diane, and for her skill [Power] + 1k. Velhemina attacks. Skill activated. Superior Call, Diane. Bloom! " Diane's Bloom gives 10k each. "I also activate Velhemina's Generation Break. All my rearguards from the front row gets[Power] + 5k and critical +1." Tokoha added.

"It can't be... 23k!" The masked girl reacts with surprise.

"Neo nectar is united by the bonds of her companions, just as I united with many people... I will not let anyone who is important to me die." Tokoha replies.

"No guard." Tokoha manages to pull out three triggers, of which all three turned out to be critical.

"Deep down, it seems that you care about bonds, not only with the person you made Diffride, also treat your allies and rivals with respect, if we had met in another circumstance we would have been friends, but for now return to Cray... And look for your own happiness." Tokoha's attack caused the last damage for the girl.

"Good job! Tokoha!" the girls go and hug their friend, while Chrono and Mamoru just smile happily for her.

"That was incredible Tokoha-chan." Kumi said, who hugged her friend. "Yes, although I feel sad for her." Tokoha replied. At this point the girl's G Zone cards are burned to create a fire.

"Her G Units!" Mahiru said, seeing the cards being consumed by fire. "The possibilities of her future are destroyed, that must be a price for losing the fight." Chrono answered in a low voice.

"You win the battle or you lose everything." add Tokoha.

"You are right, Zeroth Dragon are very dangerous cards." Am says it surprised to see that. The fire goes out, leaving only the Zeroth Dragon card intact. At that moment, the seal on the girl's hand (the Murakumo emblem) begins to glow.

"Where I am." The unit that made diffride (Shirayuki) was in a snowy space, there it is received by Drachma but instead of attacking it it lets out a roar.

"What happens?" she asks.

"You earned her respect." The voice comes from the girl who is Vessel.

"Drachma despises many types of person, liars, arrogant, those who only use it for its power, but you aren't one of the three. You didn't treat him not as a weapon, but as a friend, that's why you earned his respect and his trust you earned them. "

"Your mission here is over, I would like to use your information to be able to help others, if possible?" Hikari said...

"Sure..." Shirayuki replied. "As for you, Drachma, if fate allows it, I hope to fight with you again." she added, Drachma let out another roar before disappearing.

"I gotta leave too. Please make those two fools stop worrying about you... Rather, those three. Good bye my friend." Shirayuki disappears with a smile. At that moment the masked girl faints and the emblem of her hand disappears, the diffride broke.

"Are You Ok?" Chrono approaches her...

"You know Chrono, we can take her to a hospital to have her checked." Tokoha was responding a little jealous, which is why Chrono walked away and started giggling.

"He seems unconscious though." Tokoha checks it and finds something in his pocket. "A second deck with its G Zone. That deck was from the same clan and the same cards except for the Zeroth Dragon."

"Why would she do that?" Kumi asks confused

"Uhm… surely so that in case of losing your vessel you can use the G Zone. She did not use it as a puppet." Chrono mentioned.

"There is only one thing left to do." he approaches and removes the mask from the Apostle, and the person behind the mask left everyone speechless.

"It can't be..." all react surprised.

"She is..." just as Tokoha was going to mention the girl's name... "Hikari... chan..." Karen and Mahiru say it in unison.

Later that day, Mamoru, Chrono, Tokoha, Kumi, and Shion (who was discharged) went to the FIVA HQ.

"The girl is Hikari Kagura, even though her diffride was removed, she is still unconscious. Karen and Mahiru are taking care of her in the hospital. Surely when she wakes up, she will tell us everything. " Tokoha said. "Tokoha, when will be the day when you don't put yourself at risk." Chrono added, which is why everyone laughed.

"Look who's talking. Besides, I don't see what's funny, Luna. Ibuki, you better have it." Tokoha gives Ibuki the Zeroth Dragon.

"Zeroth Dragon..." He remains holding the card.

* * *

**At the same time at the Gastille Diffider's mansion.**

"So that idiot decided to betray us?" Brandt says it surprised at what Gastille said.

"It seems so, I just hope you don't do the same." Vaelos commented.

"It looks like I'm going to have to take care of her." laughed Brant who was about to leave.

"It is not necessary, Brandt." He is stopped by a blond man... "She lost to Anjou Tokoha and was sent to Cray. Even if she won, I would send one of you to finish her off. That is the punishment for any traitor." Added the blond man, who turned out to be Arte Hibino / Gastille.

"In other words, you were going to make sure she didn't come back... Wonderful!" Brant was laughing out loud

"Exactly. Valeos, as for the remaining Zeroth Dragon…, we will leave it for now. The game is about to start." Gastille was laughing.

_**To be Continue...**_


	52. Σ 06

_**In the Gastille mansion...**_

"How boring, there is nothing I can do." said a female voice.

"We are still looking for the right vessel for Gyze and the user of the United Sanctuary Zeroth Dragon, but things are going as I hope." Gastille said until... Someone entered.

"Gastille-sama, Gredora is on the phone." Vaelos said.

"Excellent, I will speak to her." Valeos pass the phone to Gastille.

"Gredora? I wonder if she found anything interesting..." Brant thought.

"Rest assured, she is an apostle who strategically commands her army. In addition to possessing a malicious personality." Vaelos mentioned. "Gredora has a plan to awaken the Zeroth Dragon, Brandt, you will go to France to help her." he added.

"Perfect, that's better than nothing. As long as they keep hoping... They'll kill me."

* * *

**Turn ∑ ****06: T****he Fall of The Monarch**

At the same time in the Hospital, they are in the visiting hours, and Kagura Hikari has already regained consciousness which means...

"Kagura-san, you have other visits." Says a nurse.

"Get them in." Hikari answers, and Karen, Mahiru and Makoto enter, the first two were not in a good mood.

"Karen, Mahiru..." Hikari is surprised

"What were you thinking Hikari-chan!" Karen says it with teary eyes.

"A member of the Tatsunagi Foundation, told us everything, we already know that Shirayuki was a spy for the Apostles and that she was the one who sent all the information." Makoto explains everything, Hikari, who couldn't look at her friends.

"Because you didn't say anything! You know how worried we were!" Mahiru also says sadly.

"Girls..." Hikari said worried.

"What would have happened to you if they had discovered you! This is very dangerous! Did you or Shirayuki know exactly what they were doing?!" Karen says it very seriously. "Did they think they might have died! All of us we met at the Koshien... Chrono, Tokoha, Kumi the others who we met at U-20 as members of Fukuhara and Team Shin Nippon, we were very concerned!" She added.

"Sorry, but there was a reason why I didn't tell you anything…" Hikari replies.

"Which?!" Karen and Mahiru say it in unison angry and overwhelmed by the situation.

"I didn't want to put everyone at risk." At Hikari's statement, her friends stopped talking. "It was Shirayuki's idea, she was aware of that, but if someone else had been hurt, they would not have forgiven me. That is why... If any of you had been hurt, I would not have allowed it. So I ask you an apology, I am sorry I was selfish and I hope you will forgive Shirayuki and Nome for this." she adds.

"On one condition, that you apologize to Chrono and the others, especially to Fukuhara's, and if you try to escape, It will be a Non-Non-Dayo." Karen scolded Hikari.

"Karen, Mahiru, thanks... Makoto, where are the other members of your team?" Hikari asks.

"Oh, Noa is training with Chrono, I just hope it doesn't bother him and Anjou. And Arata is in Europe." Makoto replied.

"Europe?" Hikari asks.

"Like Taiyou, we feel a bit left out, so we asked Ibuki if we could do something to help and... Let's say he agrees and Arata went to meet Kai Toshiki, so maybe we could cover more ground." he answers.

* * *

_**Paris, France:**_

Arata and Claudine are fighting at a table that is on a city street, as the game is shocking several passers-by watch the fight.

"Gaia Dynasty attacks, skill activated. Superior Call." Arata concentrates on his movements while having his fight against Claudine.

"Generation Guard, Chainsaw Megatrick, Furnival. Skill activated, I put a card on my soul and [Shield] +5000." Claudine replied, defending herself from the attack.

"Triple Drive!" Arata reveals three triggers...

"Triple Trigger!" she gets surprised.

"All power to Gaia Dynasty, attack." Since one of the triggers was a critical, Arata gave the two damages necessary for him to win. "You did well, Saijou." adds Arata, who reads shakes hands with Claudine.

"Merci, toi aussi (thanks you too), I already knew about the ability of Gaia Dynasty and her superior call, so I kept some cards for those units, but with that triple trigger, I am not surprised by your victory." Claudine responds.

"How lucky that Hashima is not here or would have mocked you, Claudine." said a female voice.

"Don't mock! By the way... Do you know if Kai Toshiki has already spoken to the European branch to help us?" Claudine asks.

"It is true, there may be clues here of the apostles." Arata reacted to the blonde's comment.

"It is possible. Also, we have to save Hayanagi from her difficulty and find Kochou." Maya replied.

**At the same time.** (Brandt) is in a bistro waiting for someone.

"What's wrong with that damn, how dare she make me wait. When she finds that one..." Brant said complainingly.

"What will you do to that person." Asks someone who was nearby.

"I'll mince you for making you wait." Brant added.

"That's something I like to see, it surprises me that someone who got frustrated so easily... Especially you, the leader of the Starhulk." When that person mentions that it makes Kaoruko spit out her drink in surprise.

When Kaourko looks at the person, it is revealed that she was a young woman with dark hair, a mocking look and great attributes. And she had a feeling who she was.

"Perhaps Gastille did not mention to you that I like to torment others, it is my duty for those inferior to me." Shizuka Kochou replies.

"Whatever you say, and well, what is your plan to awaken that Zeroth Dragon." Kaouruko said

"We need an idiot to fight me. I don't care if I win or lose." she replied.

"How do we get it?" Kaourko asks.

"That's what you're here for." Shizuka was smiling...

"Hey?" Kaourko is confused.

"It will be fun to see how my plan will work." Shizuka mentions. A few moments later, the three of them are shopping for groceries.

"How fortunate we are to have someone who lived most of his life in France and knows the best places to get products," said Arata, while Claudine smiled.

"De rien (You're welcome)." Claudine responds with a smile, Maya looks and sees among the people, someone who seems familiar. "Is something wrong, Tendo Maya.?" Claudine asks.

"I think I saw Kaoruko over there." Maya responds, pointing to a specific address.

"Really!" Claudine responds with surprise.

"You don't think we should call Kai." Arata comments... "And miss that opportunity, sometimes you have to say sorry instead of permission, Nishino." At Maya's statement, the three chase after the Kaoruko-like girl.

* * *

**At the same time in Japan... _(Chrono's department)_.**

"Stride Generation! Chronodragon Gearnext!" Chrono sees that Noa seems more serious than normal. "Noa, are you alright?" asks the redhead.

"Yes." Noa responds.

"You seem somewhat distracted, and someone who is usually distracted says it. Is something wrong?" Chrono asks.

"Yes, the truth is that I want to get stronger. After what happened to Hikari... I want to be stronger so that he doesn't take control of me." Noa points to her Chaos Breaker card...

"Chaos Breaker!" Chrono get surprised.

"That same one, I know that Shirayuki prevented Chaos Breaker from making a diffride with me and I thank him since he would hate to hurt my friends, but... I had a vision in which Chaos Breaker was seriously injured and betrayed by someone." Noa responds.

"Brandt?" Chrono asks.

"That same one told him that he was useless and stupid. Some say that Chaos Breaker was part of and responsible for an invasion, but someone who betrays his friends, I think is unforgivable. I owe it to Shirayuki, and also to Hikari." Noa replied.

"I'm glad Noa thinking like this, and more than one girl like Hikari, but... Be careful with Karen, since they are like sisters." said a female voice mocking the conversation.

"Are you offered something, Tokoha?" Chrono asks.

"I was just coming to tell you that the food is ready." she responds.

"Sorry to bother you, I think I should better go." Noa said, but... "At least let's get this over with." Chrono replies. Tokoha gives a little sigh... "Boys..."

Maya, Claudine and Arata go towards an abandoned building, while they follow the girl similar to Kaoruko.

"It's over there." Maya pointed out.

"I already warned Kai and the others, they would be joining us in a little while." Arata mentioned.

"Well done." Maya replies. When they enter there was someone waiting for them... It was Shizuka Kochou / Gredora.

"Good, my plan to bring my victims into my trap was successful." she was laughing.

"An Apostle." the three are surprised, while they see Shizuka.

"A trap?" says Arata, who was still confused.

"I knew you guys would look for Brandt so I made a lure to bring you here and it worked." Shizuka was smiling as she got up from her chair.

In a hidden part of the building, Brandt was listening to everything.

"Perhaps that face of a bug does not recognize my work, you will pay me." Brant thought...

"I wonder which one of you will face my dear army?" Shizuka / Gredora asks.

"That will be me, Tendo Maya." Maya replies by standing in front of her.

"Wait... We don't know which clan, she uses." Arata said.

"That has never stopped me." Maya replies.

"Make sure you don't lose. Since I'm the only one who can beat you, understand?" Claudine commented, while smiling at Maya.

"Stand Up!" Both say in unison. "The / Z Vanguard!"

"Dreamer Jewel Knight, Tiffany!"

"Outstanding Mutant, Promularva."

* * *

_**\ Time Leap ... /**_

"Ashlei attacks your vanguard." Maya attacks with the original Ashlei (the one with the break ride). "Drive check: No trigger, Draw trigger, everything to my Vanguard." she added.

"Damage Check: No trigger." Shizuka replies.

"Okay, Maya." Arata smiles.

"But, because she hasn't called rearguards except Tiffany and Shellie." Arata thought.

"Her opponent uses Megacolony, she cannot underestimate the paralyze and preventing the call." Claudine responds.

"It is time to start, due to your arrogance I will punish you properly. Ride Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora." Shizuka said, who put the unit that represented her as an apostle.

"Darkface Gredora, so that's her true appearance." Maya thought.

"From what Nana told me, she is the queen of Megacolony." Claudine said.

"Skill activated ... Your left column is sealed, you cannot call units until the end of your turn." Shizuka was smiling as she started to laugh.

"You think that will stop me." Shizuka / Gredora said.

"Stride Generation. Poison Sickle Mutant Deity, Overwhelm! Call Darkface Alicides, skill activated, Paralyze to Shellie. I activate Overwhelm's skill, draw a card for each rearguard in Rest. Dangerous Horn attacks!" Shizuka added.

"No guard. Damage Check: Draw trigger, all to Ashlei and draw a card." Maya replies

"Overwhelm, attack your vanguard!" Shizuka attacked Maya again, but... "Perfect guard!" she stops the attack.

"Triple Drive! No trigger, Heal trigger, I heal damage, no trigger. My dear Alicides, attack!" Shizuka launched her last attack on Maya.

"No guard." she responds.

"I end my shift." Shizuka / Gredora says.

"Stand and Draw, I have to thank you, since I finally have 4 damages in my damage." Maya replies.

"4 damage?" Shizuka asks confused.

"Break Ride, Reborn Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei. Break Ride Skill [Power] + 10k and Critical +1, now ... Stride the Generation! Climax Jewel Knight, Clementine!" Maya said Taking a letter from her G zone.

"The insect queen will have to defend herself if or if." Claudine was saying to Arata

"Stride skill, I call Caliope and put it on the Shellie that you paralyze, Caliope and Clementine, [Power] + 4k, Caliope skill, I put a Jewel Knight from my deck in my soul and counter charge." Maya added

"Ashlei Reverse? What will you be planning." Shizuka thought.

"I activate Tiffany's skill, I call Shellie from my deck and with her skill [Power] + 3k, also... I call Tracie, skill activated [Power] + 2k and draw a card." Maya said, while Gredora laughed... "Is that all?" she asks.

"No, I activate Clementine's skill; Caliope, Shellie and Tracie [Power] + 4k and Clementine has a critical +1." Maya added.

"Three critical... With the extra 7k that Shellie has and the break ride." Shizuka said in surprise.

"Clementine will have 54k of power and three critical." Arata said excitedly.

"If it hits, it will be the end of Gredora, that happens to him for not recognizing my work taking them." Brant scoffed in the distance.

"Clementine attacks your vanguard." Maya attacked Gredora, but... "Generation Guard! Feather Wall Mutant Deity, Morphosian, skill activated [Shield] + 10k, plus Generation Guard! Another Morphosian, skill activated [Shield] + 10k." Shizuka manages to stop the attack Maya's attack.

"63000!" Arata, Maya, Claudine and Brant are surprised.

"It only takes two triggers to pass." Claudine thought.

"Triple Drive ... No trigger (The first card was a grade 3), No trigger (the second was a sentinel), Third Check: Heal trigger, heal damage and power to Tracie. Attack." said Maya, who had fayado with his attack.

"No guard." Shizuka replied.

"I end my shift." Maya felt disappointed to see that she couldn't finish off her opponent ... "Just one damage." she added.

"Don't be discouraged maya-san, harm is better than nothing." Arata said.

"Stand and Draw! You think just that damage is enough to scare me. I have faced many rivals, some weak, some strong, and all have been masked by my offspring." Gredora says it with a psychopathic smile.

"That woman is pretty crazy, rather, she's a monster." Caludine was saying quietly.

"I couldn't agree more with you Claudine-san." Arata agreed.

"I activate Gredora's skill, put a card from your damage zone face down and I counter charge." Maya turns one of her damage zone cards face down, while Shizuka turns one of her face up cards. "Now, I will pay the cost of a unit with the same name as my vanguard." Gredora discards a Darkface Gredora. "I put my whole future at stake. Rise up! Reckless warrior! The last regret! If I lose the fight, my Generation Zone cards will never return." Gredora takes a card from her G Zone. "Devour my future and manifest! Zoo Zeroth Dragon! Ultimate Stride!" Gredora puts her Zeroth Dragon in the (VC). "Zeroth Dragon of Death Garden, Zoa!"

"A Zeroth Dragon!" Maya, Arata and Claudine are surprised.

"According to Anjou, Drachma erratic all units, Kiba said that Meggido can have multiple attacks with great power... The question is... What will he do?!" Arata said.

"I activate Zoa's skill." Gredora pays two Counter Blast. "I draw a card and call superior from the hand." Gredora calls Darkface Alicides. "My sapling will be given absolute power 'Quintet Nine!" Shizuka was smiling.

"A unit with 99999 power!" all three are surprised to see the power of this unit.

"Scared, as they should, Not only does my offspring have such great power, but it is immune to all effects and when it causes damage to the vanguard, I automatically win." Shizuka was laughing.

"C'est une blague! Il ne devrait pas y avoir une telle unité! (Perhaps it is a joke! There must be no such unit!)" Claudine complained.

"That is the power of a Zeroth Dragon!" Gredora was laughing.

"Well, well. What trouble have I gotten myself into." Maya said sarcastically

"How dare you mock me. I, The queen, when I bring this world back to life, I will make sure you are erased from history." Gredora attacks with Zoa.

"Perfect Guard." Maya was defending herself from Gredora's attack.

"Triple Drive: Draw trigger, power to Dangerous Horn and draw a card, no trigger, Critical trigger all to Dangerous Horn. I attack your Vanguard." Gredora says ordering her second attack.

"No guard." The attack leaves Maya with five damage.

"Perfect, even take out heal trigger, the effect that Alicides received by Zoa will make her lose, She just dug her grave." Gredora thought, "My little offspring, end your miserable existence attacks." Gredora thought the attack had been a success, but... Something takes the smile off her face.

"Perfect Guard!" Maya's defends again.

"A second Perfect Guard! I had it all ready and I screwed it up, that Queen is not as terrifying as I thought." At that moment Brandt felt a chill. "Was it that queen's bloodlust. Should I stop bullying myself?" Brant thought.

"Good Maya!" Arata congratulates her.

"He had two perfect guards in his hand in case of an emergency, only someone who is cautious by nature would, and that's Tendo Maya." Claudine said happily.

"I end my turn." Gredora throw her Generation Zone into a corner. "I promise, by my offspring, that I will be victorious!" she add.

"Stand and Draw, I'm sorry, but this will be the last turn of this fight. Radiant Knight, who knew good and evil is time to shine. Stride the Generation!" Maya puts a new G Unit in her (VC). "Climax Reborn Jewel Knight Lord, Ashlei 'Regina'!"

"A NEW G UNIT" Claudine was smiling.

"Stride Skill, I call Tracie from my deck, both Ashlei and Tracie get [Power] + 4k, with their skill [Power] + 2k and draw a card, I call another Shellie. As I have 3 or more Jewel Knight, my other Tracie it also gets [Power] + 2k and my Shellie gets [Power] + 3k." The Maya units glowed with incredible intent on the battlefield.

"He may have a lot of power, but with the cards in his hand..." Claudine said. "He may have an easy time defending himself." she added.

"Claudine, you thought she would win by having enough cards to defend herself. Well, you're wrong. I activate Ashlei's skill, as I have six Jewel Knight in exchange for discarding two cards from my hand, at the end of the attack, this unit [Stand] drive -2." Maya said.

"That booth car doesn't scare me at all." Gredora replied.

"I attack with my vanguard." Maya said.

"Perfect guard!" Gredora was defending herself from Maya's attack.

"Triple Drive: Triple Critical, each critical will be awarded to each of my units in the front row. Now, activate Ashlei's skill, [Stand], drive -2." Maya added.

"No matter how much power you have, I will stop you." Gredora said annoyed.

"Generation Break 4: In Ashlei's second attack you cannot call units from your hand or G Zone with a minor grade equal to the number of 'Ashlei' in my heart and soul." Maya attacked Gredora who is surprised... "What a hell!" Gredora / Shizuka replies in surprise.

"If I remember correctly, she took a break ride and put on another Ashlei. Don't tell me that..." Gredora said surprised... "That's right, it can't defend you with grade 0, 1 and 2." Maya said. "Unless you have g-guardians this attack ends everything." she added.

"With Shellie's support, Ashlei 'Regina' attacks!" Maya attacked Gredora...

"No guard." The first damage is a heal trigger, as Maya had more damage than Gredora, she cannot heal and the second was grade 3.

"Good. Maya-san won." Arata congratulated her.

"Burn, burn." The G Zone cards Gredora picked up, burned slowly in her hands.

"The Zeroth Dragon... Not here." Gredora said...

"Losers have no right to use a Zeroth Dragon." Brant, who had taken the letter, gave it to someone else. "Maybe my act here is over, but the end of Cray and Earth is coming" The diffider falls to the ground unconscious and the Megacolony emblem in his hand fades.

"One less apostle." says Maya, who sits down for how exhausted she was after her fight.

"Yes, but..." said Arata. "Kaoruko ran away." Claudine added.

"Damm, I can't let them catch me, thanks for the help." Kaourko said, while a guy with a helmet carried her on his motorcycle.

"Is the plan still going on?" he asks.

"Sure." Kaoruko replies.

_**To be Continue...**_


	53. Σ 07

**After a while, finally December came, but things were not yet in the best situation to say to celebrate.**

"Oh darling, today is Christmas, you don't plan to go out with your friends or maybe... With Chrono~" said Misae, who saw her daughter lying on the bed.

"I don't think so. Chrono must be busy working and will probably have a party with his family." she answered, but before she said anything else… Her cell phone began to vibrate. Sure enough, it was Chrono who had texted Tokoha.

[Tokoha, I met Kamui this morning, apparently the girls will be back tonight. And we decided to throw them a party to celebrate, do you want to come?]

"Forget what I said mom, I think I have a party tonight." Tokoha said closing her phone.

* * *

**Turn ∑ ****07: T****he Christmas Nightmare**

_**Meanwhile, with Gastille...**_

"According to the reports,Gredora has returned to Cray." Said Vaelos, who was at a station with Gastille. "It seems so..." Gastille replies.

"Are you okay with that?" Vaelos asks. "The Zeroth Dragon only wakes up with fighters who have enough willpower. She was only a necessary sacrifice to help Gyze's awakening." Gastille said... "The same goes for Shirayuki, although in his case... I'm glad, since it was his punishment for his treason. The pawns have finished their work, now it only remains to get rid of the Vanguard of Messiah. And then it will all start… "Gastille smiles.

"We haven't yet found the person compatible with the United Sanctuary's Zeroth Dragon." He mentioned Vaelos, while Gastille gets on a train. "That I leave in your hands. So… see you, until it is time for humanity's judgment. " Suddenly the train that Gastille was riding on starts...

* * *

_**Hours later (at Card Capital # 2)…**_

"What do you think?" Kazuma asks, as he placed a sign that said...

**[Welcome to Vuelta Maya and Claudine]**

"It is a little crooked, move it a little more to your right." Karen said.

"Taiyou, would you mind helping me a little?" asks Chrono, who was putting up some decorations. "Here." said the young man with brown hair. "Um, Chrono-san..." Taiyou was trying to apologize, as he had not been able to be of useful to the young redhead during the entire Zeroth Dragon event.

"Yes, what's up?" Chrono asks him. "No, it's nothing..." he answers, a little discouraged.

"The girls worked very hard, let's make this party fun for them." He said Chrono, putting a star on the Christmas tree.

"Do not worry. If something happens, we will all be there to prevent he lose himself." Nana tapped Taiyou's shoulder, who seemed concerned. "I agree with her, it's also Christmas and he seems to be in a better mood despite all the problems he's been through." Kazuma added.

"You're right, perhaps... I'm just exaggerating." Taiyou said while Chrono argued with Hiroki.

"It seems we are on time..." said a familiar voice, who turned out to be Shion, with the members of the Fukuhara Vanguard Club.

"Sorry, but Hashima-sempai stopped at a candy store, and Kaoru's tongue stuck to a pole." saying that, both girls step on Hayao. "Very lively as always." Chrono thought.

"Sorry for the delay." Tokoha said, who arrived accompanied by Kumi and Enishi. "I brought a stew to liven up the party." Tokoha added. "Enishi-chi and I accompanied her to buy the ingredients." Kumi was smiling.

"We could eat with the lights off." Nana suggests, "I doubt it... If we do, our lovely couple will start doing perverted things." Am joking, while Chrono and Tokoha were annoyed by the comment, "A stew…. In the shop? The steam will surely ruin the cards." Shin lamented, as he thought about the scolding Misaki would give him.

_**Minutes later…**_

"I think it is ready. Chrono would you mind coming and trying a bit?" said Tokoha, who was making the stew. Until... "You two do look like a newly married couple." Mamoru scoffed, who was accompanied by Luna. "I brought my gift as agreed, I hope not to interrupt anything." Luna added. "No, but can you help me with this." Says Am, who puts on a Santa hat.

"Oh, that reminds me... I heard that Santa is coming tonight. So have fun until then… "Mamoru said, laughing a little.

"Santa?" Tokoha asks.

"Oh great, Shindou thought in the children." Kazuma turned to see Taiyou and his entire team... "We are not Children!" Taiyou and Hiroki said, while Saori had a sign saying the same as his friends.

"Are the store lights on?" Claudine is surprised to see lights in CC # 2. "Well... Kamui told us to check if there was a problem in the store. Why don't we check? " Maya suggests. Upon entering the lights were off, but as soon as they entered...

"Merry Christmas!" said everyone who was waiting for their return.

"Kai-san said you were very helpful, in addition to defeating an apostle." Karen mentioned.

"We'll catch up later, for now let's eat." Chrono said with a glass of orange soda. Everyone ate, until Chrono goes to where the girls were... "Claudine, Maya. There is someone I want you to meet. He is Shin Nitta, the fighter who fought on my father's team." Chrono said, but... "H-hi." Shin said, a little embarrassed.

"Amazing..." Both girls said.

* * *

_**While the FIVA HQ...**_

"Aichi" said a female voice.

"Emi, Kamui. What are you doing here?" He asks them...

"We came for you, Emi insisted that we come to see how you are." A female voice responds.

"I can't believe Ibuki left all this to you.." Kamui complained. "Well, he has his own party." Aichi laughed as he remembered Ibukiin the Santa outfit Mamoru had left him.

"By the way, shouldn't you be in the store Misaki?" Kamui asks. "Shin is with them, so I think they will be fine." Misaki answered.

* * *

_**Back to CC # 2...**_

"On behalf of the Naka school, I want to apologize for everything that happened." Maya said. "Don't worry, get us into trouble its almost a normal day for us." Chrono was laughing, but... "Yeah, I don't even known how many times we've gotten into trouble because of you." Tokoha replied.

"Hey!" Chrono complained.

"That's why I want to become stronger..." said Maya...

"That's good to hear, why don't you fight me,Tendo-san." Chrono showed his deck, which Maya interested him.

"But before that…. Chrono, do you think I could speak to you privately?" Tokoha said, who for some reason was blushing. "Uhm... Yeah, right." Chrono replies, who blushes a little.

_**Not far from there...**_

Ibuki was checking for signs of the enemy, until... "This is the first time we've met, Messiah's Vanguard." A sophisticated voice said... "Who's there?" Ibuki asks….

"Right, the presentation are very important. Well, let me introduce myself… I am Gastille." Said a young man, blond and well dressed...

"What the hell are you talking about...?" Asks Ibuki.

"Well, today is a day to celebrate, if you wonder what we are celebrating? It is very easy… Today we celebrate your fall." Gastille answered. "I prepared this special dimension for us, I hope and you like it." Gastille added.

"I don't really care..." Ibuki said. "But, if I can finish with the leader of the Apostles... I think it will be very Interesting." he added, putting his deck on the fightboard.

"I don't know what is your plan, but... It seems exciting." Gastille was laughing.

"Then... I won't hold back!" Ibuki said seriously. "It's that so... Everything will be done according to Gyze-sama's will." Gastille was laughing.

"Stand up! Z/ The / Vanguard!"

_**Back in CC # 2...**_

"Well, what did you want to talk about Tokoha?" Chrono asked, seeing that she was still nervous. "Well... The truth is..." she said, but...

**Back to the fight...**

"Ride! Baleful Repressor. Attack!" Gastille was smiling.

"No Guard!" Ibuki replies. Gastille's attack does damage to Ibuki, but… he suddenly felt a tightness in his chest causing him to complain about the pain.

"I didn't tell you... This is your fight. As I am a Diffrider, being in this dimension doesn't affect me at all, but... You are a human, the conditions are against you. Every time you take damage, your life will get shorter." Gastille said, who extends his arms... "I think you can imagine what happens if you reach 6 damage, right?" Gastille laughed, who had everything going for him.

"What exactly are you planning?" Ibuki asks.

"Faith binds you to Messiah. If I defeat you, The Vanguard of Messiah, Gyze's curse will even reach Messiah's true body on the planet Cray. Then it will be possible for our allies remaining in Cray to eliminate him. A weak Messiah will not be able to eliminate our god. My sole purpose in coming to this filthy planet was to destroy my mortal enemy… Messiah." The leader of the Apostles explained his true intentions.

"I see, so that's what it was all about." Ibuki replied.

"The question is... How long a human like you will resist Gyze-sama's curse?" Gastille viewed Ibuki as an inferior being.

"Do your best... Long time ago I gave up my life for the sake of the Vanguard." replies Ibuki, who was doing a ride knowing what would happen if he lost.

"What the hell is Ibuki thinking... It was too late..." thought Chrono, who was looking at his watch, for some reason Tokoha got nervous and continued without saying a word, until...

"Yeah, what's up? What Ibuki is disappeared?!" Mamoru was saying out loud, making Chrono go see what was going on.

"Sorry, things got out of control and we lost his signal." Aichi said. "Well, I'll go to find him..." replied Mamoru, who hangs up his phone.

"Mamoru-san, what happened?" Chrono asked him, who approaches him accompanied by Tokoha and Nana.

"Well, apparently Ibuki disappeared while he was conducting an investigation related to the whereabouts of our enemies. But there is nothing to worry about, I'm going to…" hearing Mamoru's words, Chrono remembers the dream he had, and Brant's words. So he goes looking for Ibuki.

"Chrono!" both girls yelled, but it was too late, the redhead had left at full speed.

_**Back to the fight...**_

Ride! Evil God Bishop, Gastille. " He said, while his true form appeared on the battlefield.

"So that's your true form..." Ibuki said a little agitated.

"Your supposed life is fleeting. It blinks and then turns off. You blink and it turns off again. At any moment you will say goodbye, until finally… you die." Gastille said, while attacking Ibuki's vanguard.

"Now you understand this emptiness..." added Gastille, while Ibuki complained of pain. "I had to wait until this day came. Now... Your pain and suffering is my joy. Delinquent, the time for destruction is near." Gastille teased ibuki, as his pain grew.

"Delinquent? Well, I can't blame you if you mean how I used to be before. But... Then I realized that I was wrong, and woke up. No, rather they guided me. It's for them, the ones I met when I was fighting... I'm not going to give up, even if you think it's just a blink. I think it is a ray of light, a ray of light that shines and will continue to do so. Ride! Ideal Ego Messiah." Ibuki called his grade three. "Stride Generation! Genesis Dragon, Integral Messiah. That light, led me to where I should be. Stride skill: from my hand, I lock Dunamis and draw a card, now my Vanguard has [Power] + 5k. I call Myga Messiah, Beloved Child of Superstring Theory. Now I move it to the Soul and Myga gets [Power] + 3k. Myga, attack your vanguard!" Ibuki attacked with Myga, who had 12k power. "Guard!" Gastille was defending himself from Ibuki's attack.

"I activate the Myga skill, counter blast and locks itself. Besides that, I lock Sacrifice Messiah. The path I wanted to take... That's my true Vanguard. I will protect it, until that faint glow turns into a bright light. Integral Skill: Unlocks Myga, Dunamis and Sacrifice. I draw a card, and soulcharge. My Vanguard gets [power] + 10k, plus I activate Blink's skill, send it to my soul, draw a card and my Vanguard gets [power] + 5k." Ibuki said, while Integral's power rose to 46k.

"No guard..." Gastille was smiling.

"Triple Drive: (grade 2) / (grade 1) / Critical trigger! Critical to my Vanguard and power Myga. This is the path I have decided to take!" Ibuki said, while Messiah attacked Gastille.

"Myga!" Ibuki attacked Gastille with Myga, but… "Generation Guard! Agrat bat Mahlat." Gastille protected himself from Myga's attack.

"I can even see his fight found. Gyze-sama is the only one who can return a fake world to nothing. For his sake… I will end your existence." Gastille said. "Stride Generation! One who hunts souls, Balaam! Glanzend Vampir, Glazend skill: I put four cards in the soul and he gets [power] + 4k. Jaeger's Skill in my Soul. I draw a card, I also activate Revolting Skill: Glazend gets [power] + 4k. Finally the Balaam Skill: I retire Myga." Gastille added, who still hadn't finished his turn. "Balaam increases his power by the number of units retired. My Vanguard gets the 9k your Myga had, besides, drive + 1. Soulcharge... Conventous Succubus, Darkness. Soulcharge, Countercharge. If I have ten or more cards in my Soul I draw two cards, now I activate the second Revolting Skill in my soul… Conventous Succubus gets [power] + 4k, I activate Balaam's Darkness! If I have thirteen or more cards in my soul… you can't defend with grades 1 from any of my attacks. I call another Revolting. Conventus Succubus, attack!" Gastille said.

"Guard!" Ibuki defended from Gastille's attack, but… "Perishes… Vanguard of Messiah!" Gastille attacked Ibuki with Balaam.

"No guard..." Ibuki replies.

"Quadraple Drive: Critical trigger! Power Glanzend and critical to my Vanguard / (grade three) / Heal trigger! More power to Glanzend and heal one damage / Critical Trigger!" Ibuki was very surprised to see that Gastille was about to finish him off... "Vanguard of Messiah perishes!" Gastille laughed, while Ibuki choked with pain.

While Chrono felt a throbbing pain... "So it's there." Chrono said when he saw a black threshold.

"Wow... I'm surprised you still want to continue. But this is the end… Glanzend, attack your vanguard." Gastille was ready to deliver the final blow, but... "Guard!" Ibuki defends himself by making a 4k shield with 4 of his cards.

"Is this the light you were talking about?" asked the apostle… "I must admit that you have shown me something interesting. But it seems that you are already at your limit." Gastille mentioned.

"Not yet... Not yet..." said Ibuki, who seemed short of breath...

"Ibuki!" shouted Chrono, who didn't kow he was followed by Nana and Tokoha, but suddenly he disappeared...


	54. Σ 08

When Chrono enters in to the portal only to see Ibuki about to convalesce and seeing how he needed air to breathe, while Gastille watched him inferiorly.

"Ibuki, are you alright?" asks Chrono, who tries to incorporate it.

* * *

**Turn ∑ 08:** **The Christmas Nightmare [pt2]**

"Tokoha, Nana! Explain… how did Chrono disappear?" asked Shion, who came quickly to the scene with Am and Luna.

"We have no idea... It just happened." replied Tokoha.

"It's as if he has been swallowed up and sent to another dimension." Nana said worried.

"I see... Do you know anything else?" Shion asks. "We must think about the possibility that Chrono could become Gyze's vessel." He added.

"So, we have to call Aichi-san and the others, in case something bad could happen and.." Nana said regretfully, until... "Stop!" Tokoha yelled, leaving everyone surprised.

"First, let's call my brother before we make a fuss, then let's call the others to see what solution we can find. That's what we should do before we worry more, I remind you that the priority is to look for Chrono." Tokoha said firmly.

"Yes!" They answer everything with a nod.

"I'm surprised she is so calm." said Nana when she saw Tokoha. "She isn't, but this one is already very normal in Chrono, so I think she's used to it." Shion comments to her.

_**Back with Gastille…**_

"Gear Chronicle Singularity…" decía Gastille al ver a Chrono.

"Hey! Ibuki try to stand up." Chrono tried to get Ibuki to his feet, but he complained about the pain. "Hey! What the hell did you do to him?!" Chrono asks Gastille.

"Welcome to my curse dimension! As long as he takes damage in this game, his life will be shortened. I don't feel anything, because my body has made Diffride, but he is a human… It is a different case." Gastille, who was smiling, explained.

"It can't be..." Chrono reacted in surprise.

"Now that the life of Messiah's Vanguard is in critical condition, the Messiah on planet Cray is losing all its strength. We are about to reach Judgment Day. The day of destruction!" Gastille was laughing.

"I won't let that happen..." Ibuki answers, but he feels a pain in his heart again and complains again.

"Don't push yourself, wait... He won't die if he wins, right?" Chrono asked.

"That's only if his weak body allows it." Gastille mentioned.

"Then I will." Chrono replied very angrily.

"What?" Gastille asks. "I will continue the fight." added Chrono...

"I see... So will you fight instead? Are you sure?" Gastille asks surprised.

"Yes." Chrono replies, annoyed.

"I see, but... If you lose, he will die." Gastille was smiling.

"Chrono... I'm counting on you." Ibuki replied, who was short of breath to speak.

"Fine, I'll try to keep you alive." Chrono was smiling.

"Well, let's continue where we stay..." said Gastille.

"The damage... He only has 3, while Ibuki has 5. Apparently both have already stride, looking at his cards I can understand how much he has played so far." Chrono thinks, remembering his fights against Ibuki. "Every person is shown in a fight as it really was. His feelings, emotions, etc." Chrono remembered the words that Ibuki had said to him when he was a child.

"After so many years... I think I am the best person to end this." Chrono said, who turned to see Ibuki. "I'm going to win, and then I'm going to take your butt home."

"Right, your girlfriend could be mad if you don't." Ibuki smiles.

"Stride Generation! Genesis Dragon, Basaltis Messiah. Ideal Ego Messiah Stride Skill: I lock a card from my hand, and now I draw a card. My Vanguard gets [power] + 5k. I call Arrester Messiah and with his Skill he gets + 2k. Arrester, attack his vanguard! " Chrono attacked Gastille with one of Ibuki's units.

"Intercept." Gastille was protecting from Chrono's attack.

"Arrester Skill: he locks himself, and locks Wackstum Vampire." Chrono said... "You managed to do that, even if you used someone else's deck." Gastille is surprised.

"That's because I know him very well, and we've faced each other on more than one occasion." Chrono replies... "That means... He can use Anjou's deck without any problem." Ibuki thought, who held his laughter, since the pain was unbearable.

"It's time for me to pay my debt to him. Basaltis Skill: Locked Glanzend and Revolting, Also lock Vlastos, Arrester and Sacrifice. Draw a card, I activate the Vlastos skill when it gets unlocked, it gets + 4k"said Chrono, who attacked with Basaltis.

"No guard!" Gastille responds, who is impacted by Basaltis attack.

"Triple Drive: Critical trigger! Power to Vlastos, and critical to my Vanguard / (Grade 1) / Heal trigger! I give power to Vlastos and heal one damage." when Chrono reveals the Heal trigger, Ibuki feels a pressure in his chest... But this time it was a relief, since he could already breathe a little more. While Gastille reached 5 damage.

"I... I swear I will win this fight. Arrester Messiah!" Chrono was ready to give the final blow, but... "Guard!" Gastille defends himself.

"Vlastos, kill him." Chrono said making his last attack, but... "Generation Guard!" Gastille stops the attack again.

"Not yet! Vlastos Skil: it locks himself and Soulcharge. I activate the Dunamis Skill and unlocking the unit that had its lock, it also gets + 4k, I also activate the Vlastos skill: when it is unlocked it gets + 4k. Sacrifice Skill: Locks itself and countercharge. Vlastos gets + 3k" Chrono said, while Gastille smiled.

"Punish, free allies and gain power. Messiah's usual trick..." Gastille laughed. "Let's go! Vlastos." Chrono was trying to do the last damage against the leader of the apostles, but... "But that's not enough." Gastille responds by defending himself against Chrono's attack.

"I couldn't finish it..." Chrono lamented.

"At least you lock a column, now you need to worry about what's Next... The Zeroth Dragon..." Ibuki said.

"Everything is for Gyze-sama's sake." Gastille was laughing, "I never expected this glorious day to come. A long time ago, we suffered from the event of the Cataclysm, the Zeroth Dragon were sealed in another world and I... I even believed that Gyze's resurrection would be impossible. I thought all I could do was pray for Messiah to be cursed. But... That would seem like a very peculiar fate. Until our worlds came together for you Gear Chronicle Singularity! Come to this world where the impossible is possible. Can you understand how I feel, Shindou Chrono? You have my most humble and sincere gratitude... After all it was fate. From birth to death, the inhabitants of this world fight, fight and hurt each other, all so that they can survive. I have seen it with my own eyes... The desire of this world is to be destroyed! People want to be released from their suffering, their agony, their boring and empty lives. When Gyze-sama is reborn in this world… all of that will come true." Gastille mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" Chrono asked.

"Gear Chronicle Singularity, your simple existence is one of the world's leading searches for destruction, everything that is happening is because of you." Chrono is surprised to hear Gastille's words.

"That's right, no one, not even I, can stop this. This is your destiny… And now that you have taken the place of Messiah's Vaguard, and now you find yourself fighting with me… that was also meant to happen." Gastille was laughing.

"So what?" Chrono says.

"What did you say?" Gastille asks.

"I Said…. So what?" Chrono repeated angrily. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What?" Gastille asks.

"I hate to admit it, but I know how strong this guy is." Chrono said. "And I think you are capable of ending this." Ibuki added.

"Yeah, and if I fight the same way you would, there is no way I could lose." Chrono responds.

"I see... So that's what they call 'Bonds'... I wonder how much power Gyze will need to break his bonds." Gastille was laughing. "I look forward to It..." added Gastille.

"Now I will pay the cost of the card with the same name as my Vanguard, I put my future on the line to make you present... The blessing of destruction for all living beings... If I lose the fight, the cards of my G zone never return! On the other hand! If I win Ibuki Kouji, the person he is playing will die, and Messiah will lose his power. And then, Shindou Chrono... You will become Gyze! You are the perfect container. And in this world you are best suited to serve as my master's host! Now... You just need to be baptized. Once that happens, you will come to this world as Gyze, with those hands, hand it over to the long-awaited fall and destruction of the world. Now devour my future and manifest dragon of the Dark Zone! Ultimate Stride! Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust!" Gastille said, while summoning his Zeroth dragon.

"Dust Skill: All your units lose their abilities, and their grades and power becomes 1." Gastille was smiling.

"What? I can't use skills?!" Chrono was surprised.

"With all cards reduced power to 1, he needs a miracle. Also, if your Vanguard becomes grade one, it will not be able to defend itself with grade two or higher." Ibuki thought...

"Damn! Now I won't be able to intercept or use G guards." Chrono thought...

"I forgot to tell you something else... You take additional damage." Gastille laughed, while Ibuki complained about his chest pain.

"Hey Ibuki... Are you okay?" Chrono asked him.

"This... is nothing... Continue!" Ibuki ordered, who seemed to be short of breath again.

"But..." Chrono tried to help him, but... "Continue!" Ibuki yells at him.

"Gastille, I swear you will pay for everything you have done to my friends." Chrono said annoyed.

"I call Hysteric Shirley. Hysteric Shirley's skill: soulcharge. And I call another one again. Gastille's Darkness: I select up to two grades two of my soul and put them in my Drop zone. During this turn, I gain all the abilities from those units. I activate the Demonted Skill: I look at 7 cards from the top of my deck and put one that has Darkness in my soul. Now… I activate Demonted Darkness: if I have 10 or more cards in my Soul, he gets + 5k." Gastille said… "Observe! This is the destruction that my great master will bring. And it will all start... With the attack of this Zeroth Dragon! "

"Guard!" Chrono tries to resist the attack of the Zeroth dragon.

"Triple Drive: (Grade Two) / (Sentinel) / Critical trigger! I give all the effects to Gastille. Gastille attack. Now I activates the Baleful Repressor skill: if there are 8 or more cards in the soul, he gets + 10k and you cannot defend with grades 0." Gastille was smiling very confidently.

"What" Chrono was surprised.

"Goodbye, Vanguard of the Messiah. And Thank you Gear Chronicle Singularity, now… become my master's." Gastille said.

"Perfect Guard!" Chrono defends himself from Gastille's attack. "I think you're celebrating very soon, Gastille. It is true, that it is my fault that the worlds have come together... If you and Brant believes that's the reason. So I think it's already decided… My duty is to finish everything I start." added the redhead.

"Where the hell did you get that cool phrase from." Ibuki was smiling.

"You could shut up and rest." He said Chrono, but Ibuki managed to stand up with great difficulty. "But, in one thing you're right... A person's destiny and future are not carved in stone." Ibuki added.

"If I'm wrong, then prove it. Oh, but you don't have cards in your hand…" Gastille laughed.

"I just need a card to end this." Chrono said. Stride Generation! Genesis Dragon, Harmonics Neo Messiah. I activate the Skill of Prayer Child of Steady State Cosmo: I lock two rear guards and draw a card. I activate the Sacrifice Skill: Lock and countercharge! Harmonics Neo Messiah gets + 3k, I call Ideal Ego Messiah. Vlastos Skill: Lock and Soulcharge!" added the redhead.

"Ideal Ego, attack your Vanguard!" Chrono attacked Gastille.

"Guard!" Gastille protects himself from Chrono's attack.

"Ideal ego, skill: it locks itself." said Chrono, who played the Harmonics Neo Messiah letter.

"Put an end to this... Chrono!" Ibuki said.

"Harmonics Neo Messiah, attack your Vanguard! Harmonics Neo Messiah GB3: Unlock all units, plus they all get + 5k. Harmonics Neo Messiah gets + 25k. Also… if I unlock 5 or more units, you can't defend with grades 1 or higher." Chrono said. Vlastos Skill: [power] + 4k. Aurion Skill: I draw a card, and my Vanguard gets + 5k. I won't let you die old man." Chrono added, laughing at Ibuki.

"And I won't let a brat like you bring me more trouble." Ibuki was laughing too. Chrono's attack hits and deals the sixth damage, causing Ibuki to be released from his curse.

"Are you okay?" Chrono asks him.

"Yeah, Thanks to you." Ibuki replies.

"I see... So... I was also a simple pawn in this game. Even without me this world will be destroyed." Gastille said. "Ah... Like an actor without lines, it will be a good show to see this behind the scenes. However, no matter how much you resist from now on, there is no escape from fate! Shindou Chrono... The end is near, if it will be a tragic end." Gastille added.

"Vaelos I leave everything in your hands..." Gastille said his last words before disappearing.

Back with the gang...

"Something new?" Karen asked.

"No, but..." said Luna, who turned to see Tokoha. "You know, I don't think you could have against that." Am says, touching his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asks.

"Well, she's worried, I can tell that, but... She also tries to stay strong and prevent everyone from losing their spirits." Responds Am. At that moment Mamoru's cell phone rings...

"Ibuki?" he reacts, surprised, but... "Mamoru-san?" the voice that came out of the phone was a completely different one.

"Chrono, are you and Ibuki alright?" Tokoha's older brother asks him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I worried you..." Chrono replies, while Tokoha cried with happiness knowing that Chrono was alive.

"Another important thing... Gastille has been defeated." Chrono added... Hearing that makes everyone happy.

"I knew it, I knew Chrono would beat him." Karen said, while she, Nana and the rest of the Naka girls celebrated (Claudine and Maya).

"You seem happy." Mamoru was saying to his sister.

"That idiot will have to buy me a good Christmas present or I won't forgive him for what he did." Tokoha replied, while Mamoru laughed a little.

Back with Chrono...

"Are you okay?" Chrono asks Ibuki.

"Yes... I told you I'm fine, don't treat me like an old man." He said Ibuki... While he touched something in his pockets. "But... Most importantly, here is your Christmas present."

"Come to think of it... I haven't received a Christmas present from you in a long time." Chrono was laughing. "Hey! This is… Is this my Christmas present?!" said Chrono surprised, who was receiving the card from the Zeroth Dragon.

"If you don't like it, I can give it to Satoru Enishi." Ibuki was joking.

"No, what I mean is... Is it okay for me to have it?" Chrono said, remembering the words of Gastille and Brant.

"Yes, I'm giving to you, because I know that you will not become what they want." Ibuki said taking his things. "Show me that what Gastille said were just words."

"You know... I've never asked you, but... Why are you going so far, why are you going so far to protect the Vanguard?" Chrono asked Ibuki, as they headed to CC # 2.

"What's that for?" Ibuki replies.

"Let's just an old man says to me 'Every person reveals himself as he is in a fight.' Using your deck today... Made me a little curious." Chrono said.

"Ok, so... When you become an adult Iwill answer that question." Ibuki replied.

"Ah? What kind of answer is that? " Chrono asks.

"Good and long stories are always accompanied by a good drink." Ibuki replied smiling.

"Oh, so will you tell me when I get 20?" Chrono was excited, since he only had 4 years to learn that secret.

"It could be..." Ibuki laughed.

"You will never change, right?" Chrono said, while Ibuki just laughed. "Okay, we'll leave it for another time, mystery lord."

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Far from there...**_

"It's just us..." said Vaelos

"As always, you're wrong." Brant was smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Vaelos asks.

"It seems his party is about to end." A male voice was saying.

"Who the hell are you?" Vaelos asks.

"Someone who, just like you just wants to see the world end." The male voice answered.

"Stop hiding, after all we are all on the same boat." Brant said. The mysterious character reveals his face and leaves Vaelos surprised.

"I can't believe it, it's You..." Vaelos reacted in surprise.


	55. Σ 09

"The time has come, Shindou Chrono will become Gyze's vessel. And then he will appear in this world." Vaelos said, while hiding with two other people.

"Finally! I will be able to see how Shindou falls into despair." A mysterious voice was laughing.

"That's fine, but... Don't you want to make it more interesting?" Brant asks, while the other two are confused. "I mean, it's, why we wait until he moves, if we can get him to come to us." Brant added.

"I think I'm understanding you..." laughed the mysterious guy.

* * *

**Σ 09: T****he Arrival of a God**

"During all these days, information has been gathered about the apostles. Apparently they have been moving around the world. We haven't asked for any clues, but… with so many of our allies out, I wouldn't be surprised if that was another one of their plans." mentioned Ibuki.

"I think we agree on that, they probably parted ways to distract us and then deliver the final blow." Aichi added, while looking at Chrono.

"Don't worry, I can beat them if they reappear." Chrono responds.

"Remember what Gastille said, they need you to become the recipient of Gyze. In few words… what we will do is protect you, you will also be banned from Cardfights until further notice." Ibuki replied.

"There is nothing we can do?" Kazuma asks.

"I'm not going to stand by, while everyone is eliminated because of me." Chrono was upset. "I understand how you feel, but… you should leave this to us. After all… the enemy is behind you" Mamoru was trying to calm Chrono's anger.

"Don't worry, you can relax, this will end before you know." Aichi smile at him.

"Fine..." Chrono replied with a big sigh...

**The next day.**

"Hikari-chan, where are you going?" a female voice asks.

"The association asked me for a favor, and after all I did, I can't refuse." Kagura Hikari said.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Karen asked.

"Thank you, but the person who will accompany me is already here." Hikari answered, who saw Tokoha, .

"Are you ready?" Tokoha asks.

"Yes, you said it was very difficult to deal with him, but... Is that true?" Hikari asked. "You have no idea." Tokoha was laughing.

"Still, I am indebted to you. I think this is the least I can do." Hikari answered. "That's right, we won't let Chrono become Gyze's vessel." Tokoha added.

_**Minutes later…**_

"Welcome... Uhu?" Chrono is surprised to see the person who entered Card Capital # 2.

"Your girlfriend is your bodyguard." Kazuma was laughing. "I think it's a nice." Taiyou added.

"Thank you Taiyou, but... Your bodyguar is her." Tokoha said, as a long dark-haired girl with a star-shaped hairpin entered into the shop.

"Hikari-san?" Chrono is surprised to see Kagura Hikari fully recovered.

"My turn ends in an hour, so..." Chrono said, but is interrupted by Tokoha. "Don't think in escaping through the bathroom window?"

"Is there a window in the bathroom?" Hikari asks.

"Yes, Kamui-san used it to escape from a girl named Nagisa." Tokoha replied.

"This must be very hard for you, just be patient and things will turn out well." Kazuma told him when he saw Chrono upset, while Tokoha and Hikari helped children with their decks.

"I know..." replied Chrono... "But this punishment is too severe, I already want to fight and be able to relax my mind."

"And with everything you won't practice, I'm sure I'll win next time." Kazuma was laughing. "What did you say?" Chrono replied, while Tokoha watched the discussion between the two boys, for a moment she was relieved.

_**Hours later…**_

"This is frustrating..." said Taiyou. "Everyone has done something to help Chrono-san, except me and my team..."

"It's like you said, will it be true that we can't do anything?" Kazuma asked… "The important thing is to beat them, right? I mean the apostles." Kazuma added...

"Yes, but..." said Taiyou worried. "Don't worry, he is with Hikari and Anjou, who better than a former apostle and his girlfriend to keep him watched." Added Kazuma, who continued on his way with Taiyou.

"Yes, but if they can't get close to him, don't you think they'll in another way for him to go to them?" Taiyou asked "Yeah, most likely they will try to use a trap or something." Kazuma replies, who sees something suspicious.

* * *

_**Back in CC # 2**_

"If I stay here I won't become Gyze's recipient, but still..." thought Chrono, while looking at the card of the Zeroth Dragon

"So that's the Zeroth Dragon of the Dark Zone?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah..." answers Chrono, who was still holding the card. "It's just... Sometimes I wonder if it's okay for me to be here, while the others are protecting me." Chrono said, who remembered Brant's words.

"Well... I don't blame you, but remember there are things only you can do." Hikari was saying to Chrono.

"Eh?" Chrono asks.

"Shirayuki's memories are still on my mind, but you know everyone is worried about you. Anjou, Kazuma and my classmates at the Naka academy… Try to remember that and don't do anything on your own." Hikari answered. "This time it's my turn, I mean... Our turn to help you for everything you have done."

"I don't think I can beat that." Chrono was smiling.

_**Meanwhile, with Kazuma...**_

"I know you were following us, so come out of your hiding place!" Kazuma said.

"How long no seeing, but who cares." Kaoruko said.

"Kaoruko... No, you are Brant!" Taiyou said.

"What are you planning?" Kazuma asks...

"I was just taking a little walk until I saw you, the rest is work of the destiny." Brant replied, "But I think everything is in his place now..." added Brant

"What you mean is that you plan to take us hostage to get Chrono-san's attention?" Taiyou asked

"I won't let you do it, fight me!" said Kazuma, who was showing his deck. "I owe him one, so if you want to go for him, you must first beat me."

* * *

_**Back in CC # 2**_

"Uhm..." Chrono looked at his cell phone worried...

"Something happens?" Hikari asks.

"No, it's just that neither Kazuma or Taiyou have answered my calls." Chrono replied.

"Maybe they are having a friendly practice somewhere." Tokoha was saying to calm Chrono, who seemed worried about his friends.

While with Kazuma...

"Morfessa, attack!" Kazuma attacked, while Taiyou thought... "If a trigger doesn't come out... The attack will not pass."

"No guard!" Brant answers.

"Heal Trigger! Everything for Morfessa and I heal a damage." Kazuma managed to recover from the difficult situation he was in, but...The game was just starting.

"With Rute's boost, Giva... Attack your re-guard!" Kazuma said he made his second attack and this causes another damage to Brant.

"It's time to show up on the field… Ride! Starhulk ruler, Brant. Call Gierus." Brant said smiling... "Skill of Gierus: I do soul blast of Lurli and I bind the top card. Gierus' skill binds one grade one of the opponent's deck."

"Shindou had a lot of problems with that unit, the best thing would be to take care of that..." Kazuma thought...

"I attack with Gierus." Brant said making his attack...

"Guard!" Luckily Kazuma manages to defend himself.

"Now I attack with Brant..." Brant attacked Morfessa, but... "Guard!" Kazuma tries to stop Brant's attack.

"Oops! Sorry, stand trigger power to Brant and Gierus stands again." Brant laughed, while teasing Kazuma. "Finally Gierus attacks your rear..." added Brant, who was getting rid of one of Kazuma's rear.

"I could win and end this nightmare forever..." Kazuma thought, since Brant had more damage than him.

"Oh my... How ironic. Or maybe… this is the work of destiny. " Brant was laughing...

"What is so funny?" Kauma asks.

"Apparently we have what we were looking for... You will become Gyze's recipient, Shouji Kazuma." Brant was laughing. "Brant is done with this as soon as possible." Vaelos yelled at him.

"Stand and Draw! Ride! Dragheart Luard. Stride Generation! Dragdriver Luard, now I active Luard's ability, I retired Rute and called two Knies. I also call Swordbreakeer, and thanks to his skill I draw a card." Shouji Kazuma worried a little, but... He continued playing.

"Go ahead, I expect something good from Gyze's recipient." Brant was smiling.

"Dragdriver Luard attacks..." Kazuma attacked Brant, but... "Perfect guard!" his attack didn't do anything.

"Damn! Knies, attack!" Kazuma made his second attack, while Brant and Vaelos only smiled.

"No guard!" Brant replies, who puts one more card in his Damage Zone.

"Stand and draw! Call: Starhulk, Letaluk and another Ephames." said Brant, who called three more rear guards. "First... With Ephames' boost, Gierus attacks!" added the Diffrider.

"Guard!" Kazuma manages to stop Brant's first attack.

"Now I activate the Brant skill: I pay two Counterblast and all your triggers are inverted. Brant attacks!" Brant said, but... "G guard!" Kazuma blocks Brant's attack again.

"Okay Kazuma-san!" Taiyou congratulates him.

"Twin drive: Critical trigger! Everything for Letaluk / Critical trigger! Everything for Letaluk." laughed Brant, who revealed a double trigger.

"Double critical?" Kazuma was surprised.

"Go now Letaluk..." Brant made his last attack, but... "Guard!" Kazuma stops Brant's last attack.

"Now it's my turn… And I activate Luard's skill to do Stride at no cost. Come... Dragdriver, now Luard's skill I call two grades 0 and for Dragdiver's ability I call two other units with 2k, in addition... + 1k for each Dragdriver that I have faced up in my G zone. Finally, I activate the Abyssal Owl skill and…"Kazuma said, unfortunately the conditions were not met…

"What's going on... Didn't what you wanted come out?" Brant was laughing

"What I want is you to shut your mouth! Knies, attack." Kazuma yelled at him as he made his first attack.

"Guard!" Brant replied. "I activate Brant's skill and defend myself with Org, Goot and intercept with Letaluk." Brant added, while defending himself from Kazuma's second attack.

"Now who's afraid!" Kazuma replies.

"I activate Letaluk's Skill when it intercepts, the top card of your deck goes to your bind zone." Brant was laughing.

"What?!" Kazuma is surprised, since he had sent to the Bind zone another grade 1.

"Triple drive: No trigger (grade 1) / Heal trigger! Now I…" Kazuma was smiling, but… Brant interrupts him. "You just hurt yourself, have you forgotten that the triggers are inverted?" he mocked Kazuma.

"Final check... No trigger (starter)" replied Kazuma, who gets a little depressed, but... "Knies attacks!" Kazuma said making his last attack.

"Nooooo!" Brant yells, unfortunately everything was a trap... "Just kidding, look..." Brant laughs.

"A heal trigger..." Taiyou and Kazuma are surprised.

"Well, it's time to start the fun... Ride! Deletor Rulwerul. Stride Generation! Deliberate Deletor Ahodyen. Skill: For the simple cost of A Deletor of my Gzone and a retired unit with 'Deletor' in his name, I delegate all your vanguard and also all your rear guards." Brant said, as Luard began to disappear, just as Kazuma's rear guards began to disappear.

"What a hell?!" Kazuma said as he saw his units disappear.

"And for each deleted unit, My front row gets + 2k, giving a total of 5k. Not only that, as Ephames was retired, I call a top unit and it gets + 5k. Come again Gio!" Brant added, as he called another unit to the field.

"First... Gierus, attack!" said Brant, who was very close to victory.

"No Guard..." Kazuma replied that he didn't have enough to defend himself against Brant's attack.

"Ahodayen, finish it!" Brant was smiling, while Vaelos celebrated the future arrival of their god. "Now it's time for Gyze to wake up!" Vaelos added.

"Drive check: Stand trigger! Everything for Gierus / Critical trigger! Power for Gio and critical to my vanguard / no trigger, your luck… or maybe not." Brant mocked Kauma's luck.

"I lost..." Kazuma said when he saw his sixth damage... "Now... The world will be silenced." Brant said... While Chrono and Hikari went to look for Kazuma and Taiyou, but suddenly something caught their attention... "Is that a... Zeroth Dragon?!" Chrono reacts, surprised to see an unrecognized figure.

"Wow, the time has finally come!" Vaelos said. "Our ambition... The ambition we have sought for so many years, it's finally here?"

"Okay, now that Gyze is here, it's time for the destruction to begin." A mysterious voice was saying..."Slow down Shindou!" Hikari yells at him.

"I can't, if something happens to those two it will be my fault." Chrono said running towards the place where he had seen the strange figure.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, even if you take my body... You can never beat him." Kazuma thought, as Gyze took over her body.

"Why... Why I have a bad feeling..." thought Chrono.

"Shindou!" Hikari manages to catch up. "What the fuck is this?" she asks when she sees a strange force field surrounding the structure.

"Shindou!" Hikari yells at him, since the redhead didn't listen to her, to her misfortune, Chrono managed to enter the structure since he had a Zeroth Dragon.

"Guys!" Yells Chrono desperate. "Where are you?" He kept yelling, until he had an answer, but... He found an unconscious Taiyou.

"Taiyou, are you alright?" Chrono asks the young man with the brown hair.

"Chrono-san..." Taiyou said, but someone appears behind Chrono. Unfortunately for Chrono, the one who appeared behind him was Kazuma, or rather Gyze, who had taken control of his body...

_**Would Chrono can defeat the god of destruction who is taking over the body of his friend?**_


	56. Σ 10

"Kazuma..." Chrono was surprised to see Kazuma in front of him, but... He was static.

"Kneel between the power of Gyze." Vaelos was smiling. "Sorry to tell you, but Gyze has revived." Brant added.

"Sorry Chrono-san, Kazuma was trying to stop them... But he lost the fight." Taiyou replied, while Kazuma lifts his deck and puts him in front of Shindou.

"So you want to fight... Well, I will bring my friend back." Chrono accepted Gyze's challenge.

"Well, this is interesting..." said a shadow who was hidden and only limited to observe.

* * *

**Σ 10: The God Born!**

**Meanwhile, in FIVA's HQ.**

"Explain yourself again." Said Ibuki, who seemed to be talking to someone.

"I don't know myself, but I have a bad feeling." Added the person Ibuki was talking to.

"I'll go out for a moment..." Mamoru said. "But take this with you before turning it in." Ibuki added, who threw a card to Mamoru.

**_Back with Chrono..._**

Kazuma was still holding his deck, while looking at Chrono. "This is unusual, I didn't expect Gyze-sama want to have a fight the same day he was reborn." Vaelos said.

"Chrono-san..." Taiyou was beginning to worry about him.

"If you want a fight, then let's have a fight, Gyze!" Chrono said annoyed.

"Stand Up! / Z / Vanguard" both said.

"ChronoDran G. / Dragprince Rute" both said, while both units appeared on the field.

"Ride!" Gyze's way of playing resembled Kazuma's, but… "Ride! Chronoethos Jackal!" said Chrono, who knew what happens if he wins

"Call! Heart Thump Worker, Chronoethos… attack!" Chrono launched his first attack and this manages to make the first damage for Gyze. "No... Whatever happens, I refuse to believe it. I know you're there... Kazuma!" Chrono added.

"Ride! Call… Call…" Gyze was still playing, without answering any of Chrono's questions.

"Attack Uscias..." Gyze attacked Chrono, while Chrono put a card in his Damage Zone.

"Answer me! Are you seriously possessed by Gyze?" Chrono screamed.

"Why did Gyze try to challenge Shindou?" Barant asks.

"This is because Gyze has made Diffride with Shouji Kazuma, and this is a different Diffride, since it will bring a unit to this world." Vaelols explained. "This is the arrival of the incarnation of a god!"

"So the ritual is complete?" Brant asks.

"That's right, the rule of fate that unites planet Earth with Cray. If Gyze wins, he can come back to life." Vaelos was laughing. "And what a better way than beating the one who's bond is able to open a door between our worlds."

"Don't ignore me!" Shouted Chrono, who attacked with Chronobeat buffalo. "Answer to me!"

"Guard!" Kazuma defended himself, while Chrono now attacked with Lugal-ure.

"Kazuma..." thought Chrono, who was trying to deny the obvious.

"Ride! Dragfall Luard." Gyze / Kazuma was calling his new unit.

"His Avatar changed..." Chrono was surprised.

"This is what Ibuki detected on the radar." Aichi said, touching a force field which they couldn't cross. "I can't communicate with Chrono and the others." added Mamoru, who was looking at his cell phone.

"Your avatar... His avatar changed." Taiyou said who was still watching the fight between them.

"The container has finally been sealed." Vaelos was smiling.

"Attack..." Gyze / Kazuma attacked Chrono, but..."Guard!" the he defends himself.

"How... How did this happen?" Chrono asks.

"Kazuma and I wanted to do something to help you." said Taiyou... "He fought to try to protect you. But... They defeated us and...The rest is history."

"Dragfall, Luard attacks your Vanguard" Kazuma launches his second attack...

Twin Drive: Draw trigger. I give Swordbreaker power and draw a card / No trigger." Kazuma's attack causes Chrono to reach two damage.

"Swordbreaker, Attack" After Kazuma's attack, Chrono had hit three damage.

"Idiot..." Chrono is upset. "Gyze, I'm going to beat you!"

Ride! Chronojet… Dragon G!" Chronojet appears in the field… "Stride Generation! Metapulsar, Avenir Phoenix. Stride Skill: Time leap! I call Chronofang G, besides Chrono dran G skill:" said Chrono, who was calling another Chronofang. "I call Luckypot, and now activate his skill. The Chronofang on my right now gets [Power] + 3k"

"Even if you've become Gyze's vessel, that doesn't mean that what happened to you remains a Diffride. So... I just have to beat you!" Chrono said very sure of himself, while attacking with his Chronofang.

"Intercept..." Gyze / Kazuma was defending from Chrono's attack.

"Avenir Phoenix attacks your Vanguard!" Chrono made his second attack… "I activate his Skill: for every face-up card in my G zone, I can call up to two ZTB." Chrono said, while Chronoethos and Chronoclaw appeared in the field. "Chronoclaw skill: [power] + 5k."

"Triple drive: no trigger (Chronojet G) / Critical trigger! Critical to my avant-garde and power to the right Chronofang / no trigger. I'm going to get rid of you and everything you stand for… .Gyze!" Chrono was annoyed. "Chronoclaw attacks!" Chrono tried to make his blow effective, but… "Generation Guard. Dragwizard, Bronach… Skill." Gyze repels Chrono's attack again.

"Chronofang!" Chrono attacked one last time, but... "Guard!" Gyze repels Chrono's attack again.

"Activate the Chronofang skill: Swordbreaker goes to the bottom of your deck..." Chrono binds Chronoethos and returns to Lugal-ure... "Turn end..."

"Stride Generation! Dragabyss… Luard" Kazuma calls his new unit, which leaves Chrono very surprised. "Dragabyss Luard...Did Gyze's influence change Kazuma's G units?" thought Chrono.

"Stride Skill: I call a grade 1 or less from my deck. As Abyssal Owl is in Ritual, my opponent retire one of his rear guards that are in the same column." Gyze / Kazuma said, who retire Chronoclaw. "I activate the other Dragabyss Skill: I remove one of my rear guards and call two grade 1 units from my deck." added Gyze, who was calling Knies and another Abyssal owl. "Since both units are in Ritual I can remove one of my opponent's rear guards." This time Gyze was retire of Lugal-ure

"He isn't only destroying his rows, but also... He is destroying his opponent." The mysterious character was laughing.

"Knies's Ritual he gets [Power] + 2k. Abyssal Owl Ritual... Countercharge. Call Morfessa. Call Uscias." Gyze called more units. "Dragabyss Luard 'Ritual Cross': For every four grades 1 in my Drop Zone, all units in my Front row get + 10k."

"The G units represent our future... My future self, what has brought me here." Chrono replied.

"Dragabyss, attack your Vanguard." Gyze said, leaving Chrono surprised.

"Eh?" the redhead is surprised... "No guard!" Chrono replies...

"Triple Drive: (grade one) / (grade three) / Critical trigger... Power to Morfessa and critical to Dragabyss." Dragabyss attacked Chronojet while he received the impact and Chrono reached five damage.

"Ha, I think Gyze will do what I want" thought the Mystery guy who didn't show his face.

"Hold on, Chrono-san!" Taiyou yelled at him, while Chrono hyperventilated. "You can't give up, If you do… Kazuma's sacrifice will have been in vain. He went out of his way to keep you safe because he cared about you!"

"That idiot! Kazuma… When I release you from Gyze control, you'll have to explain a lot to all of us." Chrono said, annoyed.

"Attack..." Gyze attacked with Morfessa, but... "Generation Guard! Time maiden of Eternity, Uluru. With her skill she gets + 30k." Chrono blocked Kazuma's attack.

"I activate Knies skill: I send Morfessa to the drop zone, and draw a card." After that Gyze ends his turn.

"Kazuma! I know you are there… And just for that I will put my whole future in this." Chrono said very seriously... "Paying the cost of the same unit that I have as Vanguard ... I will use your power to beat you, Gyze!"

"That glow...That's..." said Taiyou surprised like the rest of the Apostles.

"Don't tell me that..." thought the apostle who still did not show himself.

"If I lose this fight, all the cards in my G zone will never return… Devour my Future and manifest yourself. Dark Zone's Zeroth Dragon… Ultimate Stride!" Chrono said, who had paid a high price to save his friend. "Zeroth Dragon of the End of the World, Dust."

"Chrono-san..." Taiyou started to pray, since Chrono's sacrifice had been very high.

"Did he use a Zeroth Dragon even though you are not an Apostle?" Brant thought.

"I didn't know that was possible." Brant's informant said. On the other hand, Vaelos was upset.

"I wonder what our supposed god will do?" Brant wondered...

"I swear... That I will bring you back Kazuma!" Chrono said... "I activated the skill of the Zeroth dragon: all your units lose their ability, plus their power and grade go to 1, and last but not least... You take a damage."

"Amazing, Chrono-san you can do it" the brown-haired young man was excited.

"Damn human...!" Vaelos thought, still annoyed.

"Call Lugal-ure, attack!" Chrono attacked Gyze with Lugal-ure, but... "Guard!" Gyze defends himself against Chrono's attack. "Kazuma..."

* * *

**_[Flashback….]_**

"My turn ends in an hour, so..." Chrono said, but is interrupted by Tokoha. "Don't think in escaping through the bathroom window?"

"Is there a window in the bathroom?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah, Kamui-san used it to escape from a girl named Nagisa." Tokoha replied.

"This must be very hard for you, just be patient and things will turn out well." Kazuma told him when he saw Chrono upset, while Tokoha and Hikari helped children with their decks.

"I know..." replied Chrono... "But this punishment is too severe, I already want to fight and be able to relax my mind."

"And with everything you won't practice, I'm sure I'll win next time." Kazuma was laughing. "What did you say?" Chrono replied, while Tokoha watched the discussion between the two boys, for a moment she was relieved.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

"Kazuma... I will not let my friend give up, I will bring you back and fight you once again." added Chrono...

"From now on, I won't stop... All of us did things together, that's why we all had fun at the Club, I won't let this end here..." said Chrono, who attacked with his Zeroth Dragon.

"Guard! Evil Refuser Dragon. Skill: Quintet Wall, plus he gets + 10k shield and... Guard!" Gyze, defend himself from Chrono's attack.

"He manages to stop the attack of the Zeroth Dragon!" Brant's informant, who was watching the fight, was surprised.

"I'm not done yet, Triple Drive: Heal trigger! Dust gets [power] + 5k / Critical trigger! All effects to Dust." Chrono said...

"A double trigger, if he gets one more this will be over..." Taiyou said excitedly, while the apostles hoped that their God wouldn't lose.

"Final check: No trigger (grade 3)" Chrono reveals the last card of his Drive Check, unfortunately, this isn't a trigger.

"Heh, so no trigger..." Brant laughed.

"My turn is not over yet! If I steal a grade 3 on my Drive Check, Lugal-ure activates his skill: Time Leap! Chronojet Dragon G" Chrono called Chronojet dragon G again to end the battle. "As if I let you finish everything here? I don't just want to fight. I also want to do silly and trivial things. To laugh so hard that my stomach hurts. And most importantly... I want you to be there when I get married. But… for that… I have to beat Gyze first." Added Chrono, who attacked with Chronojet Dragon.

"Guard!" Gyze defended himself.

"The Zeroth Dragon are the supreme power that Gyze created from elementals, each one corresponds to each nation. There's no way a simple human can beat Gyze." Vaelos said, as Chrono's G zone fell to the ground.

"His G zone is gone..." Taiyou watched as Chrono's G units were consumed by fire.

"Stand and Draw! With Dragfall, Luard as cost…" said Gyze / Kazuma, as he put the card in his drop zone.

"Don't tell me that..." Chrono said when he saw that Kazuma would summon the Zeroth Dragon.

"The Zeroth Dragon of the United Sanctuary. Ultimate Stride! The Zeroth Dragon from Zenith Peak." Gyze summoned the Zeroth Dragon.

"At last it appeared... The Zeroth Dragon of the United Sanctuary." Chrono was surprised to see that Gyze also summoned a Zeroth Dragon.

"The Zeroth Dragon that had not gotten a user. The Zeroth Dragon of the United Sanctuary, I never thought that Shouji Kazuma would be its owner." Brant said...

"That's probably because Shouji Kazuma uses Shadow Paladin. That was an unexpected event, very unexpected, but very fortunate for us." Vaelos added.

"This is Gyze's will! There is no denying Gyze's desire for the destruction of the world. Your Highness, our dearest wish has been fulfilled." Vaelos admired him, while Gyze laughed.

"Stride Skill: superior call. I retire Lugal-ure." said Gyze, who left Chrono completely alone...

"Chrono-san, please win. Win and bring Kazuma back." Taiyou said to him. "I can't... I can't afford to lose." Chrono thought.

"Ultima Skill: select fourth cards from my deck and call two, and put the rest at the top of my deck. During this turn, all my units get the effects of the triggers my vanguard gets." Gyze was mentioned.

"That means his Vanguard now gets + 5k and not only that, if he gets a [Stand] all of his units will be able to make an attack again." The mysterious subject was laughing. "That means if he gets a Critical... All units get an extra Critic." Added the mysterious subject.

"That Zeroth Dragon is a very strong unit compared to what I've heard from others..." thought Taiyou.

"Still... I can't lose. Whatever happens, I… I can't lose this Fight!" Chrono insisted... "Kazuma!" Shouted Chrono, who has a vision where Cray and Earth were destroyed.

"What... What happened?" Chrono said, touching his head.

"Attack!" Gyze attacked with Ultima, but Chrono was still determined to win.

"I can't lose... If I lose..." said Chrono, but... Unfortunately, Gyze gets two Critical triggers in his Dive Check. And... Chrono put two cards in his Damage zone.

"Shindou Chrono, you have lost all your future. And now…" Brant said, laughing, while Gyze pick up the card of the Zeroth Dragon. "The world will be silenced." The Zeroth Dagon card begins to glow and Ultima manifests on the spot.

"This is a day of glory, the day we've been waiting for!" Vaelos was laughing.

"That's a Zeroth Dragon!" Mamoru was shocked.

"But... That one looks different from the others." added Hikari, who was outside the structure with Mamoru.

"Become the sacrifice of my god, Shindou Chrono!" Vaelos said excitedly, while Chrono was still motionless at what had happened.

"Watch out!" Taiyou yells, who manages to push Chrono away from danger. As Ultima roared, a large number of debris fell on both...

"We're leaving, Gyze-sama..." Vaelos said, while Gyze take back the card of the Zeroth Dragon.

* * *

**Hours later…**

"Chrono, you finally woke up." Mamoru said... While Chrono tried to react. "Don't worry, you're in a hospital." Mamoru added, since Chrono was still stunned.

"Hospital..." upon hearing that, Chrono reacts and takes his deck, it begins to check it... But he gets surprised. His G zone was gone and only the name and attack of his units were shown, since his deck was completely blank and didn't show any images of the units. At that time Chrono remembers that his G zone paid the price for using the Zeroth Dragon.

"Mamoru-san... I can't see the cards of my deck." Chrono said, while Mamoru was surprised...


	57. Σ 11

"Tokoha... How is everything over there." said a male voice.

"Don't worry Shion, everything is fine. Chrono wasn't seriously injured and the results of his physical exams don't say otherwise." Tokoha said, who was on a bench talking on the phone. "Mikuru-san is signing some papers to let Chrono out of the hospital."

"What about Taiyou?" Shion asks.

"He is seriously injured, but the doctors say it is nothing that affects his integrity and his health." Tokoha answers.

"It seems that you have a difficult time, I hope Mikuru didn't take it very badly..." Shion remembered that Mikuru couldn't be very upset about her pregnancy. "Back to the topic...What happened to Shouji after the incident."

"He just disappeared with the apostles..." Tokoha replied. "My brother and the others are looking for him." She added.

"I see..." Shion said on the phone, while he regretted not being there with his friend.

"You know... I think Chrono wanted to try to save him. But he lost and now for some reason he can't see his cards, and now we must add that he lost his G zone." Tokoha replies about to cry.

"We just have to get back what is lost." Shion was saying, to cheer up her friend.

"You're right..." she smiled, who knew she had something to do.

"We'll meet to find a solution once I finish solving the situation here. Until then..." Shion said, but… "Tokoha! You should visit this place, it's amazing!" said a female voice...

"As we arrived at night the clothing stores were still closed. I know that finding the apostles is important, but a girl has priorities." Am said...

"My condolences..." Tokoha was laughing internally.

"I know I don't have to emphasize this, but… You are Shindou's personal nurse, so take care of him. Remember that he always does silly things on his own and without thinking about others." Am trying to cheer Tokoha up, just like Shion did.

"Yes, rest assured that's what I'm going to do." Tokoha replied... "But saying it's easier than doing it... but how things are, I don't think he listens to anyone." Tokoha added, as she saw a moon that looked like earth.

"To be honest... I don't blame him." Tokoha said, who was watching the moon.

"That's right, after you passed out, Kazuma left with the apostles. And hours later that strange moon appeared." Hikari says to Chrono, who clicks his teeth in anger.

* * *

**Σ 11: Oath of Men**

"Yachiyo?" asked a girl who saw that her partner was distracted.

"Michiru, Can't you see that sphere in the sky?" she asks. "That's the best idea you have come up with for a play, but... Come on! Get back to class or they will scold us." she answers.

In the FIVA HQ...

"The event has already been investigated, only fighters with a strong imagination can see this moon, or rather... Planet Cray." Mentioned Ibuki, who seemed to be in a meeting with other leaders.

"This is a disturbance caused by Gyze. This could bring serious consequence to our world." said Chris, who was talking to Ibuki from a screen.

"Chris, do you think this has to do with the information we receive?" Aichi asks.

"Probably..." Chris replies

"The positive side is that the world hasn't been destroyed, yet. That means we still have time for a counterattack." Mamoru said.

"I don't think it's that simple. Maybe... Just maybe, they need something else." Ibuki was thinking aloud.

"Well, I'll keep investigating." Chris said before saying goodbye.

"Well, I think it's time to go." Aichi rise from his chair.

"Right, your flight leaves in a few hours." Ibuki was saying goodbye...

"We will wait for the others and try to defend the Zeroth dragon that we have." Aichi said taking his suitcase.

"Mamoru, did you deliver what I asked you?" Ibuki asks Mamoru.

"Yes, but... We need him to regain his mood." Mamoru replied.

"Well... It's time for the past to meet again with the future, don't you think so." Ibuki was smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asks him.

"You see... Long time ago when I was wandering around the world, I met a man. I hadn't understood his words until now…" Ibuki said in a very serious tone.

Back with Chrono...

"Don't worry about this, the doctors said it wasn't nothing. The doctor said I'll be fine with a little rehab and after that, I'll be ready to get back into action." Taiyou said, while Chrono saw the brown-haired young man with a plaster on his right leg.

"Sorry..." replied Chrono

"You don't have to apologize for anything, besides... I was finally able to do something to help you." Taiyou insisted, while Chrono remembered the words of Brant and Gastille.

"I'm really sorry..." Chrono was apologizing once again, as the dream he had was coming true. Chrono returned to his room and met Hikari. "I have a message from your aunt. She told me to change your clothes so you can go home once she finishes signing the papers. He also said he wanted to talk to you." Hikari was saying, as Chrono nod. Chrono stares at Hikari… "I'll leave, so that you can change. Apparently she spoke to Tokoha, she explained everything to her, since she is in a very delicate state, she tried to take it easy."

As Chrono change his clothes, Hikari continued to scold him. "Take responsibility, as director Ibuki asked me to be your bodyguard, but... In the end, I think I wasn't very helpful." Hikari said, but someone reopens Chrono's room...

"Shindou, sorry for bothering you, but... I can talk to you as soon as you finish changing your clothes." A familiar voice was saying.

"Onimaru-san... I, I'm not feeling okay right now…" Chrono said, remembering that the images on his deck had disappeared, and his G zone too.

"You are the last person Kazuma fought with, I try to find an answer to his behavior." Kazumi mentioned worried about his brother.

In the meantime…

"Please tell your nephew to take care of himself." A nurse was saying to Mikuru. "On the other hand... I'm glad you are calm with what happened. If you had been worried or scared, we wouldn't know what could happen to the baby you are expecting."

Mikruru was about to return to Chrono's room, but he sees his nephew walking behind Onimaru Kazmui. "I know very well that this won't be a fair fight, at this moment your cards are almost in blank and you don't have a G zone. Therefore, you cannot Stride, defend yourself with a G Guardian, or use your Generation Break." Kazumi said, who was on the roof of the hospital with Chrono.

"Even though everything is against you, I still... Want to fight you..." Kazumi became serious. "I beg you."

"It's natural..." Chrono said in a low voice. "After all... You are his older brother, it is normal that you are worried about an oversight of mine." Add the redhead.

"Thank you..." Kazumi thanked him. "Stand up, Vanguard!" Chrono and Kazumi said at the same time.

\Time Leap…/

"Ride! Seizui" putting Seizui in his Vanguard circle

"Ride! Chronoethos Jackal. Also… I call another Chronoethos." Chrono said... "My Vanguard attacks Seizui."

"Now my other Chronoethos will attack your Vanguard!" Chrono made his second attack, but... "Guard!" Kazumi blocks it easily.

"Ride! Genkai. And I call two more units…" Kazumi was determined to continue the fight to find the answer that his brother saw and he couldn't see. "Fuurai, attack!"

"Guard!" Chrono was defending himself from Kazumi's attack.

"Genkai attacks your vanguard." Kazumi attacked Chrono again.

"No guard..." replied Chrono.

"Drive check: Heal trigger power to my Vanguard and I heal one damage." Kazumi was recovering from the only damge Chrono had made him.

"Nori attacks your vanguard!" while Chrono remembered what had happened to Kazuma, Onimaru caused Chrono his second damage.

"Ride! Chronobeat buffalo, call." Chrono called Lugal-ure. "Lugal-ure, attack your Vanguard!" As Chrono attacked Kazumi, he remembered Taiyou's words. Since Kazuma had sacrificed himself to protect his friend.

"Why? Why did that idiot sacrifice himself?" Chrono thought... "That Idiot!" Chrono was saying out loud.

"Chronobeat, attack your vanguard!" Chrono began his attack against Kazumi, but he didn't guard himself.

"Chronoethos, now it's your turn..." Chrono's attack is successful again. Thanks to the critical trigger that Chrono took out during his Drive check, he manages to make Kazumi take three damages.

"Let's fight together, under a new oath… Ride! Shiranu… 'ZANKI' activated his skill: I select one of your rear guards and he gets + 2k, after that… that unit is dominated." Kazumi was calling her new Shiranui and the problems for Chrono were just starting...

"Lugal-ure, attack Chronobeat!" Kazumi used his domination skill to attack Chrono with his own units.

"Guard!" Chrono protects him from Lugal-ure's attack.

"Noroi, attack!" Kazumi attacked Chrono again, but... "Guard!" Chrono blocks Kazumi's attack.

"Shiranui 'ZANKI' attacks your vanguard!" Kazumi said, as she prepared to attack Chrono. "I activate Noroi's skill. He goes to my soul, draws a card, and my Vanguard gets [power] + 5k."

"No guard..." Chrono answer, as he looking down. "Twin Drive: No trigger (grade one) / Draw trigger! I give power to Fuurai and draw a card." Kazumi said, as a card fell into Chrono's damage zone.

"Fuurai, attack!" Chrono was uneasy, and because of that he had reached his fourth damage.

"It's ... This ... This is my fault." Chrono said seeing his damage zone.

"Ride! Chronojet dragon G." Chrono briefly turns to see his G zone, but remembers that he had lost it.

"Lugal-ure attacks your Vanguard!" Chrono launches a attack on Kazumi, but ... "Guard!" Kazumi blocks the redhead's attack.

"If I become a Gyze... If that day I had become a Gyze. Kazuma would never have had to go through this." Chrono thought "This is my fault..." said Chrono loud. Chrono closed his eyes and Gastille's words returned to him... "Your very existence is a great manifestation of the destruction of the world."

"Chronojet dragon G, attack your Vanguard..." Chrono attacked Kazumi, but Kazumi hesitated to defend himself.

"Do it, please." Chrono asked Kazumi not to be soft on him and defend against his attack. Kazumi surprised at Chrono's bravery responds… "I'll send a Heal trigger to the drop zone, then... Generation Guard!"

"Twin drive! First check: Heal trigger." Although Chrono will draw a Heal, Gastille's words were present again. "No matter how much you resist, you can never escape the hands of fate."

"Second check: no trigger (grade 2)" at that moment Chrono starts to think... "Singularity... If I hadn't taken that hand that day." While Chrono thought that it was all his fault, Onimaru had reached his fourth damage.

"Kazuma... Kazuma said something to me. He was looking for a way to thank you for everything you had done for him. But he also said that until now he couldn't find a way to return the favor. That is why I think he did that and acted without thinking." Kazumi said. "I activate the Shiranui 'ZENKI' skill. Soul blast and now both players take a card and call it to the field." Chrono got rid of Lugal-ure and called Chronobeat.

"You told Anjou, don't you? Kazuma made it Diffride and still challenged you. I think Kazuma forced him to do it. Kazuma has faith in you, he believes that you can beat Gyze." Kazumi said, trying to get Chrono back.

Far from there...

"He really needs to rest now?" A mysterious character said.

"Once Gyze gets stronger we'll no longer have to worry." Vaelos answered. "Everything is going according to plan… once the Gyze gains full control over the human body, it will only need the Zeroth Dragon to emerge. We just need to retrieve the Zeroth dragon that Humans have and the destruction of their world will begin." Vaelos added quietly.

Back with Chrono...

"So... He thought I..." said Chrono, who was surprised to hear Kazumi's words.

"Then that... Then that fight." Chrono was saying, hitting the table hard. "If that's true, then I..." added Chrono, but...

"I'm not giving up, is what you plan to say, right? It doesn't matter who gets in your way. It doesn't matter who is your opponent… I'm going to bring Kazuma back." Kazumi said, who was taking a card.

"Stride Generation! Evil-eye Hades Emperor, Shiranui 'MUKURO.' Stride Skill: Dominate Chronofang Tiger and get [power] + 2k. Madoi Skill: Goes to soul and draws a card, and Fuurai gets [power] + 3k. Now activate the Genkai skill: I draw a card and Genkai gets + 2k, plus Fuurai gets + 2k for his own ability." Kazumi said... "When I was under control of the Difrrider, Kazuma did everything to bring me back. Now it's my turn to return that favor." Kazumi added.

"Chronofang, attack." Chronofang attacked Chrono, but... "Guard!" Chrono defends itself from attack.

"I call two more units... I activate the Shiranui skill 'MUKURO': Soul blast, and I turn a card from my G zone, I also remove a card from my hand and now... I dominate your vanguard. Seizui gains [power] + 3k. After that… your Vanguard attacks all of your rear guards." Said Kazumi, who was taking control of Chronojet dragon. "Twin Drive: No trigger (grade one) / Draw trigger power to Fuurai and take a card."

"I'll ask you, so answer honestly. Shindou, do you plan to leave things as they are?" Kazumi tells him, while Chrono reflects on what happened, Chronojet who was dominated by the Shiranui skill begins to attack his companions, until...

"Chrono... Do you really wish we had never met?" Dran asks, who starts crying. Dran appears in front of Chrono, and behind him, Shion and Tokoha appear, but not only them... Also appear his friends and his family.

"I couldn't save him..." Chrono said to the figures who appears in front of him, until a mysterious figure hits him on the head and responds... "I think you already suffered a lot... It is time that everything you suffered be rewarded."

"I can't, I can't. I can't do it, if I hadn't found the Vanguard… I'm sure I couldn't have met any of them." Chrono said through tears. "Let's go! Onimaru-san..."

"Shiranui 'MUKURO', attack your Vanguard!" Kazumi continued his turn while smiling, while they were watched...

"So here they were, Mikuru-san... I want to apologize to you." Tokoha was upset, but Mikuru smiled at her and then asked her to come closer.

"Those are Chrono and Onimaru-san?" Tokoha said, who was looking out the window.

"He definitely looks a lot like my brother." Mikuru took a deep breath since there was nothing she could do anymore.

"Men..." Hikari sighed.

"Triple drive: No trigger (grade 3) / No trigger (grade 2) / Critical trigger: power to Fuurai and critical to Shiranui." All that remained was for Chrono to get a heal trigger, but...

"Damage Check: no trigger..." both results were negative for the him.

"I see they are done." Mikuru said, who enters with Tokoha and Hikari.

"Thank you very much Onimaru-san." Chrono thanks Kazumi for making him reflect. "I will find a way to bring your brother back. And I won't let Gyze destroy the world."

"Glad to hear that, but also keep in mind that you are not alone." After those words Kazumi and Hikari leave, Kazumi had to go to a very important meeting and Hikari had to attend to some matters at her school.

"Chrono... Are you feeling better?" Tokoha asks.

"Yeah, why?" Chrono answers, to which Tokoha hands him a plane ticket.

"What are you give me this plane ticket." he asks.

"Ibuki-san had information from the Tatsunagi Foundation. The place where a unit from planet Cray was visited long time ago. They believe that there is a person who can help you to get back your G zone." Tokoha explains the situation to Chrono and Chrono stares at the ticket for a couple of seconds.

"Mikuru-san, I..." Chrono, sorry for what happened, tries to talk to his aunt, but... She interrupts him. "Have a good trip, Chrono. This trip is to protect what you love the most, or am I wrong?"

"I can't stop you even if I wanted to, if Tokoha couldn't do it, I won't either." Mikuru sighs. "Just come home safe."

"This time I won't let you down Mikuru-san." Tokoha said, who took another ticket from his bag.

"I'm counting on you this time." Mikuru hugged Tokoha, while Chrono... "I wonder whose the voice I heard, it seemed familiar to me." thought the redhead...


End file.
